¡Lily estás viva!
by mairesnape
Summary: En ésta historia Lily no ha muerto y algunos de nuestros mortifágos favoritos se han reivindicado. Se trata de una segunda oportunidad para todos pero sobre todo para Severus, pero ¿Logrará conquistar a Lily? ¿Aprovechará esta segunda oportunidad? Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a Warner Bros
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: "El despertar"**_

En el hospital San de Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, en la cuarta planta, en la sala de daños provocados por hechizos, todos los sanadores estaban muy contentos con el último acontecimiento, muchos años de tratamientos con hechizos sanadores por fin había surtido efecto en una pareja de hechiceros que había llegado hace mucho tiempo con un grave trastorno mental producido por la terrible maldición "Cruciatos". Un adolescente de cara redonda junto a una anciana de aspecto severo pero de gestos afables conversaba alegremente con los pacientes.

- No puedo creer que estén bien hijo mío, estoy tan contenta - Expresaba la anciana al tiempo que besaba el rostro de Frank Longbottom

- Ven aquí mi niño - Pidió amablemente Alice a Neville que lloraba de felicidad

- Sí que estás grande muchacho - Decía su padre

El sanador a cargo de la sala llegó en ese momento a hacerles algunos análisis protocolares y al encontrarlos en perfectas condiciones decidió darles de alta aquella misma mañana, la familia Longbottom pensó que podrían comenzar de una vez a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido antes de comenzar las clases al final de aquel verano.

Frank y Alice echaron una última ojeada al lugar pero sin un ápice de nostalgia en la mirada, observaron a un hombre en la cama próxima cuya cabeza era enorme y desproporcional a su diminuto cuerpo (Al parecer intentó hechizar sus plantas para que crecieran más rápido y el hechizo revotó en su cabeza) En otra de las camas estaba una mujer cubierta de pelos y una apariencia felina, en otra estaba un chico cubierto de furúnculos, y al final de la habitación solo pudieron advertir a una persona que estaba acostada en su cama, no podían ver ni su cuerpo ni su rostro porque la cama estaba cubierta por cortinas, sin embargo el sanador corrió las cortinas para tomarle el pulso, pero al hacerlo ocultó con su cuerpo el rostro del paciente, así que los Longbottom solo pudieron corroborar que aquella mano pertenecía a una mujer y que llevaba un brazalete en su muñeca. Después de llenar un formulario abandonaron por fin las instalaciones de San Mungo y se fueron muy contentos a su casa.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, se armaba un gran revuelo en ese momento, todos los sanadores corrían de un lado a otro pues al parecer uno de los pacientes estaba despertando de un profundo y prolongado letargo.

- ¿Ha despertado? - Preguntaban con estupefacción un grupo de sanadores en práctica que estaban en la sala

La mujer que estaba inconsciente en la cama cubierta de cortinas estaba despertando, al pie de su cama había un rollo de pergamino que contenía un último informe de su estado de salud, pero no tenía ningún dato de identificación de la paciente ya que cuando había ingresado no pudo siquiera revelar su identificación.

-Creo que hoy hemos sido bendecidos por Dios con estás recuperaciones tan milagrosas - Decía una de las sanadoras que rodeaba la cama de la mujer

Ella se veía bastante desconcertada, frotaba sus ojos verdes y miraba en todas direcciones, a los rostros de los sanadores en práctica y al sanador a cargo de la sala como si esperara reconocer a alguien familiar. El director del hospital, un sanador de edad muy avanzada acababa de unirse al grupo en ese momento, miraba un pisa papeles que tenía en sus manos y que sujetaba un pergamino que contenía información sobre el diagnóstico de la mujer. Él miró el pergamino y luego a sus colegas

- Entonces es cierto, ha despertado - Dijo el director del hospital con alegría  
Todos asintieron

- Ya no tiene ni rastros de catalepsia - Dijo una sanadora en práctica - parece que el tratamiento que se le ha estado aplicando todo este tiempo, todas esas sesiones de fuertes hechizos reanimadores por fin surtieron efecto, como surtieron efecto los hechizos que se le aplicaron a la pareja que se acaba de ir. Pero también lo mandamos a llamar a usted porque tenemos entendido que usted mismo fue quien la trajo aquí, su informe solo revela su diagnóstico - Dijo la mujer mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre el pergamino leyendo lo que decía - "Catalepsia causada por hechizo" - Luego levantó la vista nuevamente para posarla en el anciano - Así que pensamos que tal vez usted podría proporcionarnos más detalles

- Bien - Dijo éste colocándose una mano en la barbilla, así es, yo puedo contarles para que así hagan sus propias hipótesis al respecto

Todos se apresuraron a prestarle atención, incluso el sanador a cargo de la sala

-Ella fue encontrada en el valle de Godric - Comenzó a narrar el anciano - Bueno, yo la encontré caminando con dificultad, desorientada, cubierta de tierra, estaba a punto de desvanecerse y al final lo hizo en mis brazos, cuando la traje aquí ella no respiraba y su piel estaba pálida, pero nos dimos cuenta de que aún estaba viva y que sufría de Catalepsia (Una extraña enfermedad que se manifiesta brindándole al paciente todos los signos de la muerte, ejemplo: Rigidez, palidez y respiración casi imperceptible) Luego le aplicamos el hechizo que se utiliza para revelar si la persona ha sido atacada por una maldición y cual es - El hombre fijo su vista en el pergamino que tenía en las manos y miró a sus colegas nuevamente - Créanme que quedamos anonadados con lo que descubrimos, le habían arrojado la maldición "Avada kedavra" pues cuando posamos nuestras varitas sobre su cuerpo un destello de luz verde salió de él, eso fue por los tiempos en que "el - que - no - debe ser - nombrado" infundía terror matando a todo el que no estuviese de su lado y nos enteramos de que solo una persona había sobrevivido a la terrible maldición mortal, solo un bebé, el pequeño Harry Potter, ustedes lo saben, pero solo él había sido sobreviviente, nadie más, el resto de la familia Potter, es decir, sus padres, fueron asesinados

La mujer que hasta ahora no prestaba atención a lo que el anciano decía, al oír aquel nombre pareció reaccionar y miró al sanador ya no con la mirada perdida sino con atención, mientras él continuaba su relato ella parecía asimilar todo dentro de su cerebro

-Después - Continuó el hombre -llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez el mago que le arrojó la maldición tal vez no era muy diestro ejecutando la magia oscura y por eso le había salido mal, sin embargo la había dejado muerta en vida, no despertó más hasta ahora y nadie vino a visitarla, pobrecita parece que no tiene familia

La mujer reaccionó nuevamente al oír esta palabra y por primera vez la escucharon hablar:

-Familia - Pronunció casi en un susurro - Mi… Familia ¿Dónde está mi familia?

- Tranquilícese Señora… - Dijo uno de los sanadores mirando interrogativamente al que acababa de hacer el relato, como esperando que le proporcionara el nombre de su paciente, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros

- Lily - Agregó ella en un susurro - Lily Potter

Los que la rodeaban la miraron con cara de asombro

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? - Inquirió el anciano

- Mi nombre es Lily Potter - Repitió la mujer

- Eso es imposible - Respondió el hombre como para convencerse a sí mismo - Los Potter murieron, a excepción de Harry

- ¡Harry! - Repitió ella - ¿Dónde está mi bebé? - Preguntó con preocupación

- Quizá los Potter no murieron después de todo - Dijo otro sanador - Bueno, a lo mejor alguien más sobrevivió - Señaló a Lily

El anciano tomó la mano de la mujer y le pidió que relatase lo que sabía de aquella noche.

-No recuerdo mucho - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración un poco agitada, luego entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en un solo punto, la almohada que apretaba entre sus temblorosas manos, todos notaron que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar y de pronto comenzó a narrar - Yo estaba con mi bebé en mi habitación, le estaba cantando, de pronto…

Ella empezó a sollozar y el anciano le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla

-Tome aire, no se preocupe ya usted está a salvo, ¿Cree que puede continuar?

Ella asintió

-De pronto - Continuó ella - Mi esposo me dijo que él había llegado, El - que - no - debe - ser - nombrado, mi esposo me dijo que lo distraería, yo corrí con mi bebé hacia su habitación, me encerré con él y desenfundé mi varita pero en menos de lo que imaginé, él entró en la habitación, me dijo que quería matar a mi hijo y yo no se lo iba a permitir por supuesto, pero él me desarmó con suma rapidez y me ordenó que me apartase, yo no cedí, no iba a apartarme, así que me arrojó la maldición mortal y ya no recuerdo más - Dijo la mujer rompiendo en llanto y haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano - Por lo que veo la maldición no hizo efecto o no me impactó, pero ¿Qué pasó con mi familia? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? - Preguntó con desesperación mirando a las demás camas de la habitación

El grupo de sanadores que la rodeaban también tenían los ojos inundados debido a que Lily los había conmovido, uno de ellos le pidió que se calmara, sabían que había pasado con el resto de su familia pero no querían soltárselo así tan de repente pues al parecer ella había perdido la noción del tiempo, algo muy normal para alguien que ha permanecido inconsciente durante casi dieciséis años, de modo que el hombre le pidió a Lily que le nombrara a alguna persona que ella conociera y que pudiera ir a verla

-Mi esposo - Respondió ella secándose las lágrimas y con un brillo esperanzador en la mirada - James Potter díganle que venga por mí y que traiga a mi pequeño

Todos se miraron entre sí

-¿Alguien más señora Potter? - Preguntó el sanador con un dejo de preocupación - ¿Podría usted nombrarnos a alguien más que pueda venir por usted en caso de que el señor Potter no pueda?

- Claro que podrá - Respondió ella con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si la pregunta del sanador le hubiese resultado insultante, sin embargo le respondió

- Bueno, quizás Albus Dumbledore o Sirius Black

- ¿Sirius Black? ¿El asesino? - Preguntó un sanador y el anciano le dio un codazo para que se callara

- Asesino - Repitió Lily - ¿Qué asesino?

- Nadie Señora Potter, es solo que mi colega se ha confundido de nombre - El anciano trató de excusar a su colega - Trate de tranquilizarse que ahora mismo avisaremos que usted se encuentra aquí - Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias - Murmuró ella - Pero solo quiero saber si todos están bien

- El - que - no - debe - ser nombrado ha desaparecido, solo puedo decirle eso Señora Potter, el peligro ha pasado - Respondió el sanador

Y el anciano se retiró de la sala junto a sus colegas, Lily se recostó en su cama y abrazó su almohada, esperando con ansias volver a reunirse con su familia, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí pero eso no le importaba, solo se concentraba en las últimas palabras del sanador, "El peligro ha pasado"

En Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, pese a las vacaciones, él como muchos otros profesores no habían querido viajar, allí estaba, en su oficina tomando el té mientras conversaba con la profesora McGonagall, de pronto dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana con sendas cartas en el pico, ambas formaron un alboroto y las plumas volaron por todos lados cuando forcejeaban por entregar sus encargos, McGonagall se asustó con el alboroto y se llevó una mano al pecho, Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que una de las aves venía de San Mungo porque tenía una cofia en la cabeza con el emblema del hospital (un fémur y una varita entrelazados) tomó las dos carta, les colocó un pedacito de pastel a cada una de las lechuzas en el pico y ambas se marcharon de nuevo, McGonagall miró con enfado a las dos aves hasta que se perdieron de vista y Dumbledore observó los dos sobres, uno de ellos tenía el mismo emblema que la cofia de la lechuza y temiendo que algún amigo o conocido suyo estuviese enfermo y recluido en el hospital quiso abrir ese primero pero luego el nombre del remitente del otro sobre lo sorprendió muchísimo

- Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto - Se dijo a si mismo

- ¿Porque lo dices Albus? - Quiso saber McGonagall

- Porque supuestamente ésta carta la envía nada más y nada menos que Frank Longbotom

La mujer frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación, mientras Dumbledore se apresuraba a abrir el sobre, ella le dijo que se retiraría para darle privacidad, pero él le respondió que a él no le importaba que ella estuviese presente, leyó la carta que era bastante corta, Frank le comentaba que él y su esposa habían sido curados por fin y que se encontraban en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix junto a sus amigos para celebrar y que esperaban que él y la profesora McGonagall también se unieran a la celebración

- ¡Fantástico! - Exclamó

-¿Es una buena noticia? - Preguntó ella intrigada al ver la sonrisa que él tenía en los labios

- Excelente diría yo - Contestó el anciano -No se trata de ninguna broma pesada, Alice y Frank Longbottm han recuperado la cordura

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! - Expresó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa mientras aplaudía

- Están en el cuartel general y esperan que vayamos allá

- Será un placer - Contestó ella levantándose de su asiento

- Pero espera un momento - La detuvo levantando una mano para invitarla a que tomara asiento nuevamente - Todavía no he leído ésta carta que no debe tener buenas noticias, tomando en cuenta de donde viene

- ¡San Mungo! - Expresó McGonagall al ver el emblema en el sobre

Dumbledore se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y abrió el sobre, al principio de la lectura su expresión era bastante tensa, entrecerraba los ojos como tratando de entender lo que leía, su colega estaba allí frente a él, atenta a todas sus expresiones, de pronto, los ojos azules del anciano se iluminaron y casi se saltan de sus orbitas, negaba con la cabeza, trataba de asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo

- Esto no puede ser - Decía casi en un susurro

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? - Preguntó preocupada

Él volvió a levantar la palma de su mano para pedirle que lo dejara continuar leyendo, ella observó atenta como los ojos azules de él se movían compulsivamente detrás de sus gafas de media luna recorriendo con avidez cada palabra, cada frase y hasta cada centímetro del pergamino que sostenían sus temblorosos dedos. Cuando al fin terminó la lectura una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior se dibujaba en su rostro lo que desconcertó sobremanera a su colega y amiga.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? - Le preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Pues es un informe detallado de los sanadores de San Mungo, donde revelan algo maravilloso - Él se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recorrer su oficina lentamente mientras Minerva lo seguía con la mirada - Alguien que creíamos muerto está en sus instalaciones y gozando de una excelente salud

- ¿A quién te refieres? - Preguntó ella más contrariada

- A Lily, Minerva, Lily Potter está viva - Dijo el anciano mientras sendas lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por su rostro

- No… No juegues así conmigo Albus - Expresó McGonagall con los ojos húmedos - Eso es imposible

El viejo tomó la carta y se la entregó para que ella también la leyese  
En las mazmorras, específicamente en su despacho se encontraba Severus Snape, tampoco había querido salir de viaje de placer, no le encontraba ninguna gracia, y luego de haber pasado tres semanas en su casa en la calle de la Hiladera decidió retornar al colegio para ayudar a Dumbledore con los preparativos de un evento que se celebraba cada dos años y que ese año se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, pues había sido escogido como sede, allí estaba el profesor de pociones leyendo y llenando formularios, luego firmó al final de las hojas y solo faltaba la firma del director. Pensó que una vez que Dumbledore firmara dichos formularios los llevaría a la lechuzería para enviarlos al ministerio, así que tomó todos los documentos, los metió en un sobre y se encaminó hacia el despacho del director.

- Esto es una maravilla - Exclamaba Minerva saltando de alegría, ¡Dios mío! Hoy debe ser el día más hermoso de todas nuestras vidas

- Desde luego - Confirmó Dumbledore - Mira que recibir dos noticias tan maravillosas en un solo día

Severus, después de decirle la contraseña a las gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada, subió con pasos lentos por las escaleras de caracol

-¿Pero cómo pudo ser posible? - Preguntaba McGonagall todavía con lágrimas en los ojos

Severus había llegado por fin a la puertadel despacho, la cual encontró entreabierta lo que le permitía escuchar perfectamente a Dumbledore que sostenía una eufórica y alegre conversación con McGonagall, a pesar de que sus voces se quebraban. Severus estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta para anunciarse cuando escuchó a Dumbledore pronunciar aquellas palabras que le hicieron dar un vuelco a su corazón y casi lo hace rodar escaleras abajo.

-Eso qué importancia tiene Minerva, lo importante es que está viva, ¡Lily Potter está viva! y me piden que valla a verla

Un ruido llamó la atención de los dos que conversaban, ambos se volvieron y vieron a Severus que se había recargado de la puerta para no caer al piso, pues sus piernas parecían no querer sostenerlo, el sobre que llevaba en las manos se le había caído, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, sintió que le faltaba el aire pero aun así hizo acopio de todo su aliento para poder hablar

-¿Qué… Que has… Dicho Albus? - Preguntó con voz entrecortada

- ¡Severus! - Exclamó Dumbledore con sorpresa, luego se encaminó hacia él y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi le retira el poco aliento que le quedaba - Lo que escuchaste hijo, Lily está viva

Luego le mostró la carta, la cual Severus leyó tres veces para cerciorarse de que todo era cierto, que no iba a despertar como tantas otras veces comprobando así con decepción que todo había sido un sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sonreía, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y se aferraba a aquella carta como si fuese un tesoro, pese a su sonrisa, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, Dumbledore entendía perfectamente porque y McGonagall lo atribuyó al hecho de que hace muchos años cuando Severus y Lily eran adolescentes habían sido buenos amigos, bueno hasta que se enojaron y cada uno tomó su camino.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que esto significa? – Preguntó McGonagall - Harry se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa

- Eso es cierto – Afirmó Dumbledore – Pero ahora no perderé más tiempo debo irme a San Mungo

- Yo voy contigo Albus – Dijo Severus apresuradamente

- Yo también – Agregó McGonagall

Dumbledore asintió, abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño saco hecho de piel de dragón de donde extrajo un polvo y depositó una pequeña cantidad en las manos de sus compañeros, luego se metió a la chimenea y lo arrojó mientras exclamaba: ¡Al hospital San Mungo! Y fue envuelto por unas llamas de color esmeralda que no le hacían daño, Severus y Minerva hicieron lo mismo, cada uno en su turno. Los tres se encontraban en la recepción del hospital, miraron a todas direcciones y divisaron una ventanilla y arriba de ésta estaba un letrero que rezaba:

"Información"

Severus se encaminó hacia allí dando grades zancadas con las cuales dejó a sus compañeros atrás, McGonagall y Dumbledore tuvieron que trotar para alcanzarlo, al llegar allí los atendió una bruja rubia y regordeta que escribía en un pedazo de pergamino y que ni siquiera miraba a las personas para responder a sus preguntas, Severus golpeó levemente el cristal de la ventanilla para llamar su atención.

¡Disculpe!

Ella subió la vista y enarcó una ceja

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó con voz nasal – Dependiendo de su padecimiento encontrará el lugar al que debe ir en el tablero que está allí – Señaló un letrero que contenía la información de la diversas plantas y salas especializadas que tenía el hospital

- No, no estoy enfermo – Respondió él todavía con el pulso acelerado

- Pues entonces no moleste – Respondió la bruja groseramente

Severus frunció el entrecejo y se disponía a responderle cuando Dumbledore lo interrumpió

- Hemos venido a visitar a la señora Liliann Potter – Expresó con voz solemne

La bruja alzó la vista de nuevo y al ver a Dumbledore se puso nerviosa y se apresuró a disculparse, no quería ser grosera con quien había sido su profesor en Hogwarts

- ¡Ah! Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, ella está en la cuarta planta, ya no está en la sala de daños provocados por hechizos sino en una habitación aparte, al llegar a la cuarta planta es la tercera puerta a la derecha

Salieron en tropel hacia donde había indicado la bruja, escuchaban a lo lejos como los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes les decían cosas como: "Esto es un hospital no un hipódromo, dejen de correr", no le prestaron atención y siguieron su camino. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación los corazones de los tres compañeros parecían querer salirse de su pecho, todos querían entrar, pero al mismo tiempo parecían negarse a abrir la puerta, no decían ni una palabra y se quedaban mirando el pomo de la puerta. Al fin Dumbledore habló:

- Escuchen – Les dijo – Como ya saben según el informe que leímos, ella no tiene ni idea de que ha pasado el tiempo, es tarea de nosotros ponerla al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado y en que época vivimos, por lo tanto debemos brindarle todo nuestro apoyo y comprensión

Severus y Minerva asintieron y finalmente Dumbledore giró el pomo de la puerta, la habitación era pequeña, solo tenía una cama, tres sillas y una mesa de noche, también una ventana por la cual estaba asomada una mujer vestida con una bata blanca, su cabello rojo ondeaba con el viento, lentamente se giró hacía los recién llegados cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, McGonagall se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Severus sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y Dumbledore le sonrió y le extendió los brazos. La mujer corrió hacia él y lo estrechó con alegría

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Qué alegría verlos aquí!

Luego abrazó a McGonagall y la besó en las mejillas y ésta la estrechaba maternalmente, cuando se separó de la mujer giró su rostro y vio a Severus, le sonrió, se acercó tímidamente hacía él y le extendió su mano derecha para que él se la estrechara, no se atrevía a ser menos informal con él luego de tantos años de distancia, pues desde aquel día cuando eran adolescentes y él la ofendió llamándola "Sangre sucia" habían dejado de hablarse, después de haber sido tan amigos en la infancia.

Él completamente consiente de lo que había pasado ignoró su mano y en cambió tomó a la mujer y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto, la profesora McGonagall se secaba sus lágrimas y el profesor Dumbledore le dio un pañuelo.

- ¡Tranquilo Sev! – Exclamó ella con dulzura mientras le secaba las lágrimas – Estoy bien – Dijo cuándo se separó por fin

Él volvió a estrecharla, no quería que terminara ese momento

- Si Lily estás bien, perdóname, yo nunca quise separarme de ti

- No hay nada que perdonar tontito – Le dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo – Ya todo está olvidado, estando aquí me estás demostrando que eres un verdadero amigo

Luego McGonagall la condujo hasta la cama

¡Siéntate querida!

Los demás se sentaron en sendas sillas frente a ella

La emoción la embargaba y tenía montones de preguntas agolpándose en su cabeza y pugnado por salir de su boca hasta que no lo resistió y comenzó a indagar

- ¿Dónde está James y mi Harry? Ya me muero por ver a mi bebé

Severus bajó el rostro y McGonagall trató de mirar hacia otro lado

- Bueno, verás Lily – Dijo Dumbledore con tono vacilante – Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Harry ya no es un bebé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, llevas aquí mucho tiempo

A ella se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y la suplantó por un gesto de contrariedad

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente? – Preguntó con temor

- Bueno, quince años – Respondió el anciano

Lily se levantó violentamente de la cama con una expresión de horror

- No puede ser, eso quiere decir que me perdí toda la infancia de mi hijo, nunca vi sus primeros pasos ni tampoco escuché que me llamara mamá cuando aprendió a hablar – Dijo con voz llorosa

Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro para transmitirle fuerzas

- Él no sabe que estás viva, bueno en realidad nadie excepto nosotros lo sabe, imagínate lo felices que se van a poner todos, especialmente Harry cuando se entere – Dijo el anciano para animarla

Ella sonrió débilmente, la emocionaba pensar en ese momento que se reuniría con su familia y amigos, pero de pronto la imagen de alguien más se le vino a la mente

- ¡James! ¿Dónde está James? Yo lo mandé a buscar ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?

McGonagall no lo pudo soportar y rompió en llanto, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana

¡Por Dios! – Murmuró Minerva

Dumbledore tomó a Lily por los hombros y la miró fijamente

- Lily, aquella noche que Voldemort entró en tu casa solo Harry y tú sobrevivieron, lamento decirte que… Que James… James no pudo lograrlo

La expresión de horror en el rostro de Lily se evidenció más aún

¿Usted me está queriendo decir que James murió?

Dumbledore asintió tristemente

- No puede ser – Susurro ella, luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – Él no puede estar muerto, no por favor, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla

Dumbledore la estrechó fuertemente

- ¿Y cómo sucedió? – Preguntó con amargura ¿Cómo es que yo sobreviví y él no? El director del hospital me dijo que me encontró vagando cubierta de tierra pero no había nadie más conmigo, ¿Quién encontró a Harry y a James?

- Yo estuve en tu casa esa noche – Dijo la voz de Severus – Yo los encontré

Dumbledore tomó a McGonagall por un brazo y la condujo a la puerta

- ¡Ven Minerva! Será mejor que los dejemos un momento solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar

Lily continuaba llorando, se levantó de la cama, se recostó de la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas que le producía el doloroso recuerdo de James, recordó el día en que se hicieron novios en las tres escobas, cuando se lo presentó a sus padres que quedaron encantados al conocerlo pese a las muecas de rabia de Petunia, recordó el día de su boda y uno de los días más felices, el día del nacimiento de su hijo Harry. No podía ser cierto que James estuviera muerto, que hubiese dado su vida para proteger la suya y la de su hijo, se suponía que ellos estarían a salvo allí, pero ¿Quién los había delatado entonces? ¿Cómo es que ella había logrado sobrevivir si también había sido impactada por la maldición asesina?

Severus estaba conmovido, sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver a Lily sufrir de esa manera aunque no sabía que le producía más dolor, si el hecho de que ella estuviera sufriendo, o que sufriera por James, pero la respuesta le llegó enseguida, definitivamente hubiese dado lo que fuera para evitar ese sufrimiento, incluso hubiese preferido verla de nuevo junto a James con tal de que ella fuera feliz y así contemplar de nuevo su sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el piso, él le tomó la mano y ella giró su rostro triste hacia él

- ¡Oh Sev! Me duele tanto – Expresó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su amigo sollozando

- Lo sé Lily – Respondió él abrazándola después de darle un beso en la cabeza

- Te necesito, no quiero que te separes nuevamente de mí – Dijo la pelirroja entre sollozos – Ahora te necesito más que nunca

- Yo jamás me aparté de ti Lily – Contestó Snape – Y jamás lo haré, incluso desde ese día en que nos disgustamos porque te llamé… Bueno ya sabes, siempre continué a tu lado aunque no me vieras, permanecí muy cerca para cuidarte, por eso estuve en tu casa el día en que ocurrió todo aquello

- Entonces ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió exactamente? ¿Podrías contarme lo que pasó? – Le preguntó ella que se había separado de él para poder míralo al rostro

- Si, bueno lo que te voy a contar de ese día te va a resultar desconcertante, a mí también me resultó desconcertante saber que estabas viva después de lo que yo vi esa noche, pero con lo que nos reveló el sanador, Dumbledore creó una teoría bastante razonable la cual nos contó al llegar aquí

- Cuéntame por favor – Pidió ella ahora más calmada pues había dejado de llorar

- De acuerdo – Comenzó a narrar Severus – Yo por desgracia me había vuelto mortifago por esos tiempos, estaba molesto con el mundo, con mis padres y con esa vida que me había tocado vivir

Lily, al escuchar aquello se tapó la boca que tenía abierta en señal de sorpresa

- Pero luego me arrepentí – Se apresuró a explicar Severus – Yo no me sentía a gusto trabajando para él, de modo que me sinceré con Dumbledore y él con su sabiduría me hizo entender que lamentablemente ya no podría apartarme del señor tenebroso, pues sin duda me mataría pero que sin embargo, afortunadamente aún podría sacar mucho provecho de esa situación

- ¿De qué forma? – Inquirió ella intrigada

- Verás – Continuó su amigo – Yo debía continuar al lado de quien – tú – sabes fingiendo ser su más fiel servidor, así podría servirle de espía a la orden, enterándome de los planes de él, ¿Recuerdas que ustedes habían escogido a Pettigrew como guardián del secreto, es decir, de donde se encontraban en ese momento?

Lily asintió con la cabeza

- Pues el muy bastardo era un traidor y fue quien los delató a ustedes

- No puede ser, Colagusano no pudo habernos hecho eso, él era uno de los amigos de James – Dijo Lily horrorizada

Severus hizo un gesto de impotencia con la mano

- Pues sí, fue él, posteriormente le hizo creer a todos que había sido Black, Sirius Black el traidor, el muy bastardo asesinó a un montón de Muggles, se cortó un dedo y escapó tomando su habitual forma de rata, así fingió su muerte pero antes había gritado lo más fuerte que pudo que Black era un traidor y que temía por su vida, de modo que Black fue a parar a Azkaban en lugar de Pettigrew, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero sentí pena por él porque tuvo que pasar allí recluido por doce años hasta que se escapó, ahora está en la casa de sus padres que actualmente es la cede de la orden

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó ella con horror

- Esa noche – Snape continuó relatando – Esa noche en que ocurrió todo, yo llegue allí cuando escuché una predicción de Trelawney donde decía que el señor oscuro los iba a matar a ustedes, yo no sabía si era verdad pero me fui a verlo para confirmarlo y al darme cuenta de que era cierto traté de persuadirlo pero él estaba muy decidido así que me fui a ver a Dumbledore para contarle, él me dijo donde vivías, así que me fui para allá lo más rápido que pude pero llegué demasiado tarde, ya todo había ocurrido, el señor tenebroso no estaba. Encontré a James tirado en el piso de la sala, le tomé el pulso y no se lo encontré, temiéndome lo peor subí las escaleras tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis temblorosas piernas, revisé en casi todas las habitaciones y no te encontré, hasta que al fin abrí la última puerta que me quedaba

En este punto del relato, Severus se detuvo para tomar aire, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo y una lágrima solitaria cayó al suelo

- Lo que encontré fue horrible Lily, tu bebé estaba llorando en su cuna con una herida en forma de rayo en su frente y tú… Bueno tú estabas… Allí… Tirada en el piso, inerte. Te tomé entre mis brazos, estabas fría, pálida y no tenías pulso, fue lo más horrible para mí verte así, después cuando por fin asimile que estabas… Muerta, te tomé entre mis brazos y te lleve al patio, luego regresé por James y también lo llevé hasta allí, abrí un agujero en la fría tierra y los deposité a los dos, después subí nuevamente las escaleras, tomé a Harry que seguía llorando y se lo llevé a Dumbledore

- ¿Y entonces como es que yo...?

- Dumbledore dice – La interrumpió Severus – Que en el momento en te interpusiste voluntariamente entre el hechizo y Harry, se creó una protección de magia muy antigua, con lo cual el efecto de dicho hechizo perdió fuerza y no te quitó la vida realmente, sino que te dejó cataléptica, es decir, con los signos de la muerte, como muerta en vida, al ser Harry alcanzado por la protección de esa magia, tampoco pudo ser dañado por la maldición asesina que el señor tenebroso le lanzó, así que solo le quedó una herida en la cabeza y quien – tú – sabes desapareció perdiendo sus poderes, bueno hasta que reapareció de nuevo pero esa es otra historia

- Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¿Pero cómo me encontraron? El director del hospital dice que él me encontró vagando por ahí, estaba cubierta de tierra sí, pero estaba en la calle, no enterrada

- Si bueno, Dumbledore dice que tal vez, reaccionaste en ese momento, quizás te sentías sofocada y a lo mejor en ese mínimo instante en que te pudiste mover, te saliste del agujero, claro estabas muy desorientada y no estabas consiente y allí fue donde te encontraron

Lily se levantó del suelo y Severus imitó el gesto, después éste último abrió la puerta y les hizo saber a los otros que ya había hablado con Lily y que ella ya estaba al tanto de todo, de modo que McGonagall entró a la habitación y les pidió a los otros que esperaran un momento afuera, mientras ella ayudaba a Lily a cambiarse de ropa para regresar a Hogwarts. Una vez que llegaron al castillo y contaron lo que había sucedido a todos los profesores, estos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y gran alegría, Lily estaba impaciente por ver a Harry y a sus amigos los miembros de la orden, pero Dumbledore le pidió que esperara al día siguiente cuando él enviaría lechuzas para dar la maravillosa noticia. Como ya era de noche, él le pidió que fuera a dormir.

- Por ahora ve a descansar muchacha – Le pidió amablemente el viejo

Pero ella alegó que ya había permanecido dormida durante muchos años y que lo menos que iba a hacer, era conciliar el sueño aquella noche, de modo que McGonagall, muy comprensiva, se ofreció a llevarla a la habitación que Dumbledore le había asignado, para ponerla al tanto de otros detalles que le hacía falta conocer. Así lo hizo, la simpática mujer se llevó a Lily y cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación le contó muchas cosas, entre ellas: La enfermedad y recuperación de los Lombothon, la reivindicación de varios mortifagos entre ellos Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange quienes habían sido los atacantes de los Lombothon y también la de la familia Malfoy que también habían sido mortifagos

- ¿Usted se refiere a Lucius y a Narcisa Malfoy? – Inquirió Lily

- Si querida – Respondió su interlocutora – Pero ya están reivindicados y perdonados por el ministerio de magia, pues han ayudado mucho con la información que han proporcionado

McGonagall también le contó que ahora Severus trabajaba en Hogwarts enseñando pociones y también le contó de su hijo Harry, de su parecido con James, aunque no en el temperamento, de sus amigos y que él había sido criado en el número cuatro de Private Drive por su hermana Petunia, esto no le agradó mucho a Lily pero decidió pasarlo por alto pues la emoción que sentía de tan solo imaginar que volvería a ver a su hijo la embargaba por completo. Las dos mujeres conversaron hasta tarde hasta que Lily se quedó dormida y McGonagall que estaba muy cansada y bostezaba a cada rato, la arropó, la besó en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Lily se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore muy impaciente porque ese sería para ella el gran día del reencuentro con los demás, especialmente con Harry, Dumbledore le contó que ya había enviado una muy extensa carta a Harry donde le contaba detalladamente todo lo sucedido y otra a la sede de la orden donde también explicaba todo y que al llegar allí enviarían a alguien a buscar a Harry.

Después de haber desayunado, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus y Lily, con ayuda nuevamente de los polvos flu, se fueron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde ya habían leído la carta. Al llegar, Tonks abrió la puerta y al ver a la única persona que no conocía y que además se ajustaba a la descripción que le habían dado, se puso muy contenta.

¿Es ella? – Preguntó con el rostro iluminado

- Si, es ella Tonks – Confirmó Dumbledore – Pero ahora déjanos pasar por favor

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y McGonagall sonrió, Tonks se hizo a un lado para que todos pasaran, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Lily, la muchacha la abrazó fuertemente, lo que sorprendió muchísimo a ésta última que jamás había visto a Tonks, pero al ver el entusiasmo de la chica, a ella no le quedó más remedio que corresponder el abrazo

- Es un placer conocerla señora Potter, yo soy Tonks, Nynphadora Tonks pero prefiero que me llame por mi apellido, es que odio mi nombre – Se presentó la chica con una sonrisa – Soy muy amiga de su hijo Harry y estoy realmente muy feliz por él porque estoy consciente que ha sufrido mucho

Lily le sonrió, aquella muchacha le pareció muy simpática y sobre todo le encantó que apreciara tanto a su hijo, de modo que fue ella ésta vez la que abrazó a la chica.

- El gusto es mío – Contestó – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, sin formalidades

Inmediatamente se escuchó un tropel que corría en dirección al vestíbulo, era el resto de la orden, encabezados por Sirius que venían a comprobar la maravillosa noticia con sus propios ojos.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Sirius pasmado y los ojos llenos de Lágrimas – Entonces es verdad, ¡Estás viva!

- Si aquí estoy – Confirmó Lily con los brazos abiertos

Sirius la estrechó y después les cedió el turno a todos los demás, a Molly, Arthur, Alastor y Remus que también estaban muy emocionados, después entraron Frank y Alice Lombothon seguidos por su hijo Neville, Lily los abrazó también y lloraron de felicidad y cuando los Lombothon le presentaron a su hijo ella exclamó

Pero si es igualito a ti Alice

De pronto Molly llamó a todos sus hijos y también se los presentó, Lily quedó encantada

- ¡Vaya! Todos son hermosos – Exclamó

- Gracias – Contestó Fred – Sobretodo nosotros dos – dijo señalando a George

Todos, excepto Severus que tenía una expresión de fastidio rieron con el comentario

- Y no son todos – Agregó Molly – Todavía no conoces a nuestros tres hijos mayores, Bill, Percy y Charlie

De pronto Molly reaccionó

- ¡Creo que ya es hora! – Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos – Ya deberían ir a buscar a Harry

- Es cierto – Respondió Alastor – Yo iré por él –

- Yo te acompaño Alastor – Agregó Remus – No quiero perderme la cara de Harry por nada del mundo

- Yo también los acompaño cariño – Se apresuró a añadir Tonks

- ¿Cariño? – Repitió Lily extrañada

- ¡Ah! Bueno… Si, había olvidado decirte algo tan importante, Nynphadora y yo…

La aludida soltó un gruñido lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo reaccionar

- Es decir, Tonks y yo nos casamos el año pasado, ella es mi flamante esposa – Expresó con alegría

Lily sonrió alegremente

¡Valla! Pues ¡felicidades entonces!

- Gracias – Respondió Tonks – Pero ahora marchémonos a buscar a Harry – Dijo mientras tomaba una tetera que Dumbledore había hechizado convirtiéndola en un traslador

En el número 4 de Private Drive, sentado en la acera de la calle, Harry leía y releía la carta como lo había hecho Severus anteriormente, su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, no entendía el significado de todo aquello, Dumbledore no se atrevería a bromear así con él (Pensó Harry) entonces sería verdad, de ser así su vida cambiaría maravillosamente, de pronto sintió una presencia tras él y al volverse solo vio unas piernas, de modo que subió la vista y allí estaba su enorme y despreciado primo Dudley, Harry se incorporó rápidamente para quedar a su altura, bueno casi, porque Dudley era mucho más alto que él.

- ¿Por qué lloras Potter? – Preguntó el muchacho con voz melosa, imitando la voz de un niño pequeño

Harry se quitó las gafas y se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Eso no es tu problema Dudley – Respondió con brusquedad

- Quizás tenga algo que ver con esa carta, ¿Qué dice? ¿Es de tu novia? Seguro te dejó y por eso lloras ¿Verdad? – Se burló el muchacho mientras trataba de arrebatarle la carta a Harry

Harry sacó entonces su varita y la levantó a la altura del pecho de Dudley, no estaba dispuesto a hacer magia, sabía que estaba prohibido pero si quería asustar a su primo tanto como pudiera, ya no le importaba que sus tíos se pusieran furiosos con él, al fin y al cabo si Dumbledore estaba en sus cabales y todo lo que le había explicado en la carta era verdad entonces ya él no tendría que seguir viviendo con los Dursley

- No… No te atre… No te atreverías lo tienes prohibido, te expulsarían de ese colegio de bichos raros al que vas – Le espetó Dudley con nerviosismo

- ¿Ah no? – Respondió Harry, pues ponme a prueba. Valdrá la pena ser expulsado si antes te lanzo un hechizo

- Pero soy tu primo tu… tu sangre, no lo hag…

Pero en ese momento las suplicas de Dudley fueron interrumpidas por un grito de terror que soltó su madre, Harry pensó que tal vez lo habría visto por la ventana y se había espantado al ver que apuntaba a su hijo con la varita, pero luego comprendió que debió ser otra cosa cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión y la no menos estruendosa y aterrorizada voz de tío Vernon

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? - Gritó más bien aterrorizado - ¿Quiénes son y como rayos llegaron aquí?

- Pues con esto – Dijo la voz de una mujer que a Harry le sonaba muy familiar

Harry y Dudley se apresuraron a entrar a la casa y allí estaban tío Vernon y tía Petunia abrazados y pegados a la pared lo más que podían, al otro lado estaban Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks que sostenía una tetera en sus manos, cuando tía Petunia vio entrar a Harry y a Dudley se apresuró a llamar a éste último.

¡Ven aquí tesorito! ¡Aléjate de ellos!

Harry en cambio los miró con entusiasmo

¿Pero entonces es cierto? – Dijo con alegría

Tonks lo abrazó con ternura

- Si Harry, es cierto, Dumbledore no se ha vuelto loco ni nada parecido

Tío Vernon se puso por delante de su familia con los brazos extendidos a cada lado

- No se atrevan a acercarse a mi familia o no respondo – Amenazó alzando los puños

El grupo de magos rió

- Supongo que nos lanzará un poderoso hechizo ¿No es así? – Bromeó Alastor Moody mirándolos fijamente con su ojo mágico mientras con el otro miraba a sus compañeros

- Harry ve por tus cosas, nosotros te esperamos aquí – Le ordenó Remus

Harry se apresuró a cumplir la orden

- ¿Se… Se lo llevan? – Inquirió Tía Petunia con nerviosismo ¿Y porque? El verano aún no termina

- Nos lo llevamos porque alguien a quien Harry quiere mucho y no ve desde hace tiempo lo está esperando – Respondió Tonks con suficiencia

- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó tío Vernon con curiosidad

- Pues eso no es su problema, supongo que más tarde se enterará, ahora no nos da la gana de revelarles de quien se trata, además no creo que les dé mucho gusto – Contestó Tonks

En ese momento Harry bajó con su maleta y con Hedwig en su jaula

- Pues bien pueden llevárselo si así lo desean, a nosotros no nos hará falta – Espetó tío Vernon con maldad

- Pues escúcheme bien – Dijo Alastor mientras se acercaba un poco al aterrorizado hombre, con lo que éste y su familia retrocedieron unos pasos, con caras aterrorizadas – No le estamos pidiendo permiso, por supuesto que nos lo vamos a llevar ¿O qué? ¿Acaso lo pensaba impedir? ¿Cómo? ¿A golpes? Jajaja así es como un MUGGLE se puede defender

Todos los magos rieron excepto Lupin que negaba con la cabeza y les lanzaba a los Dursley miradas asesinas, después tomó el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig y los acercó al grupo, posteriormente se tomaron todos de la mano y los Dursley escucharon cuando Tonks, sosteniendo la tetera en la mano contó:

Uno, dos y tres

Harry sintió que una fuerza tremenda lo halaba por debajo del ombligo, vio que todo se tornaba borroso a su alrededor y escuchó a lo lejos a los Dursley que gritaban espantados.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, todos los presentes escucharon un fuerte "Crack"

¡Llegaron! – Exclamó Arthur – Ya están aquí

Lily sintió una gran emoción e intentó salir corriendo para encontrarse con su hijo, pero una mano cariñosa la detuvo, era Dumbledore que le sonreía

- Será mejor que esperes aquí Lily, será mejor, le dará más suspenso – Expresó divertido mientras frotaba sus manos

Lily se rió y asintió con la cabeza

¡Oh Albus! – Exclamó McGonagall

Sirius salió a la cabeza nuevamente para recibir a su ahijado, cuando éste lo vio se arrojó inmediatamente a sus brazos, ambos lloraron de felicidad, Harry miraba en todas direcciones pero solo advertía distintos rostros, muy conocidos y apreciados pero no el de su madre. De pronto sintió que lo abrazaban fuertemente, era Molly que lo recibía

- Es maravilloso cariño – Expresaba ésta – No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti

- ¡Bienvenido Harry! – Exclamó Arthur ¡Bienvenido a tu nueva vida!

- ¿Cómo estás amigo? Hoy debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida – Comentaba Ron después de abrazarlo

- Lo es Ron, lo es – Confirmaba Harry en medio de aquel alboroto de gente que lo abrazaba y lo felicitaba

- ¡Esto es genial! – Dijo la voz de Neville

- ¿Cómo estás Neville? – Preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a todos lados

- Igual de feliz que tú Harry – Respondió este con una sonrisa, luego extendió un brazo y señaló a su derecha – ¡Mira! mis padres han sido curados

Harry sonrió y vio cuando los padres de Neville se le acercaban alegremente

Es un placer conocerlos señores Lombothon

El gusto es nuestro – Respondió Frank

Pero inmediatamente una fuerte mano lo haló y lo sacó del grupo

- Ya déjenlo en paz, Ven aquí Potter – Expresó la fría voz de Severus Snape que ya se había impacientado

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Exclamó Harry con sorpresa - ¿A dónde me lleva? – Preguntó al ver que el hombre lo arrastraba lejos de los demás, a una habitación

- ¡Tú cállate Potter! Solo te rescaté de esa bandada de urracas para que pudieras finalmente dedicarte a lo que has venido – Espetó con su voz pausada

Harry no se lo dijo, pero en el fondo se lo agradeció enormemente, pues él también se había impacientado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry vio a una mujer pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a él y sin pensarlo dos veces y con la voz quebrada exclamó:

¡Mamá!

Lily se giró y entonces lo vio, una copia exacta de James cuando era adolescente la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos

- ¡Harry, mi niño! – Exclamó ella con ternura – Ven con mamá mi cielo, ya estoy aquí

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a los brazos de su madre, llorando, pero de felicidad, sus corazones latían con fuerza y se aferraban tanto el uno del otro que parecían fusionados, no querían soltarse, no ahora que se habían encontrado.

Mamá me hiciste tanta falta

- Pero ya estoy aquí cariño y está vez no me voy a ir a ningún lado

Severus tenía un nudo en la garganta y tenía los ojos humedecidos, pensó que tal vez ellos querrían privacidad así que decidió dejarlos solos y se marchó, cuando se reunió con los demás, ellos estaban tomando el té y comiendo torta de crema que la señora Weasley había preparado para todos, Severus tomó asiento al lado de Sirius y este al verlo a los ojos se acercó a su oído y le preguntó:

-¿Estuviste llorando Quejicus?

- Yo no lloro Black, no seas estúpido – Respondió secamente

- Pero antes solías hacerlo a cada rato, por eso te ganaste el nombrecito – Espetó Sirius con burla

- ¡YA BASTA BLACK! – Gritó Severus y todos se volvieron a mirarlo

- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? – Preguntó McGonagall

Ambos se señalaron mutuamente

- Ya estoy harta de ustedes dos – Expresó la mujer son severidad - ¿Qué acaso no pueden estar en el mismo lugar dos segundos sin pelearse?

- Nunca pensé que viviría para ver algo así – Musitó George dirigiéndose a su hermano al tiempo que ahogaba las risas

- Yo tampoco – Contestó éste

Ginny los fulminó con la mirada, les hizo señas para que se callaran y le dio un codazo a Ron que también reía

- Es este idiota de Black que todo el tiempo me importuna con sus estúpidos comentarios – Soltó Severus

- No importa quien haya empezado, el caso es que los dos son un par de adultos, deberían comportarse como tal y dar un buen ejemplo a esos niños – Dijo mientras señalaba a los Weasley y a Neville

- Pero es Quejicus que no aguanta una broma – Alegó Sirius

Severus lo señaló y miró a McGonagall como pensando: "Lo ve"

- ¡Ya basta Sirius! Ya veo que tú no cambias, deberías darle un buen ejemplo a tu ahijado – Espetó McGonagall furiosa

- Minerva tiene razón – Ratificó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Además hoy es un día de felicidad, vamos todos a brindar con té – Dijo mientras alzaba su taza y los demás lo imitaron

- ¡Vamos Severus! – Lo exhortó el viejo ya que estaba del otro lado junto a él – Únete al brindis y sonríe

Severus tomó su taza y la alzó en el aire

- Ahora solo falta que nos dediques una pequeña sonrisa – Pidió Dumbledore mientras Sirius, Ron, Fred, George y Neville ahogaban la risa

- Eso sería pedir demasiado Albus – Expresó Severus con aire arrogante


	3. La primera salida de Harry y Lily

Al día siguiente, una agradable sorpresa había llegado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Era Hermione que también había recibido una lechuza donde le informaban acerca de las dos últimas y gratas noticias, la chica llegó a eso de las 10 de la mañana acompañada de Crookshanks y su baúl del colegio, fue recibida calurosamente por Molly que inmediatamente la condujo a la sala donde se encontraba Lily conversando con Tonks, la chica la reconoció al instante porque la había visto en fotos en numerosas ocasiones anteriores, al principio se le acercó tímidamente, pero después se sintió más segura cuando escuchó a Lily hablar

- ¡Hola querida! – Saludó – Tú debes ser Hermione Granger ¿No es así? La mejor amiga de mi hijo - Agregó

La chica sonrió y le extendió su mano para que Lily la estrechara

- Sí, así es – Confirmó – Es un placer conocerla Señora Potter

Pero Lily después de estrechar su mano la abrazo maternalmente

- ¡Oh querida! – Expresó entre risas – Puedes llamarme Lily si lo deseas, es que tanta formalidad me hace sentir vieja y bueno ya que he perdido algunos años de mi vida quisiera continuar sintiéndome joven, además ya sé que tú y Ron han ayudado mucho a Harry, les estaré eternamente agradecida

- No es nada – Expresó Hermione ruborizándose - ¡Ah! Y a ver si me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre de pila

- Lo harás – Vaticinó Lily – Así me llaman los otros chicos – Por cierto ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Molly

- Están arriba, en la habitación de Buckbeak - Contestó ésta última señalando la escalera con el dedo índice

- Yo te acompaño – Se ofreció Tonks tomándola por la mano para guiarla

Molly y Lily se quedaron conversando en la sala y de pronto se estremecieron cuando escucharon que algo cayó al suelo y luego unos gritos histéricos, Molly colocó los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

¿Estás bien Tonks?

- Sí, no te preocupes - Respondió ésta desde el suelo pues se había tropezado con un paragüero con forma de pata de troll que había junto a la escalera

Hermione también había caído al suelo pues Tonks la llevaba sujetada por la mano, se levantó rápidamente y cubrió sus oídos para no escuchar los gritos de la madre de Sirius que provenían del cuadro de la escalera

- Ya cállese – Le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa en los labios

Hermione sonrió también pues ya estaba acostumbrada a la torpeza de la Auror, ambas subieron la escalera y llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos, Harry al ver a su mejor amiga se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad y le comentó lo feliz que estaba y la enorme y agradable sorpresa que se llevó al recibir su carta mientras estaba pasando sus acostumbradas aburridas y fatídicas vacaciones en el número cuatro de Private Drive, Hermione quiso saber la reacción de sus tíos y primo al enterarse del regreso de su madre y éste le contestó que ni Tonks, ni Lupin ni Moody quisieron revelarles nada al respecto.

Es cierto, que se enteren después – Confirmó Tonks

- ¿Y tu mamá ya sabe del trato que te dieron los Dursley mientras viviste en su casa? – Preguntó Hermione con preocupación

Harry negó con la cabeza, Ron parecía indignado

- El muy tonto no le ha querido decir nada al respecto – Espetó Ron con enfado

- Pues Harry tendrá sus razones – Bufó Hermione

- Si yo fuera Harry desde hace mucho les habría dado a esas ratas su merecido – Dijo George golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño

- Pero eso no va a ser necesario ahora – Espetó Ginny

Así fue transcurriendo lo que quedaba de mañana en el número Doce de Grimmauld Place, los chicos conversaron, alimentaron al hipógrifo y bromearon hasta que una dulce voz los sacó de su conversación, era Lily que los llamaba a comer, todos bajaron en tropel, pues estaban muy hambrientos, pero el ruido de los chicos al correr por la escalera provocó otra rabieta en la madre de Sirius, éste que ya se encontraba en el comedor ayudando a poner la mesa junto a Lupin, le gritó que se callara lo que logró que se enfureciera todavía más, de modo que él se vio obligado a correr las cortinas que cubrían el retrato para ahogar sus gritos. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta

- ¿Alguien puede abrir la puerta mientras sirvo la ensalada? – Pidió Molly amablemente

- Yo voy Molly – Gritó Sirius desde la escalera

- Canuto, Podría ser peligroso si es un enemigo el que toca la campanilla – Dijo Lupin desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor

La campanilla de la puerta continuaba sonando

- ¡Bah! Hombre yo sé cuidarme muy bien, ¿quién podría tocar la puerta? Ninguno de los enemigos sabe dónde está la sede de la orden

- No lo sé – Respondió Lupin cansinamente enarcando una ceja y luego agregó en tono irónico – Tal vez un mortifago o un Dementor

Sirius hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero manteniendo la varita en ristre (Por si acaso) y lentamente giró la perilla de la puerta, cuando la hubo girado por completo, su rostro pasó de tenso a tener una expresión burlona. Era Severus el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, él sin saludar a Sirius siquiera intentó ingresar a la vivienda, pero éste colocó el brazo en el umbral para impedirle el paso

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Severus taladrándolo con la mirada

Sirius ignoró su pregunta, sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada mientras dirigía un sarcástico comentario a Lupin al tiempo que reía

- Tenías razón Lunático, es un enemigo, pero el problema es que no logro distinguir si se trata de un mortifago o un Dementor, es decir, es un mortifago, pero parece Dementor

Severus ignoró las risas y el comentario de Sirius y se encaminó hacia el comedor que era de donde provenían las voces de los demás, cuando lo vieron entrar, Lupin instintivamente esbozo una sonrisa

- Ya me lo imaginaba yo – Dijo – Ese Canuto no va a cambiar nunca

Al ver que todos almorzaban, Snape se sintió un poco incómodo y trató de excusarse mientras Sirius le pasaba por un lado y tomaba su lugar en la mesa

- Disculpen que me haya presentado aquí sin avisar pero es que… Quería… Bueno pasé un momento a verte Lily

Ésta que estaba sentada junto a su hijo se levantó de su asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa a Severus, él le correspondió el gesto para sorpresa de todos.

- No te preocupes Sev – Expresó ella con un tono amistoso – Solo tenemos que agregar un lugar más a la mesa, ¿Me ayudan chicas? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione que se apresuraron a ayudarla

- ¿Sev? – Preguntó Fred a su hermano gemelo con tono de extrañeza - ¿Por qué lo llama así?

- No lo sé – Respondió George – Jamás había escuchado a nadie llamarlo de esa manera

Snape tomó entonces su correspondiente lugar en la mesa y se dispuso a almorzar junto a los demás, después del almuerzo se quedó conversando con Lily hasta la tarde, ahora que había recuperado a su amiga y su amor de toda la vida no quería separarse de ella, se sentía vivo de nuevo, que su vida tenía sentido, incluso se atrevió a sonreír porque solo ella le provocaba ese gesto. Cuando el crepúsculo cayó sobre la bella ciudad de Londres, Arthur Weasley llegó de su ardua, pero satisfactoria y sobre todo divertida jornada de trabajo y Severus se dispuso a marcharse pues ya era tarde, pero antes se dirigió a Molly y a Arthur Weasley

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, Dumbledore les manda a decir que espera verlos muy pronto en el castillo para el evento – Dijo con tono cortante luego se dirigió a Lily suavizando el tono de su voz - Y también te manda a decir que será un enorme honor tenerte con nosotros éste año

Todos asintieron y él se marchó dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta, los gemelos se acercaron a sus padres y los bombardearon de preguntas con lo que por supuesto se formó una confusión

- ¡Alto! – Exclamó Arthur colocando una mano en alto - Que hable uno a la vez o si no, no podremos entenderlos

- Yo primero porque soy el mayor – Dijo Fred alzando su dedo índice en alto

- Solo haber nacido diez minutos antes te convierten en el mayor – Expresó George con tedio

- Pero lo soy – Continuó Fred - ¿A qué se refería Snape?

- El profesor Snape - Lo corrigió su madre

- Como sea, ¿A qué se refería el profesor Snape con que el profesor Dumbledore los espera en Hogwarts? El curso todavía no ha empezado por lo tanto no hemos hecho nada malo

- Por supuesto que no han hecho nada malo, todavía – Dijo Arthur – El caso es que este año habrá un evento…

- ¡Arthur! – Lo reprendió Molly – Se supone que los chicos no deben saber nada al respecto, deja que el profesor Dumbledore se los explique al comienzo del curso

- ¿Tú también sabes de que se trata mamá? – Inquirió Harry con emoción

- Si mi cielo, yo lo sé – Respondió su madre mientras le acariciaba el rebelde cabello – Pero Molly tiene razón es mejor que esperen a que el curso comience

- Es cierto, aunque debo confesar que hasta yo me muero de la curiosidad – Comentó Hermione también emocionada

- ¡Ah! Será un placer hablar de nuevo con tus padres Hermione porque de seguro ya habrán recibido también el llamado de Dumbledore, tienen que ir todos los padr…

- ¡Basta Arthur! – Volvió a increpar Molly

Más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir, solo Harry conversaba con Ron en su habitación, cavilando acerca del nuevo y emocionante misterio que los aguardaba en Hogwarts y que al parecer también involucraba a los padres, después de tanto conversar, un fuerte ronquido de Ron le indicó a Harry que éste ya se había dormido así que como él aún no tenía sueño quiso bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche, pero al salir de la habitación se topó con Kreacher que maldecía por lo bajo

- Otra miembro más de la orden, no sé porque tenía que volver – Murmuraba - ¡Oh! Y mi pobre ama está sufriendo al ver su casa llena de traidores a la sangre y ahora una sangre sucia más

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? – Inquirió Harry furioso tomando al elfo por los harapos que le servían de ropa y levantándolo

- Nada, Harry Potter, Kreacher solo estaba murmurando, no quería ofender a su madre la sangre sucia

Harry alzó una mano para golpearlo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena y entonces lo dejó caer al suelo. El muchacho siguió su camino, rumbo a la cocina y el elfo se quedó allí murmurando todavía mientras se acariciaba el magullado trasero. Conforme Harry se acercaba a la cocina, escuchaba cada vez con más nitidez unos sollozos que provenían de ésta, el chico estaba cada vez más intrigado ¿Quién podría estar llorando? – Se preguntó a sí mismo – Al llegar a la habitación encontró a su madre con el rostro anegado en lágrimas, sentada en la mesa con un libro en la mano, ella levantó el rostro al sentir la presencia frente a ella y al percatarse de que era su hijo se limpió el rostro rápidamente con la manga de su piyama al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mamá? – Preguntó Harry preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba - Seguro fue el idiota de Kreacher ¿Qué te hizo ese apestoso elfo? Le voy a dar su merecido

Harry sin esperar respuesta de su madre se había encaminado de regreso, dispuesto a castigar a Kreacher por lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho a su madre, pero ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo retroceder

- ¡Harry! Él no me hizo nada – Lo detuvo mientras sollozaba

- Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró, se encaminó de nuevo a la mesa e invitó a su hijo a tomar asiento junto a ella, al hacerlo, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que había sobre la mesa y en un principio le pareció un libro, en realidad era un álbum de fotos, estaba abierto y en esas páginas se mostraban escenas del día de la boda de James y Lily, pero una foto en particular llamaba la atención del niño que vivió. Como todas las fotos mágicas, ésta también se movía, sus padres saludaban, se veían radiantes, James lucía muy apuesto, pese a su cabello rebelde e indomable que se resistía a los cepillos, llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante y un clavel en el ojal de su chaqueta, Lily se veía bellísima con su vestido de novia, su ramo de flores y su rojo cabello adornado de hermosas mariposas vivas, los padres de ambos esposos también aparecían en la foto y Sirius estaba junto a ellos, también saludando y sonriendo, su cabello estaba peinado y recogido en una coleta y también lucía muy apuesto con su traje elegante

- Extraño a tu padre Harry, es solo eso – Dijo Lily con un hilo de voz tratando de no romper en llanto nuevamente

Harry comprendió enseguida el porqué de su llanto, aunque habían pasado muchos años de la muerte de James para ella había sido como perderlo recientemente

- Yo también lo extraño aunque no lo recuerde, no compartí mi vida con él, pero lo he extrañado cada día, al igual que a ti - Dijo Harry también con voz quebrada

- Yo lo estoy superando, pero es que los veo a todos reunidos de nuevo en ésta casa donde compartimos tantos momentos y no puedo evitar pensar en él, no puedo creer que ese maldito ser haya acabado así con su vida y haya destruido la mía así como así, separándome de ti

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry mientras ella hablaba

- Créeme que yo me hago la misma pregunta cada día mamá

Harry le contó cómo había luchado con él en reiteradas oportunidades desde que lo vio en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrel, ella le dijo que ya Dumbledore y los demás le habían contado y que a ella le había parecido muy valiente de su parte, pero que temía por él, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

- Gracias a Dios que el profesor Dumbledore te dejó en la casa de Petunia – Dijo Lily – Él me contó que te dejó allí porque el hecho de que ella fuera mi hermana te protegía, aunque debo confesarte que me sorprendió mucho que ella te recibiera, es decir, ella me odiaba pero le agradezco que te haya cuidado y recibido en su casa. ¡A propósito! ¿Cómo fueron todos estos años junto a ellos? ¿Cómo lo tomaron cuando cumpliste los once y tuviste que ir a Hogwarts?

Harry tragó saliva y desvió la conversación hábilmente

- Mamá, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y ésta vez para siempre, quiero que seas feliz como lo soy yo al tenerte conmigo, ya verás que muy pronto todo ese dolor que sientes se va a esfumar, estás rodeada de tus amigos y ellos te ayudaran mucho

Lily sonrió, ambos se abrazaron y después de terminar de ver las fotos se fueron a dormir

El día siguiente fue un día maravilloso para todos, en especial para Sirius, muy temprano se levantaron porque irían al callejón Diagon en busca de los libros que le harían falta para el siguiente curso, ésta vez fue Lily la que preparó el desayuno mientras Tonks, Arthur y Lupin ponían la mesa, Sirius por su parte preparaba el café, más tarde bajaron los chicos para desayunar y mientras lo hacían, alguien llamó a la puerta y ésta vez Hermione se ofreció a abrirla, al hacerlo una lechuza entró volando y se posó sobre el hombro de Sirius, éste le quitó el sobre de la pata y observó que llevaba el sello de Hogwarts en el dorso y en la parte del frente decía:

Señor Sirius Black

Londres

Número Doce de Grimmauld Place

Comedor

- ¡Vaya! Es de Hogwarts pero no entiendo porque me llega carta de Dumbledore si yo no tengo hijos – Bromeó Sirius

- Ya déjate de tonterías y lee Canuto – Dijo Lupin

Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

En el sobre había dos cartas y una de ellas efectivamente era de Dumbledore, la otra tenía el sello de Azkaban impreso, Sirius se apresuró a leer la primera muy nervioso, pero conforme sus ojos recorrían las letras, en su rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa, después leyó la segunda carta y se incorporó de un saltó

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó con emoción

¿Pero qué sucede? – Preguntó Tonks

Si ¿Qué Pasa Canuto? – Quiso saber Lupin

- Por fin soy un hombre libre – Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad, Dumbledore me lo explica todo en ésta carta, dice que le llegó ésta otra de Azkaban y que él me la hizo llegar porque ellos no conocían mi dirección

- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó Harry muy contento

-¿Y qué dice la carta de Azkaban? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad, pero un tanto confundido por la alegría que irradiaba Sirius

- Es un acta de excarcelación, es decir, mi libertad

Todos estaban felices por su amigo y quisieron saber los detalles

- Aquí dice que cuando mi prima Bellatrix se reivindicó con el ministerio ofreciéndoles información acerca de Voldemort también contó la historia que todos sabemos sobre Pettigrew, debo admitir que al principio yo no estaba seguro de su arrepentimiento, pero honestamente ya no sé qué pensar

- Yo tampoco sé qué pensar, esa mujer era una de los más fieles servidores de quien ustedes saben – Agregó Arthur después de tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza helado

- Bueno, Dumbledore me dijo que como miembro y jefe del Wizengamot tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarla a ella, a su esposo y a Lucius Malfoy el día de su vista y que hasta se valió del uso de la legeremancia para corroborar la veracidad de lo que decía – Comentó Lupin mirando directamente a Harry que parecía encontrar muy interesante su plato de cereales

- ¿Y a que conclusión llegó? – Preguntó Hermione

- Ya ven – Dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros – Ella, Lucius y Rodolphus fueron absueltos de sus cargos, es decir, dijeron la verdad, había verdad en cada palabra que soltaron, incluso cuando dijeron que estaban arrepentidos de haber trabajado para Voldemort, además alguien fue testigo de su arrepentimiento el día del ataque en el ministerio y esa persona atestiguó a favor de ellos ante el Wizengamot

- ¿Y quién fue ese testigo?

Lupin pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego habló

- ¿Quién sabe?

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Lily - ¿Y dónde están Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Lucius Malfoy ahora?

- Viven juntos en la casa de los Malfoy, por lo visto éste año hemos tenido una lluvia de bendiciones – Contestó Lupin

- ¡Viva! – Exclamó Arthur – No sé porque han decidido arrepentirse, pero lo importante es que lo han hecho, ahora levanten sus vasos de jugo de calabaza y brinden conmigo a la salud de Sirius Black, ¡felicidades amigo!

Todos imitaron el gesto de Arthur y chocaron sus vasos mientras Sirius tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas de alegría. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se subieron al auto que le había asignado el ministerio a Arthur que como era su día libre los acompañaría, por supuesto hechizaron el auto para que pudieran caber todos en él. Así se encaminaron hacía "El Caldero Chorreante" donde se quedaron Lupin, Arthur y Sirius para continuar celebrando la libertad oficial de éste último, Allí los esperaba Rubeus Hagrid que se ofreció a acompañar a Molly, Lily y Tonks que llevarían a los chicos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus utensilios.

- No puedo creer que tengamos que cerrar nuestra tienda por regresar a Hogwarts – Dijo George con un dejo de tristeza

- Hijo no seas dramático, solo la tendrán que cerrar temporalmente - Lo tranquilizó Molly dándole una palmadita en el hombro

- Pero aun así no entiendo porque tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts – Apuntó Fred - El pasado fue nuestro último curso

- Y acaso se te olvida que ustedes no lo terminaron – Replicó nuevamente Molly con el ceño fruncido – Si no se hubiesen marchado no tendrían que ir

- Pero es que esa Umbrige era terrible y no la soportábamos, era una…

- ¡George! – Lo reprendió su madre – Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir jovencito – Acaso creen que soy tonta, por mucho que intentaron esconder la carta que les llegó de Hogwarts, no consideraron la posibilidad de que Dumbledore también me escribiría a mi

- Se los dije – Saltó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¡Ya cállate! – Le dijo Fred azotándole la cabeza, luego se dirigió a su madre – Al menos no tendremos que cursar todas las asignaturas – Luego agregó en tono tímido - ¿O sí?

- Pues según el informe de Dumbledore me temo que sí pues al parecer ustedes estaban tan ocupados creando los surtidos de los sortilegios Weasley que no tuvieron tiempo de estudiar

Los gemelos hicieron un gesto de fastidio

- Pero no se preocupen tesoros míos, por otra parte debo confesar que ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall – La mujer respiró profundo y siguió – Ni yo les reprochamos demasiado, pues le dieron bastante trabajo a esa Umbrige.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó George – Jamás pensé que dirías algo así

Todos estaban anonadados mientras entraban a Flourish y Blotts

- Por otra parte no deben preocuparse por la tienda, miren, yo puedo hacerme cargo si no les molesta y así ni siquiera tendrán que cerrarla ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Molly guiñándoles un ojo

- ¿Es en serió? – Preguntó Fred con los ojos iluminados por la alegría – Por supuesto que sí – Pronunció al mismo tiempo que su hermano gemelo

Y ambos se arrojaron a los brazos de su madre y la cubrieron de besos

- Bueno ya basta – Dijo ésta mientras reía – Pero tendrán que prometerme que serán buenos chicos y que no harán demasiadas travesuras ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – Afirmaron ambos al unísono – No demasiadas travesuras

– Solo algunas – Agregó Fred en voz muy baja

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Hagrid, Lily y Hermione rieron y Molly hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

Como los gemelos no tenían que comprar nada más que tinta y pergamino pues ya tenían los libros que necesitaban, se marcharon a su tienda, Lily y Harry junto a Tonks se fueron a Gringotts. Harry quería hacer los trámites de traspaso de su cuenta a su madre, una vez que terminaron la transacción se encontraron a las afueras del banco con los Weasley, Hagrid y Hermione, también notaron que además se les habían unido Lupin, Arthur y Sirius

¿Y a donde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Tonks

- Qué tal si vamos al boticario – Sugirió Ginny – No olviden que tenemos que comprar los ingredientes para pociones

- Ron y yo solo los acompañaremos porque ni él ni yo vamos a cursar esa asignatura éste curso – Dijo Harry – Solo obtuvimos un "Supera las expectativas" en nuestros Timos

- Pero esa es una buena nota cariño – Agregó Lily acariciándole el cabello a su hijo mientras se encaminaban a la fachada del boticario

- Pero no es suficiente para el profesor Snape – Dijo Hermione – Verá Señora Potter…

Lily soltó un gruñido y la miró, Hermione entendiendo su gesto sonrió

- Está bien, Lily, lo que pasa es que el profesor Snape solo acepta a los alumnos que hayan obtenido un "Extraordinario" en sus Timos

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Sirius cuando ya entraban en la tienda – Hablamos del rey de Roma y él que se asoma ¡Miren! – Señaló al frente – Allí está Quejicus

- ¡Sirius! – Lo reprendió Molly

Éste solo rió. Severus efectivamente estaba frente a ellos, también se encontraba allí comprando ingredientes para sus pociones, Lily soltó la mano de Harry que tenía sujeta y se dirigió con una sonrisa hasta donde estaba su amigo y les pidió a él y a los demás que la esperaran un momento

- ¡Sev! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! – Lo saludó abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla, él se sonrojó un poco pero tímidamente correspondió el gesto

- Está hasta en la sopa – Comentó Harry molesto - Además no sabía que eran tan amigos

- Por supuesto que si – Dijo Lupin – De hecho son amigos desde la infancia

- ¿Queeeee? – Soltaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione al unísono

- Si, como lo oyeron – Confirmó de nuevo Lupin mientras caminaban por la tienda y Hermione y Ginny iban consultando su lista y al mismo tiempo escuchaban su relato – Por si no lo sabían, Severus es mestizo y vivía muy cerca de Lily, eran vecinos y muy amigos, ella lo consideraba un hermano, fueron juntos a Hogwarts y continuaron siendo amigos pese a que él quedó en Slytherin y ella en Gryffindor, pero un día ella se molestó muchísimo con él y dejaron de hablarse por muchos años, después todos creíamos que ella había muerto y bueno ahora parece que Lily lo ha perdonado

Harry y los demás chicos parecían sorprendidos

- Bueno yo sé que ellos tuvieron una discusión cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, pero no sabía que habían sido tan amigos antes, incluso desde la infancia – Dijo Harry

- Y como sabes lo de esa discusión, ¿Ella te lo contó? – Preguntó Ron curioso

- No, yo vi los recuerdos de Snape en su pensadero, ¿no recuerdas que te lo conté a ti y a Hermione?

Ron asintió

- Sí – Saltó Hermione muy indignada – Y yo recuerdo que te dije que eso fue una insolencia de tu parte Harry

- ¿Pero porque se enojó ella exactamente? – Preguntó Ginny que no pudo controlar su curiosidad al igual que su hermano

- Bueno – Continuó Lupin – Como Harry sabe muy bien, cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, James, Pettigrew, Sirius y yo formábamos una pandilla y nos hacíamos llamar "Los merodeadores"

- ¡Ahhh! – Exclamó Sirius con una expresión soñadora – Ya recuerdo esos gloriosos días

- Siempre vivían castigados – Añadió Molly

- Pero nos divertíamos – Terció de nuevo Sirius

- ¡Ya basta! dejen que Lupin continúe su relato ¿Quieren? – Saltó Arthur que había estado muy atento, tan curioso como sus hijos

- Si por favor – Añadió Tonks – Continua cariño

- Bien – Siguió este – El caso es que un día, James, Sirius y Pettigrew estaba molestando a Severus, Lily quiso ayudarlo y supongo que él se sintió más humillado al ver que una niña lo estaba defendiendo y entonces la ofendió llamándola… Bueno fue muy feo de su parte

- ¿Pero cómo la llamó? – Preguntó Tonks

- Él la llamo… La llamó… "Sangre sucia"

- Como si su sangre fuera muy limpia – Terció Sirius con rabia – Todavía no sé cómo pudo atreverse a lastimar así a quien lo consideraba un hermano. Además después ese idiota del Quejicus se unió a la pandilla de Lucius Malfoy y se decidió a ignorar por completo a su amiga

- Es cierto – Intervino Hermione – Malfoy siempre me llama así y a mí no me importa, pero si me dolería mucho que lo hicieran Harry o Ron

Estos últimos la abrazaron cariñosamente

- Eso jamás – Dijo Ron acariciándole el cabello a su amiga – Nunca podríamos llamarte así

Cuando terminaron de comprar los ingredientes, salieron de la tienda y Lily se despidió de Severus para seguir junto a los demás

- Yo no sé cómo has decidido perdonar a Quejicus, Lily, él sigue siendo tan arrogante y creído como siempre – Dijo Sirius

Harry y Ron rieron

- Eso no es cierto Sirius, me he dado cuenta de que él ha cambiado bastante, después de que abandonó a los mortifagos ha aprendido de sus propios errores y ahora ha vuelto a ser como antes, él es el hermano que nunca tuve así que ni se te ocurra llamarlo de esa forma, al menos no en mi presencia – Increpó Lily

Cuando entraron nuevamente a la librería Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de Harry, se encontraron allí dentro a la familia Lombothon, entonces conversaron alegremente junto a ellos, después se dirigieron juntos a la tienda de madame Malkin para comprar las túnicas del colegio que ya les quedaban un poco pequeñas y también algunas túnicas de gala para el baile anual de navidad y finalmente se dirigieron a "Sortilegios Weasley" la tienda de bromas de los gemelos, al entrar allí todos se maravillaron con las cosas que encontraron, Lily le comentó a Molly que no sabía que los gemelos fueran tan hábiles para los negocios y a ella no le quedó más remedio que admitir que nunca se imaginó que las travesuras de sus hijos iban a generarles tantas ganancias.

Harry se interesó por unos polvos de oscuridad instantánea provenientes de Perú que había en uno de los aparadores, pero cuando su madre quiso pagarle a los gemelos por el producto que su hijo quería, ellos no se lo permitieron.

- No te preocupes Lily – Le dijo Fred – Harry puede tomar lo que quiera y tú no tienes que pagarnos ni un Knut

- No, no, Yo insisto – Dijo ella con la mano donde tenía el dinero estirada hacía Fred – Tómalo

Él le cerró cariñosamente la palma de la mano y negó con la cabeza

De ninguna manera, ya te dije no tienes que pagar

Lily esbozo un gesto de contrariedad pues tenía entendido que los gemelos eran un tanto avaros o al menos eso parecía ya que le cobraban los productos a su propia familia, pero pronto le llegó la explicación

- Es que todavía hay algo que tú no sabes - Agregó George mientras Harry bajaba la cabeza con timidez – Ya que incluso mamá lo sabe, supongo que Harry no tendrá ningún problema en que te lo cuente a ti ¿O sí Harry?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero miraba al suelo

- Es que Fred y yo tenemos ésta tienda gracias a él pues nos ayudó muchísimo

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo los ayudó? – Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa

- Pues nos dio todo el dinero que ganó en el torneo de los tres magos – Agregó Fred, Todo el dinero no se quedó con nada

Lily lo miró pasmada, pero también con una expresión de admiración

- Es que yo no lo quería mamá – Terció Harry mirándola a los ojos – Verás, fue allí donde Voldemort recuperó su poder y mató a Cedrick Digory, ya te lo dije

Lily esbozó una triste sonrisa y besó la frente de su hijo

Ahora mamá está aquí para protegerte – Le dijo

Los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron, Lily les sonrió y se unió a los demás, luego Fred abrazó a George e hizo la parodia de que lo acunaba mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna, Harry rió

Son un par de bebés – Dijo entre risas


	4. Llegan a Hogwarts

Ese día, los chicos se levantaron temprano porque irían a la estación de King`s Cross para tomar el tren de Hogwarts, Arthur se despidió de ellos allí mismo en la casa ya que tenía que trabajar. Molly, Sirius y Lily los llevarían a la estación y como eran tiempos difíciles debido al regreso de Voldemort, ellos y los muchachos debían ir acompañados de Aurores, por lo tanto Tonks y Lupin fueron con ellos y al llegar a la estación se encontraron a Moody, uno a uno, con cuidado para que no los vieran los Muggles, cruzaron la barrera que conducía al andén nueve y tres cuartos y despidieron a sus hijos, Harry y Lily no querían separarse el uno del otro, estaban abrazados y con lágrimas en los ojos, era la primera vez que Harry sentía nostalgia de dejar Londres; al final después de muchos besos y abrazos, por fin se separaron y el niño que vivió se subió al tren, pensando en lo último que le había dicho su madre antes de subir "Tal vez nos veamos antes de navidad" Eso lo llenaba de emoción.

Ginny se unió a unos amigos de su curso y se fue al compartimiento donde estaban, los gemelos al no encontrar a su amigo Lee Jordan pues él había terminado sus estudios el curso pasado, se unieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione y se metieron en el único compartimiento que encontraron vacío, bueno, tal vez no tanto porque al sentarse en los asientos Ron sintió algo blandito, lo que lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente y al volverse vio a "Trevor" el sapo de Neville, los muchachos rieron al ver la mueca de terror de Ron cuando se sentó en el asiento, un momento después la puerta corrediza del compartimiento se abrió y el dueño de aquella mascota apareció con una mirada triste y acompañado de Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Han visto a mi sa...? – Preguntó Neville acongojado

- Aquí está – Lo interrumpió Ron mostrándole al animal

Luna les preguntó si ella y Neville podían unirse a ellos ya que no habían encontrado ningún compartimiento vacío, ellos accedieron. El viaje fue transcurriendo tranquilamente, rieron, bromearon y conversaron, Harry le contó a Luna lo de su madre y ella se puso muy contenta al igual que cuando recibió la noticia de los padres de Neville, cuando ya llevaban como tres horas de recorrido, al no tener ya temas de conversación todos se habían dedicado a lo suyo, Los gemelos y Ron se quedaron dormidos unos encima de otros, Luna estaba leyendo el quisquilloso junto a Neville y Harry y Hermione leían El profeta, de repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió violentamente, con lo que Ron y los gemelos se sobresaltaron y junto a los demás alzaron la vista para ver qué pasaba, frente a ellos estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado como siempre de Crave y Goyle; el trío como siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos pero de pronto Draco hizo algo que dejó anonadados a los demás, se acercó a Harry y se paró frente a él, los otros dos lo esperaron afuera

- Potter, solo quería darte las gracias por haber atestiguado a favor de mi padre, mi tía Bellatrix y Rodolphus ante los miembros del Wizengamot, sin duda fuiste de mucha ayuda – Dijo Draco extendiendo su mano derecha para que Harry se la estrechara

Ninguno de los amigos de Harry entendía nada pero decidieron guardar silencio y escuchar atentos

Harry le estrechó la mano pero al igual que Draco tenía la misma expresión sobria en el rostro

- No fue nada – Dijo – Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, ellos demostraron estar arrepentidos realmente

- Bien, espero que entiendas que aunque ahora nos hayamos apartado del señor tenebroso y estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda, me será muy difícil tratarte amablemente, sin embargo te prometo no molestarte más – Dijo Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio posó sus ojos grises en el paisaje campestre que se mostraba a través de la ventanilla – Con respeto a tus amigos, no prometo nada, para mi seguirán siendo unos locos, tontos, sangre sucias y pobretones – Ésta vez paseó su desdeñosa mirada por Luna, Neville, Hermione y los Weasley

- No esperábamos menos de ti Malfoy – Agregó Hermione con aire de suficiencia

Draco la ignoró y siguió su camino junto a sus amigos dejando tras de sí a unos desconcertados muchachos

- Ahora si nos vas a decir que significó eso – Saltó Ron – Como es que Lucius y Rodolphus nos persiguieron por todo el ministerio para matarnos, Bellatrix casi mata a tu padrino y tú en cambio los defiendes ante los miembros del concejo, no entiendo – Dijo Ron un tanto indignado

- El caso es que no lo mató, Ron – Dijo Harry

- No lo logró porque gracias a los excelentes reflejos de Sirius él logró apartarse y la maldición solo impactó en el velo que estaba detrás de él – Explicó Ron

- Es cierto, no entendemos nada Harry – Agregó Neville

- ¿No recuerdan lo que pasó exactamente después? – Preguntó Harry

- Si – Terció Hermione – Te fuiste corriendo como un loco detrás de ella

- Así es - Afirmó Harry – Yo me fui detrás de ella mientras Kingsley sujetaba a Sirius para que no me siguiera, pues se había salvado por los pelos, yo corrí y corrí tras ella y logré acorralarla en el recibidor del ministerio pero me quedé pasmado, allí estaba Lucius Malfoy y ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando y murmurando una y otra vez que no lo había querido hacer, que él era su sangre y no sabía porque lo había hecho, al parecer la había perturbado mucho el hecho de haber estado a punto de asesinar a su propio primo, Lucius también lloraba, dijeron que estaban perdidos ya que habían perdido la profecía, un minuto después también llegó Rodolphus y lanzó su varita a mis pies, los demás lo imitaron y me dijeron que estaban hartos de todo aquello, que nunca había sido su deseo acabar conmigo sino de Voldemort, en ese momento apareció él y los torturó frente a mí, pues había escuchado todo lo que ellos habían dicho, después llegó Dumbledore, se enfrenó a él, llegaron los del ministerio y lo demás ya lo saben

- Los arrestaron – Agregó Luna – Fudge y sus Aurores arrestaron a Malfoy y a los Lestrange

- ¡Aja! – Confirmó Harry ante la mirada atónita de todos los demás – Luego Hablé con Dumbledore y le conté todo lo sucedido, él fue a Azkaban acompañado de Lupin y haciendo uso de la legeremancia habló con Malfoy y los Lestrange y llegó a la conclusión de que su arrepentimiento era totalmente cierto, ellos estaban hartos de recibir órdenes de alguien que nunca estaba conforme y que siempre los maltrataba

- ¿Y qué paso después? – Preguntó Fred con curiosidad

- Dumbledore – Continuó Harry – Al ser miembro del Wizengamot no pudo atestiguar el día de la vista, por lo tanto me pidió que narrara lo que yo vi ese día, ellos además accedieron a dar mucha información acerca de los planes que tenía Voldemort preparados y así fue como obtuvieron su libertad

- ¡Valla! Eso es sorprendente – Dijo Ron

- Es lindo – Agregó Luna con su típica mirada soñadora

- Si es maravilloso – Dijo Hermione - Pero a pesar de haberse apartado de las artes oscuras, Draco sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y me imagino que su familia también

- ¿Pero eso que importa? – Apuntó George - Si se mete con alguno de nosotros igual le daremos su merecido

Habían estados tan absortos en la conversación que no se habían percatado de que habían llegado, el tren se había detenido y ya casi no había nadie en él, solo reaccionaron cuando el compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y Ginny se asomó para decirles que debían bajar, afuera estaba Hagrid recibiendo a los de primer curso como siempre y notaron que había cientos de Aurores, Hagrid les dijo que era por su seguridad. Los muchachos se subieron a las carretas y llegaron al castillo.

En el gran comedor todos esperaron la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos de primer curso y cuando ésta terminó, Harry estaba esperando las típicas palabras de bienvenida de Dumbledore pero éste sonrió y les pidió a él, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna que se levantaran de sus asientos y cuando ellos obedecieron, el resto de los alumnos junto a los profesores los aplaudieron y vitorearon

- Debemos agradecerles – Decía Dumbledore – Porque gracias a su heroica acción nos previnieron a todos de la presencia de Voldemort – Muchos se estremecieron al oír aquel nombre - Lucharon valientemente – Luego les hizo señas para que tomaran asiento nuevamente – Por otra parte, pese a que el ambiente está un poco pesado frente a la incertidumbre de que algo malo pueda pasar y que en vista de ello hemos tenido que tomar mayores precauciones como se habrán dado cuenta al llegar aquí, este verano ha estado lleno de bendiciones para muchos de los estudiantes que están frente a mí, lo cual interpreto como una señal del buen Dios para exhortarnos a que permanezcamos juntos y unamos nuestras fuerzas para vencer

Todo el recinto se llenó de aplausos que se fueron apagando cuando vieron que Dumbledore todavía tenía más que decir

- También quería informarles que éste año habrá un evento maravilloso que tiene lugar cada dos años en todos los colegios de magia del mundo, menos en Hogwarts, pero este año el ministerio ha decidido incluirnos, se trata del torneo entre padres e hijos

Todos los chicos se miraban las caras

- Se trata de una serie de competencias que tendrán que realizar varios equipos los cuales estarán conformados por los estudiantes en compañía de uno de sus padres y tendrán que enfrentarse entre las casas – Explicó Dumbledore – Este evento tendrá lugar a mediados de octubre

- ¡Que maravilloso! – Exclamó Neville – Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora yo podré participar con mis padres y tú también Harry

Harry lucía feliz, después de todo su madre tenía razón volverían a estar juntos antes de navidad

Y ahora a comer – Dijo Dumbledore

Todos obedecieron y el gran comedor se llenó de ruidos de cubiertos y la vajilla que chocaban además de las voces emocionadas de los estudiantes.

Después de un largo y reparador sueño, Harry despertó temprano, salió de su habitación y bajó a la sala común. Allí estaba Hermione mirando atentamente el tablero de anuncios en compañía de Neville, cuando Harry se hubo acercado lo suficiente, vio que era lo que mantenía tan entretenidos a esos dos. Era un pedazo de pergamino firmado por la profesora McGonagall donde anunciaba que ese día no tendrían clases pues se entrevistaría con los alumnos del sexto curso para discutir las asignaturas que iban a cursar, el anuncio además indicaba que la bruja los entrevistaría por parejas y apuntaba además la hora que le tocaba a la primera pareja su turno, las demás debían seguir el orden en que aparecían apuntadas y permanecer fuera del despacho. Hermione le señaló a Harry con un dedo la línea donde aparecía su nombre

- ¡Mira Harry! Nos toca ir juntos – Dijo la chica, luego consultó su reloj y agregó – Ya deberíamos estar desayunando

- ¡Qué bien! – Observó Harry, luego se dirigió a Neville – Y tú y Ron son los primeros y les toca asistir dentro de una hora, así que será mejor que lo despiertes porque aun duerme

- Si en eso estaba pensando ahora, y será mejor que me dé prisa porque nos toca dentro de una hora – Dijo el chico nervioso antes de correr escaleras arriba, pero para su alivio ya Ron venía bajando

Bajaron al gran comedor y cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaron de comer, la chica observó su reloj de bolsillo y exclamó:

- Ronald, Neville dense prisa la profesora McGonagall los debe estar esperando

Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo rumbo al despacho de la profesora y Harry y Hermione los siguieron pero con pasos más calmados, al llegar allí esperaron su turno pacientemente, sentados en unas banquetas de maderas que estaban fuera al despacho, allí también estaban sentadas Parvati y Lavender, conversando amenamente, después de veinte minutos las puertas del despacho se abrieron y Ron y Neville salieron de él con sendos rollos de pergamino en la mano y haciendo el comentario de que la entrevista duraba mucho menos de los que se imaginaron ambos. Ron se disponía a hablarle a Harry y a Hermione, pero apenas hubo despegado los labios cuando la castaña tomó a Harry y lo arrastró hasta la oficina

No hay tiempo Ron – Dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

Pasen chicos – Se escuchó desde dentro

La pareja entró y tomó asiento frente a la bruja que los miraba con ojos cariñosos detrás de sus gafas cuadradas

- Ante todo quería felicitarlos a ambos por el resultado de sus Timos – Dijo la mujer – Como les dije el curso pasado, de ellos depende en gran manera la carrera que van a escoger en sus vidas

- Bueno yo aún no logro decidirme – Soltó Hermione con algo de timidez

- ¡Oh querida! – Expresó la profesora McGonagall – Eso no importa, con los resultados que has obtenido podrás escoger lo que desees

- En cambio no puede decir lo mismo de mi ¿Verdad? – Apuntó Harry también con timidez

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Minerva con extrañeza

- Pues, usted ya sabe, yo quería ser Auror – Y no podré lograrlo ya que he obtenido un simple "Supera las expectativas" en pociones, es una buena nota lo sé, pero no lo suficiente para el profesor Snape, por supuesto él no me dejará cursar la asignatura éste año, por lo tanto no podré presentar el éxtasis y por consiguiente mis aspiraciones de ser Auror quedaron hechas polvo – Concluyó Harry con tristeza

- No te precipites Harry – Espetó la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, Harry no entendía el porqué de esa sonrisa pero cuando ella terminó de hablar lo entendió todo – Verás, éste año, el profesor Snape se ha puesto menos exigente y ha decidido aceptar a alumnos que hayan obtenido un " Aceptable" porque al fin y al cabo esa es una nota de aprobación, nadie sabe a qué se debe ese cambio pero yo intuyo que tal vez se encuentra contento, es que desde el regreso de Lily, su gran amiga, se lo ve muy distinto, le ha sentado muy bien

Harry cambió de ánimo, la profesora McGonagall había dicho que tendría oportunidad después de todo, aún tenía posibilidades de ser Auror, eso lo ponía muy feliz

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la mujer sacándolo de sus cavilaciones mientras desenrollaba un trozo de pergamino, luego mojó la punta de su pluma y agregó – Supongo que querrás incluir "pociones" dentro de tu horario de clases ¿No es así?

- Desde luego – Respondió Harry contento

- ¿Y usted señorita Granger? – Volvió a preguntar

- Si, por supuesto – Respondió ésta, estaba contenta por su amigo

La mujer marcó una "x" al lado de la palabra "pociones" en la hoja de pergamino que había desenrollado y luego hizo lo mismo sobre otro rollo de pergamino que le correspondía a Hermione.

- ¿También debo suponer que incluirán cuidado de criaturas mágicas? – Preguntó la mujer

Ambos negaron con la cabeza tímidamente así que ella ignoró la casilla correspondiente a esa asignatura

- No nos lo tome a mal profesora – Terció Hermione – Hagrid es una buena persona y muy buen profesor solo que…

– Esos animales del buen Hagrid asustan a cualquiera ¿No es así? – Agregó Minerva

Los muchachos asintieron

¿Adivinación? – Continuó la profesora

No - Contestaron ellos al unísono

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¡Mmmm! tendrán que cursar esta asignatura obligatoriamente al igual que la mía – Comentó la mujer más para sí misma que para los chicos marcando la casilla correspondiente en cada pergamino

- ¿Aritmancia?

Harry negó

Yo si – Saltó Hermione

La bruja continuó marcando con una "x" en la casilla correspondiente a cada asignatura, posteriormente firmó al pie de las hojas, las enrolló nuevamente y se las entregó a ambos

- Solo me queda darles la bienvenida nuevamente y desearles muy buena suerte

Ellos salieron del despacho muy satisfechos y afuera se encontraron nuevamente a Neville y a Ron, al ver que cursarían casi las mismas asignaturas se emocionaron mucho y se fueron a pasar el resto del día junto a Luna, Ginny y los gemelos que los esperaban junto al haya plantado frente al lago mirando con admiración los enormes saltos que daba el calamar gigante para divertirlos.

Así fueron transcurriendo los días, en Hogwarts bajo un ambiente de emoción y expectativas con respecto al gran evento que tendría lugar en octubre y que ya se acercaba, los alumnos no hablaban de otra cosa. Todo lo demás seguía como siempre al igual que las personas: Dumbledore y Hagrid igual de simpáticos, McGonagall y Hermione igual de estrictas y metódicas, Snape y Draco igual de pesados, los gemelos igual de traviesos y Harry y Ron igual de aventureros.

En ese momento el inseparable trío se hallaba en compañía de los gemelos, Neville, Ginny y Luna, estaban todos muy emocionados porque partirían a su primera excursión a Hogsmeade del curso, cuando llegaron al pueblo, los gemelos se fueron a "_Honey Dunkes"_ a surtirse de golosinas y los demás se fueron a _"las tres escobas", _allí se encontraban muy tranquilos conversando como siempre del próximo torneo y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla cuando Malfoy y su séquito apareció como siempre a arrojar su veneno

- Yo también estoy muy contento con el torneo – Dijo arrastrando las palabras – Lo que me tiene disgustado o mejor dicho, asqueado es la futura presencia de los padres de los sangre sucias (Dijo esto mirando directamente a Hermione) si soportarlos a ellos es una agonía, imagínense tener que aguantar en nuestro mundo a sus progenitores, esas pestes sin magia – Esbozó un gesto de asco y añadió con tono de desdén – Muggles

Pansy, Crave y Goyle reían a carcajadas mientras Hermione estaba roja de ira, respiraba agitadamente y miraba con odio a Malfoy

¡Ya basta Malfoy! – Riñó Harry

- No me estoy metiendo contigo Potter, ya te dije que no pienso ofenderte – Soltó Draco

- Pues lo haces cuando te metes con mi amiga – Dijo con rabia

- ¿Amiga? – Inquirió Draco con duda – No querrás decir Novia, - Se colocó una mano en el pecho y agregó en tono burlón – Digo, como la defiendes tanto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre juntarte con una sangre sucia? Sus asquerosos padres infectaran nuestro castillo

Hermione nunca había estado tan enojada, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni a Ron ni a Harry que estaban sentados a cada lado de la castaña les dio tiempo de sujetarla, ella se abalanzó con ira sobre Malfoy, tan fuertemente que lo derrumbó al piso, Ginny ahogó un grito, Luna solo se limitó a levantar las cejas, el sequito de Draco se echó atrás horrorizado y Harry, Ron y Neville no sabían que hacer, jamás habían visto a su amiga así, ella estaba sobre Draco que trataba de protegerse el rostro con las manos y la chica le propinaba furiosos golpes en los brazos al tiempo que gritaba histérica

- ESTOY HARTA Malfoy, YA ME CANSÉ DE TI Y DE TUS ESTUPIDOS COMENTARIOS

- ¡AUXILIOOOOO! – Gritaba Malfoy – QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA

Pero cuando Crave y Goyle intentaron sujetarla recibieron un par de puñetazos cada uno, así que volvieron a retroceder, Crave salió corriendo hacia afuera de la taberna y al fin Harry y Ron lograron levantar a la chica del piso, Harry la sujetaba con dificultad mientras ella trataba de zafarse para lanzarse nuevamente contra Malfoy y continuar golpeándolo, el rubio por su parte trataba de peinar su revuelto cabello mientras Pansy lo ayudaba

- ¿Te has vuelto loca Granger? – Preguntaba mientras se frotaba la frente que le dolía después de un golpe que Hermione había logrado atinarle

- ¡Cállate imbécil! – Espetó Hermione – Te prohíbo que te vulvas a expresar así de mis padres, a mí puedes decirme lo que quieras, no me importa, ni siquiera te hago caso, pero no te voy a permitir que ofendas a mis padres

- Cálmate Hermione – Le decía Neville al verla tan furiosa

- La próxima vez que quieras hablar de ellos – Continuó la chica – vas a tener que lavar tu asquerosa boca con jabón

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Inquirió Rosmerta la dueña del establecimiento al ver las sillas por el suelo, a Draco desgreñado y Hermione Furibunda mientras Harry la sujetaba fuertemente

- No es nada – Se apresuró a responder Ron con nerviosismo

La mujer puso los brazos en jarras y les lanzó una mirada inquisidora

Ella casi me mata – Saltó Draco

Ella miró a Hermione que miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, ya Harry la había liberado

Él empezó – Añadió Ginny señalando a Draco

Luna por fin se levantó de su asiento y con su típica mirada perdida se dirigió a Rosmerta

Él ofendió a sus padres – Dijo

Justo en ese momento entró corriendo McGonagall acompañada de Snape, ella tenía una cara de terror y una mano en el pecho, Rosmerta al ver a los profesores dejó a los chicos y se fue a atender a los demás clientes, Crave por su parte entró corriendo detrás de Snape

- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó McGonagall, estaba muy agitada

Snape señaló hacia ellos y posteriormente se encaminaron allí, Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, solo permanecía allí con la mirada en el suelo y el ceño fruncido, Snape se colocó junto a ella y McGonagall junto a Draco, Harry les narró lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Si - confirmó Draco – Se puso histérica y me atacó solo porque nombre a sus repugnantes padres Muggles

Él se atrevió a dar éste último comentario por estar en presencia de los profesores pues pensó que Hermione no se atrevería a hacerle nada, pero se equivocaba porque ella se encaminó nuevamente hacia él con los puños en ristre, Snape logró sujetarla y neutralizarla pero ella trataba de soltarse para darle su merecido al rubio, que temblando cubría de nuevo su rostro

- Ya te lo dije Malfoy, no te atrevas a ofender a mis padres

- ¡Ya basta señorita Granger! – Espetó Snape zarandeándola para hacerla reaccionar

- Ustedes dos – Expresó McGonagall mientras los señalaba con su dedo índice – Deberán regresar al castillo con el profesor Snape y conmigo, iremos directo al despacho del profesor Dumbledore

- Pero si ella… - Draco trató de intervenir inútilmente

- Ya escuchó a la profesora McGonagall señor Malfoy, y usted señorita Granger solo la soltaré si me promete que no intentará asesinar de nuevo al señor Malfoy

- Yo no iba a asesi… - Trató de hablar la castaña

- Solo responda sí o no ¿De acuerdo? – Bufó Snape

- Si – Respondió la castaña con voz cansina

Snape la soltó y ella trató de arreglarse el revuelto cabello

- Debe entender señorita Granger, que eso le restará puntos a Gryffindor – Soltó Minerva mirándola severamente – Cincuenta puntos menos

Ella no dijo nada, se imaginó que eso iba a pasar pero no le importaba demasiado, solo le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran en el despacho de Dumbledore ¿Qué pasaría allí? ¿La expulsarían? Al fin y al cabo nadie tomaría en cuenta la ofensa de Draco y menos Snape, pero se equivocaba porque en ese momento escuchó algo que la hizo girar la cabeza y ver a Severus con una expresión de extrañeza, todos los demás incluyendo McGonagall hicieron lo mismo

- Con todo mi pesar – Soltó Severus con voz pausada – También tendré que restarle cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por su culpa señor Malfoy, por haber comenzado el pleito

- Pero… Pero… - Titubeó Malfoy con la boca desmesuradamente abierta

- Ahora, caminen los dos, nos vamos – Dijo Snape mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hermione y McGonagall a Draco y se encaminaban hacia la puerta

Parecía que ambos profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en encargarse cada uno del estudiante perteneciente a la casa del otro, pero no fue así en lo absoluto, sin embargo había resultado ya que se obtuvo mayor imparcialidad. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, McGonagall se dirigió al resto de los chicos

- Ustedes regresarán dentro de una hora, Hagrid está aquí afuera junto a tres Aurores, no quiero que se separen de ellos

Y después de decir esto se fue llevando consigo a Draco, los demás se quedaron murmurando entre sí, estaban pasmados

- ¡Madre mía! – Expresó Ron – Yo nunca había visto a Hermione así

- En tercero también lo atacó – Recordó Harry

- Si pero aquella vez solo le dio una bofetada, ésta vez casi lo mata – Añadió entre risas

- No creo que eso sea motivo de risa Ronald – Riñó Ginny - ¿Acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que la pueden expulsar?

- Esperemos que eso no suceda – Aportó Harry esperanzado

- No creo que la expulsen – Añadió una dulce voz soñadora – Quizá solo los castiguen

- Querrás decir a Hermione – La corrigió Ron – Draco, con la ayuda de Snape quizá logre que no lo castiguen, pero a diferencia de él, McGonagall es muy estricta con los miembros de su propia casa

- Bueno tal vez Draco si reciba un castigo después de todo – Dijo Neville – ¿No vieron como le bajo puntos a Slytherin?

Todos asintieron mirándose entre si

- Quizá se está volviendo más justo – Terció Luna sabiamente

- Eso sería un milagro más – Comentó Neville – Ojala que tengas razón

Pero allí no acabaron las sorpresas, cuando los profesores y los chicos llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, éste los recibió con una sonrisa como siempre, McGonagall había narrado lo sucedido según lo que había escuchado, Draco pidió ver a su padre antes de que el director tomara cualquier decisión, pero éste rechazó su petición, alegando que también tendría que traer al padre de Hermione y al ser Muggle tendría que realizar muchos trámites, pero ella le dijo que no importaba, que él podía llamar al padre de Draco si quería, que ella en cambio no necesitaba representación, Dumbledore se maravilló ante tanta valentía de la chica y accedió a llamar a Lucius por medio de una lechuza. El mago apareció solo unos diez minutos después a través de la chimenea, Dumbledore le contó lo sucedido y entonces Lucius, se acercó a Draco lo tomó por el brazo, le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para hablar con su hijo y lo sacó del despacho para hablar con él en privado, cuando estaban afuera lo miró fijamente y le preguntó:

- ¿Es cierto lo que Dumbledore me contó? ¿Tú ofendiste a sus padres?

Draco sonrió satisfecho como recordando ese momento

- Si – Respondió riendo – Cada palabra fue cierta, esa sangre sucia me atacó, pero antes yo ofendí a las bestias Muggles de sus padres, imagínate papá vamos a tener que aguantarlos aquí en el castillo andando entre nosotros

- Es todo lo que necesitaba saber – Dijo Lucius tomando a Draco por la mano y llevándolo de nuevo al despacho

Draco tenía una sonrisa triunfal y Hermione se temió lo peor, sin embargo no dijo nada, se quedó pensativa, no le importaba lo que dijera Harry sobre los Malfoy, para ella seguían siendo los mismos magos altaneros y arrogantes, y se dio por perdida

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué conclusión llegaron Señor Malfoy? – Preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Lucius

- Pues que este comportamiento es inaceptable – Contestó el rubio con la misma arrogancia de siempre – Es una completa insolencia

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted – Dijo Dumbledore con impavidez

A Hermione se le escaparon un par de lágrimas que se apresuró en limpiar para que no las advirtieran, pero Lucius ya las había visto, luego haciendo acopio de su valor se levantó de su asiento

- Si tengo que pedir disculpas pues lo haré – Dijo con decisión y tratando de que su voz no se quebrara - Pero lo haré ante usted Profesor Dumbledore, pues sé que mi conducta fue inaceptable y yo no debí…

- Si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí – La interrumpió Lucius con la vista fija en el paisaje que se apreciaba por una ventana – Es mi hijo Draco

Draco lo miró con asombro, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba en ese momento, estaba seguro de que su padre lo defendería como siempre lo había hecho

- ¿Queeee? ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó el muchacho con el terror reflejado en el rostro

- Lo que escuchaste – Respondió su padre – Quiero que te disculpes frente a Granger

Hermione, McGonagall y Severus tampoco daban crédito a lo que oían, Dumbledore por su parte miraba al padre y al hijo con serenidad como si de alguna forma esperara ese extraño comportamiento

- Pero padre yo… Quiero decir… Ella me atacó, casi me mata

- ¡Ya basta! – Soltó Lucius con autoridad - ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que ahora todo sería diferente? – Hizo un gesto de fastidio y continuó - ¿Qué ganaste con todo eso?

- Pero padre yo…lo sé, tienes razón pero para mí es muy difícil aceptar que todo ha cambiado, es difícil, yo no…

- Hazlo Draco – Ordenó Lucius

- No es necesario señor Malfoy – Intervino Hermione con benevolencia – Si él no quiere hacerlo que no lo haga, al fin y al cabo yo también lo ataque, y… le pido… Disculpas a usted por eso

El hombre la miró por fin, pero no con arrogancia sino con un aire paternal que a ella le sorprendió

No te preocupes Granger yo…

Pero una voz lo interrumpió

- Lo… siento Granger – Dijo Draco con tristeza, pensando en las palabras de su padre – Yo no debí haber dicho eso – Dijo esto último estirando la palma de su mano derecha a la muchacha

Ella la estrechó

- Yo te disculpo Malfoy, pero discúlpame tú también ¿Si? – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa, Draco también sonrió

- Pues así está mejor – Aprobó Lucius sonriendo por primera vez y abrazando a ambos chicos para sorpresa de todos - Quiero que sepas algo hijo mío, cuando decides vivir en armonía, todo se vuelve más fácil, te quitas un peso de encima

Luego miró a todos, les hizo una ligera reverencia con la mano y se encaminó de nuevo a la chimenea

- No olvides eso hijo, créeme – Después se dirigió a Dumbledore – Nos vemos en octubre

Y desapareció en medio de unas llamas color esmeralda que lo envolvieron

¡Maravilloso! – Exclamó Dumbledore – Tú padre sí que ha cambiado mucho – Luego se acarició la barba y agregó – Me parece muy bien que hayan hecho las paces, sin embargo, basándome en las normas del colegio me temo que no puedo pasar por alto su falta, lo que significa que deben ser castigados

Los dos muchachos tragaron saliva, estaban muy nerviosos

- No se preocupen, no los expulsaré – Los tranquilizó Dumbledore interpretando sus facciones, - Simplemente se les asignará un pequeño castigo, delegaré esa responsabilidad al profesor Snape y a la profesora McGonagall, harán lo que ellos dispongan

Estos dos se pusieron a deliberar entre sí por un minuto que a ambos chicos les parecieron horas y al final Severus con voz pausada y su respectivo aire de suficiencia habló:

- Ambos ayudarán al señor Filch a limpiar… Sin magia… Por un mes y además durante éste tiempo deberán cumplir sus labores como prefectos juntos… Para ver si aprenden a conocerse y respetarse mejor


	5. La decepciom de Hermione

Hermione les contó a Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Neville lo ocurrido y ellos se quedaron estupefactos, incluso Ron hizo el comentario de que el mundo debía estar torciéndose o algo así, porque ya estaban pasando demasiadas cosas raras, Luna lo increpó diciéndole que lo importante es que todas esas cosas raras eran maravillosas y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. En los días que pasaron, el castigo se fue llevando acabo tal como habían dispuesto Severus y McGonagall, Draco y Hermione ayudaban a Filch a limpiar cada rincón, incluso las huellas de barro que dejaban los jugadores de Quidditch cuando regresaban del entrenamiento, Draco debía regresar y trapear, para hacer las rondas nocturnas que constaban de dos horas, Draco y Hermione habían dispuesto hacerlas una hora en cada casa comenzando por Gryffindor, lo mejor de todo es que durante el castigo, efectivamente estaba sucediendo lo que querían Severus y McGonagall, los chicos tuvieron tiempo de conocerse mejor, incluso ya se llamaban por el nombre, Hermione le contó a Draco como hacían en el mundo muggle para arreglárselas sin magia, de la tecnología, los teléfonos celulares, los televisores y las computadoras, el chico estaba maravillado

- ¿En serio tienen todo eso? ¿Y estás segura de que lo han creado sin magia? – Preguntaba Draco dudoso – Es decir, no habrán tenido la ayuda de algún hechicero

Ella rió con el comentario

- No Draco, son muchos años de estudio para volverse ingeniero o científico y crear todas esas cosas, cuando mis padres vengan, les pediré que me traigan mi teléfono celular para que lo veas, no lo tengo aquí porque no lo necesito – Dijo la chica mientras lustraba los trofeos de Quidditch, él trapeaba el piso

- ¡A propósito de tus padres! ¿A que se dedican ellos?

- Son dentistas pero ahora han adquirido una empresa de teléfonos celulares

- ¿Y eso en qué consiste? – Preguntó el chico extrañado

Hermione rió otra vez

- Cuidan los dientes de las personas, para que no sufran daños, es decir, son como los sanadores de San Mungo pero solo se especializan en el cuidado de los dientes

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Draco

- Dense prisa ustedes dos – Bramó Filch desde afuera mientras la señora Norris entraba a la habitación marcando sus patas llenas de barro en el inmaculado piso

- Esa maldita gata – Expresó Draco apartándola desdeñosamente con el pie

- No Draco – Lo increpó Hermione mientras cargaba al animal y lo estrechaba contra ella – No la maldigas, yo sé que ella es muy molesta ¿Verdad señora? – Dijo esto último pegando su nariz a la de la gata (Draco hizo un gesto de asco) – Pero no por eso nos vamos a enojar con ella

La chica tomó un paño, lo sumergió en agua y le limpió las patas a la gata mientras Draco trapeaba el piso otra vez

- Disculpa Hermione, es que ese Filch parece que disfruta haciéndonos sufrir – Dijo con rabia

- Si bueno él es así pero que podemos hacer – Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros – Pero hay algo bueno en todo esto

- Si, eso es cierto – Agregó el rubio con una sonrisa – Creo que te refieres a que ahora somos amigos ¿Podemos llamarnos así? – Tanteó tímidamente

- Pero claro Draco – Respondió ella riendo – Y ya verás que también te puedes hacer amigo de los demás – Dijo dándole un codazo

- No lo sé – Dijo él arrugando el entrecejo – De Potter tal vez porque demostró ser un buen chico al ayudar a mi familia el día de su juicio – Suspiró, levantó ambas cejas y exclamó - ¡Oh Merlín! Nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero no sé si pueda ser amigo de los demás

- Pues yo creo que sí – Agregó ella con sorna – Pues si pudiste hacerte amigo de una sangre sucia podrás también hacerte amigo de los traidores a la sangre

Ambos rieron y él la abrazó cariñosamente

- Lo intentaré – Dijo Draco – Solo puedo prometerte eso, nada más

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala común, por la noche, sus amigos la estaban increpando por su reciente amistad con Malfoy

- No logro entenderlos – Decía molesta – Está mal si me peleo con él y también lo está si nos hacemos amigos

- No es eso – Dijo Ron que parecía más molesto que los demás – Es solo que ahora pasas demasiado tiempo con él

- ¡Ay Ron! No seas tonto – Dijo ella dándole con el codo en las costillas – Tú sabes que eso era porque debíamos cumplir un castigo, pero hoy fue el último día

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ron emocionado

- Si, pero Draco y yo seguiremos siendo amigos y espero que ustedes también se hagan sus amigos

- No lo creo – Repuso Ron frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo

En la sala común de Slytherin la situación era la misma, los amigos de Draco, especialmente Pansy, lo increpaban por su amistad con Hermione ya que él se los había comentado

- ¿Porque tienes que relacionarte con esa sangre sucia Draco?, ¿acaso te han hechizado? ¡Reacciona! – Decía Pansy con indignación

- Te prohíbo que la llames así Pansy, no quiero que la ofendas nunca más

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada asesina

- ¿Acaso escuché mal? ¿Tú la defendiste? – Se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarla – Ella te gusta ¿Verdad? Es eso ¡Dímelo!

Él la tomó por las muñecas para quitársela de encima

- Pansy ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por supuesto que no me gusta Hermione, solo somos amigos, ¿Acaso no puede uno ser amigo de una chica sin que la gente piense que le gusta?

- Pero si hasta la llamas por su nombre

- Yo no pienso discutir hoy contigo – Dijo el chico que ya estaba harto y se encaminó a la habitación de los chicos dejando a Pansy roja de ira.

Era viernes por la mañana, en el desayuno, una bandada de lechuzas entró por las ventanas como siempre para llevarles el correo. Los gemelos estaban felices porque su madre les dijo en una carta que el negocio estaba prosperando muchísimo y que la gente había hecho pedidos masivamente, ellos por su parte se dedicaron a enviarles los pedidos que les habían hecho los alumnos de Hogwarts, La señora Weasley les había mandado además sendos pasteles en forma de caldero a ellos, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione, que ella misma y Lily habían preparado, Hermione también había recibido carta de sus padres donde les decían que estaban muy emocionados porque muy pronto conocerían su colegio, Lily le dijo a Harry en su carta que estaba muy emocionada por lo del torneo. Cuando todos dejaron de leer sus cartas, Dumbledore se acercó al estrado para dirigirles unas palabras, todos dejaron sus copas y sus cubiertos sobre la mesa para prestarle toda la atención posible, pues el anciano se veía muy emocionado y contento

- Buenos días a ustedes, quiero anunciarles a todos que ya hemos entrado oficialmente en el mes más esperado por todos, pues tendrán la oportunidad de reunirse con sus preciados padres, éste evento tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas, es necesario que sepan que desde ya se están habilitando varias habitaciones del castillo para que sean ocupadas por sus padres, ustedes podrán quedarse allí con ellos si lo desean hasta que termine el torneo que es en el mes de Enero, también quería que supieran que ya he obtenido el permiso del ministerio para traer a los padres Muggles al colegio, ¡ah! Necesito que sus hijos les digan que los estaré esperando el siete de octubre en la estación de King`s Cross pues yo mismo los traeré hasta aquí

Dumbledore terminó de hablar y los chicos y los profesores se dedicaron a comer y a comentar sobre lo que el anciano acababa de decir

- Octubre siete Pero si eso es éste Lunes – Dijo Dean Thomas después de darle una mordida a su tostada – Tendré que escribirles a mis padres para avisarles

- Yo también le avisaré a los míos – Dijo Hermione – ¡Ah! Y no hables con la boca llena Dean, es de mala educación

Por la tarde, después de sus clases Harry, Ron y Hermione se tumbaron bajo la fresca sombra del haya para descansar, un rato después los gemelos se les unieron, estaban muy contentos llevando consigo una extensa hoja de pergamino que Fred blandía en el aire

¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Ron

- Es nuestro pedido – Respondió Fred – Ya que Snape también está impartiendo Defensa contra las artes oscuras, parece que nadie quiere asistir a clases ya que lo que más nos han pedido son los caramelos sangra narices y las pastillas vomitivas

- Eso no está bien chicos – Los reprendió Hermione

- ¡Ay ya Hermione! Ya te pareces a mi madre – Apuntó Ron

- Todavía no puedo creer que sea ella quien se está encargando de todo – Añadió George

En ese momento Ginny pasó frente a ellos, les dedicó una sonrisa y siguió de largo, iba acompañada de Dean Thomas, ella se recostaba de su brazo y él la abrazaba cariñosamente, Harry no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón y no entendió porque, pero no le agradaba ver a Ginny en semejante compañía

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Fred - Se ve que nuestra hermana no pierde el tiempo

Harry se volvió a otro lado para ignorar el comentario y en ese momento vio a Draco que se acercaba

- ¡Ah! Hola Draco – Saludó Hermione – Pensé que no vendrías, ven siéntate aquí con nosotros

- ¿Queee? – Preguntó Ron incrédulo – ¿Tú lo invitaste?

- Si ¿Algún problema con eso Ronald? – Respondió Hermione con otra pregunta

- No, es solo que…

Draco lo interrumpió

- No, no hay ningún problema Weasley porque ahora mismo me largo – Dijo el rubio al ver la oposición de Ron, la cara de pocos amigos de los gemelos y la indiferencia de Potter

Hermione se levantó del piso, caminó hacia él y lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo

No, Draco no te vayas

Harry se corrió hacia un lado para hacerle espacio junto a él

- Malfoy, no seas tonto, ven y siéntate – Dijo Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no le salía pues todavía pensaba en lo de Ginny

Draco se sentó junto a Harry y los gemelos cambiaron de semblante al ver que Draco no tenía malas intenciones, se acercaron a él y le ofrecieron su gama de productos, él se rió y les dijo que tal vez necesitaría algunos salta clases para Historia de la magia, Hermione lo riñó por el comentario, Ron que todavía estaba molesto ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y en cambio se dedicaba a dirigirle furtivas miradas de odio, hasta que el rubio se hartó y se decidió a enfrentarlo

¿Qué te sucede Weasley? – Inquirió con rabia

- Nada – Respondió éste de mala gana – Sucede que yo no me trago el cuento ese de que tú y tu familia cambiaron, yo no soy como estos tontos que te rodean ahora

El pelirrojo se levantó y se fue furioso, ignorando los llamados de Harry y Hermione que parecía bastante afectada

- ¡Ron! Ven aquí por favor no seas estúpido – Lo llamaba Hermione con voz quebrada

- Déjalo Hermione, es solo un cabeza dura – Le dijo George

- ¿De qué sirve haber cambiado? – Se preguntó Draco en voz alta – Si de todas maneras nadie me cree

- Discúlpame Malfoy pero es que para los demás tampoco nos ha sido fácil asimilar todo esto – Dijo Harry

- Si, pero tú y Hermione si me creyeron – Dijo Draco

- Bueno quizá otros requieran de más tiempo – Apuntó Hermione

- O quizá yo deba alejarme de ustedes – Añadió el rubio incorporándose del suelo

- No seas tan tarado como mi hermano – Increpó Fred – déjate de tonterías y quédate aquí, ya Ron lo entenderá

Draco volvió a sentarse

- Si Draco, Fred tiene razón – Apuntó Hermione mientras se incorporaba del piso y se sacudía el pasto de la falda – Pero esperen aquí, voy a ver a donde se metió ese cabeza hueca

Draco se quedó allí charlando amenamente con los gemelos y con Harry, mientras Hermione se fue tomando la misma dirección que había tomado Ron anteriormente, caminó un largo trecho y llegó a los invernaderos, a lo lejos diviso a Ron sentado en una de las banquetas, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Lavender Brown acariciándole el cabello, Hermione se detuvo en seco, al igual que Harry no supo porque, pero no le gustó ver a su amigo en semejante compañía. Ron estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara apoyada en las manos, Lavender le acariciaba el rojo cabello, luego la chica tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que la distancia desapareció por completo, y los labios de ambos se fusionaron. Hermione no tuvo fuerzas para continuar observando, de modo que salió corriendo en dirección contraria hasta llegar nuevamente junto a sus amigos donde les dijo que iría a su habitación, se disculpó con ellos alegando que no se sentía muy bien

¿Estuvo llorando? – Preguntó Draco

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros

- A lo mejor Ron le dijo que no quería verla o algo así – Dijo Fred

Draco miró a Harry

- Potter, quiero decir, Harry será mejor que la acompañes y veas que le sucede - Le pidió el rubio con preocupación

Harry asintió y se fue hacia el castillo.

En los invernaderos, Ron reaccionó al fin, se vio a si mismo siendo besado por Lavender y una voz interior le dijo que tenía que quitársela de encima, que no era ella la chica con la que había soñado, le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y echó el suyo hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto.

¿Qué sucede Ron? – Preguntó Lavender

Esto no debió pasar – Respondió Ron

- Pero ¿porque? – Volvió a inquirir la chica – Tú estás deprimido y yo solo te estoy consolando, además ¿A quién engañas? Si sabes que te gustó

Ron refutó esas afirmaciones en su mente pero no se atrevía a herir los sentimientos de ella, solo le dijo que aquello no había estado bien

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando entró y no vio a nadie, todos se encontraban a las orillas del lago negro, la muchacha entonces se dejó caer frente a la chimenea con el corazón destrozado, llorando desconsoladamente, hacía mucho tiempo que ella sentía algo por su amigo Ron, pero no había querido aceptarlo, sin embargo allí estaba ella sufriendo por él y a él ni siquiera le importaba, tenía ganas de huir, de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo, en su mente permanecía viva la imagen de Ron junto a Lavender, permitiendo que ella lo besara ¿Por qué le dolía tanto aquella imagen? Se preguntó a sí misma, la respuesta era simple, lo amaba, para su pesar lo amaba mucho y no era correspondida.

El cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió y Harry entró en la sala común, Hermione se volvió hacia él e impulsivamente lo abrazó, él la estrechó fuertemente sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba un abrazo pero ¿Por qué?

- Hermione ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ron te dijo algo que te molestara? – Indagó Harry sentándose en el suelo junto a ella, frente a la chimenea

Ella decidió sincerarse con su amigo y le contó lo que vio en los invernaderos y de cómo le había dolido en el alma aquella imagen, le confesó que sentía algo por Ron desde hace mucho pero no había estado segura hasta ese momento en que lo vio con Lavender

- Sé que duele – Confirmó su amigo abrazándola – Pero supongo que con el tiempo te sientes mejor, quizá uno se acostumbra a sentir esto

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó la castaña todavía gimoteando

Él se separó de ella con delicadeza para mirarle el rostro y entonces se confesó al igual que lo había hecho Hermione, le dijo que él también venía sintiendo algo por Ginny desde el curso pasado y que verla junto a Dean Thomas era una tortura que había tenido que soportar a diario

- ¡Oh Harry! No sabía que sufrías por ella – Dijo Hermione sintiéndose más triste – Quisiera que todo fuera diferente

- Yo también – Añadió Harry

- Lo que más me duele – Decía ella mientras sollozaba – Es que está enojado con nosotros y sobre todo conmigo, ahora no podré tenerlo cerca de mí con la excusa de la amistad – Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura? ¿Acaso no podemos ser amigos de Draco?

- Ya entrará en razón – La consolaba Harry – No estará enojado por siempre

En ese momento el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió nuevamente y un muy apenado Ron entró a través de él, Harry y Hermione se incorporaron del suelo

- ¡Chicos! Los he buscado por casi todo el castillo, hasta fui a la cabaña de Hagrid – Dijo Ron

Hermione trataba de ocultar su rostro, colocándose de espaldas a él y Ron intuyendo lo que sucedía trató de disculparse

- De verdad chicos, yo sé que actué como un tonto pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ese Malfoy nos ha molestado durante todo éste tiempo y ahora viene pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada

- Ron, la gente se merece una segunda oportunidad – Reflexionó Harry

- Lo sé pero solo necesito tiempo – Contestó el chico y luego miró a Harry y a Hermione con arrepentimiento - Sé que no debí portarme así ¿Me disculpan?

Harry sonrió y asintió amistosamente con la cabeza, pero para la sorpresa de Ron, su amiga salió corriendo escaleras arriba, en dirección a la habitación de las chicas sin dirigirle la palabra, cuando llegó arriba se asomó por el balcón y sin que Ron entendiera nada gritó:

Harry no se lo digas por favor

Ron se volvió instintivamente hacia él

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que me digas?

Harry se encogió de hombros

Lo siento, no puedo – Dijo


	6. Llegan los padres

El lunes, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore les anunció que no tendrían clases porque ese sería el día de recibimiento de los padres, los alumnos aplaudieron emocionados. Ron continuaba insistiéndole a Harry para que le contara lo que Hermione quería ocultarle mientras ésta le huía a pesar de que el pelirrojo le buscaba conversación y ya estaba comenzando a relacionarse con Draco, pero para su desgracia Lavender Brown decidió sentarse junto a él aquella mañana

¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti mi Ron Ron?

Él asintió de mala gana y a Fred se le atascaron varios copos de maíz en la garganta mientras trataba de disimular la risa, George le azotaba ligeramente la espalda al tiempo que también reía. La muchacha se pasó todo el desayuno acariciando el rojo cabello de Ron y Hermione no pudo soportarlo, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia afuera, pasó todo el día yendo de un lado a otro, no quería encontrarse con nadie, se fue a la torre de astronomía pues quería estar sola, después cuando se cansó de la soledad se fue a visitar a Hagrid, luego se encerró en su habitación y finalmente cuando ya el crepúsculo comenzaba a acentuarse se dirigió fuera del castillo y se sentó frente al lago a llorar, de pronto sintió que alguien la tomó por el hombro, era Draco, se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó qué le pasaba, ella intentó mentir diciendo que no le sucedía nada, pero él que es muy persuasivo logró sacarle las palabras, ella le contó cual era el motivo de su tristeza, él la abrazó y trató de consolarla

- Quizá él solo está confundido Hermione – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello – O tal vez ni siquiera sienta nada por ella

- Lo mismo me ha dicho Harry, pero es que desde el viernes siempre están juntos, ¿Que no viste lo que pasó en la mañana en el gran comedor?

- Bueno tú me dijiste que lo mismo pensaron él y Harry cuando tú y yo cumplíamos el castigo y ya vez, solo somos amigos

- Pero Draco, él la besó

- Ya te dije, tal vez haya estado confundido y ahora se dio cuenta de que realmente no siente nada por ella

- Pero en el gran comedor…

- Él no parecía muy a gusto que digamos – La interrumpió Draco

Ella reflexionó en eso último que había dicho el rubio, en ese momento Pansy pasó junto a ellos y les envió una mirada asesina

¿Y a ella que le pasa ahora?- Quiso saber Hermione

- Nada – Respondió Draco con una sonrisa triste – Ella cree que tú y yo tenemos un romance

-¿Queee? ¡Ay madre! – Exclamó alarmada y separándose abruptamente de él – Pero entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, tú me dijiste que ustedes habían terminado, pero yo no sabía que era por eso, tengo que hablar con ella para aclararle la situación – Dijo la castaña incorporándose

- No Hermione, será inútil, yo he intentado hablarle pero ella no quiere escucharme

- Pues a mí sí me va a oír

Ella apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando Draco la tomó por el brazo y la hizo retroceder atrayéndola hacia él

- Gracias Hermione, Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento – Señaló hacia las puertas dobles de roble del castillo por donde salían centenares de alumnos encabezados por Snape y McGonagall – Creo que ya es hora

Draco y Hermione se unieron a los demás alumnos que estaban congregados frente a las escaleras de piedra del castillo, Draco se unió a Crabbe y Goyle y los llevó a donde estaban Hermione, Harry, Neville, los gemelos, Ginny, Luna y Ron

Los gemelos estaban felices porque habían recibido permiso de Dumbledore para hacer uso de todo su arsenal pirotécnico para celebrar la llegada de sus padres, así que cuando vieron acercarse la primera carreta, ellos lanzaron un petardo que al estallar en el cielo formó las palabras "Bienvenidos a Hogwarts"

Los padres de Neville estaban acompañados de Xenophilus Lovegood, el padre de Luna y los padres de Neville, se bajaron de la primera carreta y se reunieron con su hijo, Harry estiraba el cuello para ver si lograba divisar la roja cabellera de su madre, también esperaba a Sirius ya que había recibido su libertad, cuando se acercó la segunda carreta, de ella bajaron Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy pero no venían solos, estaban acompañados por el matrimonio Lestrange que no quería perderse el torneo, y también por los Parkinson.

Severus también estaba impaciente estirando el cuello desmesuradamente, mientras Tonks, Remus y Moody que habían sido asignados como Aurores protectores de Hogwarts por el ministerio, lo observaban todo junto a Harry

¡Deben ser ellos! – Exclamó Tonks con alegría

- Sin duda lo son – Agregó Hagrid que en ese momento se había unido al grupo

Efectivamente no había ninguna duda de que aquella era la cerreta que estaban esperando, pues desde lejos se escuchaban los eufóricos gritos de alegría de Sirius Black que agitaba los brazos frenéticamente para saludar mientras una bruja pelirroja y rolliza que sin duda debía ser Molly hacía intentos frustrados por hacer que se sentara, la carreta llegó por fin y los Weasley bajaron de ella seguidos por Sirius que posteriormente ayudó a bajar a Lily, Harry, intentó acercarse a ellos pero una nube de periodistas encabezados por la temible Rita Skeeter se abalanzó sobre los recién llegados, ignoraron a los Weasley, pero se concentraron en Sirius y Lily

- ¡Felicidades por su recién obtenida libertad señor Black! – Dijo la bruja acompañada de su libreta y su pluma a vuelapluma - ¿Qué se sintió haber estado encerrado por doce años injustamente? Y usted señora Potter, ¡Qué alegría tenerla por aquí! ¡La madre del elegido! – La bruja no sabía a quién dirigirse, quería obtener respuestas de ambos - Usted es la segunda persona que sobrevive a un ataque del que no debe ser nombrado ¿Qué se sintió haber perdido a su esposo? Y ¿Cómo se siente ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo también?

Hagrid salió al rescate e interpuso su gigantesco cuerpo entre los entrevistados y los flashes de las cámaras que disparaban una y otra vez

- ¡Debería darle vergüenza Skeeter! – Refunfuñó Hagrid – Ahora háganse a un lado y déjenlos pasar

Así fue, la decepcionada periodista y su sequito de fotógrafos se apartaron algo decepcionados, pero ya tendrían su oportunidad, los Weasley pudieron así abrazar a sus hijos y Harry se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre que lo cubrió de besos

¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo estás? – Lo saludó Lily

Los gemelos rieron

- Si ¿cómo está el bebé? - Se burló George al tiempo que Fred, Harry y Lily reían divertidos

Pero Molly lo abrazó tan fuertemente que casi lo asfixia

- ¡Oh mi Georgi! – Dijo con cariño – Es que para nosotras nuestros hijos siempre van a ser bebés – Luego le apretó cariñosamente la nariz y agregó – Como tú, el más pequeñito de mis gemelitos

Todos rieron, Sirius entonces estrechó a Harry contra su pecho y Molly a Hermione, Lupin, Moody y Tonks se unieron a los recién llegados y también los saludaron, Lily se dio cuenta de que Severus permanecía a lo lejos, mirándola pero sin atreverse a acercarse, de modo que fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa y se encaminó hacia él

- ¿Cómo estás Sev? – Lo saludó besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo como siempre

- Bien, gracias, espero que tú también, me alegra que por fin hayas llegado – Respondió él estremeciéndose por el contacto de la pelirroja

Hermione empezaba a impacientarse al ver que llegaban más y más carretas y sus padres no estaban en ellas

- ¡Deben ser ellos! – Exclamó Arthur emocionado, señalando a unas carretas que se acercaban

- Si son ellos – Confirmó Hermione alegremente al reconocer a sus padres que venían junto a Dumbledore y los padres de Dean Thomas

- ¡Que emocionante! ¡Muggles! – Exclamó nuevamente Arthur al ver la carreta de Dumbledore y también las que venían detrás y también traían a gente que contemplaba todo con asombro

Molly le dio con el codo en las costillas

- ¡Compórtate Arthur! – No los mires como si fueran fenómenos de circo

Dumbledore y los padres de los chicos bajaron de la carreta, Hermione corrió a abrazar a los suyos

- ¿Cómo están? Mamá, Papá me han hecho mucha falta ¿Qué les parece mi colegio?

- ¡Es precioso hija! – Exclamó su madre – Aunque en un principio no veíamos nada aunque el profesor Dumbledore nos aseguraba que estaba allí

Hermione rió con el comentario

- Si, es que está encantado para que los Muggles no puedan verlo – Dijo la chica

- Si, bueno, el profesor Dumbledore nos explicó eso – Añadió el padre de Hermione – Pero luego él sacó su varita, recitó algunas cosas y ¡Puff! – Esbozó un gesto de sorpresa – El castillo fue apareciendo ante nosotros, es magnifico

Hermione vio al señor Weasley que le hacía múltiples señas con los brazos para llamar su atención

- ¡Ah! ¡Mamá, Papá! Vengan conmigo – Dijo interpretando muy bien las señas de Arthur mientras tomaba las manos de sus padres y se acercaba a los Weasley

- ¿Cómo estás Arthur? – Saludó el padre de Hermione con amabilidad mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Muy bien, muy bien William – Dijo el mago devolviéndole el saludo, luego miró a la madre de Hermione – Y tú Anastasia, espero que estés bien

- Si gracias, es un placer volverte a ver – Dijo ella también estrechando su mano - ¡Oh Molly allí estás! – Exclamó al ver a la bruja

Molly sonrió amablemente y se encaminó hacía Anastasia con los brazos abiertos

- ¡Oh querida! Pero que gusto verte – La saludó mientras la abrazaba, luego añadió – Disculpa si el imprudente de Arthur los agobia con sus preguntas y sus comentarios

- ¡Oh no! Para nada – Respondió riendo – A William y a mí nos alaga que los Muggles les parezcamos interesantes, incluso nosotros estamos extasiados con todo esto

Después de tantos abrazos y saludos, Dumbledore hizo pasar a los padres y a los alumnos al gran comedor, el cual habían hechizado para hacerlo más grande aún y le habían agregado más mesas, los chicos se sentaron junto a sus padres. Harry se sentó entre Sirius y Lily

- ¡Que felicidad poder estar aquí después de tantos años! ¿Verdad? – Comentó Lily

- Si – Respondió Sirius – Y lo mejor de todo es que estoy aquí como un hombre libre

De repente una mano se posó en su hombro

- ¡Bienvenido Canuto! – Exclamó Lupin

- Muchas gracias amigo mío – Respondió Sirius – Pero ve y dile a Tonks que se unan al banquete, siéntense junto a nosotros

- No podemos amigo – Contestó Lupin con algo de consternación – Es que estamos de servicio

- No se preocupen por eso – Añadió Alastor que estaba detrás de ellos y que venía con Tonks – Ya pensé en eso y he decidido darles el día libre para que celebren, pero no se acostumbren - Añadió guiñándoles un ojo

- Tú sí que eres un buen amigo ojo loco – Dijo Lupin

Lupin y Tonks, tomaron asiento junto a Lily

- ¡Ahh! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ¿No es así Lunático? – Comentó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada soñadora

- Si todo esto nos trae bellos recuerdos

- Sobre todo cuando nos divertíamos con Quejicus – Añadió Sirius señalando descaradamente la mesa de los profesores donde Severus lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¡Ahh! Como extraño esos tiempos

Harry no pudo evitar reírse al igual que Ron y los gemelos

- ¡Sirius! ¡Por dios! – Lo reprendió Lily – Y tú también cariño – Añadió mirando a Harry – Eso no es motivo de risa

- Bueno a excepción del absurdo comentario de Sirius, la verdad es que pasamos momentos maravillosos aquí ¿No es así cariño? – Dijo Molly

- Pues si ya que aquí fue donde te conocí – Respondió Arthur dándole un efímero beso

Los gemelos y Ron esbozaron un gesto de asco y Hermione y Ginny suspiraron

- ¿Todos ustedes estudiaron en este colegio? – Preguntó William con curiosidad

- Así es mi querido amigo muggle – Asintió Sirius

- Me gusta la manera como ustedes nos llaman – Dijo William mientras todos reían alegremente

- ¡Oh! Sí que han conservado una larga amistad – Agregó Anastasia

Dumbledore se subió al estrado preparado para hablar mientras los flashes de las cámaras del profeta disparaban contra él una y otra vez

- A los padres hechiceros que anteriormente estudiaron aquí les doy la bienvenida nuevamente – Habló el anciano – y a los padres Muggles que vienen por primera vez Les doy la bienvenida oficialmente al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y les digo que espero que les gusten nuestras instalaciones y que si tienen alguna inquietud o curiosidad, como es lo normal, no duden en acudir a sus hijos, a mí, a alguno de los profesores – Señaló la mesa detrás de él – O a los otros padres hechiceros, pues el fin de éste torneo es sobre todo ayunarnos los unos a los otros, afianzar los lazos de amistad y confianza entre nosotros, que padres e hijos fortalezcan su relación, que surja la reconciliación y el perdón entre los magos que hayan tenido sus diferencias – En esta parte del discurso Sirius y Severus entornaron los ojos en señal de fastidio - y si es posible – Continuó Dumbledore - ¿Por qué no? intercambiar culturas entre la comunidad mágica y no mágica ya que debemos admitir que nos asombramos mutuamente con nuestras habilidades. Así pues no me queda más que darles nuevamente la bienvenida al torneo que empieza oficialmente dentro de unos días por las tardes después de las clases, y anunciarles que ya los terrenos del colegio están habilitados para las diferentes pruebas que realizaremos en el torneo

Después de aquel emotivo discurso, el señor Filch acompañado de los prefectos como Ron y Hermione, condujo a los padres hacia las mazmorras del castillo que habían habilitado para hospedarlos, Hermione decidió quedarse a dormir con sus padres, Harry con su madre, Draco también se quedó con los suyos al igual que Neville y Luna pero los Weasley como eran tantos, tuvieron que hechizar la habitación para que pudieran caber todos en ella


	7. El sincero arrepentimiento

"El sincero arrepentimiento de los Lestrange"

Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron muy temprano para asistir a sus respectivas clases como de costumbre, los padres mientras tanto, se dedicaron a pasear. Arthur, Sirius y Molly se dedicaron a mostrarles las instalaciones a los padres de Hermione, pasearon por la torre de astronomía, por las aulas, las mazmorras, los patios, los invernaderos y hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, los Muggles estaban encantados con las cosas que veían, y solo se llevaron un gran susto cuando Sirius intentó presentarles al fantasma de la casa Gryffindor

- Cada casa tiene su fantasma, el de Gryffindor es Nick casi decapitado - Explicaba Sirius con aire de suficiencia mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores, luego giró la cabeza en todas direcciones y se dedicó a llamar al fantasma – ¡Oye Nick! ¿Dónde estás? Soy tu viejo amigo Canuto

- Sirius yo creo que deberías primero… - Intentó hablar la señora Weasley

- ¡Hey Nick! ¿Dónde te metiste? – Continuó llamándolo Sirius

- ¿Nick casi qué? – Preguntó Anastasia muy extrañada

- Nick casi decapitado – Respondió el aludido apareciendo de repente mientras desprendía parcialmente su cabeza medio cercenada en una especie de dantesca reverencia – Aunque prefiero que me llamen Sir Nicholas, Es un gusto saludarla señora mía, ¿Cómo estás Sirius?

La mujer gritó aterrorizada mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su marido que también temblaba

- ¿Es un… un… Fantasma? – Preguntó William con voz vacilante

- Pues si lo soy – Contestó Nick con orgullo – ¿Acaso no lo sabían?

- Pues creo que Sirius olvidó explicarles ese pequeño detalle cuando les hizo la presentación – Respondió Arthur

- Pues yo creí que Hermione les había contado – Se defendió Sirius

- Pues ya vez que no – Dijo Molly cortante

Los padres de Hermione continuaban temblando al contemplar la lúgubre figura que tenían frente a ellos y se volvieron a escuchar sus gritos cuando Pevees, el polstergaist, pasó volando sobre sus cabezas esbozando una maligna sonrisa y haciendo pedorretas con la boca

- ¡Muggles asustados! ¡Muggles asustados! – Canturreaba

- ¡YA BASTA PEEVES! – Gritó el fantasma – O tendré que llamar al barón sanguinario

- ¡Ay madre! – Exclamó nerviosa la madre de Hermione - ¿A quién dice que llamará?

- Tranquilos, tranquilos no se alarmen – Trataba de tranquilizarlos Sirius – Ninguno de los fantasmas van a hacerles daño

En ese momento Severus iba pasando acompañado de su amiga Lily, y al ver a la pareja de Muggles abrazados y temblando mientras contemplaban con horror al travieso duende que se alejaba canturreando mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas, quiso saber que pasaba

- No lo sé profesor Snape – Respondió Nick mirando a la pareja con extrañeza – Mi buen amigo Sirius me los presentó y comenzaron a gritar, creo que nunca han visto un fantasma

- Efectivamente – Nunca han visto a un fantasma porque son Muggles – Afirmó Severus haciendo énfasis en ésta última palabra – Que inconsciente eres Black ¿Qué querías? ¿Matarlos de un susto?

- Por supuesto que no quería que murieran del susto Quejicus, pero supongo que eso será inevitable ahora que apareciste tú con tu horrenda apariencia de Dementor – Respondió Sirius con un gesto de profundo desprecio

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Lily alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza – Ya me están hartando ustedes dos, ¿Qué no les da vergüenza? – Luego se giró hacia los padres de Hermione que ya parecían menos asustados, pero si más intrigados con la reciente discusión – No deben preocuparse por los fantasmas y en especial por Nick, él no les hará ningún daño

- Desde luego mi querida Lily – Aseguró el fantasma dirigiéndoles una sonrisa – Discúlpenme si los impresioné saliendo de repente, pero es que no tenía idea de que ustedes eran Muggles y entonces pensé que ya estarían acostumbrados – Se apresuró a excusarse

- No se preocupe Sir… Nicholas – Dijo Anastasia en un tono más amistoso – Ya no le tenemos miedo a usted, más bien disculpe nuestra ignorancia

- Descuiden – Dijo el fantasma después de hacer una ligera reverencia mucho más aceptable que la anterior y se marchó

- Lo mejor de Hogwarts, es que en cada rincón te puedes encontrar una sorpresa – Añadió Lily

- Ya lo creo que si – Contestó William

- Si, pero también se puede encontrar uno con sorpresas desagradables – Musitó Sirius mirando descaradamente a Snape

- ¡Ah Severus! ¿Ya conocías a los padres de Hermione Granger? – Preguntó Arthur para evitar una nueva discusión

- No – Respondió Snape cortante – Solo sabía que eran Muggles

- ¡Ah Bien! – En ese caso, ellos son William Granger y su esposa Anastasia Granger – Luego se dirigió a la pareja – Y este es el profesor Severus Snape, enseña pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras

Severus levantó una ceja y con su característico aire arrogante estrechó las manos de los Granger

- Es un placer – Dijo con su tono de voz pausado – Y ahora si me disculpan – Hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de reverencia – Debemos seguir

Severus se marchó y Lily lo siguió no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa simpática a sus amigos

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo – Dijo y se despidió con la mano

En el patio de Hogwarts, cerca de los invernaderos la pareja Longbottom paseaba alegremente, recordando los días en que eran estudiantes, de pronto, toda su atención se concentró en otra pareja que se acercaba a ellos, estos dos, aunque físicamente permanecían casi iguales, habían perdido todo esa arrogancia propia de su estirpe, caminaban con paso firme, sin vacilaciones pero en sus rostros había arrepentimiento, pesar y hasta dolor. Eran Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange que al quedar frente a la pareja Longbottom se quedaron momentáneamente sin palabras. Frank levantó una ceja, se puso por delante de su esposa para protegerla y empuñó su varita preparándose para un ataque, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando advirtió que los Lestrange ni siquiera se inmutaron, permanecieron allí mirándolos con esos ojos tristes y vacíos que alguna vez estuvieron cargados de odio y desprecio, hasta que al fin Bellatrix rompió el silencio

- Los estuvimos buscando por todos lados – Dijo tratando de evitar sus miradas

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Frank - ¿Acaso quieren continuar con lo que empezaron una vez?

- No se preocupen – Dijo negando con la cabeza – No hemos venido a hacerles daño, no sé si habrán escuchado que Rodolphus y yo fuimos absueltos por el Wizengamot…

- ¿Y qué pretenden? ¿Qué los felicitemos? - Preguntó Alice con sarcasmo y saliendo al frente

- No, no es eso – Respondió Rodolphus – Lo que mi esposa quiere decir es que…

- Déjamelo a mí cariño – Pidió Bella tomándolo de la mano – Rodolphus y yo fuimos absueltos porque nos arrepentimos profundamente – Agregó ella mientras miraba al suelo pues no se atrevía a mirarlos al rostro

- Nos condenaron todos estos años a vivir sin conciencia en San Mungo y a perdernos la infancia de nuestro hijo Neville al cual casi matan en el ministerio el curso pasado Y DESPUÉS VIENEN AQUÍ PRETENDIENDO QUE NO PASÓ NADA – Dijo Frank alterándose cada vez más al tiempo que subía la voz mientras algunos alumnos y padres los miraban

- ¡Cálmate querido! No vale la pena – Dijo Alice sujetándolo por los hombros

- Estamos conscientes de que nada que digamos podrá reparar el daño que Bella, Barti y yo causamos en ustedes, pero aun así nos gustaría que supieran que lo sentimos y mucho – Dijo Rodolphus mientras acariciaba el rebelde y largo cabello de Bellatrix que lloraba desconsoladamente

- Sé que su arrepentimiento es sincero – Habló Alice – Pues han pasado por estrictas pruebas ante los miembros del Wizengamot pero aun así se nos hace muy difícil perdonarlos por lo que hicieron

Bella que sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón con cada palabra que salían de los labios de los Longbottom, los cuales le hacían recordar inevitablemente esos fatídicos días en que era una cruel mortífaga, las expresiones y los gritos de dolor de ellos mientras su hijo pequeño lloraba en su cuna, no lo soportó más y deshaciéndose de cualquier ápice de orgullo, cayó de rodillas frente a la pareja implorando su perdón, frente a la mirada atónita de Alice y Frank , Rodolphus imitó el gesto de su esposa

- Por favor, sé que causamos mucho daño – Decía Bella – Pero ya hemos pagado nuestro castigo, muchos años en Azkaban y este remordimiento de conciencia que no nos abandona – Añadió la mujer dándose ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza

Al ver que aquella era la mayor prueba de su arrepentimiento, pues en otros tiempos los Lestrange jamás se abrían humillado frente a un par de Aurores, los Longbottom sintieron compasión. Alice tomó a Bellatrix por los hombros y la ayudó a levantarse, Frank hizo lo mismo con Rodolphus

- No sé si algún día podamos ser amigos – Dijo Frank con sinceridad pero sin dureza – Pero al menos trataremos de deshacernos del rencor

Alice en cambio parecía más conmovida, al tocar a Bellatrix pudo sentir como temblaba, percibió tanto dolor en sus lágrimas como en sus palabras al igual que en Rodolphus, así que llorando también, abrazó a la ex mortífaga para indicarle sin palabras que le había tocado el corazón

- Solo Dios sabe cuánto lo sentimos – Agregó Rodolphus mirando al cielo – Luego tomó a su esposa y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la voz de Frank lo detuvo

Frank no sonreía pero sin duda los rasgos de su rostro se habían relajado bastante y sus ojos estaban bastante humedecidos

- ¡Lestrange! – Lo llamó – Solo dennos tiempo, es todo lo que pedimos


	8. Lily en el pensadero de Harry

Más tarde, los alumnos salieron de sus clases y ya sus padres los esperaban en el gran comedor para que almorzaran juntos. Los Granger le contaron a Hermione el incidente de Pevees y Nick casi decapitado y ella se disculpó con ellos por no haberlos prevenido, ellos también quisieron saber el porqué de la discrepancia entre Sirius y Severus, ella les contó que era Sirius quien solía molestar a Snape desde su época de estudiantes.

Harry era el único que no llegaba al gran comedor y en vista de que Lily comenzaba a preocuparse un poco, Ron se ofreció para buscarlo, los demás esperaron en la mesa a que Dumbledore hiciera aparecer mágicamente la comida en sus platos

- ¡Wow! ¡Es maravilloso! Me encanta cuando esto sucede – Exclamó Anastasia divertida mientras observaba su recién aparecida comida

Ron recorrió los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor y no vio a Harry, entonces justo en ese momento recordó que el moreno había dicho que después de clases tardaría un poco en llegar al gran comedor y cuando Ron quiso saber qué haría, él no quiso revelarle nada, además McGonagall les pidió que guardaran silencio y que se concentraran en el hechizo, sin embargo, al final de la clase, el pelirrojo como era tan curioso siguió a Harry y lo vio entrar en la sala de menesteres, pero justo en ese momento, a lo lejos advirtió la voz de Hermione y entonces olvidó por completo a Harry pues se fue tras la castaña tratando de llamar su atención, quería hablar con ella pero la chica se escabulló entre un mar de alumnos.

Ron, después de recordar aquello, se encaminó entonces hacia donde debía estar la sala de los menesteres pero al llegar, la puerta no estaba por ninguna parte, así que pensó que realmente necesitaba entrar allí, al instante las puertas dobles aparecieron frente a él, el chico entró y buscó a su amigo con la mirada pero no lo halló a simple vista, después lo llamó, pero este no respondió, así que Ron terminó pensando que ya Harry se había marchado de allí, tal vez usando otro pasillo y por eso él no se lo había encontrado por el camino – Ya debe estar en el gran comedor – Pensó, cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar el camino de regreso, un brillo especial, que advertía por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención poderosamente. Allí, a su izquierda e iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por los cristales de una ventana, estaba una vasija de piedra con unas extrañas inscripciones que descansaba sobre un pedestal también de piedra y marcado con aquellos jeroglíficos, Ron avanzó hacia la vasija y se dio cuenta de que era un pensadero, ¿Pero porque estaba allí? El muchacho avanzó directo hacia el pensadero y al llegar a él, advirtió que había recuerdos en él, pues una sustancia plateada que no era ni liquida ni gaseosa se arremolinaba en el interior, así que el chico, haciendo uso una vez más de su inexorable curiosidad, sumergió su rostro dentro de la vasija

En el gran comedor, ya Harry estaba con los demás, el almuerzo estaba por terminar y ahora era Ron el que no aparecía

- Pero ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese condenado muchacho? – Preguntó la señora Weasley

- Pues tendrá que ir alguien a buscarlo – Sugirió Ginny

- No, porque si hacemos eso no vamos a terminar nunca – Bromeó Fred

- Además no hace falta que lo hagamos – Agregó Tonks – ¡Miren ahí viene!

Efectivamente el pelirrojo se acercaba a la mesa con cara de consternación y tomó asiento al lado de su madre

- ¿Qué te pasa mi Ron? – Le preguntó con cariño

Todas las miradas estaban sobre él en ese momento

- Si ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño Ronnie? – Bromeó su hermano Fred

- No me pasa nada – Respondió sonriendo para que no notaran su cambio de humor – Es solo que buscando a Harry llegué muy lejos y luego temí perderme la comida – Añadió mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo

Los demás que ya habían terminado de comer decidieron esperar a que Ron terminara y cuando lo hubo hecho, se encaminaron juntos hacia afuera, como los chicos tenían un par de horas libres, Harry, Sirius y los demás decidieron pasar dicho tiempo en el estadio jugando al Quidditch, así que el moreno fue por su escoba y Sirius tomó una del colegio

- ¡Esperen un momento! – Exclamó el Señor Weasley en ese momento – Yo también quiero jugar, hace mucho que no lo hago pero me gustaría intentar

Frank Longbottom que pasaba junto a su familia en ese momento escuchó a Arthur y también quiso unirse, el resto decidió hacerles porras desde las gradas incluso Ron que alegó haber acabado de comer como excusa para no jugar, la verdad es que no se sentía bien emocionalmente después de haber salido de la sala de menesteres

- Harry sí que juega bien, ¿No es así? – Le comentó Lily orgullosamente a Ron que estaba a su lado

- Si - Contestó este mirando a Harry que volaba como un torpedo en su Saeta de fuego y que en ese momento cumplía el rol de cazador – Aunque su verdadera posición es buscador

- Como James – Musitó Lily – Él estaría tan orgulloso de Harry como lo estoy yo – El silencio se hizo por un momento, pero luego Lily volvió a hablar – No creo que mi hermana esté orgullosa de Harry, bueno no lo sé. Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho él para arreglárselas todos estos años viviendo en casa de mi hermana y su esposo

Ron tragó saliva

- Es que ella odia la magia y no puedo creer que haya aceptado a Harry en su casa así como así – Continuó Lily – Cada vez que le pregunto cómo le fue allí, él me evade cambiándome el tema – Luego miró a Ron directamente a los ojos y añadió – Pero a ti y a Hermione seguro les habrá contado algo ya que son sus mejores amigos ¿No es así?

Lily observó a Hermione que en ese momento les explicaba a sus padres las reglas del juego

El muchacho bajo la cabeza

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? – Le preguntó Lily que estaba a su lado – Te he estado observando y te noto un poco triste desde hace rato

- Harry… Los Dursley… - Musitó Ron

- ¿Entonces si sabes algo? – Preguntó ella con más interés aún

Ron asintió

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Lily – ¡Cuéntame! ¿Es acaso algo malo? No me sorprendería viniendo de mi hermana o Vernon

Ron habló al fin con fluidez

- Está bien Lily – Dijo con determinación – Sé que Harry me va a odiar por esto pero tengo que hacerlo, creo que es justo que tú sepas lo que él ha estado viviendo durante todos éstos años allí en casa de sus tíos – Ron tomó la mano de Lily y tiró de ella mientras comenzaban a bajar por las gradas

Los demás estaban tan absortos en el partido que observaban, que ni siquiera advirtieron que estos dos ya no estaban allí. Mientras avanzaban hacia el castillo Lily quiso saber a dónde se dirigían exactamente y el chico le contó lo que había visto en la sala de menesteres mientras buscaba a Harry

- ¿Pero qué recuerdos hay allí en ese pensadero? – Preguntó Lily mientras cruzaban las puertas de roble del castillo

Ron no contestó

- ¿Acaso tienen algo que ver con Harry o conmigo? – Insistió la mujer

El muchacho asintió

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ron se concentró nuevamente en que necesitaba ese lugar, así que la puerta apareció ante ellos, el chico la abrió y entró en la habitación seguido por Lily rezando para que el pensadero aun estuviese allí, Y ciertamente sus plegarias fueron oídas porque todavía la vasija estaba allí, se acercaron a ella y entonces Ron le habló nuevamente a Lily

- Lily, yo sé que quizá Harry se moleste conmigo pero – Suspiró y continuó hablando – Cuando lo estaba buscando recordé que yo lo había seguido hasta aquí, quizá él necesitaba este lugar y el pensadero para meditar, el caso es que cuando yo entré y la sala estaba sola le di un vistazo al pensadero – Había estado mirando al suelo pero ahora subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Lily – Considero que tú también deberías mirar y darte cuenta de la vida que Harry ha llevado en esa casa, él no quiso decirte nada por no preocuparte

Lily tomó el pensadero con ambas manos y sin decir nada hundió su rostro en él. Inmediatamente la mujer fue absorbida como por una aspiradora y a la poste apareció en lo que parecía el primer recuerdo de su hijo, estaba solo, sentado en el piso, jugando con unos soldaditos de plomo, tenía al parecer unos tres años de edad, cuando otro niño que se veía mucho más grande que él aunque quizá tenía la misma edad, le arrebató los juguetes de un tirón

- Son míos – Le dijo

Y luego le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza dejando al pequeño Harry llorando, al instante una mujer delgada, de cuello excesivamente largo que Lily no tardó en reconocer como su hermana, apareció en la habitación sonriendo malévolamente

- Eso lo tienes bien merecido por querer tomar las cosas de mi Dudley – Le dijo con maldad

Lily quiso acercarse a Harry y tomarlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo; pero no pudo, solo era un recuerdo. Luego apareció otro recuerdo donde Harry que tenía al parecer unos cinco años, corría y se trepaba rápidamente a un árbol con el rostro crispado por el terror, abajo un enorme perro de dientes afilados le ladraba ferozmente al tiempo que los Dursley reían divertidos. También se paseó por otras dolorosas etapas de su vida como cuando llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts y su tío Vernon las escondía o las rompía, las veces que lo encerraron en la alacena, que era su único refugio y donde lo dejaban castigado sin cenar o le pasaban algunas sobras de comida, como si él fuera un animal mientras él alegaba desesperadamente que no sabía cómo había hecho levitar esto o como había hecho que esto otro cambiara de color, Lily vio como en una ocasión, Petunia le lanzaba a Harry un plato de sobras rancias del día anterior a través de una hendija que tenía la puerta, hecha especialmente para eso, mientras el niño llorando en silencio para que no lo oyesen al tiempo que compartía su escasa y vieja comida con su fiel lechuza Hedwig, llamaba a su madre

- Mamá, mamá – Musitaba una y otra vez el pequeño Harry mientras sollozaba – Mamá, papá los necesito

Lily estaba ahogada por el llanto y la rabia, sentía que sus venas hervían y no podía hacer nada para consolar a su hijo, después sintió que la misma fuerza que la había absorbido, ahora la expulsaba del pensadero.

Ron estaba lívido al ver la mezcla entre odio y dolor que había reflejado en el rostro de Lily

- Hay que guardar esto - Dijo Ron para romper el silencio – Necesitamos un frasco

Inmediatamente un frasco con todo y su corcho apareció en la mano derecha del pelirrojo

- ¡Ah qué bien! Aquí hay uno – Tomó los recuerdos con la varita y los fue sacando del pensadero para colocarlos en el frasco – Quizá Harry olvidó que sus recuerdos están aquí

- Muchas gracias Ron – Dijo Lily hablando por primera vez desde que vio los recuerdos – No te sientas mal por lo que hiciste pues estuvo bien, me ha permitido estar consciente de lo que pasó durante mi ausencia - Fue horrible, horrible – Dijo ella al tiempo que sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – Ahora entiendo porque no quiso decirme nada, él quería evitarme más dolor

- Pero aunque duela era necesario que tú lo supieras – Agregó el pelirrojo con dolor

Lily entonces tomó al chico por los hombros y secándose las lágrimas le dijo:

- Ve y llévale sus recuerdos a Harry, si él no quiere entender las razones que tuviste para mostrármelos, déjamelo a mí que yo más tarde lo hago entrar en razón, ahora debo hacer algo

Ron no sabía a donde iría la mujer que se veía furiosa y consternada a la vez

- Pero ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó

- Voy por ahí – Alcanzó a escuchar el muchacho

Ron se unió nuevamente al grupo que regresaba del estadio de Quidditch pues los chicos tendrían clases y cuando Ron le dio el frasco con los recuerdos a Harry, este quedó estupefacto

- Pe… pero… ¿Cómo? – Titubeó Harry antes de recordar que paradójicamente había dejado olvidados sus recuerdos en el pensadero, pues después de mirarlos se quedó pensando en ellos mientras salía lentamente de la sala de menesteres arrastrando los pies

Ron le explicó todo lo que había pasado y al principio Harry se puso furioso

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ronald Weasley? – Le espetó con rabia mientras subían a la habitación de los chicos para buscar sus libros de herbología

- Harry ella tenía derecho a saberlo – Alegó Ron - Aunque comprendo que estés enojado, de todos modos Lily me dijo que hablaría contigo más tarde – Añadió el chico recordando su conversación con Lily

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó Harry

- No lo sé – Respondió Ron – Pero estaba bastante afectada

- Ya me lo imagino – Musitó Harry con el ceño fruncido

- Harry no lo hice con mala intención, de verdad te lo aseguro – Volvió a explicar el pelirrojo poniendo todo su empeño en conseguir el perdón de su amigo mientras bajaban nuevamente las escaleras de los dormitorios para asistir a los invernaderos

- Lo sé amigo – Dijo Harry rodeándolo con un brazo mientras caminaban


	9. Lily se enfrenta a tia Petunia

Lily por su parte iba furiosa, hasta que se detuvo en uno de los pasillos desiertos de las mazmorras que conducían a las habitaciones de los padres, pateó la pared con furia conforme en su mente aparecía la carita triste de su hijo y las miradas de maldad de los Dursley

- ¡Me las van a pagar! - Exclamó con amargura y retomó su camino de nuevo

Secaba con el dorso de su brazo las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro que tenía las facciones endurecidas y crispadas por el odio, en ese momento Snape salió de su despacho y la miró cuando ella pasó junto a él, pero ella estaba tan enojada que ni si quiera advirtió su presencia

- ¿Qué te pasa Lily? – Preguntó al ver el estado en que se encontraba la bruja

Ella se detuvo más adelante y se giró hacia él

- Estoy molesta Severus, estoy muy molesta – Respondió golpeando con el puño la pared hasta que logró hacerse daño

Severus corrió hacia ella e inconscientemente le acarició la mano lastimada

- ¿Pero porque? – Volvió a inquirir el mago

- Porque… Porque – En ese momento tuvo una idea – Tengo que salir de Hogwarts para aparecerme en casa de los Dursley – Dijo al tiempo que intentaba irse, pero Severus la tomó por un brazo y la detuvo

- ¡Espera! ¿Y qué vas a hacer allá?

- Lo que debí haber hecho desde que regresé – Respondió con rabia – Ir a hablar con ellos y que me expliquen porque rayos trataron a mi hijo como una basura

Ella trató de zafar su brazo pero él no se lo permitió

- No Lily, espera

- No intentes detenerme Severus, yo necesito ir allá

- Pero no irás sola, yo te acompaño – Espetó el mago tragando saliva y recordando que en numerosas ocasiones, aunque por su propio bien, también él mismo había hecho sentir mal a Harry ¿Lily se lo perdonaría? – Vamos a mi despacho, utilizaremos la red flu – Dijo mientras caminaba y la halaba del brazo

- Pero Sev, la casa de petunia no está afiliada a la red – Refutó ella

- Lo sé pero entraremos a mi casa, en la calle de la Hilandera – Alegó mientras soltaba por fin el brazo de Lily para abrir la puerta de su despacho, le hizo una seña a ella para que pasara y luego pasó él, cerrando la puerta detrás de si – Recuerda que mi casa está muy cerca de Private Drive que es donde está la casa donde vivías con tus padres que a su vez está muy cerca de la casa de tu hermana

A ella le pereció muy buena idea de modo que aceptó, Severus se disponía a tomar los polvos flu pero Lily se le quedó mirando un rato sin decir nada

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él

- No pretenderás ir así al mundo Muggle ¿O sí? Debes quitarte la capa – Añadió con una sonrisa, ya la furia estaba desapareciendo

Severus también sonrió, se quitó la capa negra y la colgó en una percha, quedándose con su gabardina negra que siempre llevaba debajo

- Ahora si – Aprobó ella – Vamos

Severus tomó los polvos y le cedió un poco a ella que fue la primera en entrar a la chimenea, cuando ella hubo desaparecido de la vista del mago, también él se introdujo en la chimenea, reuniéndose con su amiga unos segundos después en su casa de la calle de la Hilandera, la mujer estaba de pie en el despacho de la casa de Severus, sacudiéndose las cenizas de la ropa, él hizo lo mismo al salir

- ¡Vaya Sev! ¡Qué recuerdos tan lindos me trae este lugar! ¿Recuerdas cuando yo te venía a buscar a veces para jugar?

Él asintió tristemente

- Pero a mí no me trae exactamente buenos recuerdos – Añadió mientras a su mente le llegaban las imágenes de su padre golpeándolo

- ¡Oh Sev! – Exclamó la mujer comprendiendo el comentario de su amigo, se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello

Él sintió de nuevo aquella sensación tan agradable al contacto de ella, pero también tuvo la necesidad de escapar de ese momento, no quería su lástima

- Vamos Lily – Dijo cortante al tiempo que esbozaba una tierna sonrisa

Los dos salieron a la calle que Lily notó que se veía igual de deprimente que unos años atrás, mientras caminaban por los senderos rumbo a Private drive, Lily caminaba un poco más adelantada que Severus, pues tenía una increpante necesidad de llegar, avanzaba con pasos grandes y rápidos, de repente, al cruzar en una esquina, Severus tuvo que tomarla abruptamente por la cintura y atraerla hacia él para que no fuera atropellada por una bandada de chicos que pasó rápidamente en bicicletas

- ¡Esos mocosos insolentes! – Musitó Severus sin soltar inconscientemente a su amiga, pues se sentía tan bien teniéndola tan cerca

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó ella pálida por el susto – Salieron de repente

En vista de que él aún la tenía sujetada, ella giró su cabeza hacia él para mirarlo y él también hizo lo mismo con lo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y Severus reaccionó por fin

- ¡Discúlpame! – Dijo soltándola abruptamente

Ella sonrió

- No te preocupes, me salvaste el pellejo

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos hasta que al fin divisaron un letrero de madera que ponía:

"Private Drive"

Siguieron en dirección de una calle y Severus preguntó

- ¿Sabes cuál es la casa?

- Si – Respondió con firmeza – Es el número cuatro

Conforme se acercaban a la casa, Lily sintió que toda la ira que había disminuido de camino allí, estaba regresando, recordó las lágrimas en el rostro de Harry y eso la impulsó a seguir con más ímpetu, pronto Severus tuvo que trotar para alcanzarla, hasta que los dos se vieron frente al número cuatro de Private drive, Severus y Lily divisaron frente a la casa a un grupo de muchachos que fumaban, pero ella reconoció entre ellos a Dudley, pues lo había visto en el pensadero, la mujer se acercó al muchacho mientras Severus veía a los demás con gesto de desaprobación

- Busca a tu madre – Le ordenó Lily a Dudley sin saludarlo siquiera

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted? – Respondió él con voz altanera mientras les hizo señas a los demás para que se marcharan

- Eso no es tu problema – Respondió Lily mirando con rabia al muchacho

- Pues entonces no la llamo –Dijo Dudley

– Llama a Petunia ahora mismo, ¡Saco de estiércol! – Espetó Lily perdiendo la paciencia

Dudley se enfureció y avanzó amenazadoramente hacía ella pero Lily permaneció inmutable

- A mi ninguna extraña estúpida me habla así – Soltó el muchacho

Severus avanzó también hacia él

- ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo tratando de alcanzarlo al tiempo que el chico retrocedía

Lily lo detuvo del brazo y le pidió que se calmara, él obedeció

- ¿Y si te digo que no soy ninguna extraña y mucho menos estúpida? – Inquirió ella con sorna mientras levantaba una ceja

Dudley pensó que a pesar de estar seguro de no haber visto nunca a esa mujer, sus ojos le parecían muy familiares, pero ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

- ¿Quién demonios es usted y que quiere? – Volvió a inquirir el muchacho ahora más nervioso

Lily sonrió malévolamente

- Soy tu tía Lily, la madre de Harry Potter – Dijo con lentitud al tiempo que el chico palidecía

- No… No es… Cierto – Titubeaba Dudley – Esto debe ser una broma

- Pues no, no es una broma – Confirmó Lily sin borrar su malévola sonrisa

El chico no sonrió, se quedó allí pasmado con una expresión idiota, hasta que Lily lo hizo reaccionar

- ¡Boooo! - Exclamó y el chico salió corriendo hacia adentro de la casa

Severus no pudo evitar reírse, pero se tapó la cara con la mano, ella en cambió estaba allí plantada frente a la puerta abierta de la casa, sin atreverse a entrar, esperando a que su hermana saliera a enfrentarla y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Petunia salió a la calle, todavía llevaba puesto el delantal de cocina, estaba pálida, tambaleándose y agarrándose de Dudley para no caer, el muchacho señaló a Lily con un dedo tembloroso

- Allí está mamá – Dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar

La mujer se tapó la boca con las manos y ahogo un grito ¿Sus ojos le estarían jugando una mala pasada? No, no podía ser así porque Dudley también la había visto

- Si soy yo – Dijo Lily para romper el silencio

- Pe… ¿pero cómo? Tú estabas…

- ¿Muerta? – Respondió Lily con otra pregunta – No, la verdad es que jamás estuve muerta, estuve recluida en San Mungo con una enfermedad que me hacía parecer muerta, todo el mundo pensó que lo estaba hasta ahora

Petunia recordó entonces el día en que aquellos magos buscaron a su sobrino, ellos le dijeron que alguien que quería mucho a Harry y que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo había vuelto, pero jamás se imaginó que sería ella, repentinamente una oleada de terror la invadió al contemplar los verdes y furibundos ojos de su hermana y al recordar el trato que le había dado a Harry mientras estuvo en su casa, ¿Lo sabría?

- Pa… Pasa – Dijo ocultando las temblorosas manos en los bolsillos del delantal, luego echó un vistazo en todas direcciones para comprobar que no hubiese vecinos cerca para espiar

- Él viene conmigo – Dijo Lily señalando a Severus

Petunia lo miró con desdén, su terror estaba disminuyendo

- Debí suponer que tu amigo "el chico extraño" vendría contigo

Severus hizo caso omiso del comentario de la mujer y se adentró en la casa con Lily, mientras Petunia y Dudley se apresuraban a alejarse de ellos

- Lilian quiero que sepas que…

- Mejor ¡cállate Petunia! – Soltó Lily tajantemente - No he venido a escucharte sino a que me escuches aunque sea una vez en tu miserable y patética vida

- Es que me sorprende mucho verte - Respondió Petunia

- Yo no esperaba más de ti – Respondió Lily con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Severus y Dudley permanecían al margen de todo – Nunca esperé que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos, así como tampoco esperé que trataras a Harry como a un hijo pero jamás, escúchame bien JAMÁS pensé que lo tratarías como a una basura

- Pero Lilian – Intentó intervenir Petunia

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Baja la voz por favor – Le suplicaba su hermana colocándose el dedo índice en los labios – Los vecinos nos van a escuchar

- Eso es lo único que te importa ¿Verdad'? - Dijo Lily – EL MALDITO QUE DIRAN

Severus la tomó por los hombros

- ¡Cálmate Lily!

- No Severus ya estoy harta – Luego miró de nuevo a su hermana y continuó descargando toda su ira y su dolor a través de las palabras – Era solo un bebé Petunia, un bebé indefenso cuando Dumbledore lo dejó frente a tu puerta – Lily avanzó hacia la escalera y petunia retrocedió temiendo que iba a atacarla –Y TU LO CONDENASTE A VIVIR AQUÍ EN ÉSTA MALDITA ALACENA –Gritó esto último golpeando fuertemente la puerta

- Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ESO NO IMPORTA

- Pero nunca le faltó nada – Dijo Petunia sin saber que más alegar

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si – Respondió Dudley hablando por primera vez – Nunca le faltó nada, siempre se quedaba con las cosas que yo ya no quería, juguetes, ropa, cosas así, hasta el cuarto donde guardaba mis juguetes se lo di

Petunia le hacía señas para que se callara

- SOLO ERAN SOBRAS – Gritó de nuevo Lily

En ese momento un auto se acercó a la casa

- ¡Es papá! – Exclamó Dudley

Y salió corriendo hacia afuera a recibir a Vernon, que un momento después entró corriendo, sobresaltado por lo que su hijo acababa de contarle y por los gritos de Lily que se oían desde la calle contigua y que ya estaban empezando a alarmar a los vecinos que salían de sus casas. Severus levantó su varita ante el terror de Petunia, lanzó un hechizo de silencio sobre la casa y la guardó nuevamente

- Ya nadie podrá oír nada – Dijo Snape

Petunia se llevó una mano al pecho y Vernon entró violentamente palideciendo al igual que su familia, al ver a su cuñada que creía muerta hace muchos años

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? – Preguntó tratando de abrir desmesuradamente sus diminutos ojos de cerdo

- ¿Tu diminuto cerebro no te permite asimilar que estoy viva Vernon? – Dijo Lily

- Pero… pero… - Titubeó pasando su asustada mirada de ella a Severus

Su esposa se apresuró a contarle lo más rápido que pudo toda la historia que Lily le había contado sobre lo que verdaderamente había pasado

- Entiendo – Dijo Vernon recuperando el color – Pero entonces ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? Deberías quedarte en tu mundo de bichos raros

Severus se mordía los labios para no intervenir pues sabía que Lily deseaba enfrentarse ella sola aunque él estuviese presente

- Pues no – Respondió con aplomo – He venido a que mi hermana me explique porque trataron tan mal a mi hijo

- ¿Mal? ¿Mal dices? – Inquirió Vernon – ¿Que lo hemos tratado mal? ¿A ti te parece que haberle dado techo, educación y comida fue tratarlo mal?

- De ti me podía esperar el maltrato porque al fin y al cabo él no lleva tu sangre – Contestó Lily con rabia – Pero ella nunca debió tratarlo así, pensé que no lo aceptarías como a un hijo sabiendo el odió que me tenías, pero jamás me imaginé que lo odiarías a él también

- Yo no lo odio y a ti tampoco – Contestó Petunia que había comenzado a llorar también

- ¿Y entonces porque herías tanto mis sentimientos cuando éramos niñas? ¿Por qué te molestabas en vez de alegrarte cuando yo regresaba de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué me eludías? ¿Por qué?

- PORQUE TE TENÍA ENVIDIA – Gritó Petunia en un arrebato de sinceridad al verse acorralada por tantas preguntas

Vernon y Dudley la miraron con asombro y Lily se giró para ver a Severus que se encogió de hombros

- Te lo dije una vez ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo el mago

- Pero petunia – Dijo Lily bajando la guardia - Yo no sabía que tú…

- Sí, yo te tenía envidia, si Vernon – Confirmó la mujer viendo a su marido – Es que tú siempre eras la perfecta, la mejor, mis padres siempre la quisieron más por su anormalidad

- Claro que no Petunia – Dijo su hermana

- Pues sí, cuando tú te ibas, ellos no hacían otra cosa que hablar de ti

- A mí también me hablaban de ti Petunia, ellos te querían

- Y además podías hacer un montón de cosas maravillosas que yo nunca fui capaz de hacer ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo – Continuaba sincerándose aún más

- ¡Petunia! – Exclamó Vernon – ¿En serio te gusta todo eso?

- Ya no – Contestó ella – Ahora odio la magia y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella

- Pero lo hubieses hablado conmigo – Decía Lily – Aunque no pudieras hacer magia yo te habría mostrado todas esas cosas maravillosas que están ocultas para el resto de los Muggles que no están emparentados con magos, pero tú en cambio optaste por maltratarme a mí y después a mi hijo

- Y sigues hablando de maltrato – Espetó Vernon – Después que nos hicimos cargo de tu mocoso pese a su anormalidad, y por supuesto que no lo íbamos a tratar como a Dudley porque no se lo merecía, agradece más bien que le dimos techo, lo vestimos y le matamos el hambre

Lily no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre Vernon, quería golpearlo, hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Harry, pero el hombre la tomó por las muñecas tan fuertemente que le hacía daño, mientras ella esbozaba una mueca de dolor, Snape se vio entonces en la necesidad de intervenir

- ¡Suéltela! – Le ordenó mirándolo con odio

- ¿Y quién rayos eres tú para venir a darme ordenes en mi casa? ¿Otro bicho raro como ella? – Inquirió Vernon burlándose

- Pues soy Severus Snape y le ordeno que la suelte ahora mismo

- Pues muy bien, señor anormal – Contestó el hombre – Si eso es lo que quiere

El hombre la empujó despiadadamente haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al piso, para la sorpresa de Lily, Petunia se apresuró a socorrerla

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó - ¡Vernon! No debiste hacer eso

Pero su corazón se detuvo en seco al igual que el de Dudley y el de su marido, cuando vieron que Severus con la rabia reflejada en el rostro y la mano temblorosa por la ira empuñó su varita y se encaminó hacia el hombre

- ¡Pagarás por eso malnacido! – Exclamó Severus - ¡Cruci...!

- ¡Noooo! – Gritó Lily que ya se había incorporado del suelo – No lo hagas, no vale la pena ir a Azkaban por un cerdo como éste, mejor vámonos

Él guardo de nuevo su varita pero fulminó con la mirada a los Dursley, Petunia lloraba, Dudley estaba detrás de ella escondiéndose mientras los contemplaba con ojos llenos de terror y Vernon que todavía tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los brazos cubriendo su cabeza

- ¿Estás bien Lily? – Le preguntó su amigo, luego se dirigió de nuevo al hombre – Pídele disculpas si no quieres que te lance un maleficio

Y el cobarde no se hizo de rogar

- Pe… Perdóname Lilian por favor – Gimoteó

- ¡Perdonados! – Exclamó Lily antes de salir de la casa

Severus sacó la varita nuevamente y Lily pensó que tal vez haría una locura, pero él solo se limitó a quitar el hechizo que había echado sobre la casa para que nadie oyese la conversación. La tarde ya había caído y sol completamente rojizo comenzaba a esconderse detrás de unas lejanas montañas, tomaron el camino de regreso a la Hilandera pero no habían dicho una palabra hasta que salieron de Private Drive, Lily tomó a Severus de la mano

- ¡Gracias Sev! Tu apoyo fue muy importante – Dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos

Él la estrechó con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rojo cabello que con la rojiza luz del sol sobre él, le daba un aspecto angelical

- Jamás habría permitido que te hicieran daño – Contestó estrechándola, ni ellos ni nadie

Ella sonrió y continuaron el camino, pero había algo que le oprimía el pecho a Snape, algo que no quería decirle pero que sin embargo pugnaba por salir de su boca, después de todo si era su… Amigo, él debía ser sincero con ella, aunque ella también lo odiase a él y dejara de hablarle

- Lily… Yo sé que me vas a odiar por esto pero –Comenzó a hablar – Yo también traté muy mal a tu hijo todos estos años es que…

Para su sorpresa Lily solo rió

- No seas tonto, eso ya lo sé

- Y ¿No me odias? – Preguntó pasmado

- No, porque Dumbledore me lo explicó todo, me dijo que todo había sido un plan para engañar a Voldemort y así ganar su confianza, ¡Te felicito! eres un gran actor – Dijo esto último haciendo una floritura con la mano a modo de reverencia

Severus suspiró aliviado

- Además – continuó ella – El trato que tú le diste no fue nada comparado con el infierno que ellos le hicieron vivir

Mientras caminaban, Lily divisó a lo lejos, fuera del ruido de los autos, un parque que tenía una colina donde había un gran árbol, ella señaló en esa dirección

- ¡Mira Sev! Allí nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas?

Él asintió con una media sonrisa

- ¿También recuerdas cuando pedíamos dulces en Halloween por todas estas casas? – Paseó su índice por todo el lugar

- Si – Respondió él – Y también recuerdo que eras tú quien obtenía más dulces porque la gente encontraba tus disfraces más encantadores, de princesa, de hada, de ángel…

- Pero es que tú te empeñabas siempre en disfrazarte de momia, murciélago, vampiro y otras cosas aterradoras – Bromeó ella mientras entraban ya en la calle de la Hilandera – Además a la final tú terminabas robándote parte de mis dulces y entonces nos peleábamos a golpes y yo siempre te ganaba

El hizo la parodia de que tenía un brazo lastimado y comenzó a acariciárselo

- Si ya recuerdo eso, sí que eras fuerte – Dijo mientras recordaba que en realidad siempre la dejaba ganar

- Aunque a veces yo optaba por los disfraces aterradores como los tuyos, tú sabes, para variar un poco

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Severus, éste Giró la llave en la cerradura, pero se detuvo un momento con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y expresó:

- Pero tú te veías hermosa hasta cuando usabas esos disfraces

Ella se ruborizó un poco y después se hizo un silencio, que no era incomodo sino agradable, muy agradable hasta que él repitió casi en un susurro mientras la miraba fijamente…

- Tan hermosa

Y continuaron mirándose, ella se sintió muy alagada, su amigo le estaba haciendo un cumplido y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se fijó muy bien en él y advirtió por primera vez que era atractivo

- Eres muy hermosa Lily – Volvió a decir él, pero ésta vez acariciándole la mejilla

Ella permitió que él la acariciara, se sentía tan bien, esa corriente eléctrica que la recorría de pies a cabeza se sentía tan agradable, solo se había sentido así con alguien más, de pronto advirtió que Severus cerró sus ojos y se acercó cada vez más y más a su rostro, le agradaba sí, pero de pronto el rostro de James le llegó a la mente, solo con él se había sentido así, de modo que haciéndose a un lado tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró

- Creo que ya debemos entrar Sev – Dijo trayéndolo dolorosamente a la realidad – Está oscureciendo – Añadió y se metió en la casa

Él se metió también, no sabía que decir, se sentía dolido pero aun así intentó hablar

- Lily yo… Discúlpame yo no debí…

- ¡Descuida Sev! – Lo tranquilizó ella – No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada

Y ambos regresaron a Hogwarts haciendo de cuanta que nada estuvo a punto de pasar entre ellos

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Lily sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, pues había hablado con los Dursley y les había cantado unas cuantas verdades

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Le preguntó Severus yendo hacia la percha para tomar su capa

- Mucho mejor – Respondió ella después de suspirar – Me siento aliviada

Lástima que él no pudiera decir lo mismo, estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar su sueño y ella se lo impidió, volvía a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, frustrado, pero ésta vez ella estaba de vuelta, viva y él no era el mismo de antes, él no estaba dispuesto a ocultarle sus sentimientos como lo había hecho antes, ni a rendirse tan fácilmente, ésta vez estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella y a revelarle en cualquier momento y de alguna forma, todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque por ahora, ese momento tuviera que esperar y aunque ella lo rechazara, al menos él se sentiría más liviano, sin el agobio de esos sentimientos sin revelar queriendo salir de su boca

Más tarde, Lily estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor con los otros padres y los chicos (La sala fue agrandada mediante un hechizo para albergarlos a todos) Ella les contó cómo había ido junto a Severus a enfrentar a los Dursley

- Yo tuve la desgracia de conocerlos – Dijo Arthur – Son despreciables

Lily asintió

- ¿Y cómo lo tomaron ellos mamá? - Preguntó Harry – Quiero decir, tu regreso y tus reproches

Ella rió

- Se asustaron mucho, supongo que creían que era un fantasma o algo así

Todos rieron

- Jamás tendrás que volver con ellos Harry – Añadió Lily abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo – Mami está contigo y no te va a dejar nunca más

Harry la abrazó con fuerza y cerró sus ojos agradeciendo a Dios por ese momento y por el milagro de tener a su madre con vida

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Cuanto soñé con éste momento – Dijo Molly muy conmovida - Harry se lo merecía, siempre quise lo mejor para él, yo siempre lo amé como a mis otros hijos

- Si mamá – Confirmó Harry mirando a los Weasley con una sonrisa – Ellos y Sirius fueron mi verdadera familia… Yo también los amo

Molly y Arthur les brindaron una sonrisa y Lily tomó las manos de ambos entre las suyas

- Y yo también los amo a los dos y les estoy tan agradecida por haber cuidado de mi Harry

Al otro lado de la sala, Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá en medio de sus padres mientras les enseñaba la edición vespertina de "El Profeta" y ellos se admiraban con las fotos que se movían, de pronto, el teléfono celular de Anastasia emitió un sonido que hizo que toda la sala común girara para ver de dónde venía el sonido

- Tu teléfono está repicando mamá – Dijo Hermione señalando el aparato

- Pero… pero yo pensé que aquí no tendría cobertura – Respondió Anastasia extrañada

- Antes no había pero ahora sí, porque el próximo semestre habrá clases de tecnología Muggles para magos – Contestó la chica – Así que unos técnicos Muggles que tienen parentesco con magos, vinieron al castillo e instalaron una antena

- ¡Valla! – Exclamaron William y Anastasia y ésta última se apresuró a atender su llamada

- ¡Diga...! ¡Ah cariño! ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la mujer, luego tapó el auricular y se dirigió a su esposo y a su hija - Es mi amiga Dorothy – Dijo en un susurro

Toda la sala común contemplaba a la mujer hablando, mientras Hermione y William sonreían, de pronto Arthur no se pudo resistir y se encaminó hacia Anastasia para contemplar más de cerca el extraño aparato

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó extrañado

Anastasia ya había dejado de hablar, por lo tanto colgó la llamada y se dispuso a dar la explicación

- Es un teléfono – Respondió

Molly también se había acercado, pero no para reprender a su marido por su curiosidad, sino porque aquel aparato también le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Pronto Anastasia se vio rodeada por todos los Weasley y el resto de la sala común, incluso Lily y Harry

- Pero no es como el que tenemos en casa – Añadió Molly - ¿Sabes? En casa tenemos un teléfono pero tiene un cable y no es tan pequeño

Anastasia rió

- Es porque éste es un teléfono móvil o celular – Explicaba la mujer adoptando la misma actitud que su hija – Lo puedes llevar a todos lados contigo, además puedes sacar fotos y enviar mensajes a las personas

- ¿Como si fuera una lechuza? – Exclamó Ginny

- ¡Aja! – Confirmó Anastasia

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó toda la sala común

- ¡Sí que han cambiado! – Expresó Lily – Es que antes eran muy grandes y solo servían para hacer y recibir llamadas

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Harry - ¡Que primitivos!

Cuando todos los habitantes de la sala común volvieron a dejar solos a la familia Granger, Hermione le habló a su mamá

- ¡Ah mamá! Ya que hablamos de teléfonos celulares Casi lo olvidaba ¿Me trajiste el mío?

- Si mi cielo – Respondió su mamá mientras hurgaba en su bolso – Aquí está el tuyo y éstos otros, los compramos tu padre y yo para tus amigos, es que pensamos que tal vez les gustarán

- ¡Oh gracias! De seguro les van a encantar mucho – Dijo la chica después de besar en la mejilla a sus padres – Pero se los daré luego

Después de mucho conversar, todos bajaron a las mazmorras a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pues al día siguiente tendrían clases y por la tarde comenzaría el gran torneo que tanto habían esperado


	10. El torneo y la primera prueba

Por la mañana, los chicos asistieron como de costumbre a sus clases, estaban muy emocionados porque al fin, por la tarde tendrían su tan anhelado torneo y podrían ver todo lo que Dumbledore y el ministerio les tenían preparados, a ellos y a sus padres.

Mientras estaban en clases de pociones, Snape los hizo trabajar en parejas y a Ron le tocó con Hermione, ocasión que él no desaprovechó por supuesto

- Deberán elaborar "Verita Serum" – Ordenó Snape – Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón

Hermione se apresuró a ir al armario de las especias para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban y al regresar a su asiento Ron la esperaba para hablar

- ¿Y bien? – Comenzó el pelirrojo – ¿Puedo saber porque me ha estado evitando señorita?

- Porque no quiero hablar contigo Ronald – Respondió la castaña mientras le agregaba agua al caldero

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron – Si ya me disculpé con todos ustedes

- No es por eso Ronald, yo ya te perdoné tu falta de madurez

- Entonces ¿Porque no quieres hablarme?

Snape pasó junto a Ron y al ver que éste estaba prestándole más atención a su conversación que a su poción, le azotó la cabeza con un ejemplar de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" curso seis

- ¡Auchhh! – Exclamó Ron acariciándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

- ¡Lo ves! – Dijo Hermione – Será mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión

Ron giró, miró a Severus que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ellos

- ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera está mirando hacia acá, ¡Ahora dime! ¿Por qué me evitas? – Dijo tomándole la mano que en ese momento Hermione usaba para revolver su caldero

Pero en ese momento una lechuza hecha de pergamino plegado se posó justo en su mesa, y al ver lo que contenía, Hermione lamentó que no hubiese caído dentro del caldero hirviendo. Era una nota de Lavender, escrita con tinta roja, estaba adornada con corazones y decía:

"Mi querido Ron Ron, no he podido olvidarte ni un segundo, eres tan lindo y tierno que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Si algún día te sientes triste y deprimido yo siempre estaré allí para hacerte sentir mejor"

Con amor

Lavender Brown

Hermione y Ron se giraron casi por instinto y vieron cuando Lavender le enviaba un beso invisible a Ron y éste le envió una sonrisa tímida, casi de fastidio, Hermione en cambio soltó un gruñido

- No la soporto – Dijo

- ¿En serio? Yo tampoco – Respondió Ron entornando los ojos y colocando disimuladamente el trozo de pergamino dentro de las llamas que yacían bajo el caldero

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Hermione en un susurro pues Snape volvía a pasar junto a sus asientos, esperó a que pasara y luego añadió – Pero el otro día parecía todo lo contrario

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Ron en el mismo tono de voz que ella

- Nada en particular Ronald, Ya déjame trabajar y más bien pásame esa botella de allí – Lo eludió la chica

- No, enserio ¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices "el otro día"? – Volvió a insistir

- Me refiero a que los vi – Espetó con rabia – Los vi en los invernaderos, así que no te entiendo cuando dices que no la soportas si en cambio rechazas la compañía de tus amigos para irte a besuquear con ella

Ron palideció, pero luego reaccionó y decidió contarle lo que realmente había pasado, que él estaba confundido y deprimido y por eso había permitido que Lavender lo besara, pero que ese beso no significaba nada para él. No sabía porque, pero de pronto se sorprendió a si mismo teniendo una enorme necesidad de aclararle todo a Hermione, ella parecía más calmada. Al término de la clase, él se acercó a Lavender y muy sutilmente le volvió a recalcar lo que ya le había dicho en los invernaderos, Hermione observaba todo desde lejos y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y aliviada cuando vio que Lavender fruncía el entrecejo y se marchaba molesta; y Ron notó que después de haberle dicho a Hermione lo que había hablado con la chica, ella cambió de actitud, incluso se la veía contenta y risueña, sin embargo él no quiso continuar asediando a su amiga con preguntas, era evidente que la causa de su molestia era la supuesta "Amistad" que él tenía con Lavender y él no sabía porque, pero el hecho de que ella se enojara por eso le agradaba

Llegó la tarde y con ella el momento más esperado por todos, los padres y los hijos se congregaron a las afueras del castillo donde habían instalado un escenario en el cual estaban Dumbledore, Scrimgeour (El nuevo ministro de magia) Los profesores y Rita Skeeter acompañada de su sequito de fotógrafos.

Todos observaron una ladera que estaba más lejos del escenario, estaba dividida en carriles que habían sido numerados, a los padres y a los hijos también se les había asignado un número. De pronto Dumbledore apuntó a su garganta con su varita y musitó: Sonorus Para hacer que su voz se proyectara a través de todo el campo como si hablase con la ayuda de un micrófono

- Bienvenidos todos a la primera prueba del torneo – Saludó Dumbledore – Ante todo debo explicarles en que consiste y como llevarla a cabo. Observarán que la ladera está dividida en carriles y que en cada uno de ellos hay un trineo, pues ustedes mis queridos chicos deberán subir a él en compañía de uno de sus padres y el otro deberá empujar el trineo con todas sus fuerzas, aquellos que lleguen primero serán los ganadores, Rubeus Hagrid que está al final de la ladera será nuestro juez

Todos aplaudieron emocionados

- En vista de que son tantos, los dividiremos en grupos – Continuó el anciano – En el primer grupo estará: La familia Malfoy, la familia Granger, la familia Longbottom, la familia Potter, la familia Lovegood y la familia Weasley – Dijo él mientras leía un pedazo de pergamino, luego alzó la vista y agregó encogiéndose de hombros - En caso de los Weasley tendrán que escoger a uno de los hijos por supuesto

Rita Skeeter y sus fotógrafos bajaron del escenario y también los profesores. Los padres estaban deliberando acerca de quienes deberían subirse al trineo, Los Weasley estaban emocionados porque Percy, Bill y Charlie también los acompañaban ese día y a la final determinaron que al trineo se subirían Molly y Ginny mientras que Arthur lo empujaría, por su parte Hermione y Anastasia subirían al trineo y William lo empujaría, Alice y Neville se subirían al suyo y Frank sería el encargado de empujar, en el caso de los Malfoy, Draco se subiría junto a Bellatrix pues Narcisa se ponía pálida de tan solo ver la pendiente, Lucius, aunque con un poco de recelo, estuvo dispuesto a empujar el trineo. Los Potter y los Lovegood eran las únicas familias que necesitaban ayuda para empujar sus trineos, de modo que Severus se encaminó hacia el trineo de Harry y Lily para ayudarlos, pero Sirius corrió y se le adelantó, tomó el trineo con ambas manos y le dedicó a Snape una sonrisa satírica

- ¡Oops! Lo siento Queji… Quiero decir Snape, te gané – Dijo con sorna al tiempo que Severus lo fulminaba con la mirada

Harry no pudo evitar reírse

- ¡Gracias Sirius! – Dijo el niño que vivió

- No importa Sev, creo que aquí también necesitan ayuda – Añadió Lily señalando hacia su derecha donde estaban los Lovegood

- Si profesor Snape – Confirmó una dulce voz soñadora – Mi papi y yo necesitamos ayuda – Añadió con una tierna sonrisa

- Si, ayúdalos a ellos – Agregó Sirius

Severus odió a Sirius en ese momento más que nunca, sin embargo se ubicó tras el trineo de los Lovegood, Luna estaba contenta y ella y Xenophilus le dedicaron una sonrisa y una mirada perdida

- De acuerdo – Musitó Severus arrastrando las palabras mientras colocaba sus manos en el trineo

- ¡Gracias Severus! – Dijo Xenophilus

- Será divertido, estoy segura – Añadió Luna

Como era su día libre, Lupin y Tonks se unieron a la celebración y junto a Alastor se dedicaron a hacerles porras a Lily, Sirius y Harry y se ubicaron junto al resto de los Weasley que vitoreaban y aplaudían. En el escenario Dumbledore levantó la varita sobre su cabeza

- Muy bien, Espero que estén preparados. Cuando cuente tres y escuchen el sonido del cañón del señor Filch será su señal para avanzar – Explicó el anciano

- Papá, sujeta el trineo, debemos estar listos – Dijo Draco con nerviosismo

- Espera un segundo – Respondió Lucius – Ya estoy terminando de ponerme mis guantes

- Esto será divertido – Expresaba Bella con voz infantil

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Lucius y volvió a sujetar el trineo

- ¡Uno, dos y tres! – Exclamó Dumbledore y entonces se escuchó el inconfundible cañonazo del señor Filch - ¡Partidaaaaa!

Todos corrieron al empujar los trineos para proporcionarles mayor velocidad, de modo que los mismos avanzaron como proyectiles por la empinada ladera. Molly y Ginny iban al frente, pero luego se les adelantaron los Potter que rápidamente fueron dejados atrás por los Malfoy

- ¡Aaaahhh! – Gritaba Draco con el cabello erizado mientras sentía el vértigo subirle por las costillas

- ¡Esto es lo máximo! - Bellatrix estaba encantada, riendo frenéticamente

- ¡ASÍ SE HACE! – Gritaba Rodolphus desde arriba

- ¿Y si se matan? – Preguntaba Narcisa nerviosa

- No cariño, Eso no pasará – La tranquilizó Lucius, luego se apretó los bíceps presuntuosamente al tiempo que levantaba una ceja - Ellos van a ser los ganadores gracias a mi fuerza

- Así es cuñado – Afirmó Rodolphus - ¡QUE VIVAN LOS Malfoy! – Gritó

Gracias a que el césped estaba humedecido, los vehículos adquirían más velocidad, Los Longbottom iban delante de las Weasley pero un segundo más tarde, madre e hija los dejaron atrás

- ¡Sujétate Ginny! – Decía Molly detrás de su hija, tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que se sujetaba

- ¡Tranquila mamá todo está bajo control! – La tranquilizaba Ginny

- ¡VAMOS CHICAS! – Gritaban los gemelos al unísono

- Molly está aterrada, lo sé – Le comentaba Arthur entre risas a Bill, Charlie y Ron

- ¡Mamáaaaaa! - Gritaba Hermione con el terror dibujado en el rostro al tiempo que sacaba los pies del trineo para tratar de frenarlo

- Tranquila hija no pasa nada – Trataba de tranquilizarla su madre detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba, en realidad Anastasia si estaba disfrutando el recorrido – ¡Mete los pies!

- ¡NO TENGAS MIEDO HERMIONE! – Le gritaba su padre desde arriba, al intuir su reacción

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! Neville – Le decía Alice alegremente a su hijo que lucía aterrorizado

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamaba la abuelita de Neville – Van muy rápido

- Tranquila mamá – Decía Frank – Recuerda que Alice es Auror, está acostumbrada a la velocidad, no va a dejar que nada les pase

- Mamá, creo que los vamos dejando atrás – Decía Harry alegremente

- Tal parece que sí Harry – Confirmó Lily – Pero será mejor que mires hacia el frente

- ¡VAMOS POTTER VAMOS! – Gritaba Sirius con ánimo al ver que el trineo de Lily y Harry les ganaba al de Bella y Draco que segundos antes llevaban la delantera

Severus no decía nada, pero una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su cetrino rostro, Lupin y Tonks también gritaban animados, Alastor en cambio permanecía como Severus. Justo en ese momento un trineo pasó con la velocidad de una saeta de fuego junto a los Potter

- ¡Yupiiii! Creo que ganaremos – Gritaba Luna mientras la brisa le ondeaba el largo y rubio cabello

- Si cariño – Confirmó Xenophilus - ¡GANAMOS!

Hagrid agitó una enorme bandera de Ravenclaw al tiempo que elevaba por encima de su cabeza un cartel con el número Seis, El trineo de los Lovegood se detuvo por arte de magia al llegar a la meta, lo siguieron los Potter, luego los Malfoy, las Weasley, los Longbottom y finalmente las Granger

- Según nuestro querido juez Hagrid – Comenzó a hablar Dumbledore – La familia ganadora de nuestra primera prueba, es la familia número seis, ¡Los Lovegood!

Un mar de aplausos y vítores se escuchó en todos lados

- ¡Ganamos papi! – Decía Luna emocionada

- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó Hagrid

- Gracias – Contestó Xenophilus mientras él y su hija posaban para las cámaras del profeta y Rita Skeeter se disponía a entrevistarlos

- No puedo creer que los lunáticos nos hayan ganado – Expresó Bella con incredulidad

- Ni yo tampoco tía – Respondió Draco

- Creí que nunca íbamos a llegar a la meta – Decía Hermione con el rostro pálido mientras su madre reía divertida

Lily y Harry estaban felicitando a los Lovegood por su triunfo

- ¿Estas bien hija? – Le preguntó Molly a Ginny mientras la tanteaba por todos lados para ver si le encontraba algún hueso roto

- No mamá estoy bien, en serio

- Estoy feliz por Luna – Soltó Neville maravillándose con la sonrisa de ella

- Sí, que bueno – Confirmó su madre – Pero ahora vamos a unirnos a los demás

Arriba, al escuchar el nombre de la familia ganadora, Severus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Sirius que también estaba pasmado, éste se acercó con su típica sonrisa burlesca a Severus y lo tomó por el brazo

- ¡Vaya Quejicus! Sí que tienes brazos fuertes, los hiciste ganar

- ¡Suéltame Black! ¡No seas ridículo! – Espetó éste mientras zafaba su brazo

- ¡Vamos hombre! No te molestes, es la verdad – Agregaba Arthur

- Si, es solo un cumplido – Dijo George

Como de costumbre, Severus los fulminó con la mirada y ya se disponía a irse cuando de pronto se topó de frente con Luna y su padre que al igual que los demás ya habían subido la colina con la ayuda de escobas para llegar más rápido

- Gracias profesor Snape – Dijo la chica con su mirada perdida, después lo abrazó cariñosamente

Severus dudó al principio y después tímidamente le devolvió el gesto pero sin sonreír

- De nada señorita Lovegood – Dijo en tono cortante – ¡Felicidades Xenophilus!

- Gracias – Respondió éste – Me aseguraré de que tu valiosa participación figure en las páginas del Quisquilloso

- Y ahora pasen al escenario los ganadores por favor – Se le escuchó decir a Dumbledore

- ¡Oh si me disculpas! – Se excusó Xenophilus

Snape hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y Xenophilus subió al escenario junto a Luna

- Muy bien, quiero que sepan que su triunfo les concede 100 puntos a la casa Ravenclaw – Anunció Dumbledore entre vítores y aplausos que sobre todo provenían de las Águilas – Ahora nos disponemos a disfrutar de la carrera del segundo grupo

Los participantes de la carrera anterior se asomaron al borde de la colina para ver lo que sucedía y al final, la familia ganadora de la segunda parte fueron los Thomas, la familia de Dean Thomas, Ginny corrió a su encuentro para felicitarlo cuando bajó del escenario luego de recibir 100 puntos para Gryffindor y Harry no pudo ocultar su tristeza

- ¿Te pasa algo mi amor? – Le preguntó Lily

Harry negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo

- ¡Ven Harry! – Lo llamó Hermione al rescate – Draco nos está llamando

Ron y los gemelos también se unieron a ellos, Luna y Neville llegaron después

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?- Le preguntó Ron que ya lo había aceptado dentro de su círculo de amistades

- Es Crabbe, me ha dicho que al parecer nos tienen una sorpresa

- Así es – Confirmó Crabbe – Goyle y yo se lo oímos decir a McGonagall

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y de que se trata? – Inquirió Luna

- Creo que no hace falta que lo digan – Saltó Fred – Dumbledore va a hablar

- Quiero anunciarles que para amenizar ésta competencia he traído una sorpresa para todos ustedes – Dijo el viejo – Ellas son unas chicas que han cautivado al mundo mágico con su música, han acaparado los records de ventas y siempre nos han acompañado en nuestros bailes de navidad, ¡Ahora! Quiero que se contagien de ese espíritu rocanrolero porque hoy nos acompañan con su último éxito musical ¡"LAS BRUJAS DE MACBETH"!

Solo se escucharon vítores y aplausos, los chicos comenzaron a bailar y a aplaudir, luego los adultos se les unieron, Molly y Arthur también bailaban, Xenophilus y Luna también. Tonks estaba más emocionada que los demás pues ella era una gran fanática de esta popular banda de rock , sacudía su hermoso cabello rosa chicle al ritmo de la música mientras que Lupin solo la observaba hasta que al fin éste se rindió y se unió a la frenética danza. Sirius también saltaba y sacudía su cabeza

Severus, a lo lejos, miraba a los chicos y a los padres con gesto de desaprobación, pero después Lily se fue junto a él para invitarlo a integrarse al grupo

- No Lily, de verdad no los soporto, son todos unos tontos – Decía Severus resistiéndose a Lily que le halaba el brazo

- ¡Ay Sev! ¡No seas aguafiestas! Solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco – Protestaba Lily – Solo ¡relájate!

- Está bien Lily – Accedió él – Pero ni creas que voy a bailar, ya sabes que no me gusta

Al terminar la canción, la vocalista del grupo pidió a uno de sus fanáticos que subiera al escenario, pues le daría la oportunidad de cantar uno de sus éxitos.

- ¡Querida! Es tu oportunidad – Dijo Lupin con alegría

- No lo sé – Dijo ella con duda

- ¡Vamos no seas tonta! – Le decía Ginny – Tú tienes una bella voz

- Esta bien – Accedió – Gracias por el cumplido

La metamorfomaga subió al escenario en medio de los aplausos de todos y después de abrazar a sus ídolos, Tomó el micrófono

- Quiero dedicarle éste tema a mi esposo Remus – Expresó desde el escenario y se dedicó a cantar una balada rock, su voz era muy hermosa y encantaba a quien la escuchara

- Parce una veela – Decía Lupin

- ¡Que patético! – Se burló Severus

Molly y Arthur comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Lupin solo admiraba la voz de su esposa, los padres de Hermione y los Longbottom también bailaban, Bellatrix rodeó el cuello de su esposo con los brazos, recostó la cabeza en su hombro y se dispuso a bailar con él, Narcisa y Lucius hicieron lo mismo

Hermione le hizo una seña a Harry para que invitara a Ginny a bailar ya que estaba sola y como éste no quiso por su timidez entonces Hermione tomó a Ginny por la mano y literalmente la empujó a los brazos de Harry

-¡Vamos bailen! – Decía la chica – Hay que disfrutar

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? – Preguntaba Ginny en brazos de Harry

- No lo sé, pero qué más da – Respondió este rodeando la cintura de la chica

Neville bailaba con Luna y Hermione observó que Draco no bailaba, así que buscó a Pansy con la mirada y la encontró a unos pocos pasos de ella, la castaña tomó a Draco de la mano y le dijo algo al oído, entonces advirtieron que Pansy al verlos se ponía colorada de la rabia. Hermione rió y Pansy se desconcertó todavía más al ver que ellos se dirigían hacia ella

- No seas tonta Pansy – Le dijo Hermione – Es solo que los chicos están un poco tímidos hoy, así que he tenido que buscarles parejas, aquí te dejo a Draco

Pansy sonrió y se abrazó a Draco, cuando Hermione regresaba, se topó de frente con Ron que le ofreció su mano

- ¿Deseas bailar Hermione? – Le preguntó con un poco de timidez

- Si – Respondió ella en igual tono

Fred observó que Lavender estaba sola, así que la invitó a bailar y George invitó a Parvati, Severus y Lily como no deseaban bailar, se alejaron de todos para poder conversar con más tranquilidad. Se fueron a la ladera donde se había realizado la competencia anteriormente y que ahora le habían retirado los carriles y los trineos

- Sev ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años y solíamos rodar por ésta misma ladera? Sí que era divertido

- Lo era – Asintió Severus – Y también recuerdo cuando McGonagall nos vio, enseguida nos prohibió que hiciéramos eso porque según ella podíamos rompernos un brazo o una pierna

- Pero eso nunca pasó gracias a Dios – Dijo Lily mientras contemplaba la ladera – ¿Sabes? Sigue siendo muy divertido a pesar de que ya no tengo once años, lo disfruté como nunca cuando me arrojé nuevamente por esa ladera

Lily se puso de espaldas a la ladera mientras hablaba con Severus

- Y como el césped estaba húmedo fuimos tomando cada vez más velocidad – Continuaba narrando ella al tiempo que hacía señas con las manos

De pronto, ella perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, hacia la ladera, Severus trató de tomarla pero también perdió el equilibrio y ambos terminaron rodando por la larga pendiente, Severus abrazaba el frágil cuerpo de Lily para protegerla, pero ninguno de los dos se hacían daño debido a que el césped había sido previamente liberado de ramas y piedras. Rodaron y rodaron hasta que llegaron al final de la pendiente y Severus cayó sobre Lily que estaba pálida pero segundos después comenzó a reír, quizá por el susto

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Severus todavía sobre ella

- Si, no te preocupes – Respondió Lily con la respiración agitada – No me he roto nada ¿Y tú? – Preguntó

- Yo estoy bien – Respondió él, todavía sin molestarse en cambiar de posición

De nuevo reinó el silencio, ese silencio que solo era roto por la romántica canción que entonaba Tonks a lo lejos, él estaba tan absorto en el momento, que no había advertido que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella y que sus ojos estaban cerrados, él estaba realmente disfrutando de ese momento maravilloso, casi celestial, hasta que Lily comenzó a moverse debajo de él, al parecer quería levantarse, Entonces abrió los ojos y advirtió un flash de luz parpadeante que al parecer venía de un árbol y los envolvió por completo

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Lily mientras se incorporaba

- No lo sé – Contestó Severus mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – Pero será mejor que regresemos con los demás, podría ser uno de esos animales que cría Hagrid y no querríamos toparnos con ellos

Los dos se sacudieron la ropa, algo húmeda y con restos de césped y subieron la ladera para unirse a los demás que en ese momento felicitaban a Tonks por su hermosa voz y su excelente participación

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?- Inquirió Sirius al verlos a los dos con la ropa un poco húmeda y manchada de césped

- Nos caímos por la pendiente – Respondió Lily

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Molly preocupada

Ambos asintieron

- No sabía que aún tuvieran esa costumbre – Bromeó Sirius – Si los ve McGonagall pone el grito en el cielo, sobre todo por ti Snape que eres un profesor y deberías poner el ejemplo

- ¡Que chistoso eres Black! – Contestó Snape con una sonrisa satírica

Más tarde todos regresaron a sus habitaciones o salas comunes a prepararse para bajar al gran comedor para cenar y después del banquete se fueron a dormir pues estaban muy cansados


	11. Escándalo en el profeta

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos y sus padres se levantaron temprano, como de costumbre se fueron al gran comedor. Ese día Dumbledore se paró frente al estrado para hablar, lo que les sorprendió mucho a todos porque si él tenía que decir algo, por lo general solía decirlo durante la cena y no en el desayuno

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Saludó el anciano – Espero que hayan dormido bien y sobre todo que hayan disfrutado en demasía del día de ayer (Al decir esto miró perspicazmente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y luego a la de los profesores) ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que la finalidad de este torneo es principalmente crear o afianzar los lazos de amistad entre todos? Pues hoy nos daremos esa oportunidad

El gran comedor permanecía en silencio, aguardando el momento en que Dumbledore revelara cual sería la nueva locura que les tendría preparada

- Lo que quiero decir – Explicó el anciano – Es que ya basta de separar las casas, a partir de hoy tienen la oportunidad de sentarse en la mesa que deseen e invitar a sus mesas a los amigos que deseen, sean de la casa que sea

El recinto se llenó de aplausos, pues muchos alumnos tenían amigos en otras casas, como Luna Lovegood y su padre a quienes Harry llamó para que se sentaran junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchos padres e hijos migraban de unas mesas a otras, pero Hermione estaba observando con aprensión que todo el mundo evitaba a los Malfoy y a los Lestrange que lucían bastante deprimidos

- Es inútil – Se lamentaba Narcisa – Por mucho que hayamos cambiado, para los demás seguiremos siendo los mismos de antes

- Si, tendremos que resignarnos a que nos odien – Confirmó Bella mirando con dolor a la familia Longbottom que evitaba su mirada

- No importa – Saltó Lucius – Nos tenemos los unos a los otros

Pero en ese momento una simpática voz los llamaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Arthur Weasley que les hacía señas con la mano mientras Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco

- ¿Porque rayos tenías que llamarlos? – Preguntó Canuto con fastidio

- No empieces Sirius – Lo reprendió Arthur

- Es cierto – Confirmó Hermione – Si el señor Weasley no los llamaba entonces lo iba a hacer yo

- ¡Miren! – Exclamó Rodolphus con alegría – Es Arthur Weasley, nos está invitando a la mesa de Gryffindor

Hermione, los gemelos, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron y Neville también les hacían señas alegremente con la mano

- ¡Hijo! – No creo que sea correcto… - Trató de hablar Frank

- Papá, solo van a desayunar con nosotros – Alegó Neville, - por favor hagan a un lado su rencor al menos por hoy

Los Malfoy y los Lestrange ya se levantaban de sus asientos para encaminarse a la mesa de Gryffindor

- Me he fijado que la gente los evita – Comentó William - ¿Por qué?

- Es que ellos solían ser mortifagos – Explicó Lily

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Te refieres a los que odian a los Muggles? – Preguntó Anastasia con nerviosismo mientras se cubría la boca con las manos

- No te preocupes Anastasia – La tranquilizó la pelirroja – Ellos se han reivindicado

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – Refutó Sirius

Lily le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación

- ¡Ay madre! – Exclamó Anastasia

Los Malfoy y los Lestrange se acercaron tímidamente a la mesa, pero al llegar, los Weasley les ofrecieron amablemente unos lugares junto a ellos

- Vamos a ver si pasan la prueba – Le susurró Arthur a Molly en su oído

- ¡Bienvenidos amigos! – Los saludó el patriarca de los Weasley - Quisiera que conocieran a la familia Granger, los padres de nuestra Hermione – Añadió señalándolos

- ¿Muggles verdad? – Preguntó Bellatrix con una débil sonrisa

- Si – Confirmó Hermione - ¿Algún problema con eso?

- No, no cariño, para nada – Respondió Bella con cariño, luego les estrechó la mano

Narcisa, Draco y Rodolphus también lo hicieron, para sorpresa de todos, Lucius se despojó de sus guantes de piel de dragón y les dio un cariñoso apretón de manos

- Es un enorme placer para mí, conocerlos – Dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amistosa sonrisa

- Será interesante descubrir sus costumbres – Añadió Narcisa cariñosamente

- Lo mismo pensamos mi esposa y yo señora Malfoy – Dijo William – Los Muggles que de alguna u otra forma estamos vinculados con la magia, encontramos a los hechiceros muy interesantes y maravillosos

- ¡Que amables! – Añadió Lucius

- ¡Casi lo olvidaba! – Expresó Hermione – Draco ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé de los teléfonos celulares?

- Si, suenan fascinantes – Respondió Draco - ¿Le trajeron el suyo? – Preguntó el rubio a los padres de Hermione mirándolos con emoción

- ¡Oh hijo! Mucho más que eso – Respondió Anastasia – Trajimos algo especial para los amigos de nuestra hija, pero ella se los dará después

Draco sonrió y los demás chicos lucían emocionados

- ¡Que emocionante! – Dijo Luna con ojos soñadores

En ese momento una bandada de lechuzas entró al gran comedor cargada como siempre de paquetes, cartas y cosas por el estilo. La mayoría de ellas traían consigo la edición matutina de "El profeta" que dejaron caer sobre los platos de cereales que yacían sobre las mesas, cada uno se dispuso a leer su ejemplar y quedaron pasmados cuando vieron el título y la foto de la primera plana que mostraba a Severus sobre Lily, el rostro de Severus se acercaba cada vez más al de Lily aunque no llegaba a besarla, la foto solo mostraba una y otra vez el momento en que él se acercaba a su rostro y sobre la foto que ocupaba casi toda la página, había un título que decía:

"Romance en el torneo" ¿Es Lily Potter una viuda alegre?

Historia completa en la Pág.: 10

Todos los rostros pálidos se miraban unos a otros, sin saber que decir, incluso en algunas mesas se percibían risas y alguno que otro gesto de desaprobación

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Preguntó Lily confundida

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo Lily – Respondió Sirius con la furia brotándole en cada palabra

Harry aún no había visto el periódico, pero si los gestos de los demás

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el niño que vivió

- No, no es nada – Respondió Ron enrollando su ejemplar para que Harry no lo viera

- Y con el profesor Snape – Musitó Fred a su hermano gemelo en un tono apenas audible que Harry pudo captar muy bien

- Debe ser una trampa de esa mujer – Saltó Molly – Esa Rita Skeeter es una arpía, una mentirosa…

- Si, a nosotros nos consta – Confirmó Hermione

- ¿Pero de que están hablando? – Preguntó nuevamente Harry arrebatándole el periódico a Ron

Las miradas de todo el comedor, pasaban de la mesa de Gryffindor a la mesa de los profesores

- ¿Pero es verdad o no? – Preguntó Bellatrix señalando el periódico abierto en la página 10

Harry desenrolló el ejemplar y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al contemplar la fotografía

- Harry hijo yo… - Trató de hablar Lily, pero Harry colocó la palma de su mano frente a ella para indicarle que quería seguir leyendo, de modo que buscó la pagina 10 y empezó a leer en voz alta

- La primera prueba del torneo entre padres e hijos se llevó a cabo ayer satisfactoriamente – Leyó el chico – "Las brujas de Macbeth" amenizaron el evento con su espíritu rocanrolero, y la hermosa y melodiosa voz de una joven Auror le puso el toque romántico al interpretar uno de los éxitos de la banda, al parecer, esto conmovió mucho a varias parejitas que se dedicaron a bailar y a otra muy particular que decidió escaparse de todos para ir a comerse a besos lejos del ruido y las demás personas – Al llegar a éste punto, el tono de voz de Harry denotaba toda la ira que sentía, su ceño estaba fruncido y las manos le temblaban, apenas podía sujetar el periódico – Nos referimos exactamente al profesor Severus Snape que enseña pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y a la Señora Lily Potter, o mejor dicho Lily Evans porque después de lo ocurrido ayer, suponemos que ella preferirá usar su apellido de soltera

- ¡Harry ya basta! – Suplicaba Lily con la voz quebrada – Eso no es cierto hijo

- Al parecer la madre del elegido, valga la redundancia, ha elegido a un nuevo compañero de vida – Harry subía todavía más el tono de voz – Pero nos preguntamos ¿Será esto correcto? Sabemos que su esposo murió hace muchos años, pero ella se ha enterado hace muy poco ¿Tan pronto lo olvido? Y peor aún ¿Le está dando un buen ejemplo a su hijo? ¿Es el profesor Severus Snape un buen ejemplo para sus alumnos? Es importante recalcar que en El profeta no juzgamos a nadie, pero sin duda estamos de la mano de la moral y las buenas costumbres y definitivamente pensamos que existen lugares más acordes para que una pareja se exprese todo su cariño, un lugar donde nadie pueda descubrirlos

Harry arrojó con fuerza el periódico sobre la mesa e hizo volar algunos platos y cubiertos, en vano trataban todos de calmarlo

- Dime si esto es cierto mamá – Espetó el elegido

- Harry, las cosas no fueron como ella las narra en ese periódico – Trataba de explicar su madre

- Ya sé que esa mujer es una arpía y una mentirosa, yo mismo he sido su víctima. ¿Pero quieres explicarme lo de la foto?

Sirius que había permanecido callado hasta ahora, reflexionando acerca de cada palabra que Harry leyó y relacionándolas con el día anterior, tenía el rostro colorado por la rabia

- Ahora que lo recuerdo – Dijo – Ayer ustedes estaban cubiertos de césped

- Y yo te expliqué que Severus y yo nos caímos por esa ladera – Dijo Lily con rabia

En la mesa de los profesores, el cetrino rostro de Severus había adquirido una pálida tonalidad y entonces comenzó a recordar el día anterior, mientras estaba junto a Lily al final de la ladera, a ambos les había parecido percibir un flash de luz que provenía de un árbol cercano, sin duda había sido la entrometida Skeeter y alguno de sus fotógrafos, escondidos dentro de aquel árbol. Pero las cavilaciones del mago fueron interrumpidas por McGonagall

- Será mejor que Lily y tú hagan uso de su derecho a réplica – Espetó la bruja – Todos sabemos que esa Rita es una mentirosa, aunque no sé qué hacían a solas, tan cerca del bosque…

- Minerva, por favor será mejor que lo dejemos en paz – Dijo Albus al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al contrariado Severus

- Yo no tengo nada que aclarar – Espetó éste, lo que provocó que McGonagall apretara los labios en una mueca de reprobación

- ¡Por Dios! Ya no sé qué pensar – Decía Harry sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos – ¿Porque estaban tan juntos? Tan cerca

- Lily dime la verdad – Lanzó Sirius levantándose de golpe, respirando con agitación y señalando furiosamente hacia la mesa de los profesores - ¿El maldito Quejicus te llevó allí a la fuerza?

- ¡Cálmate Black! – Exclamó Lucius – Tiene que ser un malentendido

- ¡Tú cállate mortifago! – Espetó Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada

- ¡Sirius, no le hables así a mi esposo! – Dijo Narcisa

- Pues yo le hablo como quiera

- ¡Deja tu agresividad Black! – Volvió a intervenir Lucius

- Yo no creo en ustedes – Espetó Sirius

- Pues deberías – Respondió Bellatrix – Porque nuestro arrepentimiento es sincero

- ¿No me digas querida prima? – Se mofó Sirius – ¡Miren quien lo dice! La psicópata mortífaga que casi me mata

- ¡Ya basta Sirius! – Saltó Lily al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas – Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, Severus y yo rodamos accidentalmente por la ladera y el cayó sobre mí, eso es todo, luego Sev y yo advertimos un destello de luz, quizás fue allí cuando esa mujer tomó la foto y se inventó esa absurda y estúpida historia

- Ya cariño, todos te creemos – Dijo Molly al tiempo que la abrazaba para consolarla

- Si, todos te creemos Lily – Dijo Hermione – Yo conozco muy bien sus métodos, y tú también Harry – Se giró hacia el moreno que comenzaba a calmarse – Ella es una animaga no registrada, se convierte en escarabajo y extrae información que luego manipula a su modo, de hecho, cuando estábamos en el cuarto curso ella inventó que Harry y yo salíamos y más tarde dijo que yo engañaba a Harry con Krum

Harry recordó esa historia y sonrió levemente

- Es verdad – Dijo el elegido – Esa mujer acostumbra a inventar historias

- ¡Vaya! Todavía recuerdo la carta que nos escribió Hermione en ese entonces, estaba muy indignada – Agregó Anastasia

- ¿Lo ves cariño? – Preguntó Lily todavía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas – Esa mujer solo sacó partido de ese momento para inventar una historia que solo está en su mente

- ¡Discúlpame mamá! – Se disculpó Harry – Yo no pensé mal de ti, es solo que en la foto, el profesor Snape luce algo…

- ¿Enamorado? – Sirius completó la frase – Yo tampoco dudé de Lily, pero ese Quejicus quizá si tenía otras intenciones después de todo

- Sirius por favor – Lo reprendió Lily – Sev es el hermano que nunca tuve, él nunca se fijaría en mí de ese modo – Dijo recordando cuando regresaron de la Hilandera y él estuvo a punto de besarla

- Bueno, me he fijado que el profesor Snape siempre te mira – Saltó Ron en un arrebato de impertinencia

- ¡Ronald! – Exclamó Hermione pisándole los pies por debajo de la mesa

- ¡Auuchhh! Pero es cierto

- ¡Como sea! – Dijo Narcisa – Suponiendo que Severus ame a Lily, eso no significa que lo que está diciendo Rita Skeeter en el periódico sea cierto, ellos no mantienen ningún romance, aunque si lo tuvieran eso no le incumbiría a más nadie

- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó Bellatrix – Yo no quería inmiscuirme, pero eso es cierto, suponiendo que Lily quisiera rehacer su vida al lado de Severus o de quien sea, El profeta no es nadie para cuestionarla y nadie tendría porque juzgarla

Harry y Sirius bajaron la cabeza, no les gustaba lo que estaba diciendo Bella

- Pero, como sabemos que no es verdad – Saltó Alice – Entonces es necesario que les concedan un derecho a réplica a ella y a Severus en El profeta para que refuten todo lo que allí dice

- Será inútil – Dijo – Frank – ¿Que no te das cuenta que son ellos mismos los del profeta los que inventaron todo?

- Es cierto – Confirmó una voz soñadora – No sería conveniente rebatir la historia en el profeta, pero ¿Qué tal en El quisquilloso? – Preguntó Xenophilus

- El lunático tiene… - Dijo Rodolphus – Perdón – Xenophilus tiene razón, él es el director del quisquilloso

- Si, no te preocupes Lily, si tú quieres hoy mismo te preparo una entrevista - Dijo el rubio con una voz enigmática y una mirada perdida

- ¡Gracias Xenophilus! – Dijo Lily – Así lo haremos

- Muy bien, ya todo está arreglado – Dijo Harry después de suspirar

- Si, pero más le vale al Quejicus que respete la memoria de mi buen amigo Cornamenta y se mantenga a varios kilómetros de distancia de Lily para que no hablen mal…

-¡Sirius! – Exclamaron todos al unísono

Cuando el desayuno terminó, los chicos se fueron a su clase que era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Snape los había agrupado nuevamente por parejas y como Harry había quedado solo, Severus practicó con él, así que mientras aprendían a repeler hechizos y maldiciones, el niño que vivió no desaprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarle una maldición de mocomurcielago que por fortuna Snape pudo desviar, pero cuando Severus estaba descuidado, Harry aprovechó para arrojarle un hechizo que hizo que se le pegaran las piernas, lo que provocó que el profesor cayera al suelo

- ¿Qué sucede contigo Potter? – Inquirió Snape furioso - ¿Por qué me atacas a traición?

- ¡Lo siento señor! – Se disculpó Harry con sorna – Como es usted tan bueno con los hechizos, pensé que tal vez lo esquivaría

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – Soltó Snape

Cuando la clase terminó y todos los alumnos salían del aula, Snape llamó a Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecieron afuera para esperarlo

- ¡Dígame señor! – Dijo él con sarcasmo – Aparte de restarle puntos a mi casa ¿Va a castigarme también?

Severus esbozó su típica sonrisa sarcástica que Harry tanto odiaba

- No – Respondió él chasqueando la lengua – Yo solo quería felicitarte por tener una madre tan hermosa

Harry muy indignado sacó su varita

-¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Snape

- No quiero verlo cerca de ella ¿Me escuchó? – Espetó Harry

- Pues será ella quien decidirá eso, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y no vas a venir tú a interponerte en el camino

- Pues más le vale que se mantenga lejos de ella, ya vio lo que apareció en El profeta

- Lo que apareció en El profeta no fue culpa nuestra sino de la maniática Skeeter que no tiene suficiente con su patética vida así que tiene que meterse en la de los demás – Dijo Snape acercando su rostro amenazante al de Harry

- ¿A usted le gusta mi madre no es cierto?

- Eso no es tu problema Potter

- ¡Solo Respóndame!

- No tengo porque responderte

- Es cierto, usted siente algo por ella, lo sabía – Afirmó el niño que vivió

- Y si fuese así ¿Qué? – Respondió Snape – Suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto ¿Qué harías al respecto Potter?

- Mantenerlo lejos de ella – Respondió Harry con rabia – A mi padre no le gustaría que usted…

- Tu padre está muerto – Lo interrumpió Snape de golpe

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Severus miraba al muchacho, se arrepintió de haber soltado aquellas palabras y quiso tragárselas, él en cambio miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido, de pronto se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero Severus lo retuvo sujetándolo del brazo

- Lo que quise decir es que lamentablemente James ya no está, pero Lily está viva y tiene derecho a sentirse como tal sin sentirse culpable

- ¡Cállese! – Gritó él zafando su brazo del agarre de Snape - ¡No pronuncie el nombre de mi padre!

Harry salió por la puerta furioso y Ron y Hermione quisieron saber que le había pasado, él le contó lo sucedido mientras se encaminaban al aula de encantamientos

- Ya conoces a Snape – Dijo Ron – Él solo quería molestarte

- Y lo consiguió – Respondió Harry

- Pero creo… Que él tuvo… Algo de razón… En lo que dijo – Agregó Hermione con voz vacilante

Harry y Ron la miraron asombrados

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Harry girando lentamente su rostro hacia ella

- Pues que ella tiene derecho a ser feliz Harry – Respondió la castaña hablando rápidamente – Ella aún es joven y muy hermosa ¿Y si se enamorara de nuevo? ¿No preferirías que sea de alguien a quien ya conozcas?

- Hermione, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres? – Dijo Harry

Ron estuvo de acuerdo con él

Por la tarde, como de costumbre, los chicos y sus padres se sentaron junto al haya, solo que ésta vez estaban acompañados de los Malfoy y los Lestrange, los Longbottom no quisieron estar allí. Hermione fue la última en llegar, venia acompañada de una caja

- ¡Oh! Allí viene Hermione con los regalos que trajimos para ustedes – Dijo William

Todos los chicos rodearon instintivamente a la castaña

- Un momento, un momento – Trató de calmarlos Hermione – Yo los llamaré

-Uno para Ginny, éste para Ron – Decía la castaña mientras sacaba teléfonos celulares de la caja – Otro para Luna, este para Neville, este otro para Fred, uno para George, este para Draco y este último para ti, Harry, sé que los Dursley nunca quisieron comprarte uno – Disculpa Pansy pero no te mande traer uno porque no sabía que también serías nuestra amiga

Ella rió

- No te preocupes por eso Hermione

- ¡Viva tenemos celulares! – Gritaban los muchachos emocionados - ¡Gracias Señor y Señora Granger!

- De nada chicos – Asintió Anastasia con cariño – Espero que les gusten y los disfruten, ¡Ah! y no te preocupes Pansy luego traeremos otro para ti

- ¿Y de dónde sacaron tantos artefactos? – Preguntó Arthur emocionado

- ¡Ah! es que Anastasia y yo hemos comprado una compañía de teléfonos celulares y nos está yendo muy bien, aunque aún conservamos el consultorio dental – Respondió William

- Sí. Son dentistas, cuidan los dientes de las personas – Arthur se apresuró a dar la explicación para los Malfoy y los Lestrange

- Pero aún hay más - Agregó William – También traje uno para ustedes – Le dio uno a Molly y otro a Arthur – Disculpen – Añadió mirando con pesar a Sirius, Lily, los Malfoy y los Lestrange – No les trajimos porque no sabíamos de ustedes, pero al igual que a Pansy, también les traeremos uno, queremos que se unan a la tecnología

- Descuide – Dijo Lucius – No se preocupe señor Granger, pero es que ni siquiera sabemos que es eso – Agregó mirando el aparato con desconfianza

- Es un teléfono celular papá – Respondió Draco - ¡Mira! Hermione nos acaba de enseñar como encenderlo

Draco pulsó un botón y el teléfono se encendió con un sonido fuerte que hizo que Narcisa, Bellatrix, Lucius y Rodolphus gritaran y salieran corriendo para resguardarse, Sirius en cambio se moría de las risas

-¡Que cobardes son! – Decía entre risas – Solo es el sonido que hace para encenderse, he visto cuando William y Anastasia los encienden

- ja ja ja Muy chistoso Black – Respondió Lucius regresando a su puesto, estaba todavía pálido

- ¿En serio no hace daño? – Inquirió Narcisa

Bella trataba de picarlo con un dedo vacilante aunque estaba muy nerviosa, pero Sirius se le acercó por detrás

- ¡Ahhh! – Le gritó mientras la zarandeaba

Ella gritó asustada

- ¡Déjame en paz! Estúpido – Gritó furiosa

Todos rieron con su reacción

- Creí que eras más valiente cariño – Dijo Rodolphus

- No se preocupen, esto no hace daño – Alegó Hermione mientras reía – Es un aparato que usan los Muggles para comunicarse entre ellos

- Si, y hasta pueden enviarse mensajes como si fueran lechuzas – Agregó Ginny

- Es cierto – Confirmó la castaña – Se pueden tomar fotografías y videos, escuchar música, hacer llamadas…

Hermione con ayuda de sus padres continuó explicándoles a todos el funcionamiento de los teléfonos mientras el grupo se tornaba cada vez más y más interesado, incluso los Malfoy y los Lestrange comenzaban a emocionarse y a mostrarse impacientes por recibir sus propios celulares


	12. ¿Un consultorio dentista en Hogwarts?

Más tarde, Severus buscó a Lily para hablar de lo publicado en el profeta, pero él notó que ella le huía, si la veía por un pasillo, ella se devolvía para no tener que toparse con él, ella estaba molesta, pero no con él sino con ese estúpido periódico que había querido desprestigiarla a ella y a su amigo, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen inventado todo aquello? Pero hubo un momento en que Lily ya no pudo seguir huyendo de él porque ambos se toparon el uno con el otro al cruzar por una esquina en un pasillo desierto, ella apenas lo saludó fríamente y trató de seguir su camino pero Severus la detuvo cuando ella apenas hubo dado unos cuantos pasos

- Lily tenemos que hablar – Dijo con un tono cortante

- En otra ocasión será – Respondió ella sin mirarlo

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – Preguntó él

- No lo tomes a mal Severus – Respondió sin volverse siquiera – Pero no quiero que nos sigan malinterpretando, acabo de concederle una entrevista a Xenophilus para "El Quisquilloso" allí aclaré todo lo que sucedió ayer

- No tenías por qué hacer eso Lily – Respondió Severus poniéndose frente a ella para que lo mirara - No nos debe importar lo que opine la gente, ellos de todos modos van a hablar aunque sepan que esa Skeeter es una farsante

- Como sea Severus – Dijo ella ahora mirándolo a los ojos – Ya concedí la entrevista y no me arrepiento

- ¿Porque me llamas así? – Preguntó él

- ¿Así como? – Inquirió Lily

- Severus – Respondió él levantando una ceja

Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó ambas cejas

- Así te llamas ¿No?

- ¡Aja! – Asintió el mago – Pero yo prefiero que me llames como siempre

- ¡Ay Sev! Por favor…

- Así está mejor – Añadió Severus - ¿Pero porque estás molesta conmigo?

- Yo no estoy molesta contigo Sev, es solo que…

- Ya no quieres que seamos amigos – Severus terminó la frase – Nunca pensé que le darías tanta importancia al qué dirán, pero está bien, me alejaré si eso es lo que quieres - Espetó Severus antes de marcharse

El tono de voz de Severus al hablar estaba cargado de tanta decepción que hizo que Lily se sintiera culpable, así que lo llamó y cuando él se volvió, ella instintivamente se arrojó a sus brazos

- No quiero que te alejes Sev – Decía la pelirroja estrechándolo fuertemente – No quiero que te separes de mí nunca más, eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho

Él se sentía encantado entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el suave y rojo cabello, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento, se sentía con fuerzas para revelar en ese instante lo que sentía su corazón, iba a decirle que la amaba, pero apenas despegó sus labios para hablar cuando las palabras de Lily hicieron que él se tragara las suyas

- Eres el hermano que nunca tuve

Él se despegó de ella

- ¿Qué pasa Sev? Tú… ¿No me quieres? – Preguntó ella entre extrañada y dolida

- No, no es eso Lily – Se apresuró a explicar él – Es solo que quizá tenías algo de razón, no es bueno prestarle atención al qué dirán, pero tampoco es bueno dar pie a murmuraciones

- Entonces ¿Si me quieres? – Volvió a preguntar ella tímidamente

- Mucho – Respondió él en un hilo de voz ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que se moría por ella?

- Pues entonces no seas tonto y ven aquí – Dijo ella atrayéndolo violentamente hacia si para volver a abrazarlo, era un abrazo tierno, muy fraternal

En ese momento, Pevees pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, canturreando para sacarlos de quicio

- ¡Severus Snape y Lily Pipipote son novios! ¡Si, el Quejicus y la Pipipote son novios!

- ¡Ese maldito polstergaist! – Exclamó Snape fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad se moría por que fuera cierto lo que decía Pevees

- ¡Bahh! ¡Ya déjalo! Él no tiene remedio – Exclamó Lily haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Arthur Weasley ya no soportaba un dolor de muela, tenía la mejilla un poco hinchada y caminaba de un lado a otro

- Ve con la señora Pomfrey Querido – Dijo Molly

- No lo sé Molly, me comenzó a doler después que mordí esa tostada, estaba demasiado dura, pero quizá se me pase el dolor un poco más tarde – De repente, después de un silencio tuvo una idea – ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó chasqueando sus dedos

- ¿Qué sabes? – Inquirió la señora Weasley entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡Los Granger! – Volvió exclamar – Ellos son dentistas, cuidan los dientes de la gente

- Pero Arthur… No creo que sea buena ide…

Pero antes de que Molly terminara de hablar, ya Arthur se encontraba hablando con los Granger

- No soportó el dolor – Explicaba el patriarca de los Weasley acariciándose la mejilla derecha – Mordí una tostada y ahora me duele

- Siéntate aquí por favor – Pidió William amablemente, señalando una butaca reclinable

Molly se había acercado a ellos y miraba con expectación

- ¡Abre la boca Arthur! – Volvió a solicitar William

De inmediato sacó una linterna de bolsillo que tenía el grosor de un bolígrafo y alumbró con ella el interior de la boca de Arthur, luego de un rápido análisis, William retiró la linterna y miró a Anastasia encogiéndose de hombros

- Es lo que me imaginaba – Dijo éste

- ¿Qué es lo te imaginabas? – Preguntaron Molly y Arthur al unísono

- Tu muela está partida – Respondió William

- Será necesario extraer la pieza – Añadió Anastasia

Arthur empalideció

- Y en ese caso ¿No será mejor que vaya a ver a la señora Pomfrey? – Tanteó la señora Weasley

- ¿La enfermera del colegio? – Preguntó William

Molly asintió

- No Molly – Quiero que me atiendan ellos y a su modo – Dijo Arthur mientras esbozaba una mueca de dolor – Solo quiero que me alivien y después iré con Pomfrey para ver si puede hacer que la muela crezca de nuevo

- ¡Oh Por Dios Arthur!

- Pero creo que tendrás que ir con la señora Pomfrey de una vez – Dijo Anastasia – Porque nosotros no contamos con el equipo indicado

- Eso se puede solucionar – Expresó Arthur levantando el índice – ¡Vamos a la sala de los menesteres!

- ¿Y qué hay allí? – Inquirió William

- Lo que necesiten – Respondió Molly – Pero ¿Le va a doler? Me refiero a cuando le remuevan la muela ¿Le va a doler?

Ambos Granger negaron con la cabeza

- Le administraremos Anestesia y no sentirá dolor – Respondió William sonriendo

- ¿Anastasia? Preguntó Arthur extrañado

- Anestesia – Lo corrigió Anastasia mientras reía – La anestesia es una especie de poción que les administramos a los pacientes para suprimir el dolor

Molly y Arthur respiraron aliviados, un momento después salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda y llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de menesteres

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó William

- Muy bien, deben concentrarse en que realmente necesitan ésta sala – Explicó Molly ya que Arthur estaba soportando una punzada de dolor – Solo así aparecerá la puerta frente a nosotros

Así lo hicieron, y por arte de magia, la inmensa puerta doble de madera de roble apareció ante ellos abriéndose lentamente, los Granger estaban maravillados, allí adentro había una silla odontológica con todo y lámpara, un par de batas de médico, guantes y todo el equipo que necesitaban

- ¡Dios mío! No dejo de sorprenderme con la magia – Exclamó Anastasia recorriendo toda la sala con los ojos

- ¡Es maravilloso! – También exclamó William

- Con que así es un consultorio de dentistas ¿eh? – Alcanzó a decir Arthur – ¡Mira Molly!

- Siéntate aquí Arthur – Pidió Anastasia amablemente mientras le mostraba la silla odontológica

Arthur obedeció, y Molly observaba todo desde lejos

- ¡Ven y acércate si quieres! - Le dijo Anastasia

Ella se acercó y vio cuando William preparaba la anestesia y levantaba una jeringa

- Esto te dolerá un poco porque sentirás un pinchazo – Explicaba William – Pero al instante el dolor desaparecerá

- Y sentirás la mandíbula pesada – Añadió Anastasia

Arthur asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca, Molly permanecía callada pero atenta, observando cada movimiento

- ¿Sientes algo? – Preguntó William un momento después presionándole la mejilla

- No, para nada – Respondió Arthur – ¡Molly! parece magia, en serio ya no me duele

- Bueno aún no te han sacado nada – Le recordó su esposa

- Entonces vamos a proseguir – Dijo Anastasia tomando unas pinzas

La señora Weasley empalideció y giró el rostro hacia otro lado, William le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro al tiempo que Anastasia, sin casi nada de esfuerzo metió las pinzas dentro de la boca de Arthur, apretó la muela y la haló hacia sí, extrayéndola de raíz, después se dispuso a suturar mientras una pequeña manguera que sostenía William se encargaba de succionar la sangre y la saliva del señor Weasley

- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Anastasia – Ahora puedes ir con la señora Pomfrey para que te haga crecer una nueva, sí que me encantaría ver eso – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Si – Confirmó William – Además será bueno que te de algo para el dolor

- Pero si no me duele absolutamente nada – Dijo Arthur ya pudiendo hablar, aunque sentía la mandíbula extremadamente pesada

- Ahora no, por el efecto de la anestesia, pero cuando se pase el efecto comenzarás a sentir un poco de molestia aunque no dolor como tal

- ¡Vaya! Son maravillosos – Dijo Molly – De verdad admiro a los Muggles

Después se fueron al consultorio de la señora Pomfrey y ésta se enojó al saber que no habían ido allí antes, aunque luego se extrañó y maravilló al ver que la muela había sido extraída sin dolor alguno

- ¡Tomé! – Exclamó pasándole una pequeña botella blanca al señor Weasley

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó William

- Si ¿Qué es? – Preguntó también Arthur

- Es una poción muy parecida a la "Crecehuesos" – Explicó la señora Pomfrey - Ésta hace crecer nuevamente los dientes, pero a diferencia de la "Crecehuesos" ésta actúa sin dolor, es muy utilizada en los partidos de Quidditch cuando alguno de los jugadores ha perdido algún diente porque ha sido golpeado fuertemente por una Bludger en el rostro

- ¡Simplemente Fantástico! – Exclamó William

- ¡Bébetela Arthur! – Ordenó Molly

Por la noche, ya a la hora de dormir, Severus ya se había puesto el piyama y estaba acostado en su cama, pero no podía dormir, pensaba en Lily; en su cabeza se aglomeraban un montón de preguntas que no podía responder ¿Por qué tenía que amarla de esa manera? ¿Porque no había dejado de amarla aun cuando supo que era novia de James y que además se iba a casar con él? ¿Por qué no pudo el tiempo destruir ese amor? ¿Por qué continúo amándola aun cuando la creía muerta? Y peor aún ¿Por qué no podía él, simplemente amarla como a una hermana? Después de todo, así lo veía ella, como al hermano que nunca tuvo, ella lo amaba, sí, pero como a un hermano ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Pero en ese momento sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un ligero escozor en el antebrazo izquierdo, Severus se levantó la manga del piyama y observó con horror como su marca de mortifago se había oscurecido y se retorcía

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó y se apresuró a colocarse una bata sobre el piyama

Severus abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió hacia su despacho, lo atravesó corriendo y abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo de las mazmorras, su sorpresa se incrementó al ver que allí estaban congregados los Malfoy y los Lestrange

- ¡Es una señal! – Exclamaba Bellatrix en susurros – Él quiere atacar, lo sé

- ¿Ustedes también? – Preguntó Severus

- Si profesor Snape – Contestó Draco – Ya nos imaginábamos que usted también había recibido la señal ¿Cree que debamos decirle a los demás?

- No, no lo creo, es mejor no alertar a nadie por los momentos pero sí creo que debemos decirle a Dumbledore

- Lo mismo pensé yo – Dijo Lucius – Pero no me explico cuándo va a atacar y sobre todo ¿Cómo? modestia aparte ya perdió a varios de sus mejores mortifagos

- A varios, pero no a todos – Lo corrigió Rodolphus - Aún le quedan muchos seguidores y no olviden a Grayback, Fenrir Grayback está reuniendo a un equipo de hombres lobos que al parecer son tan o más salvajes que él

Narcisa abrazó a Draco instintivamente

- ¡No Dios mío! Tengo miedo – Expresó mientras abrazaba al muchacho cada vez más fuerte y éste empezaba a perder el aire – No quiero que nada malo nos pase y mucho menos a mi niño

- Yo ya no soy un niño mamá – Replicó Draco mientras trataba de zafarse hasta que al fin lo consiguió - Tranquila mami no nos va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro – Dijo apiadándose de su mamá mientras le acariciaba las temblorosas manos

Lucius la abrazó para tranquilizarla pues se había puesto a llorar

- Pero es que… es que… Él debe estar furioso con nosotros por lo que le hicimos – Gimoteaba Narcisa

- Es lógico, lo traicionamos – Saltó Bella – Pero aun así juro por mi varita que no me arrepiento

- De todos modos estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa – Añadió Rodolphus abrazando a su esposa

- De algo bueno nos sirvieron éstas marcas indelebles después de todo ¿No? – Comentó Severus esbozando una débil sonrisa – Al menos nos advierte que él está tramando algo y nos mantienen alerta

- Si bueno, - Expresó Lucius con un gesto de resignación - Ustedes dos y Draco espérennos en una de las habitaciones – Ordenó señalando a las dos mujeres y a Draco – Rodolphus, Severus y yo iremos a hablar con el viejo ¿De acuerdo?

- Si cariño será mejor así – Asintió Narcisa mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su hijo y a su hermana – ¿Los esperamos en mi habitación o en la tuya? – Le preguntó a Bellatrix

- ¿Qué dices Cissy? – Inquirió Bella muy indignada ¿Quieres decir que nos quedaremos aquí, sin hacer nada como unos cobardes?

- ¡Bella por favor! – Trató de apaciguarla Rodolphus – Solo vamos a hablar con Dumbledore

- Es cierto tía, no van a tardar – Le dijo Draco mientras la halaba del brazo para hacerla entrar en su habitación

- Si Bella – Apuntó Narcisa – Será mejor que esperemos en mi habitación


	13. Un buen susto en la segunda prueba

El día siguiente era el día de la segunda prueba y como era sábado, la realizarían en la mañana después del desayuno. En el gran comedor, nuevamente los miembros de las cuatro casas se encontraban mezclados entre sí, a excepción de los Longbottom que aún permanecían en su propia mesa. Ésta vez fue la mesa de Slytherin la que se vio invadida por los leones y un par de águilas (Luna y su padre) conversaban alegremente los unos con los otros.

- A veces me pregunto, si yo fuese una bruja y hubiese estudiado aquí, ¿En qué casa me habría puesto el sombrero? – Comentó Anastasia

- Yo también me hago la misma pregunta – Dijo William

- Tal vez ambos estarían en Ravenclaw, porque hay que ser muy inteligentes para aprender todo lo que saben, porque sin duda ustedes saben lo que hacen – Contestó Arthur mientras se daba ligeros golpecitos en la mejilla derecha

- O quizá en Gryffindor – Añadió Molly – Porque hay que ser muy valiente para soportar ver toda esa sangre

- Debe ser maravilloso ser un hechicero – Comentó William

De pronto se escuchó un sonido

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Bellatrix

- Es mi teléfono celular – Respondió Ron con orgullo al tiempo que levantaba el aparato por encima de su cabeza – Creo que me ha llegado un mensaje de texto porque tengo el dibujo de un sobre en la pantalla

- ¡A ver! – Exclamó la exmortífaga acercándose al pelirrojo para ver mejor el aparato

- ¿Dónde es que debo presionar?- Se preguntó a si mismo

- En el botón del medio Ronald – Respondió Hermione con voz cansina

- ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que funcionaba

Bellatrix comenzó a reír por detrás de Ron, cuando leyó el mensaje que decía:

"Hola Tonto, ya deja de mirar a Hermione y cierra la boca que nos vas a ahogar a todos con tus babas. Más bien declárale tu amor de una vez por todas"

- ¡Que estúpido eres Fred! – Espetó Ron fulminando a su hermano con la mirada al tiempo que éste y George se desternillaban de risa - ¿Acaso lo encuentran muy chistoso?

- Pues si – Respondieron al unísono los gemelos

- ¿No me digas que le escribiste groserías a tu hermano, Fred Weasley? – Inquirió Molly furiosa – Porque si es así te voy a castigar, y a ti también George por andarlo solapando

- No, no, para nada Molly – Dijo Bella haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano mientras reía – Más bien lo estaba aconsejando

Ron le lanzó una mirada de suplica

De pronto, Harry se llevó una mano a su frente entretanto esbozaba una mueca de dolor

- ¿Te… Te duele la cicatriz Harry? – Preguntó Luna con algo de temor

- Si, aunque no tanto como anoche – Contestó éste mientras se acariciaba la frente

- ¡Ay madre! – Exclamó Hermione – Eso significa…

- ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó Lily – Anoche lo noté preocupado y además te removías mucho en la cama, Quizá tenías pesadillas

- Significa que podemos estar en peligro – Respondió Hermione

Los Malfoy y los Lestrange se miraban los unos a los otros con preocupación, pero habían prometido no decir nada, dejarían que Dumbledore se encargara de alertarlos sin cundir el pánico entre todos

- Cuando Voldemort piensa atacar o está tramando algo, a mí me duele la cicatriz y tengo pesadillas – Explicó Harry

Los demás se estremecieron cuando escucharon ese nombre

- ¡Ah! ya lo recuerdo, McGonagall me lo dijo pero lo había olvidado – Dijo Lily recordando la conversación que había tenido con Minerva cuando llegaron de San Mungo

- Pero ¿Que soñaste anoche? – Preguntó Sirius

- Bueno, vi a Voldemort con un grupo de mortífagos que…

- Por favor no lo nombres Harry – Se apresuró a decir Arthur

- De acuerdo – Continuó el chico – Lo vi a él junto a varios mortífagos y también a Pettigrew…

- ¿Y no viste a ninguno de estos en el grupo de mortífagos que rodeaban a Voldemort? – Preguntó Sirius señalando con el índice despiadadamente a los Lestrange y a los Malfoy

- Ya me estoy hartando de tus estúpidos comentarios Sirius – Espetó Bellatrix molesta

- Es cierto – Confirmó Xenophilus – Ahora, sigue contando tu sueño hijo

Sirius guardó silencio y Harry continuó narrando

- Estaban planeando atacar, pero el ataque no será pronto, ellos ni siquiera saben para cuándo será, él decía que debía matarme antes que yo a él, pues sabe que ya he acabado con casi todos los Horocruxes, solo faltan dos

- No mi cielo, él no te va a hacer daño, no lo voy a permitir – Saltó Lily rodeando a su hijo con un brazo

- Pero mamá, yo tengo que luchar, no se te olvide que soy el elegido

- Y ésta vez no lucharás solo – Añadió Lucius fulminando con la mirada a Sirius – Ahora nos tienes a nosotros de tu parte, y te aseguro Lily – Dijo ahora suavizando la mirada, dirigiéndose a la madre del niño que vivió - Que no permitiremos que nada le pase

Lily sonrió y se secó un par de lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos y entonces Dumbledore habló:

- ¡Buenos días a todos! Solo quería hacerles unos anuncios muy especiales, no quiero alarmar a nadie, pero todos sabemos que Voldemort anda suelto, es por ello que hemos duplicado y reforzado la seguridad en el castillo, pero a pesar de que nos sentimos muy seguros aquí adentro, es necesario, absolutamente NECESARIO que permanezcan dentro de los límites permitidos del castillo, no quiero verlos cerca del bosque prohibido, sigan las reglas, cuídense mucho pero sobre todo cuiden mucho a sus padres, me refiero a los que tienen padres Muggles

Hermione apretó con fuerza las temblorosas manos de sus padres

- Repito – Continuó el anciano – No quiero causar alarma, pero es necesario que les recuerde que deben seguir las reglas y las medidas de seguridad ya que para nadie es un secreto que estamos en tiempos difíciles, sin embargo no nos vamos a amargar por eso, al contrario, al mal tiempo buena cara – Dijo el anciano director cambiando abruptamente el semblante y el tono de voz, adoptando uno mucho más alegre – Por eso tenemos el torneo que dará comienzo dentro de una hora, los espero a todos en el lago negro ¡Ah! y no olviden llevar su traje de baño

Una hora más tarde, estaban ya todos los alumnos congregados junto a sus padres alrededor del lago, todos vestían batas de baño, ya que debajo llevaban puesto un traje de baño, temblaban porque hacía mucho frío, el viento soplaba con fuerza y arrancaba las amarillentas hojas de los árboles. Sobre el lago había una plataforma de madera donde se encontraba nuevamente Dumbledore, el ministro de magia, los profesores y los miembros de la prensa, Lily advirtió que Rita Skeeter no estaba allí, así que la buscó con la mirada `por todas partes hasta que la halló acompañada de su fiel fotógrafo, ella estaba muy enfrascada en su libreta. Los amigos de Lily la vieron luego cuando ésta estaba discutiendo (Aunque no a los gritos) con la antipática y mentirosa periodista. Harry quiso acercarse pero Sirius se lo impidió

- ¡Déjala Harry! Ella necesita desahogarse – Dijo mientras ahogaba la risa

- Es usted una descarada y una mentirosa – Espetaba Lily muy furiosa cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

- Yo solo mostré lo que vi, ese es mi trabajo – Alegó la reportera con exacerbado cinismo

- ¡Pero que insolencia! – Exclamó Lucius que estaba muy cerca de allí

- Ya no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con usted, es inútil – Dijo Lily al tiempo que se alejaba de la reportera junto a Lucius

- ¡Apresúrense! – Los apuraba Xenophilus mientras les hacía señas con la mano – Dumbledore está a punto de explicar de qué se trata la siguiente prueba

Efectivamente, Dumbledore se llevó la varita a su garganta y exclamó

- ¡Sonorus!

Para lograr un efecto amplificador en su voz

- Me imagino que se estarán preguntando que les tendrá preparado este viejo loco ¿No es así? – Habló Dumbledore con su acostumbrada jovialidad – Pues les explicaré de inmediato. Allí abajo – Señaló el lago – Hay varias caracolas de cristal escondidas en sitios estratégicos del lago, la tarea de los padres y los hijos, es buscarlas, hallarlas y traerlas hasta aquí. No deben usar ningún embrujo para ayudarse y mucho menos el encantamiento convocador, solo déjense llevar por su instinto, les proporcionaremos branquialgas para que les sea más fácil buscar, ya que no tendrán que subir a respirar, no deben temerles a los grindylow, ni a las sirenas, ni a los tritones ni mucho menos al calamar gigante, pues ya he hablado con ellos y no les harán daño, además hemos colocado un hechizo que los apacigua en caso de que se tornen agresivos. Con respecto a las caracolas, hay una para cada familia, la familia que me entregue primero la suya, será la ganadora, Al igual que la vez anterior, dividiremos a las familias en grupos que quedarán exactamente igual, es decir, en el primer grupo estará: - Sacó un trozo de pergamino, lo desenrolló y leyó – La familia Longbottom, Potter, Malfoy, Lovegood, Granger y Weasley. Ésta vez deberá participar el alumno en compañía de solo uno de sus padres, así que deberán elegir, y al igual que la vez anterior, en caso de las familias numerosas también deberán elegir al hijo que participará, de modo que les daremos diez minutos para que deliberen acerca de sus cualidades para que elijan quien participará

Todos, después de aplaudir se juntaron para deliberar

Hermione no quería elegir entre sus padres, así que fueron estos los que en conjunto decidieron que el que debía participar, era William que había ganado trofeos de natación en la secundaria

- ¿Que son branquialgas? – Preguntó el hombre expectante al recordar que Dumbledore había dicho que se las proporcionaría a los participantes

Hermione se lo explicó y él quedó encantado. En el caso de los Longbottom, Neville participaría con su padre, por supuesto Lily y Harry al igual que Luna y Xenophilus no tenían a quien más elegir, los Malfoy decidieron que Draco participaría junto a Narcisa que había sido una excelente nadadora en la adolescencia

- Aún recuerdo los chapuzones que te dabas en el lago cuando estudiábamos aquí cariño – Recordó Lucius

- Era la mejor – Añadió Bella – Recuerdo que nos ganaba a todos cuando hacíamos competencias entre nosotros

- Van a hacer que me sonroje – Decía Narcisa – A pesar de ser muy miedosa, una de las pocas cosas a las que no le temo, es al agua

Los Weasley por su parte, decidieron que participaría Fred en compañía de Arthur

- ¿Ya están listos? – Preguntó Dumbledore desde la plataforma

Las familias del primer grupo levantaron sus manos para indicarle que ya estaban listas

- Muy bien, entonces suban aquí – Ordenó Dumbledore – Se les ha asignado el mismo número que en la prueba anterior, del uno al seis

Cuando subieron todos a la plataforma, pese al frío y a la gélida brisa, se despojaron de sus batas de baño, quedando solo con los trajes de baño que hacía que la piel se les pusiera de gallina y temblaran. Los negros ojos de Severus, sin que él se lo propusiese, recorrieron la esbelta anatomía de Lily, hasta que se detuvieron en esa cintura tan pequeña que tantas veces él había soñado con rodear con sus brazos. De pronto se sorprendió a si mismo con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta como si hubiese ingerido "Amortentia" o algo así, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la normalidad. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a los participantes con una bandeja y les ofreció las branquialgas que ellos ingirieron y casi al instante fueron presa de una grandiosa transformación. William estaba notablemente más estupefacto que los demás, al notar como sus manos y pies se palmeaban y en su cuello aparecían branquias de pez.

Cuando todas las familias estuvieron listas, Dumbledore alzó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas indicándoles que ya era hora de arrojarse al agua.

- Yo quiego que ganen – Dijo Fleur a su esposo Bill – Pego si me hubiesen elegido a mi tendgiamos una victoguia seguga

La señora Weasley entornó los ojos y trató de no escuchar los comentarios de su nuera

- ¡Vamos a ganar! – Gritaba Percy para la sorpresa de los miembros de su familia

- ¡Viva! – Exclamó Charlie

- ¡Bravoooo! ¡Arriba Weasley! – Exclamaba George en compañía de sus otros hermanos y su madre – ¡Vamos Fred, Papá pateen traseros!

- ¡George! – Lo reprendió Molly – Esa no es manera de animarlos

- Ya déjalo Molly – Lo defendió Sirius al tiempo que chocaba la palma de George – Hay que divertirse ¡Vamos Potter!

A ellos se acercó Alice y su suegra con una gran bandera de Gryffindor

- ¡A ganar Longbottom! – Gritaba Alice

Tonks y Lupin, por fortuna habían sido asignados para cuidar la competencia junto a otros Aurores, por lo tanto podían observar lo que sucedía y se dedicaron a vitorear a los Potter, Hagrid también les hacía porras

- ¡Los Malfoy son los mejores! – Gritaba Rodolphus

- Es obvio que vamos a ganar – Añadió Lucius con una ceja levantada, era evidente que a pesar de haber cambiado su actitud, aún conservaba ese toque de arrogancia característico de los Malfoy

Debajo del agua, las familias se dedicaban a buscar lo encargado, buscaron debajo de piedras y corales y no conseguían nada. Neville se llevó un buen susto cuando una sirena le sujetó el tobillo, pero ésta solo le sonrió simpáticamente y le guiñó un ojo con picardía, Hermione le mostró a su padre a los famosos grindylows mientras buscaban entre unas algas, Luna escarbaba en la arena del fondo del lago mientras su padre buscaba debajo de unas piedras. Harry y Lily estaban enfrascados en medio de un bosque de algas donde les pareció haber visto un resplandor, Arthur y Fred examinaban dentro de un cofre que había en el fondo del lago. Después de buscar por todas partes, Draco advirtió un brillo sospechoso debajo de uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante que dormía profundamente, Narcisa se mordió el labio inferior, sin embargo permitió que su hijo se acercara al animal y levantara con suma cautela el tentáculo que presionaba el preciado objeto, al instante el calamar abrió los ojos y Narcisa ahogó un grito, pero su reacción fue tan rápida que dejó atónito a Draco y al propio calamar que ni siquiera pensaba atacar. La mujer le arrebató la caracola a Draco y lo sostuvo por el brazo mientras subía a la superficie como un bólido, al llegar allí ambos agitaron los brazos y Narcisa mantuvo en alto el que sostenía la caracola

- ¡Bravoooo! – Gritó Lucius cuando los vio emerger - ¡Así se hace!

- Me parece que ya tenemos la familia ganadora – Dijo Dumbledore – Un aplauso para los Malfoy – Sin embargo las otras familias también serán premiadas con puntos para sus casas, según el orden en el que salgan

Inmediatamente después, emergieron los Weasley que habían encontrado su caracola dentro de una bota, luego subieron los Lovegood que encontraron la suya debajo de una anemona, seguidamente subieron los Granger que consiguieron el objeto dentro de una gran almeja que Hermione había visto previamente en un ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts" en un capítulo titulado "El lago negro y sus sorpresas" según el libro, en el lago existían almejas gigantes que guardaban tesoros en su interior y que accedían a concederlos, solo si la persona colocaba algo en su interior para suplantar lo que habían tomado, así que ella colocó el reloj que su padre le ofreció y así lograron hacerse con el preciado botín, los siguientes fueron los Longbottom que hallaron su caracola atada en la cola de la sirena simpática, ésta accedió a ceder la concha solo si Neville le daba un beso en los labios, inducido por su risueño padre, el muchacho terminó por acceder tímidamente y a regañadientes.

Ya casi todos los participantes estaban en la plataforma de madera, cubiertos con mantas tibias para deshacerse del frío, pero los Potter aún no subían

Severus se asomaba cada vez más nervioso al borde de la plataforma, para ver si lograba verlos

- ¿Por qué no suben? – Preguntaba Molly angustiada

- ¿Será que tienen problemas allá abajo? – Inquirió Sirius nervioso

- No, no lo creo – Comentó Hagrid – Recuerden que Harry ya tiene experiencia con el lago

- Si, es todo un hegoe, nunca olvidague que salvó a mi hegmanita Gabrielle – Añadió Fleur

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily y Harry? – Preguntó Lucius que se acercaba en compañía de Rodolphus y Bella

- No sé, pero ya nos está preocupando – Respondió Tonks

Debajo del agua, en medio del bosque de algas, Lily divisó por fin la caracola de cristal y en vista de que ya la tenían y que además se les estaba pasando el efecto de las branquialgas, ella y Harry decidieron subir, la pelirroja le dio la caracola a Harry y le hizo señas con las manos para que se adelantara, de modo que él subió y al llegar a la superficie lo recibieron en medio de vítores

- Y aquí tenemos a los Potter – Expresó Dumbledore mientras Harry subía a la plataforma y era recibido por el señor Weasley – Pero un momento ¿Dónde está Lily? –Preguntó

Harry miró hacia atrás y comprobó que efectivamente su madre no estaba tras él, el chico comenzó a desesperarse y quiso saltar de nuevo al lago, pero Arthur y Fred se lo impidieron. Abajo Lily luchaba con las algas que se habían enredado en su cintura y sus tobillos apresándola y dejándola sin aire ya que se le había pasado el efecto de las branquialgas, no es que las algas quisieran atacarla, sino que ella se había enredado accidentalmente entre ellas en la búsqueda de la caracola y ahora le era imposible salir, hasta que terminó por perder la conciencia.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Gritaba una y otra vez Harry ya que los Weasley lo continuaban sujetando

- ¡Dios mío! algo malo está pasando – Exclamó Narcisa con ambas manos en las mejillas

Hagrid ya se estaba quitando las botas y el abrigo de piel de topo para ir a rescatarla, cuando todos vieron que Severus, en un tris ya se había despojado de su capa y sus botas y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó al lago pasando junto a Harry y los Weasley. Rita Skeeter, que ya había subido a la plataforma, le hizo señas a su fotógrafo para que tomara fotos mientras ella tomaba notas, los demás fotógrafos y periodistas hacían lo mismo.

- No se preocupen – Dumbledore trataba de tranquilizar a la multitud y sobre todo a Harry que lloraba desconsoladamente – El profesor Snape la encontrará

Severus estaba desesperado, mientras nadaba miraba en todas direcciones para ver si la hallaba, cuando anduvo un trecho, el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, encontró a Lily inconsciente enredada entre las algas, Severus sintió como la sangre se le helaba dentro de las venas y a su mente le llegaba la escena de ese fatídico día en que la encontró tirada en el suelo y la creyó muerta

- No, no puede ser, no otra vez – Pensó

El hombre hizo acopio de todo su valor y se encaminó hacia ella, le colocó una mano en el cuello y comprobó que aún tenía pulso aunque muy débil, tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que sacarla de allí lo antes posible, de modo que sacó la varita del bolsillo de su gabardina y le arrojó un hechizo no verbal a las algas para que liberaban a Lily, él la tomó por la cintura y la subió a la superficie, el público permaneció helado al ver que Lily estaba inconsciente

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡No Dios mío! – Exclamó Molly al tiempo que se abalanzaba a los brazos de Sirius

- Lily, no por favor – Decía Sirius mientras lloraba

Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Lucius trataban de consolarlos

- Ella tiene que estar bien mamá – La animaba Ron

Ginny solo lloraba al igual que Fleur

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamaba Anastasia

George, Charlie y Percy se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y Tonks, Lupin y Hagrid corrieron hacia la plataforma. Severus depositó a Lily en el piso de madera de la tarima y Harry se le arrojó encima a su madre inconsciente tratando de hacerla reaccionar inútilmente

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mami por favor despiertaaaaa! – Gritó desesperado

Hermione lloraba en brazos de su padre

- ¡Potter quítate! – Le ordenó Severus

- NO – Gritó Harry

- Potter, por favor déjame esto a mí – Volvió a insistir Severus tratando de que su voz no se quebrara

Fred y Arthur lo alejaron y él no se resistió, no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía confiar en él, en Severus Snape, algo le decía que debía darle un voto de confianza. Snape volvió a tocarle el cuello y comprobó, aliviado que el pulso aunque débil, aún seguía allí, de modo que tomó la cabeza de Lily, la colocó ligeramente hacia atrás y le dio respiración boca a boca, con los nervios, nadie advertía que el equipo de Skeeter continuaba tomando fotos mientras ella tomaba notas, Severus continuó dándole respiración artificial, alternándola con masajes cardiacos

- ¡Vamos Lily! – Susurraba ¡No me hagas esto, vamos reacciona!

Mientras él le daba masaje cardiaco, el cuerpo de ella dio un espasmo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser copiosamente mientras brotaba agua de su boca

- ¡Gracias Dios mío! – Musitó Severus

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Harry mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella y la cubría de besos – ¡Mami estás bien! perdóname por dejarte allí abajo, yo no sabía…

- ¡Déjala respirar Potter! – Ordenó Severus

Ella lucia algo desorientada, pero estaba bien

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz mientras temblaba descontroladamente

- Casi te mueres mamá – Respondió Harry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse – Casi te pierdo de nuevo

- Ella está bien, ha reaccionado – Anunció Dumbledore – Gracias al profesor Snape

Inmediatamente después, se escucharon aplausos y vítores para Snape, este permaneció inmutable como siempre, mientras temblaba a causa del intenso frío, pero por dentro la alegría se apoderó de él, ella estaba bien, él la había salvado, había salvado a su Lily

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Arthur

- Si – respondió ella después de toser un par de veces más – No se preocupen – Ya no llores Harry - Le dijo a su hijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas del rostro

- ¡Usted es un héroe profesor Snape! – Exclamó Fred – Usted la salvó

- ¿Es eso cierto Sev? – Inquirió la pelirroja volviéndose a su amigo - ¿Tú me salvaste?

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza

- ¡Oh Sev! ¡Gracias! – Exclamó ella arrojándose a sus brazos - ¡Gracias por salvarme!

- ¡Que viva el profesor Snape! – Gritó Draco

- ¡Que viva! – Exclamó la multitud

- Muy Bien, ahora debemos darle un poco de espacio – Volvió a hablar Dumbledore – Por favor Harry acompaña a tu madre a la enfermería para que descanse mientras nosotros damos los resultados de la prueba

Lily se acercó a Dumbledore para decirle que de verdad estaba bien y que solo deseaba ir a cambiarse de ropa, él accedió y dio los resultados de la competencia que resultaron ser los siguientes:

Los Malfoy en primer lugar, lo que le otorgaba 250 puntos a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, Los Weasley en segundo lugar otorgándole 50 puntos a Gryffindor, luego los Lovegood que por estar en desventaja al igual que Slytherin por ser los únicos recibieron 100 puntos, los Granger obtuvieron 20 puntos, los Longbottom 10 y los Potter 5

- Lo que deja a Slytherin en primer lugar de la competencia de hoy con 250 puntos – Concluyó Dumbledore - Ravenclaw, en segundo lugar con 100 puntos y finalmente Gryffindor con 85 puntos

- Eso no es justo – Dijo Fred con el ceño fruncido – Papá y yo llegamos antes que los Lovegood

- Claro que es justo, los Malfoy y los Lovegood éramos los únicos de nuestras casas, por lo tanto debíamos recibir más puntuación – Explicó Luna con su vocecita soñadora

- Luna tiene razón Fred – Saltó Hermione

Todos los participantes y Severus, se fueron a cambiar de ropa mientras los demás grupos ejecutaban su prueba, Lily después se reunió con los otros que la abrazaron, y Sirius se tuvo que morder la lengua y tragar sus palabras cuando Lupin decía una y otra vez que Severus era un verdadero héroe, más tarde estaban nuevamente congregados a las orillas del lago para presenciar el show de Celestina Warbeck que ésta vez era la encargada de amenizar la fiesta de la segunda prueba

- Y con ustedes la gran Celestina Warbeck - Anunciaba Dumbledore – Celestina nos va a interpretar su éxito "Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso"

- ¡Pego que hogog! – Exclamó Fleur

- Pues ningún horror señorita – La corrigió Molly – Esa es la mejor cantante que existe y esa canción la solíamos bailar tu suegro y yo cuando éramos jóvenes

Todos lo pasaron muy bien ese día, pese al gran susto que vivieron, bailaron, se divirtieron y conversaron hasta que el crepúsculo comenzó a teñir el cielo y entonces todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes o habitaciones. Antes de marcharse a la sala común de Gryffindor, Lily no dejaba de agradecerle una y otra vez a Severus por haberla salvado y éste no dejaba de reiterarle que habría dado su vida por ella de haber sido necesario, después él se retiró a su habitación con un gozo en el alma y una agradable sensación en sus labios


	14. Otro escándalo en el torneo

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron maravillados, pues a pesar de que el día estaba nublado igual que el día anterior, el ambiente estaba alegre, incluso Dumbledore había encantado el techo del gran comedor para que reflejara un cielo azul y radiante, muy diferente al de afuera. Aquella vez, fue la mesa de Ravenclaw la que sirvió de anfitriona a los padres e hijos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, se encontraban comentando los pormenores de la prueba anterior cuando de repente entraron las acostumbradas bandadas de lechuzas portadoras de noticias y regalos, la mesa de Revenclaw particularmente recibió la edición matutina del profeta, los padres de Hermione recibieron un paquete que les enviaba la abuela y los gemelos recibieron una carta proveniente de su tienda de bromas. Cuando desplegaron el periódico se quedaron estupefactos, en especial Lily que se veía nuevamente a si misma tendida en el piso y a Severus sobre ella con su boca unida a la suya bajo un titular que decía:

"¡la pareja apasionada vuelve a protagonizar escándalo en Hogwarts!"

- ¡Estúpida Skeeter! – Exclamó Lily furiosa

- Esto es inconcebible – Añadió Alice

Harry miró la foto y sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas, entonces echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores y allí estaba Severus Snape mirando el periódico mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo al niño que vivió le pareció percibir una sonrisa en los labios del hombre

- Esa mujer es toda una mentirosa sin duda alguna – Dijo Harry – ¿Que dijo ésta vez?

- Pues escuchen esto – Anunció Sirius al tiempo que aclaraba su garganta – Lily Evans mejor conocida como la madre del elegido y el profesor Severus Snape, volvieron a hacer de las suyas durante la segunda prueba del torneo de padres e hijos que se lleva a cabo en Hogwarts, Escuela de magia y hechicería. La pareja ya no se conforma con escaparse a lugares apartados para darse calurosas y apasionadas pruebas de afecto, sino que ahora lo hacen en presencia de todos – Sirius detuvo por un instante la lectura y lanzó un gruñido – Ayer mismo pudimos dar fe de ello cuando el profesor Severus Snape (Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) decidió arriesgar su propia vida para salvar la de Lily Potter, Evans o como se llame, que se tardaba demasiado en salir del lago negro y cuando por fin lo hizo, éste le dio un apasionado beso en frente de todo el colegio para celebrar que ella estaba bien. Reiteramos que no estamos de acuerdo con éste tipo de escenas, ya que consideramos que es un muy mal ejemplo para nuestros jóvenes

Cuando Sirius terminó de leer, observó a Lily que estaba roja de la ira y los labios blancos por la presión que ejercía al apretarlos

- Mírale el lado bueno Lily – Dijo Anastasia – Todos vimos que fue lo que realmente sucedió, y por ende todos los demás podrán apreciar que lo que ella dijo la otra vez también era mentira

- Lo sé, pero eso solo lo saben las personas que estuvieron presentes allí ayer, los que no, deben estar pensando lo peor de mí – Repuso Lily

- Pues, el que siquiera se atreva a hacerme el menor comentario negativo sobre ti, le daré su merecido – Agregó Harry mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho

- No cariño, no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto – Respondió Lily

- Pero es que ésta mujer no tiene límites – Dijo Narcisa con indignación

- Ya es demasiado – Agregó Molly

- ¿Saben qué? – Preguntó Lucius - Creo que ya va siendo hora de que ponga a esa mujer en su lugar, Severus es mi amigo y ahora Lily también lo es, y no es justo que esa mentirosa trate de calumniarlos – Aspiró hondo y luego continuó – Escribiré al profeta y haré que la despidan, serviré de testigo para refutar lo que dice

- ¡No Lucius! – Exclamó Lily – Te lo agradezco mucho pero será mejor que no lo hagas, es mejor dejar que todo caiga por su propio peso

- Si, es mejor así – Añadió Xenophilus – No olviden que soy el director del Quisquilloso y yo mismo estoy preparando un reportaje bastante prometedor sobre Skeeter – Dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia

- No puedo esperar – Añadió Sirius

- Si bueno, yo tampoco puedo esperar, pero por ahora les tengo una sorpresa – Dijo William con un brillo en la mirada mientras les mostraba el paquete que acababa de recibir

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Luna

- Si Papi ¿De qué se trata? – También interrogó Hermione

- Es lo que les prometimos Anastasia y yo – Contestó William – Sus teléfonos celulares, me los envió mi madre

- ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó Arthur aplaudiendo efusivamente

- ¡Cielos gracias! Ya quiero verlo – Dijo Sirius

- Muy bien amigo, aquí está el tuyo – Contestó William mientras le pasaba una cajita al animago, - Éste es para Arthur y éste para Molly, éste de aquí es para Lily, éste es para el buen Xenophilus, el de aquí es de Lucius, éste otro para Narcisa, éste para Bellatrix, éste de aquí es para ti Rodolphus, éstos dos, son para mis amigos Longbottom – Les extendió sendas cajas a la pareja - Y éste otro es para tu novia – Dijo extendiéndole la última cajita a Draco que la recibía sonriente

- ¡Muchas gracias señor y señora Granger! – Dijo el muchacho con un brillo en la mirada

William y Anastasia sonrieron

- ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! – Reiteró Lucius – Lo mejor es que ya hemos aprendido como usarlos

- Si, y ya no le tengo miedo – Dijo Bellatrix, luego trató de corregir lo que había dicho – Bueno no es que le tuviera mucho miedo, sino respeto por lo desconocido

- Si, si, como no Bella – Se burló Rodolphus

Todos rieron mientras observaban maravillados sus aparatos telefónicos, de pronto la voz de Hermione los interrumpió

- ¡Draco! ¿Qué esperas? Ve y dáselo – Le dijo la chica mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Pansy que desayunaba con sus padres en la mesa de Slytherin junto a unos amigos de Ravenclaw

Draco se levantó y fue a entregarle a Pansy su regalo y ésta lo recibió con cariño y fue a agradecerles a los Granger por el gesto, Fred y George se apresuraron a abrir sus cartas y se alegraron al ver lo que decían

- ¡Qué maravilla! – Exclamó Fred

- Si esto es estupendo – Lo secundó George

- ¿De qué hablan? – Inquirió Molly intrigada

- Es una carta de la chica que dejaste encargada de la tienda – Respondió el mayor de los gemelos – Dice que las ventas han prosperado muchísimo y que incluso Zonko ha hecho dos pedidos masivos de orejas extensibles y de varitas falsas para surtir su tienda

- ¡Felicidades Chicos! – Exclamó la señora Weasley

- Sí que se han vuelto exitosos estos dos – Dijo Ginny

- Y pensar que mamá creía que acabarían haciendo fechorías como Mundungus – Añadió Ron entre risas

- Pero ya ves que no, tonto – Dijo George azotándole la cabeza – Somos empresarios

- Y muy exitosos debo agregar – Saltó Harry

- ¡Ah! Pero eso es gracias a ti, compañero – Aclaró Fred mientras levantaba su copa de jugo de calabaza – Así que quiero que brindemos por Harry, porque fue gracias a él, ya que nos regaló el premio que ganó en el torneo de los tres magos y así nació "Sortilegios Weasley"

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es un lindo gesto - Comentó Frank Lombothon

- Harry siempre es muy bueno con todos papá, y sobre todo conmigo – Dijo Neville

- Si, y es todo un héroe – Saltó Ron

- Estoy orgullosa de mi Harry – Agregó Lily

- ¡Por Dios! Van a hacer que me sonroje – Expresó Harry con las mejillas ya coloradas

- Tú también deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo Harry – Añadió Narcisa

- Y con respecto a ustedes – Dijo Lucius señalando a los gemelos con su bastón – Ya veo que son excelentes empresarios, así que si no les molesta me gustaría invertir en ustedes, ¿Qué tal les parece abrir sucursales en el extranjero por ejemplo?

- ¡Po… Por Dios! – Exclamó George – Eso sería grandioso

- Nos encantaría poder hacer negocios con usted señor Malfoy - Añadió Fred

- Ya no puedo esperar a ver a los habitantes del resto del planeta comprando nuestros productos – Continuó George

- ¡Maravilloso! – Dijo Lucius estrechándoles las manos – Eso merece otro brindis – Me gustaría que todos ustedes vinieran a mi casa en navidad y así los gemelos y yo podríamos hablar de negocios

- ¡Genial! – Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono

- Estaríamos encantados de recibirlos – Dijo Narcisa

Los Lombothon bajaron la mirada

- Si quieren pueden asistir – Añadió Bellatrix tímidamente – Rodolphus y yo nos iremos a otra parte para que ustedes puedan asistir

- No, no hagan eso – Expresó Alice – Tengo entendido que ustedes también viven ahí, así que no pueden dejar de estar en su casa por nosotros, estaremos bien, además ya hemos quedado en pasar la navidad con la madre de Frank

- No se preocupen, de todos modos son bienvenidos a nuestra casa – Dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa – Todos están invitados, por supuesto ustedes también – Miró de frente a la familia Granger

- ¿En serió? – Preguntó Anastasia emocionada

- Desde luego – Respondió Narcisa – Ustedes son muy amables – Luego se volvió hacia Sirius – Y tú también primo, no me importa cuántas veces nos acuses a Lucius, a Draco y a mí de seguir siendo mortifagos, o a Bella y a Rodolphus, déjanos demostrarte que hemos cambiado, danos esa oportunidad, después de todo llevas mi sangre y la de Bella, deja tu actitud infantil y ven a mi casa a pasar la navidad ¿Si?

Sirius se levantó y todo el mundo pensaba que iba a marcharse y a dejar a Narcisa con la palabra en la boca, pero no fue así, caminó directamente hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- No tienes que demostrarme nada prima, ya nos han demostrado su arrepentimiento desde el mismo momento en que brindaron información acerca de Voldemort y sus planes, yo fui el tonto, es solo que me costó asimilar todo esto ¡Perdóname! – Luego se volvió hacia Bella y la tomó por un brazo para exhortarla a que se levantara de su asiento y cuando lo hubo hecho, también la abrazó - ¡Perdóname tú también! Yo realmente quiero revivir esos días en que éramos niños y nos reuníamos todos en la honorable casa de los Black – Dijo esto último exagerando un gesto teatral, luego estrechó la mano de Draco, Lucius y Rodolphus - De verdad disculpen mi actitud, es solo que ha sido muy difícil asimilar su cambio

El desayuno terminó felizmente y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su sala común, era domingo y no habría clases, por la tarde, se fueron a los jardines donde Sirius deslumbró a los Granger con su transformación al tiempo que les explicaba que era un animago, Tonks llegó luego y les mostró sus dotes de metamorfomagia al tiempo que Hermione les daba una lección a los chicos de como captar un video con su teléfono celular

- ¡Mira Pansy! – Exclamó Draco – Los videos de los Muggles son como nuestras fotos, es decir, se mueven, pero con sonido ¿Verdad Hermione?

La aludida asintió

- Deja de hacer eso Ronald – Hermione reprendió a Ron que estaba filmándose mientras hacía muecas estúpidas

- ¡Que mandona es! – Dijo Ron en un susurro que los gemelos escucharon muy bien

- Pero así, la amas – Dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- ¿Que tanto murmuran? – Preguntó Hermione impacientándose – No van a entender nada de los que digo

- Yo si – Contestó Ginny – Es muy fácil, acabo de filmar a Harry

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó éste emocionado

- Si, me parece un buen video – Respondió ella – Lo voy a conservar, ya sé cómo guardarlo

- Aprendes rápido Ginny – La felicitó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry


	15. El primer beso

Octubre dio paso a Noviembre, mes que no hubo pruebas y los padres solo se dedicaron a compartir experiencias con sus hijos y sus amigos, y además realizaron excursiones a Hogsmeade donde se divirtieron un montón y Hermione les explicó a sus padres que aquel era un pueblo habitado únicamente por la comunidad mágica. Cuando llegó diciembre, el clima se hizo aún más frío y aún les quedaban quince días para que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad pero mientras tanto tendrían que enfrentar la tercera prueba del torneo de padres e hijos.

Después de catorce días, estaban todos concentrados como siempre a las afueras del imponente castillo, donde al igual que siempre, se imponía un escenario majestuoso en el cual estaban Dumbledore, los profesores y los periodistas, no muy lejos del escenario había un grupo de hipogrifos que Hagrid había adiestrado previamente. El anciano director apuntó una vez más a su garganta con la varita y comenzó a explicar cómo se llevaría a cabo la tercera prueba

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a la tercera prueba del torneo de padres e hijos – Saludó el viejo – Es mi deber recordarles que los grupos quedan conformados al igual que las veces anteriores. Ésta vez, deberán subir a esos hipogrifos y volar hasta el pueblo de Hogsmeade donde se les entregará un lirio mágico que ha sido extraído del valle de las hadas en el bosque prohibido y que las hadas han encantado para que tenga la capacidad de concederle un deseo a la familia que resulte ganadora, cuando lo obtengan, deben regresar hasta aquí y entregármelo, como siempre, la familia que llegue primero será la ganadora ¿Entendido?

Como de costumbre, todos respondieron con gran aplauso y expresiones de júbilo, los Granger estaban estupefactos con las criaturas que observaban a lo lejos al tiempo que Hermione les recordaba su nombre

- Se llaman hipógrifos y son un hibrido entre caballo y águila – Explicaba la chica con su acostumbrado aire de suficiencia

Hermione tenía sus reservas en cuanto a participar en la prueba, debido a que detestaba volar, pero su madre la persuadió al respecto ya que ella a diferencia de su hija adoraba las alturas y los deportes extremos, William también, pero decidió que ésta vez fuera su esposa la que acompañara a su hija, los Malfoy resolvieron que Lucius acompañaría a Draco, los Longbottom acordaron que Alice sería la que montaría al animal junto a su hijo, por su parte los Weasley resolvieron que Arthur iría junto a Ron y con respecto a los Potter y a los Lovegood, ellos no tenían que hacer elección alguna.

Hagrid fue el encargado de darles las instrucciones antes de subir a los animales

- Esto será sencillo, sobre todo para los chicos, ya que los han estudiado antes - Decía el semigigante con una sonrisa que apenas se advertía debajo de toda esa mata de pelos – Primero que todo, deben hacerles una reverencia y esperar a que ellos correspondan el gesto, si lo hacen, quiere decir que les permitirán montarlos, ¡ah! y no lo olviden, ellos son muy sensibles a los insultos así que trátenlos con mucho cuidado – Explicó Hagrid mirando especialmente a Draco y a su padre

Éstos solo rieron

- ¡Descuida Hagrid! Ésta vez me portaré bien, lo prometo – Lo tranquilizó el muchacho levantando la palma derecha y mantenía la otra a la vista para que notara que no cruzaba los dedos

- Yo también me portaré bien – Añadió Lucius imitando el gesto de su hijo

- ¡Eso es grandioso! – Exclamó el buen Hagrid

Las familias hicieron entonces lo que Hagrid les ordenó y al poco rato ya estaban subidos al lomo de los hipógrifos

- Sosténganse con las piernas, presiónenle las rodillas al cuerpo y si sienten que se van a caer, pueden sujetarse del cuello pero sin apretar demasiado porque no les gusta, tampoco le arranquen las plumas – El guardabosques daba las últimas instrucciones

- ¿Todos listos por allá? – Preguntó Dumbledore

Hagrid levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación y entonces Dumbledore luego de una cuenta regresiva, le pidió al señor Filch que hiciera sonar su cañón, el cual se disparó cuando la cuenta iba por dos. Los hipógrifos despegaron las patas del suelo y se dispusieron a surcar los aires.

- Mami, tengo miedo – Decía Hermione temblando mientras su madre la sujetaba detrás de ella

- Tranquila princesa – Decía Anastasia – Confiemos en el buen hicogrifo

- Hipogrifo – La corrigió ella

- ¡Yupiiiiii! Esto sí que es divertido – Decía Luna

- Adoro sentir el viento en el rostro – La secundaba su padre con los brazos extendidos a cada lado

- Siento que me voy a caer – Gimoteaba Neville

- No te vas a caer Neville yo estoy detrás de ti – Trataba de tranquilizarlo su madre

Junto a ellos pasó como un bólido el hipógrifo de los Malfoy

- Draco, vamos en primer lugar – Decía Lucius emocionado mientras miraba a los demás hipógrifos detrás del suyo

- No papá – Lo corrigió Draco – Mira hacia adelante, allá van los Weasley

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Expresó Arthur alegremente – Vamos encabezando la carrera

- Si papá, esto es emocionante aunque un poco aterrador – Contestó Ron mirando hacia abajo

Pero justo en ese instante Buckbeak o Witherwings como decidieron llamarlo después, los dejó atrás, sobre su lomo iban alegremente Harry y su mamá

- ¡Ya veo el pueblo! – Exclamó el elegido con emoción

- Si allá se ve la gente, parecen puntitos – Dijo Lily

Muy atrás de ellos, habían logrado colocarse en la misma posición los Weasley y los Longbottom mientras detrás, venían los Granger, seguidos de los Malfoy y finalmente los Lovegood.

En Hogsmeade, se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin junto a una gran cesta que contenía los lirios encantados, sobre la cesta revoloteaban alegremente un par de hadas.

- ¡Mira cariño! – Exclamó la metamorfomaga - Ya se acerca el primero ¡Que emoción!

- Si, y creo que son Lily y Harry – Añadió Remus entrecerrando los ojos y colocando su mano por encima de estos

Efectivamente, Witherwings posó sus cuatro patas en el piso y entonces Tonks se apresuró a entregarle a Lily su lirio

-¡Felicidades! Ustedes son los primeros – Los felicitó la chica

- ¡Gracias Tonks! – Respondió Lily

- Creo que vamos a ganar – Dijo Harry

- Si, pero deben darse prisa si quieren continuar siendo los primeros – Los apuró Remus

Witherwings retomó el camino de vuelta y se encontró con el hipogrifo de los Longbottom que ahora encabezaba a los demás. Al llegar a Hogwarts, el colegio se llenó de gran júbilo y aplausos al ver que el elegido y su madre, eran los primeros en llegar

- Sabía que lo lograrían – Expresó Sirius mientras ondeaba una gran bandera de Gryffindor

- ¡Bravo! – Vitoreaba Hagrid – Aunque también debemos reconocer la victoria de Buckbeak… ¡Eh! Quiero decir Witherwings

- ¡Oh Hagrid! Descuida, ahora puedes llamarlo como quieras, recuerda que ya no está huyendo del ministerio – Dijo Molly

- Démosle un gran aplauso a la familia Potter – Exhortaba Dumbledore

Snape aplaudía con ímpetu y trataba de parecer inmutable aunque no podía evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de felicidad

Molly, Ginny y los gemelos subieron a felicitar a los ganadores y Harry sintió que las piernas no lo sostenían cuando Ginny lo besó en la mejilla

- ¿Y qué van a desear? – Preguntó la menor de los Weasley

- Bueno, eso se lo dejaré a Harry, será mejor que él pida el deseo – Contestó Lily

- Me encantaría pedir que mi papá volviera, pero el profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que no se puede desear cosas así – Respondió Harry apesadumbrado

- No importa cariño – lo abrazó Lily, ya verás luego que se te ocurre

- ¡Felicidades familia Potter! – Dijo una presumida voz detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué rayos hace usted aquí señorita Skeeter? – Preguntó Harry molesto

- Cubro el evento corazoncito – Contestó la periodista, tratando de ser cariñosa mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

Harry se apartó para evitar el contacto

- Usted es una descarada – Espetó Lily – No debería estar aquí, ni trabajar para el profeta después de todas las mentiras que ha inventado

- ¡Oh! ¿Que yo he inventado mentiras? Eso no es cierto – Respondió la mujer fingiendo indignación

- Si bueno, ya basta Skeeter – Respondió Severus detrás de ella – Será mejor que baje del escenario, no creo que ellos quieran ofrecerle una entrevista

- ¡Oh! si, si claro, vámonos – Se dirigió a su equipo de fotógrafos que no dejaban de disparar el flash – Dejemos en paz a la nueva familia feliz

- ¡Estúpida mujer! Ya verá – Expresó Harry mientras sacaba de su túnica la varita mágica

- Tranquilo Harry – Saltó Fred bajándole la mano que sostenía la varita, mientras miraba a la mujer con suspicacia - Ella solita recibirá su merecido. Ya lo creo que si

George por su parte señalaba a Skeeter y levantaba el pulgar haciéndole una señal de aprobación a Sirius que le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad. Pronto llegó el resto de los participantes y rodearon a Harry y a su madre para felicitarlos. El segundo grupo ya se preparaba para la segunda ronda y Harry pudo apreciar contrariado pero sin poder evitarlo, con felicidad, que Ginny no se acercaba a Dean para desearle suerte, y más tarde su felicidad se incrementó cuando escuchó la respuesta que Ginny le dio a la pregunta que hizo Luna, la cual parecía haber sido robada de los pensamientos de Harry

- ¿Porque ya casi no andas con Dean? – Preguntó la rubia ladeando su cabeza

- Porque él y yo ya no salimos, decidimos terminar nuestra relación – Respondió la pelirroja

Hermione le guiñó un ojo a Harry

Luego, el niño que vivió observó que Xenophilus, Sirius y los gemelos se reunían aparte mientras miraban en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie escuchaba su conversación, de modo que se encaminó hasta allá para ver que tramaban, pero al llegar, se decepcionó al comprobar que ya habían terminado

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Harry

- Ya lo verás ahijado – Respondió Sirius frotándose las manos

- Skeeter se va a arrepentir de haber dicho tantas mentiras – Dijo George

- ¿Pero que van a hacer? – Volvió a preguntar Harry

- ¡Shhhhh! – Lo hizo callar Fred – Solo síguenos y lo sabrás

- ¿Y para que llevas eso? – Inquirió nuevamente Harry mirando la cámara fotográfica Muggle que pendía del cuello de Fred, mientras se ponían en marcha

- Ya deja de hacer preguntas y camina – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Sirius y Xenophilus iban al frente y se detuvieron cuando vieron a Skeeter cerca de los invernaderos, George le dio una oreja extensible a Sirius que se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica y él conservó la otra, luego observaron que la mujer se adentraba en uno de los invernaderos, estaba muy absorta, escribiendo en su libreta mientras caminaba, de modo que no reparó en la presencia de los que la seguían. Todos consiguieron esconderse detrás de unas zarzas dentro del invernadero y observaron que la mujer se ubicó atrás, muy lejos de ellos, de pronto colocó su libreta y su pluma sobre una de las mesas que usaban los estudiantes y se dispuso a buscar en el interior de los materos

- ¿Pero que estará buscando? - Se preguntó Fred

- Ya lo sabremos – Respondió Xenophilus - ¡Vamos Sirius ya es hora! – Añadió mientras le daba un ligero codazo al animago

Sirius tomó la oreja extensible y la colocó dentro de su boca mientras tomaba la forma de un perro negro, luego salió sigiloso de su escondite y se metió con cuidado debajo de una de las mesas que estaban más cerca de la bruja que parecía murmurar algo, George sostuvo la otra oreja a la altura de su cara para que todos pudieran escuchar

- ¿Dónde demonios habrá escondido Dumbledore esos malditos lirios? – Preguntaba la bruja mientras removía en todos los materos - Si tan solo tuviera uno de esos, pudiera pedir lo que quisiera, quizá estén en otro invernadero – Se dijo después de suspirar profundamente

- O quizá ni siquiera estén en Hogwarts – Respondió Sirius saliendo de su escondite, había tomado de nuevo su forma humana y de nuevo se había guardado la oreja dentro del bolsillo de la túnica

- Con que eso era lo que buscaba ¡Eh! – Comentó Xenophilus mientras tomaba notas en su libreta

Fred comenzó a tomar fotos sin utilizar el flash

- ¿Para qué tomas fotos? – Preguntó Harry

- ¡Shhhhh! – Lo hizo callar George – Mejor observa

- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? – Preguntó la mujer abriendo mucho los ojos al tiempo que retrocedía

- Creo que debo aclararle algo mí querida Skeeter – Habló Sirius mientras avanzaba – Suponiendo que usted hubiese encontrado esos lirios, no habría podido hacer nada puesto a que ellos estaban encantados para cumplir los deseos de un ganador

- ¡Ah! pues en ese caso creo que debo irme – Dijo la mujer con un tono de voz nervioso mientras intentaba salir, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo

- No tan rápido señorita Skeeter

Los gemelos, Xenophilus y Harry que ya había comenzado a entender el plan, trataban de ahogar la risa

- ¡Suéltame cretino! Quiero salir de aquí – Protestaba la periodista que ahora estaba aterrada – No quiero estar sola con un ex presidiario

- Un ex presidiario bastante atractivo debo añadir – Dijo Sirius tomándola por la cintura – ¡Oh vamos Skeeter! Para que finges si yo sé que eras una de las chicas que se morían por mí en nuestra época de estudiantes

- Ya suéltame o sacó mi varita y te juro que…

- Está bien, no te voy a hacer esperar más – Dijo Sirius – Mejor te voy a dar lo que tanto deseas

El animago besó a la mujer en los labios mientras Fred tomaba fotos sin parar, y Harry, Xenophilus y George ahogaban la risa

- Eres un… Un atrevido, un patán – Gritaba la mujer histérica después que Sirius la soltó – Ya verás lo que escribiré sobre ti

- ¿Qué? ¿Dirás que estás loca por mí y que además siempre lo estuviste? – Se burló Sirius

La bruja soltó un gruñido y se fue del invernadero echando chispas por los oídos, los demás salieron de su escondite, muertos de la risa al tiempo que felicitaban a Sirius por su actuación

- Ahora solo falta editar el quisquilloso – Dijo Xenophilus – Debo preparar el reportaje y enviarlo con una lechuza a la oficina de edición

Harry se encontraba más feliz que nunca, Ginny había terminado su relación con Dean y ahora conseguiría vengarse de Rita Skeeter.

Por la noche, después de la celebración de la tercera prueba, cada quien se retiró a sus habitaciones, pues estaban cansados y además al día siguiente viajarían a la mansión de los Malfoy para pasar vacaciones. Lily no podía dormir, de modo que se levantó y contempló a Harry que dormía profundamente. No había duda de que era la viva imagen de James y se estremeció con la sola idea de perderlo a él también, lo besó en la frente, sobre la cicatriz y lo arropó con el cobertor. Luego tomó su varita

- ¡Lumus! – Exclamó y la punta de ésta se iluminó

Caminó hacia el buró y sacó de allí el viejo álbum de fotos que solía hojear cada vez que la melancolía se apoderaba de ella, lentamente se encaminó hacia afuera de la habitación y se sentó en el piso del pasillo para ver su álbum mientras lo iluminaba con su varita. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas cuando observó una foto donde ella y James bailaban en medio de un prado en otoño, suspiró hondamente y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

Severus tampoco podía dormir y había decidido salir de su habitación para dar un paseo por los pasillos de las mazmorras, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Lily en el suelo llorando y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó lo que decía. Ella por su parte estaba tan absorta en su sufrimiento que no advirtió la puerta al abrirse

- ¡James! – Sollozaba Lily – Te extraño mucho

Pero luego Severus advirtió algo que no se esperaba

- ¡Dios mío! Estoy tan confundida – Decía – Extraño mucho a James pero estoy empezando a sentir cosas por…

Un ruido la sacó de su confesión hecha en monólogo. Era Pevees que hizo una fuerte pedorreta al pasar

- Eres igual a "Myrtle la llorona" – Canturreó el polstergaist – "Lily Pipipote la llorona"

- ¡Cállate estúpido! – Espetó Lily entretanto se incorporaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas

La respuesta del duende fue otra fuerte pedorreta

- ¡Ya basta Pevees! – Ordenó Snape interviniendo por fin

- ¡El Quejicus y la Pipipote son novios! – Comenzó de nuevo a importunar

- ¡Lárgate o tendré que llamar al barón sanguinario! – Lo amenazó Severus

- No, no por favor – Suplicó Pevees – No llames al barón, no lo hagas

El polstergaist sucumbió ante la amenaza y se marchó aterrado, Severus por su parte se acercó a Lily

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó rodeándola con un brazo

- Si, no te preocupes – Respondió ella con aire triste – No podía dormir así que salí al pasillo a ver unas viejas fotos

- Yo tampoco podía dormir – Alegó Severus - ¡Lumus máxima! – Exclamó, y de la punta de su varita salió una bola de luz que se suspendió en el techo y que iluminaba la parte del pasillo en que se encontraban

- Así es mejor – Dijo el mago

Lily miró su varita

- ¡Nox! – Exclamó y la luz que antes estaba en la punta desapareció por completo

- Te veo algo triste – Comentó Severus

Ella intentó sonreír pero no pudo

- No es nada – Respondió – Solo que a veces me gana la nostalgia

Allí estaban los dos, solos, él con el corazón palpitándole solo por ella, se había sentido morir cuando la vio sufrir por James, pero más tarde le escuchó decir a ella que estaba confundida, que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por alguien, pero ¿por quién? En ese momento apareció el estúpido duende y lo había arruinado todo, ¿Quién sería esa persona por la que estaba empezando a sentir algo? Tenía que ser de su círculo de amistades porque no había tenido contacto con nadie más. De pronto su sangre se heló ¿Acaso sería Black? ¿Lily estaría comenzando a sentir algo por Black? No pudo más, tendría que hallar la manera de preguntárselo

- ¡Lily! – La llamó

- Dime Sev – Respondió la pelirroja – Te quedaste callado mucho tiempo ¿En qué pensabas?

- En ti. Bueno me refiero a que no pude evitar observarte de vez en cuando, y me he dado cuenta de que ya has ido superando lo de… - Hizo una pausa en la que respiró profundo – Potter

- Si bueno, es que todos son muy buenos conmigo, son divertidos y me han ayudado a superar mi tristeza – Respondió ella mirándolo con ternura

- Si, si, Ya lo imagino – Comentó él poniendo los ojos en blanco – Pero sobre todo te he visto junto a Black…

- Si, es que él me hace recordar a James, ya sabes, era su mejor amigo

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Severus dejándose de rodeos

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Lily extrañada

- ¿Te gusta Black? – Volvió a inquirir él, esperando con miedo la respuesta

- Por supuesto que no – Contestó Lily indignada y Severus respiró aliviado - ¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate?

De pronto, una luz de esperanza brilló en su corazón, es decir, si ella no sentía nada por Black ¿Acaso tendría él una mínima posibilidad? Tendría que averiguarlo, y él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, ya no lo aguantaba más, tenía que confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, ese amor que lo hacía desvelarse cuando era un adolescente y que ahora nuevamente le había quitado el sueño desde que sabía que ella había vuelto. Tenía que averiguar si ella sentía aunque fuese una mínima parte de lo que él sentía por ella y de no ser así, al menos él habría logrado sincerarse.

- No entiendo de donde rayos sacaste ese disparate – Continuaba diciendo ella mientras reía – Él es solo un buen amigo

Severus la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él

- ¿Qué haces Sev? – Preguntó ella tratando de zafarse - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- Quizá – Respondió él muy cerca de sus labios – Siempre he estado loco por ti Lily

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó ella sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, aunque luchaba por salir del agarre de Severus, ella sabía que quería quedarse allí en sus brazos, solo quería escapar porque él la confundía, es decir, siempre había sido su amigo, su confidente y su hermano, pero últimamente, desde el día en que él intentó besarla, ella comenzó a sentir que algo se movía en su estómago, era la misma sensación que solo había experimentado junto a James y ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba empezando a sentir lo mismo

– ¿De qué hablas? – Volvió a preguntar fingiéndose la desentendida

- Te amo Lily – Habló Severus al fin, confesándose – Te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi, desde que te conocí, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más

Y al decir esto, acabó con la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó con ternura, al principio ella tenía los ojos como platos y trató de escapar, pero poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante sus propios sentimientos y se dejó llevar, ya no luchaba por apartarlo, sino que permaneció quieta entre sus brazos, mientras él se sentía bendecido al cumplir su sueño, luego se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire fue apremiante

- ¡Ahora lo sé! – Exclamó el mago con voz pausada mientras acariciaba sus labios con la punta de los dedos – No te soy indiferente

- Yo… Yo… - Ella se había quedado sin palabras – No debí permitir… Tú… Tú no debiste… - Titubeaba al tiempo que escapaba de su mirada

- No sé si debí, pero ya lo hice y no me arrepiento – Contestó él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa

- Yo… me… yo me voy – Dijo ella mientras recogía el álbum del piso – Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió y se metió rápidamente en la habitación

Severus, por su parte también ingresó en la suya pero con una sensación en sus labios aún más agradable que la anterior, se acostó de nuevo en su cama y no pudo dejar de estremecerse al recordar el contacto de sus labios con los de Lily, la suavidad de su piel y la exquisitez de su perfume. Al cabo de un rato, se durmió todavía pensando en ella


	16. El escandalo de skeeter

Por la mañana, todas las familias se levantaron muy temprano para empacar, ya que tenían que irse de vacaciones de navidad. Así lo hicieron, empacaron sus pertenencias y luego se fueron al gran comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor volvían a desayunar también los Malfoy, Lestrange y los Lovegood como invitados, nuevamente una bandada de lechuzas entró como de costumbre para hacer sus entregas, mientras Harry, Sirius, los gemelos y Xenophilus se reían y frotaban las palmas con malicia

- Vamos a ver que nos trae Skeeter ésta vez – Anunció Lily con ironía mientras desenrollaba su ejemplar de El Profeta que una lechuza dejó caer

En realidad, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y desenrolló el periódico con dedos temblorosos, luego colocó de nuevo el ejemplar sobre la mesa, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Se estremeció con tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el pasillo de las mazmorras, ¿Y si Skeeter de alguna manera se las había arreglado para tomarles otra foto? Ésta vez sí sería verdad, no sería ningún invento de la periodista, Severus realmente la había besado, y ella por su parte lo había ¿disfrutado? No, eso no podía ser, Pensó ¿Estaría traicionando la memoria de James? Sin darse cuenta elevó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores, Severus la estaba mirando, así que ella casi instintivamente desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su periódico, y se asustó cuando vio el apellido "Potter" en la primera página, pero luego le volvió el alma al cuerpo al comprobar que el titular solo decía:

"Los Potter ganan la tercera prueba del torneo entre padres e hijos"

Los gemelos y Harry no pudieron contener más la risa

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes tres? – Preguntó Neville extrañado – Desde hace rato están muy raros

- Es cierto – Confirmó Draco - ¿Qué se traen entre manos?

- Espero que no sea nada malo – Añadió Hermione mirándolos con suspicacia

- Si están tramando algo, no entiendo porque no me invitaron – Saltó Ron

- Fue muy rápido Ron – Se excusó Harry mientras reía – Pero te aseguro que yo no lo planeé

- ¿De qué hablas cariño? – Preguntó Lily empezando a preocuparse

- Ya lo verás Lily – Respondió Sirius frotándose las manos

- ¡Ah! Aquí viene la mía – Dijo Xenophilus al ver a una hermosa lechuza marrón que se acercaba con un rollo de revista atado en una de las patas – Veamos que nos trae ésta semana la edición de El Quisquilloso

Luna alzó la vista por encima de las mesas y notó que todas las personas además de El Profeta, leían El Quisquilloso con la mandíbula casi desencajada

- ¡Wow! Sí que has vendido muchos ejemplares ésta semana papá – Comentó la rubia con entusiasmo

- ¡Ah! eso es porque me encargué de promocionar muy bien ésta edición – Respondió su padre – ¿No recuerdas que ayer, antes de terminar la fiesta de la tercera prueba, me subí al escenario y les pedí a todos que compraran El Quisquilloso porque verían allí algo que los dejaría pasmados?

- ¡Ah sí! lo recuerdo – Dijo Luna mirando hacia el techo con el índice tocando su mentón

Todos miraban a Xenophilus con expectación mientras éste trataba de desatar la revista de la pata de su lechuza, al parecer le estaba costando bastante trabajo. Un momento después, cuando la desató, entraron Hedwig y otras tres lechuzas más, que les entregaron sendos ejemplares de la revista a los gemelos y a Sirius respectivamente, éste último con una sonrisa en los labios, les mostró orgulloso, la portada de la revista donde estaba un enorme titular que decía:

"La verdad sobre Skeeter"

Y debajo de éste, había una foto que parecía tomada por una cámara Muggle, pues no se movía, en ésta aparecía la periodista entre los brazos de Sirius Black mientras él la besaba

La reacción de todos fue muy chistosa, nadie dijo nada, solo dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, en todo el comedor hubo un murmullo colectivo, Narcisa alzó la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores y allí estaba Dumbledore con El Quisquilloso en la mano mientras reía y se lo mostraba a Severus, él por su parte solo enarcó una ceja

- ¿Qué significa esto primo? – Preguntó Narcisa – Tú y esa…

- Un momento, un momento mi querida prima – Contestó el animago – Primero hay que leer el artículo

- Yo lo leo - Dijo Fred levantando la mano por encima de su cabeza

- Ya veo que era lo que se traían entre manos – Saltó Ron

Lily estaba igual de confundida, pero al igual que los demás, también quería saber el contenido del articulo

- ¡Vamos Fred léelo! – Lo exhortó

- Si léelo – Saltó Hermione con impaciencia

- ¡Cielos! Pensé que odiabas los chismes – Comentó George dándole un codazo a la castaña en las costillas

- No me malinterpretes George – Respondió la aludida

- Bien, ya dejen de quitarme tiempo y más bien escuchen – Terció Fred y luego comenzó a leer – Ésta es la verdad sobre Rita Skeeter, la temida periodista que trabaja para el diario El Profeta, ella presume ser muy profesional y equilibrada cuando realmente es todo lo contrario. En realidad no es que nos concentremos en perjudicar la carrera de la reportera, sino más bien en desmentir muchos de sus artículos amarillistas y llenos de malas intenciones, al tiempo que develamos, al estilo de ella misma, cuál es su verdadero comportamiento – El pelirrojo alzó la vista y comprobó que todos permanecían atentos a sus palabras, luego continuó - La reportera quien presume de moralista, ha escrito una variedad de artículos falsos donde pone en tela de juicio la reputación y el comportamiento del profesor Severus Snape y la señora Lily Potter, no por el hecho de publicar lo de su presunta "Relación" ya que en el caso de que la misma resultara cierta, ambos estarían en todo su derecho y ese solo sería asunto de ellos, sino porque Skeeter describió un montón de situaciones que jamás, lo reitero, JAMÁS sucedieron entre los antes mencionados. No obstante Skeeter no solo se dedica a inventar mentiras sobre los demás, sino que ayer mismo, mientras se llevaba a cabo la tercera prueba del torneo entre padres e hijos que tiene lugar en Hogwarts, la reportera entró a los invernaderos con la intención de adueñarse de uno de los lirios encantados que eran el premio para los ganadores de la competencia, sin embargo, recibió un regalo mucho mejor cuando se encontró con Sirius Black. Si, lo reitero, Sirius Black el mago que fue acusado injustamente por el ministerio y enviado a la prisión de Azkaban, el caso es que ambos mantienen una relación, al parecer desde que éste salió de la prisión, y cada vez que tienen oportunidad se encuentran en los invernaderos para demostrarse todo su cariño. Decimos esto, basándonos en lo que nos contó la propia Skeeter antes de irse furiosa sin darnos más detalles

Es importante recalcar que en El Quisquilloso, no nos desvivimos por desacreditar a nadie, y más bien respetamos las decisiones de cada quien, sin embargo nos preguntamos ¿Será ésta la clase de moral y buenas costumbres que profesa Skeeter? ¿Es esto lo que ella llama un buen ejemplo? Nos parece que los invernaderos de Hogwarts no son el mejor lugar para besuquearse, nos revela Xenophilus Lovegood

Cuando Fred terminó de leer el artículo, una sonrisa comenzó a enmarcar el rostro de Lily pero se quedó sin palabras

- Pe… Pero primo ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Tú y esa Skeeter? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó Bellatrix

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Rodolphus – No cabe duda de que sigues siendo el mismo picaflor de siempre, no has cambiado nada

Sirius al igual que Lily no podía hablar, pero era porque se desternillaba de risa

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esa Skeeter después de lo que inventó sobre Lily? – Preguntó Molly con el entrecejo fruncido

- Yo creo que es una broma – Opinó Frank Longbottom

- ¡Esperen! – Dijo Sirius cuando al fin pudo hablar – Todavía hay más

- ¡Queee! ¿Todavía hay más? – Preguntó Lily incrédula

- Mamá, tienes que escuchar el resto – Dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa

- Así que esa Skeeter y tú se lo tenían muy bien guardadito ¿Eh? – Comentó Ron señalando a Sirius

Mientras todos reían, Hermione era la única que permanecía seria, con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de suspicacia

- Yo continúo leyendo – Dijo Xenophilus alzando su ejemplar y pasando la página que acababa de leer Fred

- Por supuesto, intentamos conseguir una entrevista con ambos implicados para conocer ambas versiones, pero solo el señor Black nos la concedió, ya que la señorita Skeeter se negó rotundamente. Sirius Black nos reveló que efectivamente había ido a los invernaderos para hablar con la señorita Skeeter, pero solo con la intención de aclarar las cosas con la bruja.

"Yo la fui a buscar allí, es cierto, pero era para aclarar las cosas con ella, porque ya quería que me dejara en paz, siempre me está acosando, desde nuestra época de estudiantes en Hogwarts, ella está obsesionada conmigo y una vez que salí de Azkaban, es decir ahora que puedo andar libremente, ella ha vuelto al asecho, es sencillamente asfixiante, ya no la soporto, yo que vengo de Azkaban francamente no sé distinguir entre quien es peor, si un Dementor o Skeeter. Ella incluso me amenazó, me dijo que si yo no accedía a tener una relación con ella, entonces inventaría una calumnia sobre mí o cualquiera de mis amigos, que a ella le creerían porque es una periodista respetable en cambio a mí nadie me creería porque soy… bueno, un ex presidiario, yo no accedí a su chantaje y ya ven lo que publicó en El Profeta valiéndose de artimañas para manipular las fotos. Ayer, cuando fui a buscarla para hablar con ella, se me lanzó encima y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me besó, creo que ella está mal y debería ir a ver a un sanador en San Mungo para que le revisen la cabeza"

Esas fueron las palabras textuales de Sirius Black para explicar, según él, cómo resultó ser una víctima más de la terrible Skeeter.

Cuando Xenophilus Lovegood terminó de leer, Lucius Malfoy le dio una palmada de felicitación en el hombro

- ¡Vaya hombre! Sí que has hecho una buena redacción, te felicito. Y tú – Dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius – Bueno si me permites hablarte, te diré que has hecho un buen trabajo inventando todo eso, porque me imagino que no es cierto ¿o sí?

- ¡Gracias Malfoy! – Musitó Sirius – Tienes razón, no es cierto, pero ella tampoco dijo la verdad

Lily no podía evitar sonreír

- No sé cómo rayos hicieron para conseguir esa foto y tampoco sé si es correcto o no lo que hicieron, pero no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada sabiendo que ella está recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina – Comentó la pelirroja

- Claro que estuvo bien mamá – Saltó Harry – Ahora ella sabrá lo que se siente ser calumniado

Sirius les explicó a todos como habían obtenido la foto por un plan que había ideado junto a Xenophilus y los gemelos y al cual se unió Harry después, todos rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno casi todos porque Hermione, la señora Weasley y Anastasia, como era de esperarse, no estuvieron de acuerdo

- Eso no estuvo bien – Los reprendía Hermione – Me parece que han caído tan bajo como ella, actuaron exactamente igual

- Yo opino lo mismo – La secundó Anastasia – Solo han debido decir la verdad sobre ella, decir que es una mentirosa o algo así, pero no has debido besarla para luego inventar todo eso – Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Sirius

- Pues en ese caso no le habríamos dado su merecido – Se defendió Sirius

- Es verdad, además les apuesto lo que quieran a que esa mujer jamás en su vida se le vuelve a ocurrir decir una mentira más en sus artículos – Observó Arthur

- ¡Por Dios Arthur! Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron – Riñó Molly

- Bueno, parece que Dumbledore disfrutó el articulo tanto como nosotros – Dijo Frank señalando hacia el mago que se desternillaba de risa con la revista en la mano mientras se la mostraba a Severus y ésta vez también él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción

Al rato, cuando se disponían a abandonar el gran comedor, Rita Skeeter se apareció en el gran umbral de la inmensa puerta de roble inglés. Estaba furiosa, sus rasgos estaban bastante endurecidos y sus ojos despedían llamas, caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y para el asombro de todos, les propinó Sendas bofetadas a Sirius y a Xenophilus

- ESO LO TIENEN MERECIDO POR MENTIROSOS – Gritaba la mujer histérica

Luna se acercó detrás de ella, la picó con un dedo para que se volviera y cuando lo hubo hecho, también le propinó una sonora bofetada

- ¡Así se hace Lunita! – La felicitó Bellatrix

- ¡Bella por Dios! – La reprendió Narcisa

- Luna, cariño ¡Cálmate! – Le suplicaba la señora Weasley al ver que las mejillas de la chica estaban rojísimas y respiraba agitadamente debido a la furia

- Pues lo tenía merecido por mentirosa y atrevida – Intervino Ginny

- Y eso es para que jamás se le ocurra volver a tocar a mi padre – Dijo Luna utilizando un tono de voz autoritario que dejó anonadado a todo el que la vio

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Neville - ¡Cuando se enoja se ve aún más bella!

- Y también es para que aprenda a no decir mentiras, porque la mentirosa aquí es usted – Continuó la rubia

- Tu a mí no me tocas mocosa insolente – Espetó la mujer mientras tomaba a Luna con fuerza por el cabello

- ¡Suelte a mi hija! – Espetó Xenophilus usando el mismo tono intimidante de su Luna

La mujer la soltó ante la mirada de furia que Xenophilus le lanzó, pero continuó lanzando improperios

- ¿COMO FUERON CAPACES DE INVENTAR ALGO ASÍ? ESO ES MENTIRA, ESE CRETINO EX` PRESIDIARIO QUE VEN ALLI – Dijo señalando a Sirius – FUE ÉL QUIE ME ACOSÓ Y AHORA VIENE A INVENTAR TODAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES

- ¿Pero qué dices Skeeter? – Preguntó Sirius con aire de suficiencia – Si todos aquí saben que tú siempre has muerto por mí, pero estás ardida porque nunca fuiste mi tipo, no te vengas a hacer la santa

Todos los que los conocían de esa época sabían que aquello era verdad, cuando eran adolescentes, ella era una de las niñas que se derretían por Sirius y por eso rieron con el comentario

- Eso es cierto – Añadió Lucius - ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz de una vez?

- ¡BLACK, ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! – Gritó Skeeter histérica

- ¡YA BASTA! – Dijo Lily usando el mismo tono de voz – Creo que usted no tiene absolutamente nada que reclamar aquí, porque fue precisamente usted la que lo inició todo

En ese momento entraron al gran comedor Nynphadora, Remus y Moody

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ésta mujer ha venido a buscar problemas? – Preguntó Ojoloco

Arthur se acercó a los Aurores

- Sí, ella ha venido a reclamar por lo de El Quisquilloso

- Será mejor que la dejemos para que ésta situación se resuelva de una vez por todas – Alegó Tonks

- No estoy seguro querida – Dudó Remus – Nuestro deber es sacarla de aquí

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Nymphadora – Refutó Moody – Será mejor que ella la ponga en su sitio (Se refería a Lily)

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! - Le gritó Skeeter a Lily – Ella es la que se hace la santa – Dijo luego mirando a todo el mundo mientras señalaba a Lily

- Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir – La amenazó Harry mostrándole su varita

- Pues la verdad – Continuo la bruja ahora usando un tono de voz meloso – La verdad siempre duele, y la verdad es que tu mamita si tiene un romance con el profesor Snape – Señaló la mesa de los profesores, Lily sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca recordando el beso que Severus le había robado la noche anterior – Yo misma los vi el día de la primera prueba, se estaban besuqueando al final de la ladera como dos desvergonzados

- YA ME TIENES HARTA – Gritó Lily y se abalanzó sobre la bruja

- ¡No Lily! – Gritaron Hermione, Molly, Anastasia, Ginny, Luna, Narcisa y Alice al mismo tiempo

- ¡Dale su merecido Lily! – Gritaba Bella

- ¡Bellatrix Por Dios! – Volvió a reprenderla Narcisa – ¡Lily no te rebajes!

Lily la sostenía por los cabellos mientras Harry y los Aurores trataban de hacer que la soltara, Severus salió corriendo desde la mesa de los profesores y McGonagall gritaba desesperada:

- ¡Hagan algo!

- ¡Expendió! – Exclamó Skeeter y Lily salió despedida hacia atrás, pero no se hizo daño porque Severus la sujetó

Remus desarmó a la bruja

- ¡Gracias Sev! – Exclamó Lily

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él

Ella asintió y entonces Severus se dirigió hacia la reportera, la tomó por un brazo y la fulminó con su mirada intimidante

- Escúchame bien, no quiero verte jamás por aquí, no vuelvas a buscar problemas, a inventar mentiras y mucho menos a acosar a nadie – Espetó él con rabia, soltándola abruptamente y sabiendo que lo de Sirius también era una mentira que sin embargo la hacía rabiar muchísimo

- Si, vete – Añadió Sirius – Yo no te amo, entiéndelo de una vez NO TE AMO

- ¡Salga de aquí inmediatamente! – Ordenó Moody tomándola por el brazo

- ¡Suéltame! Yo puedo irme sola

Pero él no la soltó sino que más bien Remus la tomó por el otro brazo y ambos la obligaron a salir del castillo en medio de los gritos, maldiciones y patadas que soltaba la bruja

- ¡Adiós! – Exclamó Tonks con sarcasmo mientras agitaba su mano derecha - ¡Y no vuelvas por aquí porque te sacaremos de la misma manera!

Después del bochornoso incidente, todos se fueron a buscar sus pertenencias para irse del castillo, Lily dudó en despedirse de Severus porque no quería enfrentarlo después de lo que habían vivido hace unos instantes y también la noche anterior, pero después resolvió que no se despediría y que luego le enviaría una lechuza para explicarle porque se había marchado tan abruptamente. Finalmente se despidieron de Dumbledore y éste les aconsejó que se marcharan usando la red flu ya que era el método más seguro, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y al cabo de un rato más; estaban frente a una gran chimenea ubicada en el despacho del anciano director de Hogwarts, uno a uno fueron entrando allí, Hermione quiso entrar después de sus padres para asegurarse de que lo hicieran bien

- Tu primero mami – Le dijo la chica a su madre tomando un poco de polvos flu de una bolsita de piel de dragón que Dumbledore le ofrecía – Debes arrojar esto al fuego y decir en voz alta y entendible ¡A la mansión Malfoy! Y eso es todo, aparecerás allá – Concluyó empujando a su madre a la chimenea, pero ésta se resistía

- Pe… Pero ¡Mira cariño! El fuego está encendido, me voy a hacer daño – Alegó la mujer con miedo

- Las llamas no te harán daño Anastasia – La tranquilizó Lily mientras reía – Cuando arrojes los polvos, las llamas se tornaran verdes y se harán inofensivas, ya has visto como han pasado los demás y no les han hecho daño, bueno da un poco de mareo al principio, sobre todo la primera vez, pero nada más

La mujer accedió por fin y luego que pasó, lo hizo su esposo, su hija y el resto de las personas, pronto se encontraron todas las familias amigas en el gran recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, allí estaban: Los Potter, los Lestrange, los Weasley, los Lovegood, los Granger y Sirius Black. Los adultos se quedaron conversando mientras tomaban el té y Draco acompañó a los chicos a conocer la casa y sus habitaciones

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó George en voz baja - ¡Mira esto Fred! Nuestra habitación aquí, es más grande que nuestro departamentito en el callejón Diagon

- Pues si – Confirmó éste arrojándose a la cama – Me parece que nos daremos la gran vida

- Aun me parece mentira que estemos aquí – Comentó Ron – De verdad Draco, jamás me imagine estar aquí en tu casa

- Ni yo tampoco me imaginé tenerlos aquí, nunca pensé que llegáramos a ser tan buenos amigos, pero ya ves

- Yo menos me imaginé estando aquí y mucho menos trayendo a mis padres – Dijo Hermione – Después de que éramos tan enemigos

Draco rió y la abrazó cariñosamente

- Eso quedó en el pasado Hermione – Dijo el chico riendo

Luego el rubio esperó a que Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y los gemelos se alejaran un poco, y entonces decidió indagar

- Hermione, ¿Qué has logrado con Weasley? Es decir, con Ron

- ¿A qué te refieres Draco? – Preguntó ella un poco extrañada

- Quiero decir ¿Ya son novios?

Ella bajó la cabeza con tristeza

- No, quizá es que no me quiere, ni siquiera le gusto, ya ves cómo me esquiva

Él volvió a reír

- No seas tonta – Dijo Draco - Yo he visto cómo te mira, se nota que te ama pero es solo que… Disculpa que te lo diga, pero él es un poco tonto, no sabe cómo expresarse, quizá es un poco tímido para éstas cosas

- ¿Tú lo crees? – Preguntó ella con los ojos húmedos – Yo lo amo Draco, pero soy muy tradicional y no quiero ser yo quien tome la iniciativa, además tengo miedo de que me rechace

Draco enmudeció por un momento como si reflexionara, y casi al instante chasqueó los dedos

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó repentinamente – Hablaré con él

Hermione palideció

- ¡NO DRACO! ¿Estás loco?

- No seas tonta, yo no le voy a hablar de tus sentimientos, sino de los de él, voy a averiguar que siente por ti, y si realmente te ama, pues haré que se lance

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la muchacha con entusiasmo

- Por supuesto que sí, tú me ayudaste con Pansy, así que yo te ayudaré con Ron

Pasaron los días y la navidad estaba ya muy cerca, todos se fueron de compras al callejón Diagon y los gemelos aprovecharon la oportunidad de mostrarle la tienda a Lucius, mientras las mujeres hacían las compras, el resto de los hombres se quedaron conversando amenamente en "El Caldero Chorreante" Draco había aprovechado de hablar con Ron y junto con Harry trató de animarlo para que le declarara sus sentimientos a Hermione, Harry también había confesado ante Draco y su mejor amigo lo que sentía por Ginny, y Ron, contrario a lo que pensaba Harry, estuvo feliz por esa noticia. A partir de allí, Ron parecía más animado a buscarle conversación a Hermione, y ella, por información de Draco, se había enterado de que él realmente la amaba, y por ende se había llenado de una inmensa felicidad, por supuesto se lo comentó a Harry él le comentó a ella acerca de sus sentimientos hacía Ginny los cuales ella ya sospechaba

- Ginny ya no sale con Dean, es tu oportunidad Harry – Dijo la chica

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Ron también le había confesado a Harry lo que sentía por ella, y los dos, ayudados y aconsejados por Draco, quedaron en que les declararían sus sentimientos a las chicas, en la cena de víspera de navidad


	17. Las declaraciones de amor

Llegó la víspera de navidad y todos estaban congregados en el comedor de la mansión de los Malfoy, después de un banquete maravilloso, Draco miró a Harry y a Ron con suspicacia, sospechando que tal vez se habían acobardado, y en vista de que realmente ninguno de los dos amigos decía nada; el rubio tomó una de sus copas y la golpeó ligeramente con un tenedor para llamar la atención de los comensales, los chicos palidecieron

- Quiero hacer un brindis por todos ustedes – Dijo Draco - Por todos los amigos que visitan nuestra casa

El chico alzó su copa y bebió un sorbo, los demás lo imitaron

- También – Continuó el chico - Quiero brindar muy especialmente por mis amigos Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter que tienen algo muy importante que revelar ésta noche

Todos los presentes brindaron, pero se miraban los unos a los otros extrañados mientras los dos aludidos palidecían y discutían acerca de quién sería el primero en revelar lo que tenían que decir

- Tú primero Harry – Decía el pelirrojo

- No, creo que el primero debes ser tú – Rebatía Harry

- ¡Vamos Ron! – Lo exhortó Arthur – Di lo que tengas que decir hijo

Ron se rindió al fin, así que carraspeó su garganta y se dispuso a hablar aunque con dificultad, con la vista fija en una servilleta que retorcía entre sus manos temblorosas

- Bien… Hermione, Yo quiero decir que… Es decir yo… - De pronto Ron fijó su vista en los señores Granger que estaban junto a su hija y se cohibió más – Yo… Yo…

- ¡Oh vamos pequeño Ronnie! Termina de hablar – Canturreó su hermano Fred

- Si, continúa pequeño Ronnie – Lo exhortó George usando el mismo tono de Fred

- ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! Continúa cielo – Dijo la señora Weasley

- Bueno yo quiero decir… ¡Cielos! ¿Porque cuesta tanto? – Comentó el pelirrojo – Está bien, aquí voy de nuevo, Hermione Granger quiero decirte que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y que si tuviera la dicha de ser correspondido me gustaría que fueses mi novia – Dijo todo esto muy rápido, pero todo el mundo pudo captar el mensaje, luego continuó en un tono de voz más pausado - ¿Qué dices? ¿Me aceptas?

Hermione se había quedado pasmada, sin habla, solo le brotaban algunas lágrimas de felicidad del rostro y sus padres, que estaban sumamente contentos con la declaración la exhortaron a responder. Por su parte Ginny, los señores Weasley y los gemelos lucían unas sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros, al igual que los demás invitados

- ¡Vamos hija! Contesta – La exhortaba William

- Si cariño, tienes que decir algo – Intervino Anastasia

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Ron que la contemplaba nervioso, temiendo un rechazo o una bofetada, al parecer, pasaba por alto la radiante expresión en el rostro de la chica

- Por supuesto que te correspondo Ronald, yo también te amo y quiero ser tu novia

La euforia no se hizo esperar, hubo aplausos y vítores

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Canturrearon los gemelos al unísono

Ron le dio un tímido y efímero beso en los labios a Hermione

- ¡Pero qué maravilla! – Exclamó Molly – Siempre soñé que Hermione se fijara en mi Ron, ya veo que el buen Dios escuchó mis plegarias

- ¡Oh vaya que sí! – Añadió Arthur – Y lo mejor de todos es que si algún día se casan, entonces vamos a estar emparentados con Muggles

- Por supuesto que sí amigo mío, ven aquí – Dijo William dándole a Arthur un fuerte abrazo

- Bien, todo está maravilloso – Habló Draco – Pero todavía falta Harry, él también quiere decir algo

Harry también se levantó de su asiento, ahora con un poco más de entusiasmo y valor, al ver que a Ron le había ido tan bien

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú a quien amas muchacho? – Preguntó Sirius mirándolo con picardía mientras le daba con el codo en las costillas

- ¿Estás enamorado mi cielo? – Preguntó Lily con el rostro iluminado

- Si – Contestó él sin mirar a nadie en particular, solo a su plato vacío – Amo a… a…

Todo el mundo permanecía callado y expectante

- Yo… Yo te amo Ginny Weasley – Dijo al fin el muchacho mirando a la pelirroja

- ¿En serió? – Preguntaron Molly y Lily al unísono

- Si, la amo desde hace mucho tiempo – Contestó el chico

- ¡Oh Harry! – Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa – Y yo te amo desde el primer día que te vi, pero pensé que jamás sería correspondida y terminé por resignarme

- Pero ya ves que te equivocaste – Dijo Harry acercándose a ella – y entonces… ¿Tú también me aceptas?

- Claro que si Harry – Contestó la chica colgándose de su cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura

- Pues entonces esto merece otro brindis – Dijo Sirius entretanto descorchaba ruidosamente una botella de champagne y el corcho salía violentamente despedido junto con un chorro de espuma

- Si, ¡Qué maravilla! – Exclamó Lily con entusiasmo – Mi hijo enamorado, y de Ginny ¡Dios! Esto es grandioso

- Definitivamente, éste debe ser el día más feliz de la familia Weasley – Comentó Molly – Siempre he querido a Harry como a un hijo y me hace muy feliz que se haya fijado en nuestra Ginny

Luego de abrazos de felicitaciones y más brindis, Lucius los invitó al salón principal donde recibirían más visitas. Cuando todos estuvieron congregados en torno a la chimenea, las llamas de ésta se tornaron esmeraldas y la figura de Severus Snape apareció entre ellas

Harry y Sirius entornaron los ojos en señal de fastidio

- ¡Bienvenido amigo! – Exclamó Lucius

- ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – Exclamó Bella con entusiasmo - Tú hacías falta aquí

- ¡Gracias Bella! – Contestó Severus con su típico tono de voz pausado mientras se sacudía las cenizas

- ¡Hola Sev! – Lo saludó Lily tímidamente

- ¡Hola Lily! – Contestó él con el mismo tono de ella – Recibí tu lechuza, pero no le di importancia porque sabía que venía de todos modos

De pronto, comenzó a haber actividad nuevamente en la chimenea y Remus Lupin emergió de ella, detrás de él apareció su esposa Tonks

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que los dejaron venir! – Expresó Narcisa

- Si, bueno Dumbledore solo nos retuvo para la cena de víspera, y el buen Alastor no nos iba a retener ni hoy ni mañana, pues nos quiso conceder estos días de diciembre para que celebráramos la noticia – Contestó Remus

- ¿Y qué noticia? – Preguntó Xenophilus

- ¿Se los dices tú o se los digo yo? – Preguntó Tonks a su esposo

- Quien sea, pero díganlo rápido – Intervino Severus de mala gana, pero en el fondo también se moría de curiosidad

- Díselos tú querida – Contestó Remus acariciándole la mejilla a su esposa

- ¡Santo Dios! Más buenas noticias ¡Qué bueno! – Comentó Lily

Tonks se acarició el vientre

- Remus y yo… Vamos a ser padres – Anunció la bruja

- ¡Qué lindo! ¡Tendrás un bebé! – Exclamó Luna con un tono de voz meloso

Inmediatamente después la metamorfomaga quedó rodeada por Lily, Bella, Anastasia, Molly, Narcisa, Luna, Ginny y Hermione que saltaban de alegría a su alrededor. Lucius en cambio abrazó al Auror y ex enemigo para darle sus felicitaciones mientras lo conducía en compañía de los demás hombres a su despacho.

- ¡Vaya! Tendremos un pequeño merodeador – Exclamó Sirius

- ¡Ay que ternura! – Exclamó Severus con un sarcasmo que hizo reír a todo el mundo, incluso al propio Sirius

Luego, ya cansados de tanto conversar, celebrar y reír recordando el incidente de Rita Skeeter, se retiraron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones

Por la mañana, fueron despertados por un elfo domestico que les pidió que bajaran hasta el gran salón para recoger sus regalos en el árbol de navidad, los padres de Hermione gritaron cuando lo vieron ya que aún no se acostumbraban a esas exóticas criaturas. Cuando hubieron bajado se encontraron con sus regalos, algunos hechos por la familia Malfoy, y otros eran regalos de las demás familias para los Malfoy, había muchísimos regalos que todos compraron para intercambiarlos entre ellos.

Por la tarde, los chicos se encontraban en la parte posterior de la mansión, cerca de un lago congelado, los gemelos patinaban sobre el lago y las nuevas parejitas no dejaban de abrazarse y besarse

- ¡Bueno ya basta! – Dijo Draco bromeando – Que no ven que mientras los veo, no puedo evitar pensar en Pansy, la extraño

Hermione sonrió

- ¿Ah sí? – Exclamó la muchacha al tiempo que observaba a Pansy que le sonreía detrás de Draco - ¿La extrañas? Pero yo creo que ya no la vas a extrañar más

- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que la voy a extrañar, le envié una lechuza invitándola ayer y me dijo que no podía venir, y hoy me envió otra lechuza diciéndome que tampoco podrá venir

- Pero en serio, yo creo que no la vas a extrañar más – Insistió Hermione – Luego le hizo señas para que se girara – Porque ella ya está aquí – Dijo con entusiasmo

- ¡Pansy! – Exclamó el chico – No puedo creer que estés aquí – La abrazó con frenesí

- Yo también te extrañé mi Draco – Le dijo Pansy

Los gemelos se disculparon un momento porque tenían que retirarse para hablar de negocios con Lucius en su despacho, mientras las parejitas daban un lindo paseo por los alrededores del lago, las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina porque Molly les estaba enseñando una receta para preparar un pastel navideño, y el resto de los hombres estaban tomando el té en un salón que tenían los Malfoy específicamente para esto.

Cuando el pastel estuvo listo, las mujeres cortaron rebanadas y ellas mismas se las sirvieron a los que estaban tomando el té, y a los chicos les enviaron su porción con los elfos. Luego de conversar un rato, Lily quería respirar aire fresco, de modo que se disculpó y se encaminó a los jardines, eran bellísimos, había una especie de laberinto de arbustos con la estatua de un querubín en el centro y unas banquetas rodeadas de flores, que pese a la nieve no se marchitaban, Lily se dejó caer sobre una de esas banquetas mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba escuchando el canto de las aves, pero una voz conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento

- Lily tenemos que hablar – Dijo Severus

Ella trató de evadirlo

- ¡Que frio hace! ¿No es así? – Dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos por encima de su abrigo

Él también evadió su comentario

- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó señalando la banqueta

Lily, rendida, asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que él tomara asiento

- Lily quiero hablarte de lo que pasó en el pasillo, yo…

- Severus haz de cuenta que no pasó nada - Espetó ella

- No puedo Lily – Dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros – Todos estos años te he amado, y te seguí amando incluso cuando te creí muerta, pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más Lily

- Pero no puede ser Sev – Objetó ella levantándose abruptamente de la banqueta - Tú no puedes amarme

- ¿Por qué No? – Preguntó Severus levantándose también

- Porque no está bien – Sendas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos – James no se merece esto, yo sé que tú lo odiabas pero yo no puedo hacerle esto

- Lily él está…

- Muerto, lo sé – Añadió ella completando la frase – Pero aun así, siento que no está bien – Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y miró al cielo - ¡Dios! Es que estoy confundida ya no sé qué hacer

Severus recordó aquella noche en el pasillo y recordó cuando ella había dicho esas mismas palabras

- ¿Qué te confunde? O mejor dicho ¿Quién? – Preguntó él acercándose a ella

- No te acerques Sev – Ordenó con tono poco autoritario – No des un paso más

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él avanzando un poco más - ¿Acaso soy yo el que te confunde?

Ella retrocedió todavía más hasta que se topó con la estatua del querubín

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella

Severus ya no tenía ninguna duda, evidentemente era él, quién lograba confundirla

- Lily te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, sé que no soy indiferente ante ti – La tomó por la cintura, ella alzó la vista ante él – Yo no pretendo que olvides a Potter - Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas – Es solo que creo que tú mereces darte una oportunidad, estás viva, y también creo que merezco una oportunidad, si tú deseas concedérmela, yo podría hacerte muy feliz, solo déjame intentarlo

- Es que nunca pensé que me amaras

- Lo sé, es que nunca fui bueno para expresar estas cosas, y por quedarme callado tuve que sufrir mucho

- ¡Oh Sev! – Exclamó ella acariciando su mejilla al ver que los ojos de él se humedecían – Yo nunca hubiese querido que sufrieras, tú vales mucho para mí, en serio, te quiero mucho y no quiero verte sufrir y mucho menos por mi

- Yo estoy consiente qué para ti, fue muy difícil asimilar todo esto porque a pesar de los años que han pasado, para ti es como si Potter hubiese muerto recientemente, incluso sé que no me amas, pero siento que no te soy indiferente, que sientes algo, aunque sea mínimo por mí. Créeme que si no estuviera seguro no me atrevería a hablar contigo hoy, Lily yo estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz y…

- Sev, ya que has sido franco conmigo, yo también lo seré contigo ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo la pelirroja haciéndolo cariñosamente a un lado, él asintió tristemente con la cabeza, esperando ser rechazado nuevamente – Es cierto que aún no te amo, pero también es cierto que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por ti, es por eso que estoy confundida, porque no dejo de pensar en ti desde hace meses, cuando fuimos a Private Drive, pero luego me aparece un sentimiento de culpa por James

- Pero él…

- Lo sé Sev – Dijo ella con voz cansina – Solo dame tiempo, de verdad, esto que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti es muy bello, pero solo necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas – De pronto ella misma se acercó a los labios de él y lo besó escuetamente – Si, tienes razón – Ratificó ella después de cortar el beso con una sonrisa que él consideró que era hermosa, – No me eres indiferente, estoy sintiendo cosas muy bellas por ti Sev pero dame tiempo

Él sintió que un universo de posibilidades se abría ante él, se sintió grande y lleno de felicidad, aunque ella no le había dicho que lo amaba, las palabras que habían salido de su boca habían sido lo suficientemente hermosas como para hacer que ese día se convirtiera en la primera navidad feliz que había tenido en toda su vida, antes plagada de tribulaciones.

- Lo tendrás Lily – Respondió él también con una sonrisa – Todo el tiempo que quieras

- Ahora vámonos a la casa – Soltó ella tomándolo de la mano – Hace mucho frio aquí

- Solo espero que esa Skeeter no haya estado espiándonos – Comentó Severus

Ella rió y Severus pensó que su risa era música para sus oídos

- No lo creo, no creo que se le vuelva ocurrir meterse con alguno de nosotros

Mientras se adentraban a la casa, Harry los observaba desde uno de los ventanales de la planta baja, no había podido observar lo que pasó dentro del laberinto de arbustos, pero si observó que su madre salía de allí tomada de la mano del profesor Snape, ese que antes ni siquiera sonreía y ahora iba muerto de la risa mientras hablaba con Lily. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse molesto

- ¿Qué rayos se trae Snape entre manos? – Se preguntó a sí mismo


	18. El descubrimiento de Harry

Los Demás se encontraban en el interior de la mansión, en el recibidor, conversando muy animados entre ellos, los chicos parecían sumamente contentos a excepción de Harry que se veía un poco contrariado, por su parte Snape y Lily ya entraban en la mansión cuando los recibió Lucius blandiendo una carta en la mano derecha

- Ha llegado una carta de Dumbledore – Dijo – Nos invita a regresar a Hogwarts antes de lo previsto para asistir al baile de año nuevo

Lily aplaudía mientras daba saltitos de alegría

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó

Tomaron asiento junto a los demás

- Bueno, evidentemente ya la mayoría de nosotros tiene pareja – Dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Rodolphus – Pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Señaló a Lily, Snape, Xenophilus y Sirius - ¿Con quién irán? - Luego echó una rápida mirada a Luna y los gemelos - ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo también tengo pareja – Contestó Fred – Acabo de recibir su respuesta diciéndome que acepta ir conmigo

- ¿Y a quien te refieres cariño? – Lo interrogó su madre

- Es Lavender Brown – Contestó el muchacho

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Draco con mofa – Me parece que ella se quedó con un Weasley después de todo

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa Sarcástica

- ¡Ay que chistoso eres Draco! – Exclamó la chica

- No te preocupes Hermione – Dijo el rubio dándole una palmadita en el brazo - Después de todo, Ronald es todo tuyo, después se giró hacía George - ¿Y tú?

- Pues yo asistiré con Parvati – Contestó George con un suspiro

Luna por su parte miró a Bellatrix con una tierna sonrisa, muy típica de ella

- Acabo de recibir una invitación por parte de Neville Longbottom – Contestó la chica mostrándoles su carta - Y mi papi también ha invitado a una chica, y ella le ha dicho que si – Dijo esto último con una mirada perdida, un tanto enigmática, al igual que el tono de su voz

Todos se giraron hacía Xenophilus casi por instinto

- ¿De veras? – Preguntó Bella

- ¡Ajá! yo ya tengo pareja – Contestó Xenophilus con el mismo tono y mirada de su hija – Acabo de escribirle para invitarla, y su lechuza llegó casi de inmediato con una respuesta afirmativa

- Lo que indica que estaba esperando a que la invitaras – Saltó Anastasia, todos rieron con el comentario

- Y ¿Podemos saber a quién has invitado? – Indagó Remus

- Desde luego – Respondió Xenophilus – Es la profesora Vector, ya saben, la que enseña Aritmancia

- ¡Wow! Muy linda – Dijo Sirius

- ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién irás tú? – Inquirió Rodolphus

- Por favor, no nos salgas conque invitaste a Skeeter – Bromeó Lily mientras reía

- Por supuesto que no, ella tendrá que resignarse – Contestó Sirius Esbozando una exagerada mueca de terror al tiempo que los demás se desternillaban de risa – Ésta persona también me confirmó que iría conmigo, aunque debo confesar que pensé que me rechazaría

- ¿Y porque haría tal cosa? – Inquirió Harry - ¿Qué chica rechazaría a Sirius Black?

- Sabes que soy un ex convicto Harry – Respondió su padrino con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver primo? – Habló Narcisa encogiéndose de hombros – Ya todo el mundo sabe que eres inocente

Él volvió a sonreír

- Tienes razón prima – Respondió con un tono mucho más alegre

- ¿Entonces nos dirás con quién irás al baile? – Indagó Arthur

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza

- También enseña en Hogwarts – Dijo

- No nos digas que saldrás con Sibil Trelawney – Añadió Pansy con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras reía y los demás también

- Esa sería una pareja muy bizarra – Agregó Severus sin poder evitar sonreír y luego añadió – Aunque debo admitir que sería interesante verlos juntos

- ja - ja – ja ¡Que chistoso eres Queji, quiero decir Snape! – Respondió Sirius, luego se dirigió a Pansy - ¿Estás loca? Es decir, comprendería si ella sintiese algo por mí, pero ella no es precisamente mi tipo

Pansy se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sarcástica, digna de una alumna de Slytherin

- ¿Y entonces con quien saldrás? – Preguntó de nuevo la chica

- Bien, Bien – Dijo Sirius con voz cansina – Les diré con quién iré, Ella es tan hermosa, un poco misteriosa eso sí, pero hermosa, no tenemos mucho en común pero…

- ¡Que payaso! – Volvió a exclamar Snape – ¡Dilo de una vez!

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco

- El tiempo que he estado en Hogwarts, me he dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella, me siento muy bien a su lado y con ella veo las estrellas, me siento como en otro planeta…

- ¡Sinistra! – Exclamó Hermione – Creo que lo que intestas decirnos a todos, es que irás con Sinistra, la que nos enseña Astronomía ¿No es así?

- Correcto – Confirmó el animago – Sinistra – Pronunció su nombre en un suspiro

- Con razón se veía tan molesta cuando vio tu foto en El Quisquilloso – Expresó Ron riendo

- Tuve que explicarle todo – Respondió Sirius con las cejas alzadas

- Bueno, solo quedan ustedes dos – Dijo Molly señalando a Severus y a Lily ¿A quién tienen pensado invitar?

Severus despegó los labios para hablar, pero Lily habló primero

- No lo sé – Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros – Supongo que yo no iré

- Pero ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Tonks – Deberías ir con…

- A mí no me gustan las fiestas – Comentó Severus ahogando el comentario de la metamorfomaga, pero casi como si adivinara lo que ésta iba a decir, añadió – Pero si quieres, podríamos ir juntos – Concluyó mirando de reojo a Lily

Harry se ahogó repentinamente con el jugo de calabaza que bebía en ese momento, mientras Draco le daba palmaditas en la espalda

- Quiero decir, como amigos – Se apresuró a añadir Severus

- Todos pensarán que lo que decía el profeta era cierto – Saltó Sirius

- A mí que rayos me importa lo que diga ese estúpido pasquín – Espetó Severus

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tú que dices linda? – Inquirió Tonks

- Bueno yo… yo… - Lily no sabía que decir, todo la había tomado por sorpresa – Yo…

- Podrían ir ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no? – Saltó Molly con tranquilidad

- No lo sé Molly – Dijo Lily

- Si no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé – Acotó Severus encogiéndose de hombros, seguro de que ella continuaría rechazándolo

- Yo pienso que deberían ir juntos – Añadió Hermione al tiempo que Harry la fulminaba con la mirada, luego la chica miró a su amigo de la misma manera y agregó en un susurro – No tiene nada de malo

- ¡No seas tonta Lily! – Espetó Bellatrix – Manda al demonio al que crea en las estupideces de Skeeter – Les lanzó una mirada de picardía y les guiño un ojo a Severus y a Lily – Y además en caso de que ustedes quisieran estar juntos no es asunto de nadie

- Pero no es así Bella – Saltó Harry desde el otro lado de la sala

- ¡Vaya! ¿Estás celando a mami? – Dijo la ex mortifaga

- No es eso – Dijo Harry con un tono un poco más relajado

- ¿Y bien? – Volvió a indagar la mujer mirando directamente a Lily

Ésta sonrió

- Está bien, tienen razón – Dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano – No hay nada de malo en que asista al baile con Sev – Agregó mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo

Severus se ruborizó

- ¿Y porque te ruborizas Snape? No es para tanto, solo asistirás a un baile – Enunció Remus mientras reía, Tonks le dio con el codo en las costillas

Pasaron los días posteriores a navidad y previos al año nuevo, cuando el día tan esperado llegó, todos regresaron a Hogwarts de la misma manera en que se habían retirado, y una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, éste y McGonagall los recibieron con cariño

- ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts! – Exclamó el anciano

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó McGonagall ofreciéndole su mano a los Granger que lucían bastante mareados

- ¡Oh sí! – Respondió William – Es solo que aún no nos acostumbramos a éste tipo de viajes

- ¡Ah! Por supuesto Eso es muy natural – Añadió Dumbledore, luego miró a los Lupin - ¡Felicidades! Ya Alastor me dijo la feliz noticia

- ¡Gracias! – Contestó la feliz pareja mientras Minerva le acariciaba el aun plano vientre a Tonks

Por la tarde, todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, preparándolo todo para la gran fiesta. Las mujeres buscaban los mejores accesorios para sus trajes y también los mejores peinados, los hombres por su parte, en la habitación de los Weasley que era la más grande, solo se encargaban de colocarse sus trajes y comentar entre ellos cuan lindas se pondrían para ellos las mujeres, los chicos, a excepción de Harry, se arreglaban en su habitación de la sala común, al igual que las chicas.

Severus por su parte, permanecía solo en su habitación, cavilando acerca de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, es cierto que Lily aun no lo amaba, pero le había confesado que sentía algo por él, y además aunque dudó al principio (Sin duda alguna, por causa de ese sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba en paz) Al final terminó aceptando su invitación al baile, el único problema es que él no estaba seguro si en realidad quería bailar, jamás lo había intentado, bueno al menos no en público ¿Tendría que practicar? – Pensó - Y su respuesta fue desde luego afirmativa, tenía que ponerse a practicar en las pocas horas que le quedaban antes del baile, después de todo, no quería decepcionar a Lily, de modo que buscó un gramófono y colocó un disco con los éxitos más recientes y más movidos de "Las brujas de Macbeth" Severus movía su cuerpo al son de la música y no lo hacía para nada mal, saltaba, movía su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se agitara, y blandía los brazos en el aire, descubriendo así que bailar era mucho más divertido de lo que él recordaba, se sentía feliz nada más de imaginar que más tarde estaría bailando junto a Lily, junto a su Lily.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Lily, ésta ya había adornado su cabello con hermosos rizos que resaltaban su belleza, se había puesto maquillaje enfatizando el verde de sus ojos, pero aun vestía un albornoz ya que en ese momento estaba ayudando a Harry con su traje, le estaba arreglando el lazo del cuello, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Harry fue a abrirla y recibió muchos elogios por parte de Tonks, Anastasia, Bella, Narcisa y Molly que estaban paradas en el umbral, Harry también elogio sus apariencias, y no mentía ya que las mujeres lucían realmente hermosas

- Mamá voy con los chicos, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Harry antes de marcharse, comprendiendo que a lo mejor su madre y sus amigas necesitarían privacidad

Harry no se equivocaba, pues las mujeres, después de cavilar entre ellas, habían llegado a aquella habitación dispuestas a confirmar o a descartar sus sospechas, ellas rodearon a Lily y la ayudaron a colocarse su hermoso vestido largo, de color purpura claro, era al estilo griego y le daba una apariencia de musa o ninfa del bosque, la tela era tan suave que caía en cascada y de verdad parecía una bella aparición. Cuando ya estuvo vestida y calzada, sus amigas se miraban unas a otras, como decidiendo quien de ellas arrojaría la polémica pregunta

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – Preguntó Lily contrariada - ¿Acaso no me sienta bien este vestido?

- ¡Ah no! No es eso, se te ve estupendo – Habló Anastasia

- Entonces, ¿Que quieren decirme que tanto les cuesta? – Volvió a preguntar Lily

- Bien, ya basta de rodeos – Dijo Bella, luego la miró con suspicacia y preguntó – ¿Te gusta Severus? ¿No es así?

Lily fingió indignación pues se aterraba con la idea de que sus amigas pensaran que Skeeter había tenido razón en todo momento, y además estaba James, siempre James metido en su mente

- Pero ¿Qué dices Bellatrix? ¡Por Dios!

- ¡Vamos Lily! ¿Qué habría de malo en ello? – Insistió de nuevo la mujer

- Tía Bella tiene razón Lily – Intervino Tonks – Si él te gusta solo dilo, confía en nosotras

- Además, se nota que él está loco por ti – Añadió Narcisa con los brazos cruzados – Aunque él trata de ocultarlo siempre lo demuestra ¿No recuerdas la vez que te salvó?

- Pero… pero… Cualquiera me habría salvado y… él solo…

- Nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo te mira Lily – La interrumpió Anastasia

- Por más que lo intenta, no lo puede ocultar – Soltó Molly

- ¡Por Dios! No me digas que no te has dado cuenta Lily – Espetó Bellatrix – Solo dinos si te gusta, confía en nosotras, a lo mejor podamos echarles una ayudadita – Agregó guiñándole un ojo

- Pero lo que apareció en el profeta sobre nosotros era pura mentira de Skeeter – Se apresuró a añadir Lily con un tono de desesperación – Todo era mentira, Severus y yo nunca…

- Y no lo ponemos en duda – Añadió Tonks – Pero ¿Qué tal si él siempre si sintió algo por ti?, no olvides todo lo que te hemos dicho, además Remus también me lo comentó

- ¡Quéeeee!- Exclamó Lily con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas – Pero… ¿Él te dijo eso?

- Solo lo sospecha al igual que nosotras – Respondió la metamorfomaga – Nos hemos dado cuenta de que él siempre hace lo posible por estar junto a ti, y no vemos nada de malo en eso

Lily recordó los momentos que había pasado junto a su amigo, el día que le salvó la vida, el día en que la besó en el pasillo del castillo y el día en que ella misma le había dado un tímido, efímero pero satisfactorio beso, en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse nuevamente culpable, ¿Qué pensaría Harry si descubriera que su madre estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Severus Snape, el antiguo enemigo de su padre?

- Yo no lo amo aun – Dijo al fin entre sollozos – Pero lo estoy empezando a ver diferente, ya no lo veo como a un hermano, sé que no puede ser, pero no puedo evitarlo

Molly la abrazó tiernamente mientras las demás la rodeaban

- ¡Cariño! – Dijo Molly – ¿Por qué piensas que no debe ser? Tú eres joven y hermosa, además estás libre ¿Si me entiendes?

Lily asintió con tristeza

- Sé que James ya no está y que hace mucho que se fue, pero él dio su vida para salvar la mía y la de Harry y ahora yo…yo… estoy sintiendo esto… y nada más y nada menos que por… Severus, tú sabes que ellos no se caían bien

- Lily, querida – La llamó Tonks mirándola con una sonrisa de comprensión – Créeme que todas entendemos perfectamente tu posición, para ti no ha sido nada fácil despertar después de tantos años y descubrir que tu esposo ya no estaba – Respiró profundo y siguió – Sin embargo, la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches, no te aferres al dolor, si la vida te sonríe, sonríele tú también

- Conmovedora reflexión, Es cierto, mi querida sobrina tiene razón – Confirmó Narcisa colocándole una mano en el hombro a Lily – Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Severus siente algo por ti, y ya que tú nos confirmas que también estás sintiendo algo, pues sigue adelante

- ¿Pero y Harry? ¿Qué hay de él? Estoy segura de que no lo va a tomar de buena manera

- ¡Dios! – Exclamó Bella con fastidio – Por eso es que no tengo hijos – tomó ambas manos de Lily y la miró directamente a los ojos - Escúchame Lily, tarde o temprano él tendrá que aceptarlo, después de todo es tu vida

- Es cierto Lily – Intervino Anastasia – Al principio quizá sea un poco duro para él, pero después lo aceptará ya verás

- ¡Ojalá! Y sea cierto todo lo que me dicen, suena tan bien – Contestó Lily secando sus lágrimas

- Lo es, querida – Soltó Molly secándole el rostro con un pañuelo – Tú mereces ser feliz

Lily, después de oír hablar a sus amigas, se sintió mucho mejor, sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, aunque todavía la imagen del rostro de Harry cuando Severus la invitó al baile, no se le borraba de la memoria.

Severus, en su despacho, todavía se hallaba ensayando pasos de baile mientras afuera, Dobby el elfo doméstico, cargando un paquete sobre su cabeza tocaba la puerta, el Jazz de las "Las brujas de Macbeth" no dejaba a Severus escuchar las llamadas del pequeño elfo, mientras éste, al ver que no obtenía respuesta se dispuso a entrar, y cuando lo hizo sus enormes ojos se agrandaron todavía más al ver a Severus saltando y agitando los brazos al son de la música, de pronto, el profesor se giró y vio al elfo parado frente a él, de modo que dejó de moverse y con la rapidez de un rayo apagó el sonido del gramófono con la ayuda de su varita, de modo que pudo escuchar con claridad lo que Dobby le dijo

- Dobby no sabía que el profesor Snape bailara tan bien – Dijo el elfo con su vocecita chillona

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Dobby? – Gruñó Snape – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

- Dobby ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su talento señor – Contestó Dobby con una risita, luego le extendió el paquete que traía y añadió - Pero en realidad, Dobby no ha venido a verlo bailar señor, sino a traerle esto

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – Inquirió Snape arrebatándole el paquete de las manos al elfo

- Es su túnica señor, la túnica que usted le dio a Dobby para que la planchara, Dobby la planchó y la dobló

- Esta bien Dobby, puedes retirarte – Dijo Severus en un tono más calmado

Llegó al fin la hora del baile, todos se encontraron en el pasillo de las mazmorras y cuando Severus observó a Lily, su mandíbula inferior automáticamente se cayó, la encontró excesivamente hermosa y ella también lo encontró muy atractivo ya que se había arreglado de manera muy diferente. Llevaba una túnica negra de gala muy elegante, con corbatín y su cabello, ésta vez no lucía para nada grasoso, más bien se veía suave y sedoso

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Bella – Sí que luces diferente, te ves muy apuesto

- No te burles Bella – Espetó Snape

Lily rió

- ¡No seas tonto! – Dijo – Bella tiene razón, luces estupendamente

- Y tú me has dejado sin palabras – Contestó él mirándola de pies a cabeza con admiración

- ¡Gracias!

En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Lucius emitió un sonido dentro de su túnica, provocándole un respingo, ya que todavía se estaba acostumbrando al aparatito Muggle, metió su mano en la túnica y extrajo el teléfono

- Es un mensaje de texto de Draco – Dijo – Dice que él y los demás chicos nos esperan en el gran comedor, que nos demos prisa – Luego miró a Anastasia con una expresión de súplica – ¿Me ayudas por favor? Es que quiero responderle que ya vamos en camino y aun me cuesta usarlo

La mujer asintió amablemente

- Si, será mejor que nos demos prisa – Saltó Sirius – Ya estoy impaciente por ver como luce Sinistra – Dijo esto último arrastrando las palabras, al tiempo que subía y bajaba las cejas compulsivamente

- Yo también quiero ver a Vector – Acotó Xenophilus - De seguro luce tan hermosa como todas ustedes – Señaló a todas las damas

Ellas esbozaron una sonrisa e inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reverencia, mientras Arthur sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su túnica

- Yo también le escribiré a los chicos – Dijo al tiempo que presionaba las teclas del aparato

- Pero Arthur – Objetó Molly – ¿Que no acabas de escuchar que Lucius ya les avisó que vamos en camino?

- Pero Molly yo también quiero escribirles

Al cabo de un rato, ya se encontraban todos en el gran comedor, cada quien con su pareja. Habían retirado las mesas largas y las sillas, para suplantarlas por varias mesas redondas. Harry, pese a sentirse muy feliz por ir del brazo de Ginny y de poder llamarla oficialmente su novia, no podía evitar sentir que la rabia lo carcomía por dentro al ver a su madre del brazo de Snape, de Severus Snape, el hombre a quien más detestaba después de a su tío Vernon, el chico creía que Severus se había ganado ese odio a pulso después de haberlo tratado tan injustamente durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en Hogwarts.

Cada quien, del brazo de su pareja, esperaba la entrada del profesor Dumbledore, hasta que finalmente, las puertas dobles del gran comedor se abrieron para darle paso al mejor mago de todos los tiempos en compañía de la profesora McGonagall, ambos lucían radiantes, elegantes y muy felices. Al final del comedor, donde antes estaba ubicada la mesa de los profesores, ahora estaba una batería, dos guitarras, un teclado, un bajo y varios micrófonos, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se ubicaron detrás de uno de los micrófonos

- ¡Bienvenidos al gran baile de año nuevo! – Saludó el anciano – Espero que hoy disfruten de éste día especial y maravilloso en compañía de sus familiares y amigos más queridos

- Y sin más preámbulo – Añadió la profesora McGonagall – Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a esas chicas que cada año le ponen un toque rocanrolero a nuestra velada, ellas son ¡"Las Brujas de Macbeth"!

Las chicas hicieron su entrada a través de las puertas de robles, saludando y haciéndoles reverencias al público que las ovacionaba, McGonagall y Albus se hicieron a un lado, y las integrantes de la banda tomaron cada una sus instrumentos musicales y se dispusieron a animar la fiesta. Todos bailaban frenéticamente, pero cuando Tonks quiso bailar, Remus la detuvo

- Debes tener cuidado querida – Le dijo – Recuerda tu estado, será mejor que te sientes, ya llevas mucho rato de pie

- ¡Por Dios Remus! Estoy embarazada, no enferma – Respondió ella - ¡Vamos a bailar!

- Si pero es que temo que… Tú te caigas – Continuó objetando el hombre – Ya sabes es que… Tú eres… Bueno eres… Un poco…

- Torpe – Tonks terminó la frase que a su marido le costaba tanto pronunciar

- No es eso cariño – Dijo éste con voz melosa – Es solo que no tienes muy buenos reflejos que digamos

- Tendré cuidado mi amor – Dijo ella después de robarle un tierno beso

Sirius también bailaba con Sinistra, mientras le comentaba lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, los demás hacían lo mismo, los gemelos estaban especialmente felices porque su amigo Lee Jordan también había sido invitado junto a sus padres y en ese momento se encontraba bailando con Angelina Johnson, Parvati y lavender estaban que no cabían en sí mismas de tanta felicidad, por su parte Dumbledore y McGonagall se fueron a sentar a su mesa, pues esperaban a que la banda tocara algo más relajado para ellos poder bailar. Severus miraba a Lily de reojo mientras ella contemplaba a las demás parejas divirtiéndose. Ella sacudía ligeramente su cabeza, como sintiendo la música, pero no se atrevía a invitarlo a bailar porque sabía que él rechazaría su oferta, Sin embargo, se sorprendió muchísimo cuando él carraspeó su garganta y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, habló:

- Lily ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó con voz dudosa

- Me encantaría – Contestó ella colocando su mano sobre la que le ofrecía Severus – Pero ¿Estás seguro?

- Bueno yo… No se bailar pero creo… Que puedo intentarlo

En ese momento Dobby pasó junto a ellos portando una bandeja con pasteles en forma de calderos

- El profesor Snape miente – Espetó el elfo alzando su vocecilla para que ambos pudieran oírlos

- ¿Qué has dicho estúpido Elfo? – Espetó Snape con rabia

- ¡Déjalo en paz Sev! – Exclamó Lily con una sonrisa, luego se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Dobby

- ¿Qué quieres decir Dobby? ¿Cómo es eso de que Severus miente? – Preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos con suspicacia

- Dobby quiere decir que el profesor Snape sabe bailar muy bien, estuvo bailando en su habitación, Dobby lo vi…

El elfo no pudo terminar la palabra porque Severus le tapó la boca

- ¡Fuera de mi vista! – Espetó con rabia

El pobre elfo se fue corriendo asustado y Lily se desternillaba de risa mientras Severus se ruborizaba

- ¡Ay Sev por Dios! ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú hayas estado practicando? ¡Vamos a bailar!

Pero justo en ese momento, se detuvo la música, la alborotada y frenética canción había concluido y ahora le daba paso a una melodía mucho más suave y romántica, una balada Rock. Los dos se miraron tímidamente, pensando que tal vez bailar esa melodía tan sublime sería aún más difícil, implicaría estar muy juntos, pero ¿Acaso sería eso tan complicado? Lily miró a todos lados, esquivando la mirada de Severus, hasta que finalmente elevó sus brazos y entrelazó las manos por detrás de la nuca de él, por su parte, tampoco él se quedó atrás, instintivamente le sujetó la cintura con ambas manos, poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por la música, hasta que Lily vencida por un impulso, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, él la estrechó aún más.

Harry estaba fascinado con Ginny, apenas podía creer la suerte que tenía, allí estaba él, abrazándola mientras giraban delicadamente entre las demás parejas, él tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella, mientras Ginny dejaba su cabeza descansar sobre el hombro su Harry. De pronto, el niño que vivió, abrió los ojos y lo que contempló le desagradó sobre manera, su mamá bailaba, a su parecer, muy muy cerca de Severus

- ¿Porque tiene que estrecharla tanto? – Preguntó Harry sacando a Ginny de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la chica

- ¡Mira! – Le señaló a Lily y a Snape - No entiendo porque tienen que bailar tan juntos

Ginny rió, comprendiendo la actitud de Harry, pero decidió hacerse la desentendida

- Harry, así se baila esto – Contestó entornando los ojos - ¿Acaso tú y yo no estamos bailando de la misma manera?

Harry no supo que decir y solo se limitó a bufar, pero después habló nuevamente

- Es distinto Ginny, tú eres mi chica y ellos solo son AMIGOS – Dijo ésta última palabra haciendo mucho énfasis en la pronunciación – Como HERMANOS, yo no podría bailar de esa manera con Hermione

Ella se limitó a sonreír y a volver a abrazarlo

Al fin, ésta melodía también terminó y la banda comenzó a tocar nuevamente una tonada más movida, ésta vez no tocaban Rock, sino un jazz muy alegre, el mismo que casualmente Severus había utilizado para ensayar en su despacho. Cuando él hizo ademan de marcharse, Lily lo retuvo por un brazo y lo hizo regresar

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – Le preguntó sonriendo con malicia – Todavía me debes una pieza alegre

- Pero Lily yo…

- ¡Oh vamos! Antes estabas dispuesto – Replicó la pelirroja entretanto comenzaba a moverse

En ese momento, Dobby pasó nuevamente cerca de ellos, pero ésta vez portaba una bandeja sobre la cual llevaba varios vasos que contenían whisky de fuego, Severus tomó uno de los vasos y rápidamente bebió todo su contenido, mientras Lily lo contemplaba con asombro

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó la mujer

Severus se encogió de hombros

- Tenía que darme ánimos – Respondió en su defensa

Posteriormente, a él no le quedó más remedio que empezar a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, imitando los movimientos que previamente había ensayado en su despacho, al principio ni siquiera sonreía, estaba muy tenso, pero paulatinamente fue relajándose hasta que comenzó a disfrutar de la música, la tensión desapareció de su rostro y en cambio esbozó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto encantaba a Lily. Pronto se vieron solos en la pista de baile, todas las demás parejas se habían hecho a un lado para darles más espacio, se estaban robando el show, Severus, sorprendiéndose de su propia habilidad hacía girar a Lily sobre su propio eje

- Nunca pensé que el Quejicus supiera bailar tan bien – Comentó Sirius mientras se acariciaba el mentón y subía una ceja

- ¿Quejicus? ¿Por qué lo llamas así? – Preguntó Sinistra extrañada

- Es una larga historia - Respondió el animago

Albus contemplaba a la pareja con un aire de satisfacción, no decía nada, pero por dentro se sentía feliz, sabía que Severus se merecía toda la alegría que estaba sintiendo y mucho más

- ¡Son sencillamente geniales! – Exclamó Bella - Solo ¡Míralos amor! – Le comentó ella a su marido

- Creo que esos dos se traen algo entre manos – Respondió Rodolphus mirándolos con suspicacia

- Tal vez – Respondió Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Definitivamente Snape ha cambiado mucho – Comentó Fred – Míralo como baila y sonríe

- Quizá sea la madre de Harry la que le produce ese efecto – Soltó Lavender

El pelirrojo sonrió y hasta dejó escapar una risita, sin embargo le dio ligeramente a su compañera con el codo en las costillas

- Que Harry no te escuche decir eso – Le aconsejó – Se pondría furioso

Cuando la canción terminó y la pareja dejó de bailar, fueron ovacionados por todos los presentes, incluyendo la propia banda, posteriormente "Las brujas de Macbeth" cedieron el paso a una orquesta clásica que ejecutaría un vals mientras ellas descansaban. Albus y McGonagall aprovecharon la ocasión para bailar en medio de otras parejas.

El tiempo fue pasando, todos se divertían a montón y ya ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que las horas habían transcurrido, hasta que de pronto, Albus Dumbledore se apoderó nuevamente del micrófono

- Su atención por favor – Pidió el anciano – Es mi deber informarles que el año está llegando a su fin – Miró su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a hablar – Cuando escuchen la última de las doce campanadas del gran reloj de la torre de astronomía, podrán darse el abrazo de año nuevo

Se hizo un silencio casi espectral, todos aguardaban pacientemente a escuchar las campanadas del reloj, hasta que al fin, el aire se impregnó de aquel sonido grave y vibrante, todas las personas contaban en voz alta cada una de las campanadas hasta que al llegar a la última; se escuchó un alegre "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO" que todos los presentes pronunciaron al unísono, posteriormente se fueron dando el abrazo correspondiente a la ocasión.

Más tarde, ya muy entrada la noche, la fiesta ya había terminado y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, los chicos se quedaron tomándose fotografías con la banda de rock femenina, bueno los chicos y Nymphadora Tonks que también logró hacerse con un cartel autografiado por ellas, los demás, es decir, el resto de los adultos se fueron a dormir, Severus y Lily, se habían quedado rezagados, comentando acerca de lo mucho que habían disfrutado de la fiesta, así fueron bajando las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, cuando llegaron al fin a la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Lily, reían recordando el momento en que Pevees le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano a McGonagall solo porque ella no le había permitido hacer una de sus pedorretas en el micrófono, la pobre mujer casi se infarta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca y luego llamó a gritos al barón sanguinario; que llegó un momento después y tomó al polstergaist por el cuello para retirarlo de la fiesta

-¿Quieres que te confiese algo? – Preguntó Severus mientras se detenían frente a la puerta

Ella asintió

- Me he divertido como jamás en mi vida lo he hecho – Dijo él – Y créeme que lo digo literalmente, pero haber asistido a ese baile contigo ha sido maravilloso Lily, ¡Gracias!

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Sev – Contestó ella con cariño – Yo también me divertí mucho

Se hizo el silencio, los dos se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente, Severus tomó a Lily por la cintura y comenzó a atraerla hacia él, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y acercaba su rostro al de ella, Lily por su parte se dejó llevar, ésta vez ni siquiera intento resistirse, notó casi con asombro que aquella corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que él la abrazaba, había aumentado excesivamente, ya no pensaba en James ni en nadie más, solo en Severus y en lo mucho que anhelaba sus besos. La poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios se agotó por fin, Severus rozó sus labios con amor, ella que tenía sus manos a la altura del pecho de él, terminó por rodearle el cuello con los brazos, entregándose cada vez más al deleite de aquel beso que había surgido tan espontáneamente, él la estrechó aún más contra sí, y ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello que le parecía tan suave y agradable al tacto, estaban tan absortos, tan entregados el uno al otro, que ni siquiera advirtieron las voces y los pasos que se aproximaban. Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Pansy, los gemelos y Tonks se encaminaban a las mazmorras mientras reían y bromeaban, de repente, la metamorfomaga contempló la escena e instintivamente giró a Harry que no se había dado cuenta de nada porque venía riendo y bromeando con Ron, los demás ahogaron un grito

- ¿Qué te pasa Tonks? – Preguntó Harry riendo – ¿Estás borracha?

El chico trataba de voltearse, pero Tonks se lo impedía, y cuando lo hubo logrado, todos sus amigos se habían aglomerado frente a él para obstaculizarle la visión

- ¿Qué rayos les pasa? – Preguntó de nuevo en voz muy baja imitando el tono de voz de los demás

- No pasa nada Harry – Trató de tranquilizarlo Ron – ¡Vamos a otro lugar!

- Si vamos a otro lugar Harry – Intervino Draco

- ¡Aja! Y si quieren, yo los acompaño – Añadió Tonks poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

- Chicos, de verdad no entiendo que les pasa, solo quiero ir a mi habitación, estoy cansado

- Si quieres puedes ir a la sala común – Tanteó Hermione

- Si, allá estarás mejor – Intervino Neville

- ¡Oigan ya estoy harto! Solo quiero ir a descansar – Dijo Harry al tiempo que apartaba a los gemelos de su camino y se encontró con lo que le ocultaban

- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó Harry furioso

Los gemelos agitaban la mano derecha en señal de que un buen lio se avecinaba, Lily y Severus se separaron automáticamente, él miraba al piso y ella esbozaba una mueca de terror

Tonks no sabía qué hacer, su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color como si fuera un camaleón enloquecido, producto de su nerviosismo

- ¡MALDITO Snape! ¿Cómo se atreve a besar a mi madre? – Gritó al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia él

- ¡Harry no! – Gritó Ginny al tiempo que intentaba sujetarlo con la ayuda de Hermione, pero el chico se zafó del agarre y se dispuso a seguir

- Harry, yo puedo explicarte – Dijo Lily con la voz quebrada

Los gemelos y Draco lograron neutralizarlo

- Harry, por favor cálmate – Decía Luna en un intento frustrado por hacer que se tranquilizara

- LO VOY A HACER PEDAZOS – Gritó nuevamente el muchacho al tiempo que hábilmente liberaba su brazo derecho y desenfundaba su varita

- ¡Desmio! – Exclamó lanzando el hechizo contra Severus, pero a éste solo le bastó un ligero movimiento de su varita para bloquear el hechizo

-¡Expelliarmus! – Exclamó Ron desarmando a Harry y poniendo la varita fuera de su alcance

- Lily no tuvo la culpa de nada Potter – Comenzó a explicar el mago con su típico tono de voz calmado – Yo la besé

Esto pareció enfurecer aún más al muchacho, que comenzó a retorcerse con más ímpetu para tratar de conseguir su libertad y poder darle una golpiza a Severus. Lily no pudo retener más las lágrimas

- Cálmate hijo por favor, yo puedo explicarte lo que pasó

- Yo no necesito que me expliques nada mamá – Espetó Harry por primera vez dirigiéndose a su madre con un tono de rabia, que a ella la hirió profundamente aunque no tanto como las demás palabras que continuaron saliendo de la boca del chico – ¿Que vas a explicarme? – Preguntaba Harry al tiempo que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – ¿Vas a explicarme como le has sido infiel a la memoria de mi padre? Y con él ¡Por Dios! – Señaló a Severus

- Potter, ella no le está siendo infiel a nadie – Objetó Snape

- ¡CÁLLESE! – Espetó Harry histérico

Los múltiples gritos del muchacho habían hecho que todos los padres salieran de sus habitaciones para ver lo que pasaba, Molly corrió a abrazar a Lily, los demás intuían lo que había pasado

- LARGO DE AQUI – Gritó Severus a los desconocidos – Esto no les incumbe

Todos se fueron, y solo se quedaron sus amigos y los de Lily

- Harry no me digas eso – Suplicaba Lily entre sollozos – Yo amaba mucho a tu padre pero él…

- Ya no quiero escucharte más, me has decepcionado – Dijo con la voz entrecortada, luego miró a sus opresores y en un tono de voz bajo, casi suplicante les dijo – ¡Suéltenme! Solo quiero salir de aquí

- Pero ¿Adónde irás? – Le preguntó Draco

- A la sala común – Contestó él en un susurro – Pero quiero estar solo

- Creo que deberían dejarlo ir Draco – Sugirió Pansy

Los chicos le obedecieron, y él echó a correr escaleras arriba hasta perderse de vista

Ginny intentó seguirlo, pero Hermione la sujetó por el brazo

- Será mejor que lo dejes solo - Dijo

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Lily lo llamaba a gritos - ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo fui capaz? – Se recriminaba entre sollozos

- Él lo va a entender Lily – Trataba de tranquilizarla Molly

- No, es inútil – Dijo la pelirroja con la voz ahogada por el llanto – Él no me quiere, no quiere saber nada de mí, lo perdí de nuevo

- Harry está muy dolido – Habló Sirius con un tono de voz triste – Es inevitable pensar en James – Continuaba hablando, sin notar que sus palabras herían aún más los sentimientos de Lily – Eres un malnacido Snape – Espetó mirándolo con desprecio

- ¡Ya basta Sirius! – Lo reprendió Bellatrix

Severus ignoró el comentario de Sirius, lo único que le importaba era Lily, sus sentimientos, sus lágrimas, el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento

- Lily, perdóname yo… - Intentó hablar, pero ella colocó una mano frente a él para indicarle que se detuviera, que no quería continuar escuchándolo

- No fue tu culpa Sev – Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – Todo ha sido culpa mía, yo permití que pasara; y no debí hacerlo – Se colocó una mano en el rostro y se le escapó un sollozo - ¿Adónde habrá ido Harry?

- No te preocupes Lily – La tranquilizó Draco – Él se fue a su sala común

La mujer acarició la rubia cabellera de Draco en señal de agradecimiento e intentó ingresar en su habitación, pero Molly la detuvo

- Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte – Le dijo

Lily la miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y negó la oferta

- No, gracias Molly, necesito estar sola – Dijo y se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Pero Lily – Severus intentaba llamar su atención – Lily por favor tenemos que hablar

- Ya déjala en paz, ¿Que no viste lo que provocaste? – Volvió a intervenir Sirius

- Cállate Black, esto no es asunto tuyo – Increpó Snape

- Pues claro que lo es - Refutó el animago – Se trata de mi ahijado, está sufriendo por tu culpa, y James, tampoco se merecía eso

Severus volvió a ignorarlo y se marchó directamente hacía su despacho

- ¡Ya basta Sirius! No le agregues más leña al fuego – Espetó Arthur con autoridad

- Es cierto – Añadió Lucius – Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cama y mañana ya pensaremos que hacer – Le hizo una seña a Draco – Ven hijo

Draco obedeció y los demás también se marcharon junto a sus padres

Notas de autor: espero que les este agradando la historia, porfa dejen comentarios, son muy alentadores para mi, de verdad, gracias por su tiempo


	19. La huida y la revelacion

En la habitación de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry daba gracias a Dios por que los demás chicos se encontraran en las mazmorras con sus padres, ya que él necesitaba estar solo, estaba sentimentalmente destrozado, durante los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que Snape sentía algo por Lily, era evidente, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, su forma de mirarla, de tratarla, su insistencia en permanecer siempre donde ella estaba; pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que Lily también le correspondía, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que Snape era un bastardo que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que llegó a Hogwarts? ¿Dónde quedaba James en todo aquello? Es cierto, James estaba muerto, pero aun así Harry consideraba que su madre debía guardarle fidelidad aun después de la muerte, sabía que desde algún lugar, James estaba esperando a su esposa para reunirse junto a ella algún día, pero ella en cambio había preferido olvidarlo para andar con Snape, con Severus Snape el enemigo de su padre, el chico también sabía que a pesar de todo había sido James el que maltrataba a Severus, pero eso no le daba derecho a desquitarse de esa manera

- ¿Porque mamá? – Se preguntaba Harry llorando mientras golpeaba furiosamente la almohada - ¿Por qué permitiste que él te conquistara? Skeeter tenía razón

De pronto, el muchacho dejándose llevar por la ira, tomó su capa invisible, la envolvió haciendo un bulto y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, salió como un torbellino por el hueco de la puerta y abandonó la torre de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo del castillo

- ¿Adónde vas? – Le preguntó el señor Filch cuando Harry pasó violentamente por su lado, saltando por encima de la señora Norris – ¡Hey Potter! ¿Hacia dónde vas?

Pero el conserje no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a interrogarlo mientras observaba como el chico, valiéndose de un "Alhojo Mora" abría las cerraduras de las pesadas puertas de roble

- ¡Potter VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – Gritó el señor Filch – Esto te costará la expulsión

Pero el chico no le obedeció, y en cambio continuó corriendo, pasó junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y se encaminó directamente hacia el bosque prohibido. Los Aurores de guardia, solo vieron algo que se alejaba y quisieron salir en su captura

- Es Potter – Dijo el señor Filch a uno de los Aurores – Por ahora no quiero alarmar al profesor Dumbledore, pero será mejor que lo busquen, ese bosque es muy peligroso, pero sobre todo en estos días

Los dos Aurores que se encontraban junto a Filch en ese momento, salieron rápidamente en busca de Harry, se transformaron en un denso humo blanco y volaron en dirección al bosque, Harry se había colocado la capa invisible por encima, de modo que a los Aurores les resultaba imposible encontrarlo, corrió y corrió durante diez minutos hasta que un fuerte dolor en la frente lo hizo detenerse. Los Aurores, muy detrás de él, al ver que no lograban divisarlo; decidieron regresar al castillo y avisarle a los demás Aurores, y al Auror encargado de la guardia del castillo, es decir, Alastor. Harry por su parte, estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el frío suelo que no estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, debido a que las hojas de los árboles le dificultaban el acceso a los copos, Harry se quitó la capa con un solo movimiento de su mano derecha; apenas podía abrir los ojos por el dolor de su frente, pero se dio cuenta de que el alba comenzaba a aparecer, pues, por encima de las copas de los árboles, se percibía un cielo teñido de azul oscuro; y alrededor de él podían apreciarse mejor las formas de los árboles que tenía incluso más lejos, debido a que todo se estaba tornando cada vez más claro, cuando el dolor comenzaba a aminorarse, otra punzada surgió de la cicatriz del muchacho, de repente el chico cayó en una especie de trance, se desmayó, pero comenzó a percibir una visión:

Voldemort, hablaba con Colagusano y un grupo de mortífagos

- El momento se acerca – Dijo el mago con voz aterciopelada – El momento de cumplir la profecía está muy próximo, y ésta vez me encargaré de que esa maldita mujer no lo arruine de nuevo, acabaré con ella y con Potter

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer con los traidores? – Preguntó Colagusano

- A esos los reservaré para el final – Te aseguro que cuando termine con ellos, me suplicaran que los mate

Voldemort sonrió con malicia

Fenrir Grayback se acercó tímidamente al mago oscuro e inclinó su cabeza ante él para reverenciarlo

- ¿Me dejará participar señor? – Tanteó esperanzado al tiempo que la boca se le hacía agua

- Tal vez mi querido cachorro – Respondió Voldemort con indiferencia – Pero en éste primer ataque me temo que no podrás saciar tu hambre, recuerda que queremos atraer a Potter, que él mismo se entregue a mí, después podrás hacer lo que quieras con los demás, eso sí, a los traidores me los dejas a mí

- Pero señor – Intervino Colagusano nuevamente – ¿Está usted seguro de que Potter se entregará?

- Por supuesto – Contestó su amo – él es un sentimental, un pobre tonto, no querrá que nadie salga herido

La visión se esfumó, pero Harry no tuvo fuerza para levantarse del suelo, estaba pálido, frío y temblaba compulsivamente. Los Aurores ya habían puesto a Alastor al tanto de todo y éste decidió acudir a Dumbledore y contarle lo ocurrido, entretanto, el anciano director ordenó a un grupo de Aurores que registraran cada palmo del bosque prohibido, en compañía de Hagrid, ya que éste conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano.

El cielo ya estaba claro, y pese a que aún era muy temprano, Dumbledore no tardó en acudir a Severus para contarle la noticia, Severus le contó lo ocurrido solo unas escasas horas antes y también le contó que la marca del antebrazo izquierdo le escoció nuevamente

- Ha sido culpa mía – Dijo Severus apesadumbrado – Si a ese niño le pasa algo, Lily no me lo va a perdonar

- No es culpa de nadie Severus – Refutó Dumbledore – Además, no te preocupes, los Aurores y Hagrid lo van a encontrar

Lily no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de tanto llorar, cuando vio que el firmamento ya estaba claro, se quitó el piyama y se puso su ropa de diario, salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir a la sala común de Gryffindor para tener una conversación con Harry, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se colocó un abrigo pues particularmente en esa zona del castillo hacía mucho frío, pero una voz familiar la había detenido cuando ella ya tenía un pie sobre la escalera que ascendía

- ¿Adónde vas Lily? – Preguntó Severus

Ella se volvió hacia él y notó que andaba con el profesor Dumbledore

- Voy a la sala común a hablar con Harry – Dijo dirigiéndose a ambos hombres

Severus y Albus se miraron con preocupación

- ¿Sucede algo? –Interrogó la mujer mientras se ponía sus guantes

Dumbledore se acercó a ella

- Ya estoy enterado de lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes – Dijo con tranquilidad

Ella se ruborizó

- ¡Oh por Dios! Severus ¿Por qué le contaste?

- No te preocupes Lily, ni tampoco te desquites con Severus – Habló el anciano – Ya yo estaba enterado de lo que él sentía por ti, no olvides que soy muy hábil en la legeremancia

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba apenada

- El caso es que Potter no se quedó en la sala común – Añadió Severus con nerviosismo, temiendo la reacción de Lily – Alastor le contó a Albus que Filch, el conserje, lo vio corriendo en dirección al bosque prohibido

El tinte rojo había abandonado las mejillas de Lily y ahora lucía extremadamente pálida

- ¿Qué dijiste? Pero ¿Dónde… Está ahora?

- Los Aurores lo están buscando en compañía de Hagrid – Apuntó Dumbledore – No te preocupes, ellos lo traerán de vuelta

- ¿Pero porque no lo han encontrado aún? – Preguntó ella con el alma en vilo

- Tampoco logro entender eso – Añadió Severus – Si los Aurores lo vieron, ¿Porque no lo siguieron enseguida?

Severus, de pronto se quedó callado como si en su mente hubiese encontrado repentinamente la respuesta a esa pregunta

- Veo que has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo – Soltó Albus adivinando los pensamientos del mago – Es muy posible que haya usado la capa invisible y por eso no puedan verlo, ¡Vamos a mi despacho a esperarlo ahí!

- No – Espetó Lily – Yo prefiero ir a buscarlo también

- Pero hija, ya te dije que los Aurores se están encargando de eso – Objetó Albus con paciencia

En ese momento las puertas de otras dos habitaciones se habían abierto, Eran los Malfoy y los Lestrange que se levantaban muy temprano y al ver al trío hablando en el pasillo se sorprendieron

- Profesor Dumbledore – Lo llamó Rodolphus – Anoche volvimos a experimentar lo mismo de la vez pasada – Dijo prácticamente hablándole en clave

- ¿A qué te refieres Rodolphus? – Preguntó Lily observando como él se acariciaba el antebrazo izquierdo

- No te voy a mentir Lily – Respondió Rodolphus – De todos modos tú ya sabes que Bella, Severus, los Malfoy y yo fuimos mortifagos – Se levantó la manga de la túnica y mostró su marca que se movía

Lily ahogó un grito

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó - Eso significa que…

- Voldemort planea algo malo – Dumbledore terminó la oración

- Ahora con más razón debo buscar a mi hijo, quizá esté en peligro – Dijo Lily con desesperación intentando subir las escaleras

Severus logró sujetarla antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera

- Tú no vas a ningún lado Lily, deja que los Aurores se encarguen de esto

- ¡Suéltame Severus! – Demandó Lily – No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase a mi hijo

- ¿Pero qué sucede? – Preguntó Draco – Harry está en su sala común, nada malo puede pasarle allí ¿O sí? – Esbozó una mueca de dolor y se acarició el antebrazo

Albus le contó lo de la huida de Harry, Lily entretanto logró zafarse de Severus y corrió escaleras arriba, Severus la siguió y Albus también

- Lily ¿Adónde vas? Espera – Gritó Lucius corriendo detrás de los demás

- Lucius, Severus y yo iremos al bosque Lily, no te preocupes – Añadió Rodolphus

- ¡Draco cariño! Despierta a los demás – Ordenó Narcisa – Bella y yo tenemos que ayudar a Lily

Lily corrió sin importarle que todos la seguían, su único propósito era encontrar a Harry, cuando la bruja hubo llegado a las puertas de roble de la entrada principal del castillo, se detuvo en seco, vio cuando Hagrid traía en brazos a Harry, el cual estaba pálido e inconsciente, los demás alcanzaron a Lily y también se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que la había puesto tan pálida

- ¡Harry! Mi niño – Sollozó Lily corriendo hacía Hagrid - ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó?

- No te preocupes Lily – La tranquilizó Hagrid – Solo se ha desmayado quizá por el esfuerzo, no sé porque se metió allí, pero lo encontramos muy adentro del bosque, cerca de donde vivía Aragog. Es una suerte que no se haya encontrado a ningún monstruo por allí

Dumbledore ratificó que su teoría y la de Severus acerca de cómo Harry se había ocultado de los Aurores, era cierta, ya que la capa invisible estaba envuelta sobre el torso del muchacho

- Mi niño, estás helado – Comentó Lily mientras le frotaba a Harry la mano izquierda que pendía en el aire

- Hagrid, llévalo a la enfermería por favor – Ordenó Dumbledore

El semigigante obedeció y Lily se fue tras él, sollozando

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Harry está a salvo pero debemos permanecer alertas, no podemos subestimar a Voldemort – Comentó Dumbledore

Severus iba a encaminarse a la enfermería, pero Albus lo detuvo

- Será mejor que los dejes hablar solos – Le aconsejó el anciano

En la enfermería, Hagrid había recostado a Harry en una de las camillas y salió de la enfermería dejando al muchacho junto a su madre y la señora Pomfrey, que en ese momento destapaba un frasco con un olor fortísimo

- ¡Muchas gracias Hagrid! – Dijo Lily antes que él abandonara la enfermería

- No tienes por qué agradecerme Lily, Harry es mi amigo

La señora Pomfrey, acercó el frasco a la nariz de Harry y éste reaccionó al instante, él no parecía recordar la visión que había tenido en el bosque, miraba a todos lados, desorientado, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba

- Estás en la enfermería Potter – Dijo la señora Pomfrey, tu madre está aquí, luego se dirigió a Lily – No se preocupe señora Potter, él estará bien, solo debe descansar un poco

La mujer se retiró dejándolos solos y Lily cubrió a su hijo con el cobertor, él no decía nada, solo se quitó las gafas y las limpió con los guantes, pues estaban empañadas

- ¿No quieres hablarme Harry? – Tanteó Lily haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas para no llorar

- Déjame solo – Respondió él sin mirarla

Lily se sentó en la cama de él

- Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así Harry – Espetó ella con voz quebrada – Entiendo que estés dolido, pero ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

Harry la miró por fin, pero en sus ojos tan parecidos a los de ella, estaba el dolor reflejado y de pronto de sus labios salieron unas palabras que Lily sintió como dagas en el corazón, sobretodo porque venían cargadas de decepción

- Skeeter tenía razón después de todo

- Por supuesto que no Harry, hijo, yo te aseguro que entre Severus y yo nunca hubo nada

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente

- ¿Y lo que yo vi que fue? ¿Una ilusión óptica?

- Te dije que yo puedo explicártelo, pero tú no me lo permites

- Y yo te dije que no quiero escucharte

- Pero vas a tener que escucharme jovencito – Espetó Lily utilizando por primera vez un tono autoritario con él

Harry cruzó los brazos y levantó ambas cejas

- Está bien, ahora me gritas, y todo por la culpa de él

- Yo no te estoy gritando hijo – Respondió ella con voz cansina – Seré franca contigo

Lily le contó a Harry toda la verdad, le dijo que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada pese a lo que Skeeter describía en el profeta, pero que él le había declarado su amor y ahora ella estaba sintiendo algo por él, que no había querido admitirlo antes, precisamente porque aún pensaba en James.

Harry la escuchó atentamente, analizando cada palabra que ella decía, después bajó la cabeza, estaba apenado por su comportamiento, aun no soportaba a Snape y continuaba molestándole la idea de que amaba a su madre, pero por otra parte, tenía que reconocer que ella tenía razón, habían pasado ya muchos años de la muerte de James y ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, se sintió mal por haberla tratado de ese modo cuando ella no se lo merecía, él la había tratado con dureza y estaba seguro de que la había lastimado, lo veía en sus ojos y lo sentía en el tono de su voz, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para asimilar ésta reciente y repentina relación

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? – Preguntó el niño que vivió

- Harry, Severus y yo no estamos saliendo hijo – Respondió Lily con serenidad – Él solo me declaró su amor, pero nada más

- Perdóname mamá – Dijo Harry en un hilo de voz mientras subía ligeramente la mirada – Yo no quise lastimarte mami

Lily sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al escuchar a su hijo hablándole nuevamente en tono amable, de modo que lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza

- No te preocupes hijo, yo hablaré con Severus, he sido una tonta, no sé porque me dejé llevar por los sentimientos yo no debí…

- ¿Tú lo amas? – Tanteó Harry

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo

- Dime la verdad mami – Insistió Harry tomándole la barbilla con delicadeza y subiéndola para hacer que ella lo mirara

- Bueno yo… Estoy sintiendo cosas por él – Respondió con timidez – No sé si es amor, no estoy segura, pero lo que siento por él se está volviendo muy fuerte

Harry inhaló profundamente y tragó saliva

- Solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo – Dijo acariciando a su madre, luego añadió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - Solo no me gustaría verlos besándose, eso fue incomodo

Ella sonrió

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi niño? – Preguntó Lily

- Bien mami, ya no estoy mareado – Respondió mientras la abrazaba

De pronto recordó porque se había desmayado, es decir, el dolor de la cicatriz y la visión, y decidió contársela a Lily

- Debemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore Harry – Respondió ella – A Severus, a Los Lestrange y a los Malfoy, le escocía la marca del brazo

- Es un llamado – Analizó Harry – Voldemort llama de esa manera a sus mortifagos, aunque ellos hayan dejado de servirle, al tener la marca tenebrosa ésta se manifiesta cada vez que quiere reunirse con ellos, debo hablar con Dumbledore

Una hora más tarde, Harry se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore

- Efectivamente, esa fue una revelación pero no sabemos si es cierta – Analizó Dumbledore – Recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado con Sirius en el ministerio

- Si, Voldemort me engañó – Recordó Harry – Me hizo creer que torturaba a Sirius

- Sin embargo – Continuó el viejo – No debemos descartar la posibilidad de que sea cierta, debes cuidarte Harry, yo por mi parte reforzaré aún más las medidas de seguridad, debo cuidarte y a tus amigos, de ser cierta esa revelación, eso quiere decir que Voldemort planea lastimar a alguno de tus amigos para presionarte

- Si – Confirmó el muchacho – El planea hacerlo en un primer ataque, lo que significa que habrá más de un ataque, pero yo no le voy a permitir que lastime a nadie

- Habla con tus amigos para que se mantengan alerta, pero trata de no alarmarlos

- ¡Señor! – Lo llamó Harry - ¿Continuaremos con el torneó? – Tanteó esperando una respuesta negativa

- Por supuesto que si Harry – Respondió Dumbledore – No podemos permitir que Voldemort nos intimide, solo debemos estar alertas y doblar las medidas de seguridad

Más tarde, Harry se reunió con sus amigos y su madre en el gran comedor para el desayuno

- ¿Cómo estás Harry? – Preguntó Sirius mientras corría a abrazarlo – Me he enterado de lo que pasó, y todo por ese…

- Mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir Sirius – Lo reprendió Molly

- Ya basta Sirius – Agregó Harry – Yo fui un inmaduro, nadie tiene la culpa en esto

- Me alegra oírte hablar así Harry – Dijo Hermione

Como había la confianza suficiente entre todos, Harry le contó de la conversación que había tenido con su madre, y todos a excepción de Sirius que estaba de acuerdo con que Lily se enamorara de nuevo pero no de Severus, estuvieron de acuerdo. Harry también les contó de la visión que tuvo en el bosque y la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el mago. Severus, por su parte permanecía en la mesa de los profesores pero no probaba bocado, se sentía muy triste aunque por fuera aparentara la misma frialdad de siempre

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes y Lily decidió quedarse para hablar con Severus

- Harry, hablaré con Severus – Dijo Lily – Creo que debo aclarar la situación

- Mami – La llamó Harry

- Dime, cariño – Respondió ella

- No quiero interferir en tu vida, he sido un egoísta, no te cohíbas por mí – Habló con sabiduría y se marchó

Ella sonrió y esperó a Severus afuera del comedor

- Tenemos que hablar Sev – Dijo la pelirroja tomándolo por el brazo cuando él hubo salido

- Estoy de acuerdo – Respondió él – Pero no aquí, sino en mi despacho

Los dos caminaron hacia las mazmorras y entraron en el despacho de Severus

- Lo siento Lily – Se excusó él – Solo yo tengo la culpa y lo admito, yo te causé problemas, pero te juro que no fue mi intención…

Ella lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios

- ¡Tranquilo Sev! – Exclamó con dulzura – Yo no te estoy echando la culpa de nada

- Pero Potter está molesto contigo por mi culp…

- Ya te dije que no es tu culpa – Volvió a intervenir la mujer – Ya hablé con Harry y aclaramos las cosas, él solo está celoso y bueno, también piensa en James, pero necesita tiempo, igual que yo – Ella le tomó las manos entre las suyas – Ambos necesitamos tiempo, yo para definir mis sentimientos y él para asimilarlo todo

- Ya te lo he dicho antes Lily – Dijo Severus – Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

Notas de autor: Hola a todos, espero que les esté agradando este fanfic que he escrito con mucho cariño para los fanáticos de esta maravillosa pareja, les agradecería me dejaran sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi


	20. Un cambio de imagen

Al día siguiente, Todos estaban entre felices y melancólicos porque se acercaba el día de la cuarta y última prueba del torneo, tan solo quedaba una semana para realizar la anhelada prueba, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que los padres llegaron a Hogwarts, sobre todo Lily y Severus notaban los cambios, antes, simplemente eran buenos amigos, él ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de conquistarla aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de intentarlo, ahora, aunque su situación de amistad no había cambiado, ambos notaban que había una inexorable atracción que los unía, Harry, aunque continuaba siendo tan hostil con Severus como lo era Sirius, al menos, evitaba hacer comentarios negativos sobre él frente a su madre, porque sabía que dichos comentarios la lastimarían, tenía que resignarse, aunque ya no los había visto besándose desde el baile de año nuevo, sabía que su madre sentía una fuerte atracción por su odiado profesor de pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, en una ocasión, no perdió la oportunidad de contarle a ella todo lo que Severus lo había hecho sufrir, y ella a su vez trató de explicarle en vano que todo había sido un truco para engañar a Voldemort, Harry le decía que eso era lo que Severus les había hecho creer a ella y a Dumbledore, que quizá el amor que sentía por ella lo había hecho arrepentirse, pero que aun así eso no borraba todo el daño que le había causado

Severus por su parte, había hablado con Lucius y con Rodolphus sobre lo que había conversado con Lily anteriormente, y estos le aconsejaron que debía ir conquistándola poco a poco, pero que para empezar, él debía hacer algo con su apariencia.

- No creo que a ella le importe mi apariencia – Contestó Severus secamente

- Pero de todos modos no te vendría mal un cambio – Sugirió Rodolphus

- ¿Y qué rayos hay de malo en mi apariencia? – Inquirió Snape mientras miraba su atuendo

- Bueno – Dijo Lucius – Con tu atuendo no hay nada de malo, más bien el color negro, te aporta elegancia y te sienta bien y la capa te da distinción, pero… - Enarcó una ceja y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Severus – Esto no luce muy elegante que digamos – Concluyó frotando sus dedos mientras los miraba con repulsión

Snape apartó la cabeza con brusquedad

- ¿Y ahora qué tiene de malo mi cabello? – Inquirió con rabia

- Está grasoso Severus – Contestó Lucius mirándolo como si le dijera "¿No es Obvio?" – Eso no es elegante – Concluyó limpiándose los dedos en la ropa

Severus esbozó una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas y le echó una mirada de desprecio a la rubia melena de Lucius

- Al menos no tengo las puntas abiertas por la resequedad – Se defendió él

Rodolphus no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario

- Ni tampoco luce desastroso como el tuyo Rodolphus – Agregó mirando hacia la cabeza del aludido

- Tranquilo hombre, no te estamos atacando – Respondió Rodolphus todavía riendo

Lucius lo fulminaba con la mirada, luego observó a Snape y volvió a hablarle

- Solo te sugerimos que hagas algo con tu cabello para que luzca mejor – Dijo – Quizá Lily note el cambio

- Ya les dije que ella no es superficial, a ella no le importan las apariencias – Increpó Severus con el ceño fruncido

- Lo sé – Respondió Lucius enarcando una de sus cejas – Pero aun así notará el cambio, y quizá le guste

- ¿Y qué crees que yo pueda hacer al respecto? – Preguntó Severus, ahora con un tono de duda

- En eso podría ayudarte Bella – Respondió Rodolphus – Ella sabe mucho de pociones cosméticas que dudo mucho que conozcas, incluso con todo el conocimiento que tienes sobre pociones

Severus suspiró y se encogió de hombros con resignación

- Debo admitir que tienes razón – Contestó – No sé mucho sobre la elaboración de esas pociones porque nunca me interesaron, me parecieron absurdas

- También deberías hacer algo con tus dientes – Agregó Rodolphus rápidamente

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Snape tapando rápidamente su boca con la mano - ¿A qué te refieres Lestrange?

- Están muy amarillos – Respondió éste

Severus miró a Lucius y éste le devolvió la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza

- Es cierto – Agregó el rubio – Están amarillos, pero quizá eso se puede arreglar

- ¿Y cómo? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre, retirando la mano de su boca con el ceño aun fruncido – No existen pociones para corregir eso

- En ese caso – Contestó Lucius colocándose el índice en el mentón – William o Anastasia Granger, los padres de Hermione Granger podrían ayudarte

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió Snape con extrañeza - ¿De qué forma me ayudarían?

- Ellos son… ¿Cómo lo llaman los Muggles?... – Cavilaba Lucius – Son… ¡Cielos! Tiene algo que ver con los dientes, los arreglan o algo así

- ¿Dentistas? – Tanteó Severus completado la frase, al ser mestizo intuyó lo que Lucius quiso decir

- ¡Aja! – Soltó Lucius – Eso, ellos son dentistas

- Y al parecer muy buenos, porque a Arthur Weasley lo trataron de un problema que tenía y quedó maravillado –Señaló Rodolphus

- Bueno, en ese caso preferiría que sea el señor Granger quien me atienda – Dijo Severus con voz calmada – Porque la señora Granger correría a llevarle el chisme a Lily, aunque Bella también podría ir con el chisme a las demás

- ¡Bah! Claro que no, ella es muy discreta, además yo me encargaré de pedirle que guarde silencio – Dijo Rodolphus

- Muy bien amigo mío, entonces todo ya está dicho – Concluyó Lucius - Iré ahora mismo a hablar con William

- Y yo con Bella – Agregó Rodolphus

Severus miró en todas direcciones, luego miró a sus amigos y dijo:

- Por favor, sean discretos

Más tarde, ya Bella y William estaban enterados de todo y estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar al hombre. Cuando Bella salió de su habitación arrastrando un baúl, Molly, Lily, Anastasia y Narcisa la vieron y quisieron invitarla al pueblo de Hogsmeade junto con los demás, irían acompañados de un séquito de Aurores debido a la incertidumbre que se vivía frente a un posible ataque de mortifagos o del que- no – debe- ser – nombrado

- ¡Ah! Lo… Siento chicas, pero creo que ésta vez no podré acompañarlas… Es que… Tengo cosas que hacer – Respondió la mujer

- ¿Y a dónde vas con eso? – Preguntó Lily

- ¿Yo? – Respondió ella con otra pregunta mientras miraba hacia todos lados

Lily asintió sonriente

- Yo, bueno… Voy por ahí a…

- Eso parece un baúl de pociones, Slughor tenía uno igual donde guardaba las suyas, ¿lo recuerdan? – Comentó Molly

- ¡Ah! ¡Eh! Si eso es… Un baúl de pociones – Respondió Bella con una risita tonta

- ¿Y para dónde vas con eso? – Inquirió su hermana mientras hacia un gesto de indiferencia con la mano – No seas tonta Bella y vámonos ya, nos iremos con Arthur, Sirius y los chicos, Lupin está de servicio cuidando el castillo y Tonks irá con nosotras ya que en su estado no puede enfrentarse a mortifagos ni nada parecido, por eso tendrá vacaciones durante todo el embarazo, y bueno… Lucius no quiso ir

- Ni tampoco William, aunque le insistí mucho – Intervino Anastasia

- Sev tampoco quiso ir, lo invité y al igual que tú me respondió que tenía cosas que hacer – Saltó Lily

- ¡Ah sí! – Exclamó Bella como si de pronto hubiese sido iluminada por una idea – Precisamente a eso voy, a ver a Severus para que me ayude a reconocer unas viejas pociones que encontré en mi habitación

- ¡Uhmmm! – Exclamó Anastasia – De todos modos, Cuando termines, ya sabes dónde estamos

- De acuerdo – Asintió Bella retomando su camino hacia la habitación de Severus, unas tres puertas más adelante

Las demás se fueron a reunir con los chicos que las esperaban al pie de la escalera de mármol donde abordaron entre todos tres carruajes, donde había dos Aurores en cada uno para resguardarlos. Mientras en Hogwarts Severus estaba nervioso en su habitación, Bella hizo salir a William, Lucius y Rodolphus de allí, y les dijo que debían esperar afuera y que más tarde verían el resultado final.

- Muy bien, siéntate aquí – Ordenó Bella sentándolo con brusquedad en una silla frente a un espejo, luego le colocó una capa encima de los hombros para que no se manchara su ropa – Relájate y déjamelo todo a mí ¿De acuerdo?

- Si me vas a dejar como tú, entonces ya puedo salir corriendo – Comentó Severus mientras contemplaba con extrañeza la exótica melena de su amiga

Ella le azotó la cabeza con un trapo

- ¡Que chistosito eres! – Exclamó y después se dispuso a sacar del baúl un peine y unas tijeras

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó él con la respiración agitada, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se levantaba bruscamente del asiento – No me vas a cortar nada

- No seas estúpido Severus – Respondió ella mientras hacía sonar las tijeras con una mirada maliciosa – Por eso es que mi primo no deja de llamarte Quejicus, eres un llorón – Agregó mientras reía

- Claro que no, es solo que no quiero que me co…

- ¡Ay ya! Siéntate y relájate, yo sé lo que hago – Dijo al tiempo que volvía a empujarlo sobre la silla, luego levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo desvanecedor sobre el espejo que al instante desapareció – Así está mucho mejor

- No Bella que rayos…

- Ya cállate y deja de gimotear

La mujer comenzó a peinarle el cabello con delicadeza, las manos de ella eran suaves y la manera de tomar cada mechón mientras cortaba delicadamente las puntas, hacía que él se relajara muchísimo, tenía los ojos cerrados y ya no protestaba. Cuando ella terminó de cortar, lo zarandeó un poco ya que al parecer él se estaba quedando dormido, al principio se alarmó cuando abrió los ojos y vio sus cabellos regados por el piso, inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró aliviado al comprobar que su cabello aún conservaba casi el mismo largo, a la altura del cuello, solo que ahora estaba dos dedos más arriba y ella había retocado el flequillo delantero, luego ella se dirigió nuevamente al baúl y extrajo de allí unos frasquitos de vidrio, él tomaba cada frasco que ella iba soltando, y se lo llevaba a los ojos y a la ganchuda nariz para examinar su contenido

- Esto parece vinagre, un poco de limón y otro ingrediente que no reconozco – Comentó Severus después de inhalar

- Garras de dragón en polvo – Respondió ella mientras comenzaba a aplicarle la poción – Es para eliminar la grasa

- Entiendo – Respondió él, relajándose de nuevo con los masajes que Bella le daba en el cuero cabelludo

- Hay que dejarlo allí por unos diez minutos – Anunció Bella al tiempo que le colocaba un gorro de baño en la cabeza

- ¡Por Dios Bellatrix! Con esto me veo ridículo – Protestó él

- Es para que acelere el proceso – Alegó ella – Sino quieres el gorro, entonces será media hora

- No, está bien, usaré el estúpido gorro – Asintió por fin

Mientras pasaba el tiempo del tratamiento, y casi en contra de su voluntad, Bella le aplicó una mascarilla de pepino y algunos ingredientes mágicos para aportarle lozanía y suavidad a la piel y después que hubo pasado el tiempo necesario, Bella le lavó el cabello y comenzó a aplicarle un nuevo tratamiento en él

- Ésta poción es hecha a base de aceite de almendras con esencia de rosas y un toque de limón – Volvió a comentar Severus mientras olía el segundo frasco

- Si está bien, eso es, - Confirmó Bella, luego le arrebató el frasco de las manos - Dame eso señor sabelotodo en pociones

Luego se lo aplicó en el cabello con el mismo procedimiento anterior

- Es para hidratar tu cabello y aportarle brillo, suavidad y una exquisita fragancia, mientras el toque de limón evitara que el aceite de almendras lo vuelva grasoso de nuevo – Explicó ella

Luego de pasados los diez minutos, ella le lavó el cabello nuevamente, lo llevó hasta la silla donde estaba sentado anteriormente y comenzó a secarle el cabello mojado con la ayuda de su varita, de cuya punta salía un chorro de aire caliente, cuando hubo terminado, decidió jugarle una broma

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó con una expresión de terror

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó él imitando la expresión de la mujer e incorporándose abruptamente de la silla

- Ahora eres rubio, tu cabello se tornó rubio – Respondió ella ahogando las risas

- ¡Por Dios Bellatrix! – Exclamó horrorizado, ignorando por completo los mechones negros que le caían al rostro – Sacó su varita he hizo aparecer el espejo nuevamente

Ella se desternilló de la risa y se dejó caer en la silla donde antes estaba él y cuando el contempló su imagen en el espejo, suspiró aliviado y luego soltó un gruñido

- ¡Que infantil eres Bella! – Exclamó el hombre apartando por un momento la vista de su propia imagen en el espejo, después volvió a posar la vista en su imagen

- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó ella cuando al fin pudo hablar

- ¡Vaya! Sí que hiciste un buen trabajo – Respondió él al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por su cabello lacio, extremadamente suave, sedoso, luminoso y para nada grasoso – De verdad, jamás en mi vida lo había tenido así

Bella se acercó a él y le alborotó un poco el cabello con las manos

- Así le daremos un poco más de volumen – Le dijo – ¡Ah! y tendrás que repetir éste tratamiento al menos una vez por mes

Luego la mujer abrió la puerta y llamó a su esposo, a William y a Lucius para que contemplaran el resultado final. Todos se quedaron maravillados al verlo

- ¡Vaya! Bella, creo que tendrás que hacer eso conmigo también – Comentó Lucius

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza

- ¡Oye Severus! No olvides revolverlo un poco con la mano cuando estés frente a ella, ya sabes que le encanta – Le aconsejó Rodolphus riendo y haciendo la parodia de que se revolvía su propio cabello

- Yo no soy Potter, Rodolphus no seas estúpido

- Bueno de todas maneras no estaría de más que lo intentaras – Añadió Bella también riendo

- Sí que has hecho un trabajo excelente, de verdad que sí – Comentó William contemplando la reluciente y encantadora melena del profesor de su hija – Pero ahora debemos ir hacia la sala de los menesteres para terminar el trabajo

- ¿A la sala de los menesteres? – Preguntaron todos al unísono

- Si allí – Confirmó el muggle – Fue allá donde atendí a Arthur junto a Anastasia, allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba y supongo que ésta vez no será diferente

- Tienes razón – Respondió Lucius – Vamos allá entonces

Se encaminaron hasta el séptimo piso del castillo, donde después de algo de concentración por parte del muggle, la anhelada puerta de doble hoja y madera de roble apareció frente a todos

- Les presento a lo que yo llamo un buen consultorio dentista – Habló William

Todos contemplaban el lugar con estupefacción, la silla odontológica, la escupidera junto a ella, las diversas mangueras y pequeños taladros, la enorme lámpara que estaba sobre la silla, un sofá lo bastante grande para que pudieran esperar sentados a que su amigo terminara de ser atendido, (Aunque nunca lo utilizaron) una percha de la que pendía una bata blanca de médico y un gorro. También había una mesa donde se encontraban varios utensilios quirúrgicos, así como también un par de guantes y un tapabocas. Severus que no había asistido a un consultorio dentista desde que tenía nueve años, volvió a sentir aquel frió desagradable en el estómago y el pulso comenzó a acelerársele.

- ¡Ven aquí Severus! – Lo exhortó William mostrándole la silla odontológica mientras él se colocaba la bata blanca, el gorro el tapaboca y los guantes

Severus se resistió al principio

- No, bueno muchas gracias señor Granger pero…

- William, solo llámame William ¿De acuerdo? Hay confianza hombre

- Si bueno William, muchas gracias por querer ayudarme pero… Yo creo que estoy bien así – Dijo mirando con recelo el pequeño aparato que William encendía en ese momento, aquel ruido agudo y penetrante le erizaba los bellos de la piel

- ¡Oh por merlín! Severus como vas a decir que estás bien con esos dientes de maíz que tienes – Comentó Rodolphus al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia William

- Vamos recuéstate aquí – William volvió a indicarle la silla – No pasa nada, tranquilo, colócate esto para que no arruines el trabajo de Bellatrix – Dijo al tiempo que le pasaba un gorro quirúrgico

Severus obedeció a regañadientes, y Bella, Lucius y Rodolphus se ubicaron alrededor de la silla para apreciar el curioso trabajo del muggle

- Jamás en mi vida he visto esto, por fin veré que es lo que hace un dentista – Comentó Lucius

- Y yo – Acotó Bella – Aunque debo confesar que todo eso da miedo – Señaló el instrumental dentista

- Y si en el mundo mágico no tienen dentistas, ¿Cómo es que preservan sus dientes? – Inquirió William intrigado mientras revolvía con una paleta una extraña mezcla blancuzca dentro de una pequeña vasija de porcelana

- Simple, con magia – Respondió Lucius – Usamos la magia para limpiar los dientes, y si algo no anda bien pues vamos a San Mungo que es…

- El hospital de heridas y enfermedades mágicas – Completó William

- ¡Ah! ya sabías de ese hospital – Dijo Severus

- ¡Aja! Mi Hermione siempre nos mantiene al tanto de todo lo de aquí, ella está encantada con el mundo mágico y Anastasia y yo también

- Créeme que nunca pensé decir esto, pero a mí también me están fascinado las cosas Muggles – Dijo Lucius, luego esbozó una falsa mueca de terror y exclamó riendo - ¡Oh por Merlín! Me estoy transformando en Arthur Weasley

Todos rieron

- ¿Y bien? – Continuó William – Cuando están allá en san Mungo con algún dolor de muelas por ejemplo ¿Qué hacen allí?

- La extraen mediante un hechizo, y si en algún momento hay dolor, solo hay que tomar alguna poción analgésica – Respondió Rodolphus

- Si, ya recuerdo, existen excelentes pociones – Dijo William – Cuando Anastasia y yo le extrajimos la muela a Arthur, la señora Pomfrey la hizo crecer de nuevo con una poción

- Si bueno es que las pociones siempre son la mejor solución – Añadió Severus intentando levantarse, pero varias manos lo recostaron de nuevo

- Aunque te recuerdo que tú mismo nos dijiste a Rodolphus y a mí que no existían pociones para blanquear los dientes – Replicó Lucius

Severus gruñó

- Bueno, bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar – Dijo William – ¡A ver! Abre la boca lo más grade que puedas – Pidió el dentista mientras sostenía una pequeña vara de metal con un circulo achatado en la punta que parecía un espejo

- Pero… Pero… - Severus intentó protestar

- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, en serio, solo quiero examinarte y luego aplicarte el tratamiento – Lo tranquilizó el medico

Severus obedeció nuevamente y abrió su boca hasta el límite, William introdujo el instrumento que se asemejaba a un espejo dentro de su cavidad bucal, y se dispuso a examinar todas y cada una de las piezas dentales, mientras el resto paseaba la vista de la boca de Severus a William que asentía repetidamente con aprobación

- ¡Uhummm! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Tienes unos dientes muy sanos, nada de caries, la magia sí que ha hecho un buen trabajo – Comentó William – Ahora quiero que cierres tu boca, pero me muestras tus dientes

Severus volvió a obedecer

- ¡Wow! Si hasta tienes los dientes tan derechos como reglas – Volvió a exclamar William con admiración – De acuerdo, lo que vamos a hacer ahora es una limpieza – Tomó un pequeño aparato que tenía una punta de un material abrasivo y que además soltaba chorros de agua, lo encendió, su sonido agudo y penetrante hizo que Severus intentara nuevamente levantarse de su asiento, pero el paciente médico lo detuvo nuevamente – Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño, solo voy a limpiar, es todo

William colocó una manguera succionadora dentro de la cavidad bucal de Severus y le pidió a Rodolphus que la sostuviera en esa posición, sin dejar que se saliera. El dentista comenzó a pasar aquel aparato por todos los dientes del hombre, removiendo la placa dental, en ocasiones, al pasar el aparato muy cerca de las encías le producía un pequeño sangrado que la manguera se encargaba de eliminar junto con la saliva y el agua, Lucius, Bellatrix y Rodolphus miraban hacia otro lado y Severus tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y de vez en cuando se removía incomodo sobre la silla. Cuando William hubo terminado con la limpieza, le pidió a Rodolphus que retirara la manguera, vertió un último chorro de agua en la cavidad bucal de Severus y luego le pidió que escupiera en la hortera que tenía especialmente para eso, eliminando así los restos de sangre y placa dental

- ¿Te dolió? – Preguntó el medico

- No – Respondió Severus – Pero si me incomodó bastante

- Eso es natural – Respondió William – Ahora voy a proceder a aplicarte el tratamiento blanqueador – Dijo esto mientras vertía la mezcla que había preparado anteriormente en un molde que tenía forma de herradura, bueno más bien se asemejaba a la dentadura humana, con su parte superior e inferior

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Preguntó Severus mirando con repulsión la viscosa pasta blancuzca

- Es un blanqueador – Respondió William – Abre la boca nuevamente y muerde esto

Severus hizo lo que se le pidió, e inmediatamente una mueca de asco se fue dibujando en su cetrino rostro

- ¡Oh por Dios! – No puede ser peor que el sabor de las pociones – Comentó Bella

Severus asintió con la cabeza

- La verdad es que tiene muy mal sabor – Respondió el dentista encogiéndose de hombros – Tendrás que morder eso por diez minutos

Cuando ese tiempo se venció, William retiró el molde de la boca de Severus y le pidió que escupiera nuevamente, luego tomó otro aparato que al encenderlo despedía una luz violeta, pasó el aparato por todos y cada uno de los dientes de Severus, por alrededor de unos cinco minutos, mientras les explicaba a todos que aquello intensificaba el efecto del tratamiento, cuando terminó exclamó:

- ¡Listo! – Ya pueden admirar sus dientes blancos, rectos y sin placa dental ¡Que tal!

- ¡Wow! – Fue la respuesta de todos al contemplar con admiración la reluciente y blanca dentadura de Snape, parecía modelo de un comercial de dentífricos

- ¿Se ven bien? – Inquirió nervioso el hombre

- Por supuesto que si – Respondió Lucius – Nunca pensé que los Muggles pudieran hacer eso

- ¿Qué si se ven bien? – Inquirió Bella – Se ven geniales, maravillosos ¡Wow! Yo quisiera algo así

- Pero si tú ya te ves preciosa cariño – Comento Rodolphus cariñosamente

- Pero quiero verme así de genial – Repitió señalando a Severus

William consultó su reloj

- Bueno, en vista de que los demás aun tardaran una hora en llegar, todavía hay tiempo para una paciente más – Contestó él mirando a Bella y señalando la silla odontológica de donde se levantaba Severus

La mujer daba saltitos de alegría

- ¡Wow! ¡Por Merlín! Yo tampoco me imaginé jamás en mi vida que diría esto, pero lo diré… Amo a los Muggles

Mientras William repetía con Bella, todo el proceso que le había aplicado a Severus, éste se concentró en que necesitaba un espejo, y casi al instante un espejo de cuerpo entero apareció detrás de él, cuando se giró para ver su propia imagen, se quitó el gorro e inmediatamente aquellos perfumados mechones negros como el azabache, brillantes como el diamante y suaves como la seda cayeron enmarcando su rostro, se llevó las manos hasta allí y palpó la suave piel, fresca y lozana y por ultimo examino sus recién blanqueados dientes. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro, definitivamente estaba maravillado con los resultados obtenidos. Desvió la atención del espejo y se dirigió a sus amigos con un tono que jamás le habían escuchado en la voz, era un tono amistoso, de agradecimiento

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

Bella, con la boca abierta desde la silla odontológica mientras William hacía nuevamente su trabajo, elevó el pulgar en señal de aprobación

- No hay de que Severus – Respondió Lucius – Tú sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros

- Si, con todos nosotros – Añadió William – De verdad me gustaría que te unieras más al grupo, fíjate, en un principio, cuando llegamos al castillo, pese a su cambio de conducta, los Malfoy y los Lestrange permanecían al margen de los Granger, Potter, Lovegood y Weasley, pero ahora somos como una sola familia, todos juntos

- No lo sé, yo…

- ¡Vamos Severus! William tiene razón – Respondió Rodolphus – Puedes unirte a nosotros

- Claro, no veo porque no – Añadió Lucius

- Es que me sentiría incómodo con Black haciéndome sacar de mis casillas y el niño Potter siempre junto a Lily, como si fuese un perro guardián

- Si realmente quieres conquistarla, deberás hacerle caso a nuestro querido amigo William – Dijo Lucius - Intégrate a nosotros, al principio Sirius también nos volvía locos con sus estúpidos comentarios, pero luego fue cambiando de actitud conforme fue comprobado que nuestro arrepentimiento era sincero, Quizá el hecho de ver a Lily, le recuerda a su amigo Potter y por eso no puede concebir verla junto a nadie más y mucho menos junto a ti que eras el enemigo de James, pero ya verás que luego se acostumbra a verla contigo. Por otra parte, a Harry solo hay que darle tiempo, trata de ganártelo también a él y si no funciona, pues que él se aguante – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros

- Es cierto – Salto Rodolphus – Además contarás con el apoyo de todos nosotros

Severus asintió y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Media hora más tarde, los cinco esperaban junto al haya al grupo que estaba en Hogsmeade, y cinco minutos después de haberse sentado en la hierba, los carruajes comenzaron a arribar, Severus estaba nervioso y a la expectativa sobre lo que pudiera pensar Lily con respecto a su apariencia

- Aquí estamos – Gritó Bella emocionada al tiempo que agitaba los brazos para llamar su atención

- ¡Allá están! – Exclamó Ginny señalando a Bella – Vamos

- Me pregunto que estarían planeando – Dijo Lily mientras avanzaban en dirección al haya

- No lo sé – Respondió Sirius – Pero si viene del Quejicus, nada bueno ha de ser

- ¡Sirius! ¡Por Dios! No empieces – Lo reprendió Lily dándole con el codo en las costillas

- ¿Mis ojos me engañan o Snape está junto a ellos? – Preguntó Neville entrecerrando los ojos

- Tus ojos están bien – Respondió Luna con la inocencia que la caracteriza – El profesor Snape está junto a los demás

- Eso es lo que me faltaba – Saltó Harry con desdén – Que ahora quiera unirse a nosotros

- ¡Harry! Prometiste que no serías un inmaduro – Increpó Hermione - ¿Qué tiene de malo que él quiera integrarse?

En ese momento los gemelos pasaron junto a ellos

- Él solo está molesto porque no quiere que Snape ronde a Lily – Saltó Fred con sorna

- ¡Cállate Fred! O te juro que te rompo la…

- ¡Harry! - Volvió a increpar Hermione

- Lo siento Hermione – Se disculpó – Es solo que a veces los chicos se ponen muy pesados con ese tema

- Pero Harry, Lily no…

- Ya sé que mi mamá aún no tiene nada con él, pero aunque lo intento no puedo hacerme a la idea de que pudieran tener una relación amorosa, sé que ambos tienen derecho, pero es muy difícil para mí Hermione

Cuando llegaron al haya, todos se quedaron asombrados con el evidente cambio de Snape, sus cabellos relucientes al igual que sus dientes y su piel lozana, lo hacían lucir más joven

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y tú que te hiciste Severus? – Comentó Xenophilus

- Si, te ves diferente – Añadió Arthur

- No me hice nada – Respondió de mala gana – Sigo igual que siempre

- ¡Oh Severus! Antes no podíamos decir nada, pero ahora si podemos decirle – Saltó bella – Y miren yo también me hice un cambio – Dijo señalando sus dientes blancos y relucientes

- Bella por favor – Increpó Severus

- Severus se hizo un cambio de imagen donde participamos William y yo, ¡ah! por cierto, William también me ayudo con mis dientes

- Con que eso era lo que planeaban ¡eh! – Concluyó Anastasia observando detenidamente la dentadura de Bella – Sí, hiciste un gran trabajo cariño – Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, luego observó a Severus que después de un momento cerró su boca abruptamente, pero la mujer ya lo había alcanzado a ver – Definitivamente un buen trabajo

- ¡Severus luces de maravilla! – Exclamó Narcisa

- Por supuesto Cissy, yo tuve mucho que ver en eso – Intervino Bella

- ¡Ahhh! Por eso llevabas el baúl de pociones y estabas tan nerviosa – Añadió Molly – No querías que descubriéramos tu plan

- En realidad fue idea de Lucius y Rodolphus – Contestó la mujer

Tonks empujó ligeramente a Lily que no dejaba de mirarlo

- Se ve muy guapo ¿No lo crees Lily? – Dijo Tonks

Lily asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a él con timidez y lo contempló con admiración, mientras él la contemplaba con nerviosismo, ignorando las demás miradas

- ¡Qué bien te ves Sev! – Exclamó Lily con una sonrisa – definitivamente, no sé qué te hiciste, pero luces de maravilla

- ¿En serió? – Inquirió el aludido

- ¡Claro! Te ves estupendo

- Yo diría estúpido – Saltó Sirius

- ¡Cállate Black! – Dijo Snape – No porque tú aún luzcas como presidiario, yo voy a hacer lo mismo ¿Verdad? – Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar reírse y Harry, sintiéndose impotente apretó las manos en puño

- ¡Sev! Por favor – Riñó Lily pegándole débilmente en el brazo – No le digas eso

- Él empezó – Se defendió Severus

- ¿Ya vas a empezar a quejarte? Quejicus – Soltó Sirius

- ¡Suficiente! – Exclamó Snape sacando su varita

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Lily – ¡Accio varita! – No seas tan impulsivo

- ¿Impulsivo? Lo he estado soportando demasiado

- Eso también es verdad Sirius – Dijo Lily dirigiéndose al animago y luego le regresó la varita a Severus

- Eres un tonto Snape – Grito Sirius

- Ten, pero no intentes ninguna tontería – Dijo la pelirroja - Y tú ya deja de ser tan infantil y compórtate, ya no tienes quince años – Dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius

- Y yo tampoco los tengo Black – Dijo Severus señalándolo amenazadoramente con la varita – Ahora sé defenderme muy bien

Hubo un silencio que se estaba prolongando incómodamente

- Yo opino igual que los demás – Intervino Draco para romper el silencio – Usted se ve muy bien ¡Bienvenido al club de los chicos irresistibles! – Agregó riendo entretanto Pansy le azotaba el brazo riendo divertida

- ¡Gracias Draco! – Dijo Snape secamente

- ¡Felicidades por el cambio señor! - Habló Luna

- ¡Gracias señorita Lovegood! – Respondió Snape sin sonreírle

- ¡Grandioso trabajo Bella, señor Granger! a la mayoría nos gustó – Dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Sirius que en ese momento se encontraba más alejado conversando con Arthur – ¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Qué opinas tú?

- Yo no noto ninguna diferencia – Respondió la muchacha riendo. Severus sonrió por fin al recordar que esa era la misma respuesta que él le había dado cuando en el cuarto curso, Draco le hizo crecer los dientes incisivos accidentalmente – No, no es cierto, usted se ve muy bien señor

- ¡Gracias señorita Granger! Se lo debo a su padre y a Bella – Luego colocó una mano en su hombro, todavía sonreía – ¡Ah! y disculpe por aquella vez en cuarto curso cuando la hice llorar con mi comentario cruel

- No importa – Respondió ella haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano – Eso ya está olvidado

- ¿De verdad? – Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa

- En serio, también te perdono a ti, tontito – Respondió la chica sacudiéndole el cabello cariñosamente

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Harry? – Volvió a indagar Ginny

El muchacho no se esperaba esa pregunta, de modo que lo tomó por sorpresa, después se encogió de hombros y esbozó un gesto de indiferencia

- Normal – Respondió indiferente sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿Normal? – Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono - ¿Estás loco?

- Se ve genial – Agregó Fred

- Estupendo – Añadió George

- El cambio salta a la visa y es favorable – Intervino Ron

- Si bueno, luce bien – Dijo finalmente Harry

- Pero nadie es más hermoso que tú mi sol – Añadió Lily abrazando cariñosamente a su hijo con fuerza, mientras le hacía cosquillas, comprendiendo la actitud del muchacho, ella sabía que él se esforzaba por no sentir rencor hacia Snape, pero que en realidad le estaba costando bastante, luego le guiñó un ojo a Severus

- ¡Ay! ¡Mamá ya basta! – Exclamaba Harry riendo por las cosquillas

Severus sonrió nuevamente, aunque a veces le desagradaba que Harry estuviera siempre pegado a Lily para evitar que ellos tuviesen alguna oportunidad de conversar, en serio le agradaba mucho ver a Lily feliz en su rol de madre, se veía tan hermosa protegiendo a su hijo, y a la vez se sentía morir de felicidad porque el cambio había resultado todo un éxito, a ella le había gustado, le había encantado y no solo eso, también se había enfrentado a Sirius, uno de sus preciados amigos por él


	21. Sortilegios Weasmalf internacional

Luego de la reunión en el haya, todos se dispusieron a entrar al castillo, a sus salas comunes o a sus habitaciones para descansar, pero antes de que Lily entrara en su habitación, le dio a Severus una bolsa de papel con el emblema de Honey Dunkes, que contenía varios pasteles de chocolate en forma de calderos que a él tanto le gustaban.

Por la noche, durante la cena en el gran comedor, todos comentaban el cambio de Severus, Lucius le hizo señas a éste desde la mesa de Slytherin que era donde estaban cenando, para que se acercara a comer con ellos, él negó con la cabeza y todos intuyeron que era por Sirius, y su actitud infantil que él no quería ir hasta allá

- Debes aprender a controlarte Sirius, ya no eres un niño – Le decía Narcisa

- Prima, yo no tengo la culpa de que él no quiera venir a cenar con nosotros, él se lo pierde – Respondió el animago

- Eso es cierto – Confirmó Harry divertido

- ¡Harry! – Increpó Lily

- Bien, y hablando de otra cosa – Dijo Lucius para cambiar el polémico tema de conversación - ¿Qué lograron ustedes dos en Hogsmeade? – Le preguntó a los gemelos

- Hablamos con el dueño de Zonco – Respondió George alegremente

- ¿Y qué les dijo? – Volvió a interrogar el patriarca de los Malfoy

- Está dispuesto a vender – Contestó Fred

- Y nosotros a comprar – Añadió George – Ya tenemos el dinero

- ¡Eso es grandioso! – Exclamó Lucius – Yo me encargaré de financiar la mercancía, por lo que puedo ver ya tendremos nuestra primera sucursal de "Sortilegios Weasley" en Hogsmeade, que ya suman dos en Gran Bretaña con la del callejón Diagon

- O "Sortilegios Weasmalf" como George y yo hemos decidido llamarla de ahora en adelante – Añadió Fred – Como te habrás dado cuenta es una combinación de nuestros apellidos

- Suena realmente muy bien – Analizó el rubio con emoción, abriendo todavía más sus ojos grises – Me gusta, mañana mismo iremos a Hogsmeade a hablar de negocios con el dueño de Zonco, por mi parte les puedo informar que he conseguido tres tiendas fuera del país, para abrir más sucursales allá como les prometí

- ¡Wow! Qué bueno – Exclamó George con entusiasmo - ¿Y en cuales países? nosotros también hemos conseguido una fuera del país

- Así ya sumamos seis – Calculó Fred con entusiasmo – Y aun se nos están ocurriendo más ideas para crear nuevos trucos

- ¡Estupendo! – Contestó Lucius – Díganme ustedes primero en qué país consiguieron el almacén que luego convertiremos en tienda, y después yo les contaré donde conseguí los demás

- Bueno, conseguimos un viejo local en Francia que pertenecía a un tío de la tonta esposa de nuestro hermano Bill – Contestó Fred

- ¡Fred por favor! – Lo reprendió Hermione que estaba sorprendida porque Molly ni siquiera se había inmutado en reprender a su hijo

Los demás rieron

- Él estuvo dispuesto a vender, y nosotros compramos – Continuó Fred – Bueno en realidad el convenio lo hizo nuestra querida cuñada, que es la que domina el idioma

- ¿Y en qué lugar de Francia está ubicado el local? – Indagó Arthur

- Está en París – Contestó George

– Hermosa ubicación – Comentó Hermione – ¿Sabían que el portal al mundo mágico de allá está en el arco del triunfo? Mis padres y yo lo visitamos

- Muy bello – Recordó Anastasia

- Me alegro mucho – Dijo Lucius – Además porque Los Malfoy tenemos parientes allá

- Si, pero ahora por favor dinos en que otros países tendremos nuestras sucursales – Quiso saber George con impaciencia

- Si por favor – Dijo Fred

- Está bien – Contestó Lucius, los demás esperaban atentamente a que revelara – Conseguí dos almacenes aquí en Europa y uno en sur américa, aún no he hecho las negociaciones con los dueños, solo sé que quieren vender

- ¡Oh vamos papá! Ya dinos donde es – Dijo Draco impacientado

- Si, ya díganos – Saltó Ron

- Los almacenes que conseguí aquí en Europa, están en Italia y en España

- ¡Wow! Eso es genial, nuestra empresa ya está creciendo bastante – Dijo Fred

- ¡Los felicito! – Exclamó Arthur – Nunca pensé que sus bromas los llevarían tan lejos

- Yo mucho menos – Añadió Molly – Pero de verdad me alegra que estén teniendo tanto éxito

- Todo gracias a Harry en un principio, y ahora a nuestro querido socio y asesor financiero Lucius – Agradeció George

- Van a hacer que nos ruboricemos, ¿no es así señor Malfoy? – Expuso Harry

Lucius asintió ya ruborizado

- A mí también me alegra mucho por ustedes, pero quiero saber en qué país está la sucursal que tendrán en sur américa – Espetó Ron con impaciencia y emoción

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, ya lo revelaré – Contestó Lucius riendo – Tampoco he hecho las negociaciones con el dueño porque no conozco el idioma, que es la misma razón por la cual aún no he comprado el almacén de España, pero me he enterado de las ventas de éstos porque lo anunciaban en El Profeta, en su versión internacional

- Si, pero ya dinos donde es – Saltó Sirius

Todos apoyaron al animago

- Está en Venezuela – Reveló finalmente el patriarca de los Malfoy

- ¡Wow! Eso sí que está lejos – Comentó Xenophilus – Así que pronto tendrán una franquicia en Venezuela, sur américa

- ¡Grandioso! – Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono

- Y ¿En qué lugar de esos países específicamente están ubicados los almacenes? – Preguntó Bellatrix

- En las capitales – Contestó Lucius – Roma, Madrid y Caracas, Así es mejor porque es más cosmopolita

- Ahora solo resta encontrar a un traductor para concretar las negociaciones – Comentó Luna

- Bueno, al menos ya tuvieron quien los ayudara con los franceses – Espetó Sirius risueño

Los Wesley pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero el resto rió divertido

- Y tampoco hay problemas con Italia porque modestia aparte, los Malfoy hablamos muy bien el italiano al igual que el francés – Respondió Lucius levantando una ceja

- Io parlo molto bene el italiano – Añadió Draco para confirmar lo que su padre había dicho

- ¡Qué Bello el mío filio! – Exclamó Narcisa acariciando a su hijo mientras éste sonreía

- ¡Wow! – Exclamaron todos al unísono con asombro

- Y ¿Quién los ayudará con el español? – Intervino Ginny - Necesitan a alguien que los ayude a negociar en España y en Venezuela, porque creo que en ese país también hablan español

Lucius asintió encogiéndose de hombros

- Tendremos que contratar a un traductor de español porque no conozco a nadie que hable ese idioma – Respondió el rubio – Lo he estado estudiando, al igual que Draco pero aún no lo hablamos bien

- Claro que conocen a alguien que habla el idioma perfectamente – Saltó Anastasia

- ¿Ah sí? – Inquirió Lucius intrigado

- Sí, es cierto – Saltó Ron como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo – Es Hermione, ella habla muy bien el español

Anastasia asintió

- ¿En serió? – Preguntó Draco

- Si – respondió la chica con timidez

- Y ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado? – Saltó Pansy

- Iba a decirlo justo hace un momento – Alegó Hermione con humildad

- Sí, ella siempre presume que puede hablar francés y español – Dijo Ron riendo

- ¡Cállate Ronald! – Increpó Hermione ruborizándose, al tiempo que le daba con el codo en las costillas

- Entonces todo ya está arreglado – Declaró Lucius - Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade para obtener nuestra segunda tienda en el Reino Unido, y luego de la cuarta prueba nos encargaremos del resto de las franquicias

- ¡Esto merece un brindis! – Exclamó Fred elevando su vaso con jugo de calabaza

Todos hicieron lo mismo mientras exclamaban: ¡Por Sortilegios Weasmalf!

En la mesa de los profesores, las profesoras no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Severus, y de vez en cuando le lanzaban una pícara sonrisa, esto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, pero decidió ignorar a las colegas que lo miraban con tanta insistencia, se concentraba en cortar su pastel de carne como si fuese lo único que le importase en ese momento, de pronto, la voz de McGonagall a su lado lo hizo distraerse de su labor por un momento

- ¿Qué te hiciste Severus? – Preguntó la mujer – Te ves más guapo

- Solo fue… Un pequeño cambio, nada más, – Contestó Snape escuetamente - Solo algunos detalles

- Pero te sienta muy bien hijo, en serio – Volvió a elogiarlo cariñosamente Minerva

- Eso es cierto – Confirmó Dumbledore que estaba sentado al otro lado de él – Puede que solo sea un pequeño cambio, pero ya traes de cabeza a algunas de ellas – Concluyó señalando con la cabeza a la señora Hooch (Profesora de vuelo), a Sybill Trelawney y hasta la señora Pomfrey que le sonreían pícaramente mientras Trelawney se quitaba las enormes gafas y le guiñaba un ojo – No les habrás dado Amortentia ¿O sí? – Bromeó el anciano

El pobre Severus se atragantó con un pedazo de pastel de carne en la garganta, mientras Minerva y Dumbledore le daban palmaditas en la espalda

- ¡Albus por Dios! – Lo reprendió McGonagall, pero no pudo evitar reírse por la broma del anciano - ¿Estás bien Severus?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras tocía y trataba de evitar las miradas de preocupación de sus colegas admiradoras

- No es para tanto hijo – Añadió Dumbledore riendo – Aunque debo anunciar que ahora tendrás que quitártelas a sombrerazos

- No lo asustes – Volvió a increpar Minerva

Severus miró nuevamente hacia las mujeres, y la de Runas antiguas continuaba mirándolo mientras pestañeaba coquetamente y le guiñaba uno de sus bizcos ojos, Severus se estremeció de horror, y automáticamente desvió la mirada

- En serio – Volvió a hablar el anciano ahora mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde alguien miraba a Severus – Pero deberías estar muy contento porque también hay mujeres muy lindas que han notado tu favorable cambio

- Yo no cambie para atraer mujeres Albus – Increpó Severus con sequedad

- Aunque eso fue inevitable – Añadió el anciano mientras comía su postre y volvía a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin donde cierta pelirroja ya no miraba hacía allí

Lily estaba tan contenta como los demás, reía y aplaudía, celebrando el creciente éxito de "Sortilegios Weasmalf", pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzar furtivas miradas hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde en ocasiones se encontraba con los negros y profundos ojos de Severus, de pronto, mientras ella se llevaba el vaso a los labios para tomar un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, miró de soslayo hacia aquella mesa, pero sus ojos verdes parecían tener voluntad propia, no querían apartarse de aquella imagen, así que giró su cabeza para apreciarlo completamente. Ella percibía la imagen de Severus como en cámara lenta, después de terminar su plato, él, sabiendo que ella lo observaba pero sin atreverse a mirarla también, pasó sus dedos por su lacio cabello alborotándolo un poco, lo que provocó que cayera desordenadamente, pero con estilo sobre su cetrino rostro, lo que le daba un aspecto rebelde y atractivo, muy atractivo. Bella también contemplaba aquella escena mientras reía en silencio. ¡Qué atractivo se veía! – Pensó Lily ¡Wow qué guapo! ¡Qué…

- ¡Mami! – La llamó Harry

Ella se ahogó instantáneamente con el jugo que bebía, y su hijo se apresuró a darle palmaditas en la espalda

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el niño que vivió

- Si hijo, estoy bien – Contestó la pelirroja mientras tocía - ¿Querías algo?

- Solo decirte que ya hemos terminado de cenar y que ya nos vamos a retirar

- ¡Ah está bien! – Respondió ella entretanto se levantaba de su asiento

Cuando ya todos abandonaban el gran comedor, Lily miró nuevamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, él también la miró, Lily se despidió de él con la mano y Severus le devolvió el gesto acompañado de una sonrisa, con esa sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico ¡Qué sonrisa! - Pensó Lily, si antes la consideraba una sonrisa linda y afable, aunque pudiera apreciarla muy de vez en cuando, ahora le parecía más hermosa todavía.

Como aún era muy temprano para ir a dormir, resolvieron ir a pasar un rato agradable celebrando el éxito de "Sortilegios Weasmalf" en alguna de las salas comunes, mientras salían del gran comedor, Draco sugirió que fuera en Slytherin y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Sirius estaba un poco receloso, Lucius habló con Snape para solicitar el permiso para hacer dicha reunión en la sala común de su casa, él asintió, Lucius también lo invitó a unirse a la celebración, y para la sorpresa de todos menos de Bella, William y Rodolphus, él aceptó. Mientras bajaban hacía la sala común de Slytherin (También había sido agrandada mediante un hechizo para albergar a los padres y a los alumnos de aquella casa) Luna y Hermione se acercaban con nerviosismo a sus padres mientras contemplaban la hilera de serpientes de piedras que adornaban el frio y lúgubre pasillo que conducía a la sala común. Cuando llegaron, Pansy dio la contraseña y todos pudieron entrar

- Jamás en mi vida me imaginé entrando aquí – Comentó Sirius al entrar a la sala al tiempo que recorría con los ojos cada rincón

- Y yo menos, pero ¡Que linda es! – Dijo Hermione

El resto de los alumnos que residían en aquella sala, ahora se encontraban con sus padres en las habitaciones de las mazmorras, de modo que tendrían el recinto para ellos solos. Escucharon buena música y brindaron nuevamente pero ésta vez con champaña de dragón, luego los chicos se dispusieron a bailar junto a Sirius, mientras los demás conversaban o jugaban al ajedrez mágico

Las mujeres se encontraban conversando aparte

- William y yo, sí que hicimos un buen trabajo con Severus – Comentó nuevamente Bella mientras miraba a Severus que conversaba con Lucius, Rodolphus, Arthur y William

- Eso no lo ponemos en duda – Dijo Molly

- De verdad se ve muy guapo, ya era hora de que se quitara ese montón de grasa de ese matorral que ni siquiera podía llamarse cabello – Comentó Narcisa con una expresión de asco

- ¡Narcisa! – Exclamó Lily con tono de amonestación – Antes estaba bien, solo que ahora se ve mejor

Narcisa rió divertida, sabía que el comentario molestaría a su amiga

- ¿Por qué no vas a conversar un rato con él? – Preguntó Anastasia colocándole una mano en el hombro

- Yo… no… quiero molestarlo – Respondió Lily

- ¿Molestarlo? – Saltó Bellatrix - ¿Estás loca? Si seguro se muere porque vayas a hablar con él y le sigas diciendo lo guapo que se ve

- ¡Por Dios Bella! Las cosas que dices – Dijo Lily mientras se ruborizaba y se le iluminaba la verde mirada

- De todas formas ya él viene hacia acá – Espetó Molly tratando de ocultar la emoción

Severus se acercó al grupo de mujeres que fingieron hablar de otra cosa y de inmediato Anastasia dijo:

- Bella, Narcisa y Molly ¿Por qué no me enseñan a jugar ajedrez mágico?

Las cuatro mujeres se fueron dejando a Lily sola en compañía de Severus que no dudó en sacarle conversación

- ¿En serio me veo bien? – Preguntó con voz pausada

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- Por supuesto – Respondió – Te sienta de maravilla ese cambio – Luego cerró los ojos y aspiró suavemente – Huele rico ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Ah! Si – Respondió Severus mirándola con embeleso – Es mi cabello, Bella lo perfumó

- Y parece suave – Comentó ella - ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Él asintió y se inclinó hacia ella, Lily acarició el cabello de su amigo mientras él cerraba los ojos relajado, le pareció tan suave y tan agradable al tacto que le hubiese gustado quedarse así por siempre, hacer que todos se desaparecieran de allí y continuar acariciándolo por horas y horas, también deseó acariciarle el rostro pero se contuvo.

- Me gusta mucho como te ves ahora, aunque antes también me gustaba como te veías – Dijo Lily ahora sujetando las manos de su amigo

A Severus se le iluminó la mirada y una de sus esporádicas sonrisas, emergió de sus labios mientras un tinte rosado aparecía en sus mejillas

- ¿De verdad? ¿También te gustaba como me veía?

- Aja – Respondió Lily – Aunque lo que me parece más lindo es lo que está aquí – Ella le puso una mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho – Tienes lindos sentimientos aunque no te guste demostrarlos, al igual que tu sonrisa

En ese momento la voz de Harry surgió entre ellos arruinado el momento

- Mami, ¿Me concedes ésta pieza? – La invitó a bailar mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella y le lanzaba a Severus una mirada de suficiencia

Lily, muy contenta, bailó con su hijo mientras Severus fulminaba al muchacho con la mirada, los demás también se habían unido al baile y así fue transcurriendo la velada en la sala común de Slytherin, hasta que alrededor de la media noche ya todos estaban muy cansados y quisieron irse a dormir, pero la pobre Lily ya se había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras los demás conversaban. Severus que estaba conversando con Lucius en ese momento, se percató de que la pelirroja yacía dormida en el sofá y quiso llevarla a su habitación, pero apenas le había tomado una mano cuando Harry se interpuso entre ambos

- Yo puedo llevarla – Dijo – Es mi madre

Lily abrió los ojos, se había despertado cuando Harry retiró su mano de la de Snape y éste le envió al muchacho una mirada de indiferencia, después todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, después de todo, el día siguiente sería un largo día de negociaciones


	22. El secuestro en la cuarta prueba

El día siguiente fue muy exitoso ya que Lucius y los gemelos viajaron a Hogsmeade y lograron hacerse con la tienda de bromas Zonko, Lucius también envió una lechuza a Italia para comunicarse con los dueños de la tienda que pensaban abrir allá, y Hermione también envió sendas lechuzas a Venezuela y a España para comenzar a hacer las negociaciones, y ese mismo día recibieron las respuestas que tanto anhelaban, los dueños de todos los almacenes estaban dispuestos a venderlos, por lo tanto llegaron al acuerdo de que los comprarían después que pasara la cuarta y última prueba.

Al fin llegó el día que todos esperaban con una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría, alegría porque adoraban hacer esas pruebas, reencontrarse con los amigos o entablar nuevas amistades e intercambiar conocimientos entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica, y tristes porque luego los padres se marcharían. Los Lestrange estaban particularmente tristes porque no habían logrado un acercamiento con los Longbottom, estos siempre eludían su compañía, les era muy difícil perdonar, más difícil de lo que ellos mismos imaginaron.

Ese día, hacía mucho frío, a pesar de que ya la nieve se había derretido, los arboles aún tenían las hojas cristalizadas por el hielo, de modo que todos llevaban ropas muy abrigadas. Bill, Fleur, Percy y Charlie, los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley, viajaron a Hogwarts para apoyar a su familia y a sus amigos. El escenario estaba como siempre ubicado a las afueras del castillo, y sobre éste estaba ubicado Dumbledore acompañado de su sequito de profesores y algunos periodistas de Corazón de bruja y El Profeta, Severus, al verse acosado por las pícaras miradas de algunas de sus colegas, decidió bajar del escenario y se reunió con su inseparable amiga Lily y el resto de sus amigos, pero al llegar abajo, Severus elevó la mirada al escenario y allí estaba Trelawney guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que le enviaba un beso con la mano, Severus se estremeció de terror y Sirius decidió molestarlo

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Quejicus Sí que tienes lindas admiradoras ¿No es así? – Se mofó el animago

- ¡Que chistoso eres Black! – Respondió Snape con sarcasmo

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario del animago, incluso Lily reía a carcajadas

- Yo no las culpo, es que te ves muy guapo – Dijo la pelirroja entre espasmos de risas

El comentario, lejos de molestar a Severus, le agradó ya que su amiga le estaba diciendo una vez más lo guapo que se veía, pero fingió estar molesto

- Lily por favor, eso no es gracioso – Dijo

- Pero no huyas de ellas – Saltó Lucius en medio de las risas

Severus entornó los ojos, molesto y entonces guardaron silencio ya que Dumbledore se colocó la varita en la garganta y mediante el hechizo "Sonorus" hizo que su voz se proyectara alrededor de todo el lugar. Todos estaban a la expectativa de cómo sería la cuarta prueba del torneo y comenzaron a comentar entre ellos

- Bienvenidos a la cuarta y última prueba del torneo de padres e hijos – Comenzó a saludar el anciano

El sabio y solemne mago dijo un pequeño y emotivo discurso acerca de las cosas que habían logrado en ese torneo, y de cómo a los magos y brujas que habían estudiado allí en el pasado la experiencia les había servido para rememorar viejos tiempos, y a los Muggles les había servido para experimentar la vida que llevaban sus hijos cuando no estaban junto a ellos, y después de sus sabias palabras comenzó a dar las instrucciones de la prueba

- Bien – Dijo Dumbledore luego de aclararse la garganta – Ésta vez el reto es encontrar y capturar a un unicornio, como todos sabemos, éstos animales son bastante difíciles de capturar, pero no es imposible, podría ser muy fácil si trabajamos en equipo y además utilizamos los métodos más eficientes, no quiero que les hagan daño, solo quiero que los capturen y los lleven con Hagrid, hay tres unicornios desplegados en el bosque tenebroso, aunque no están muy adentro ya que no queremos poner en peligro a nadie, allí también hay Aurores custodiando para la seguridad de todos los presentes

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué emocionante! Un unicornio, deben ser bellísimos – Exclamó Anastasia con entusiasmo

- Si mami, son muy hermosos – Respondió Hermione

- Por ser la última prueba habrá algunos cambios – Anunció Dumbledore – Ésta vez deberán participar ambos padres en compañía de su hijo o hija, en caso de que uno de los padres no esté, entonces podrán escoger a un amigo o familiar para que lo ayude a realizar la prueba – Al decir esto el anciano le envió una mirada de complicidad a Severus, éste también lo miró pero con preocupación – Los grupos quedarán conformados igual que las veces anteriores pero con un pequeño cambio, es decir, las seis familias deberán agruparse en sub equipos de dos familias, lo que reducirá a tres grupos que deberán buscar a tres unicornios, todo con el fin de lograr un buen trabajo en equipo, como siempre, el grupo que llegue primero con su unicornio será el ganador. Sin más que decir les concedo diez minutos para que deliberen con cuales familias fusionaran la suya, ¡ah! y les repito que en caso de las familias numerosas deberán escoger solo a un hijo y en el caso de las familias donde falta alguno de los padres deberán buscar a algún amigo o familiar que lo suplante

Todo el mundo comenzó a deliberar acerca de lo que harían, mientras Severus miraba a Lily con recelo, luego miró hacia el escenario y allí estaba Dumbledore haciéndole discretas señas con los ojos para que se atreviera, Severus giró nuevamente la mirada hacia Lily y Harry, y se aterró cuando vio que Sirius se acercaba, seguramente para adelantarse y hacerle la propuesta que él quería hacerle, de modo que antes de que Sirius se hubiese acercado un poco más, él tomó la mano de su amiga y habló

- Lily ¿Te… Gustaría que… los ayudase? – Preguntó con voz insegura mientras Harry veía con ilusión a su padrino que se acercaba

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Lily con entusiasmo

- Si no quieren yo los entenderé – Dijo Snape ignorando la mirada iluminada de su amiga – Después de todo Black es el padrino de Potter y bueno él… Me odia

- Sev – Lo llamó Lily, el posó sus profundos ojos negros en los verdes de ella – Por supuesto que quiero que participes junto a nosotros

Sirius había llegado por fin a donde se encontraban Lily, Severus y Harry, dispuesto a hacerle la propuesta justo cuando Lily tomó a Harry por el brazo y le dio la noticia

- Harry mi cielo, participaremos junto a Sev – Dijo la mujer con entusiasmo

- ¿Queeee? – Fue la respuesta de Sirius y Harry al unísono

- No te preocupes Lily, después de todo, Potter y tú son los que deciden – Soltó Snape

- Pero mami yo quería que Sirius nos ayudara – Objetó Harry – Él es mi padrino

- Si Lily, me corresponde a mí

- No lo tomes a mal Sirius, me gustaría mucho que tú también participaras, pero recuerda que ya nos ayudaste en la primera prueba y ésta vez me gustaría darle la oportunidad a Sev – Lily le lanzó a Harry una mirada de súplica - ¡Vamos hijo! Hazlo por mí ¿Si?

Harry dudó por unos segundos y después bajó la cabeza con resignación

- Esta bien – Dijo con voz cansina

Lily sonrió radiante y besó a su hijo en la mejilla

- Gracias mi cielo – Luego se dirigió a Sirius – Sé que tú también lo entenderás ¿Verdad?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y entornó los ojos a modo de respuesta. Por su parte, Xenophilus y Luna decidieron que la profesora Vector (Runas antiguas) Sería la encargada de ayudarlos, luego, entre todas las familias se pusieron a deliberar como quedarían conformados los tres grupos de dos familias, y a la final decidieron que Los Longbottom se unirían a los Lovegood, los Potter con los Malfoy y los Granger con los Weasley, cuando estuvieron listos, Dumbledore les asignó un número a cada grupo, los Longbottom y los Lovegood obtuvieron el número uno, los Potter y los Malfoy el dos y los Granger con los Weasly obtuvieron el número tres, después les pidió que pasaran con Hagrid que éste les daría las últimas instrucciones

- Recuerden lo que les dijo el buen Dumbledore – Dijo Hagrid – No importa el método que utilicen para atraparlos siempre y cuando no les hagan daño

- ¿Podemos usar algún encantamiento? – Preguntó Neville

- Si – Respondió Hagrid – Lo que sea que no los perjudique

Severus levantó la varita por encima de su cabeza y profirió un hechizo no verbal que todos intuyeron que era un hechizo convocador ya que un pequeño frasco de vidrio con tapa de corcho vino del castillo y se posó en su mano derecha, él lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica

- Es importante recalcar a los que lo saben, y advertir a los que no lo saben, que los unicornios se muestran mucho más hostiles con los hombres que con las mujeres, por lo tanto los caballeros y los chicos deberán ser aún más cautelosos que las damas – Concluyó el semigigante – Muy bien, ya no me queda más que desearles muy buena suerte a todos – Luego le guiñó un ojo a Harry y dijo en un susurro – Sobre todo a ti

- ¿Todos listos por allá Hagrid? – Preguntó Dumbledore

Hagrid elevó su pulgar y asintió con la cabeza

- En ese caso ¡Qué comience la acción! – Dijo el anciano con alegría

Los tres grupos conformados por las seis familias salieron en dirección al bosque prohibido, los primeros en entrar fueron los Granger y los Weasley que habían decidido que George sería el hijo que participaría ésta vez. Permanecían atentos a cada movimiento y a cada sonido que escuchaban en el bosque conforme se adentraban en él

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS UNICORNIO? – Gritó George chasqueando la lengua para atraer al animal

- ¡Cállate George! – Lo reprendió Hermione – Así lo asustarás

- Si Georgi, es mejor que hagamos el menor ruido posible – Dijo Molly

- Ya quiero ver al unicornio, debe ser muy bello – Saltó Anastasia

- Si, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de querer verlo y mucho menos tratar de atraparlo – Dijo William

- ¿Por qué lo dices papi? – Preguntó Hermione

- Ya escuchaste lo que dijeron Hagrid y Dumbledore – Respondió su padre – Esos animales son muy hostiles con los hombres

- Eso es cierto – Saltó Arthur – Pero ya encontraremos algún modo de atraparlo

- Quizá yo lo atrape – Dijo George imitando la aguda voz de una mujer y utilizando gestos muy femeninos que hicieron reír a todos

- ¡Oh George! – Exclamó Molly – O quizá debería llamarte ¿Georgina?

Las risas se escucharon aún más fuertes y George carraspeó su garganta y ésta vez adoptó unos gestos exageradamente masculinos, casi de macho alfa

- Mejor continuemos buscando al unicornio – Dijo éste con voz grave aunque lo que dijo no sonó masculino en lo absoluto

Encaminados hacia el éste, se encontraban los Malfoy y los Potter caminando y deliberando acerca de que hacer

- Yo creo que si lo vemos, lo mejor es lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor – Dijo Draco

- No cariño, recuerda que no debemos hacerle daño – Dijo Narcisa

- Tu mami tiene mucha razón Draco – _La secundó Lily_

En ese momento un reflejo blanco pasó frente a ellos

- ¿Vieron eso? – Preguntó Harry – Creo que era uno

- A mí también me pareció verlo – Dijo Lucius

De pronto, allí estaba el unicornio justo detrás de un árbol de tronco muy grueso, la luz del día se colaba por entre los árboles y le daba justo en las blancas crines haciendo que estas relucieran como si irradiaran la luz

- Si, allí está – Confirmó Severus hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo – Debemos ser muy cautelosos

- ¿Pero qué haremos? – Preguntó Narcisa - ¿Cómo lo vamos a atrapar?

Harry intentó acercarse, pero sus movimientos fueron muy toscos lo que provocó que el animal soltara una cornada al aire, Narcisa ahogo un grito, pero Lily no pudo contenerse

- ¡Cuidado Harry! – Dijo en voz alta y el animal corrió y se perdió de vista

Los Longbottom y los Lovegood también habían visto y luego perdido de vista a su unicornio, Luna haciendo gala de su inocencia, logró acercarse al unicornio y hasta lo acarició

- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo al castillo? – Preguntó Neville acercándose también, lo que provocó que el animal saliera corriendo y lo perdieran de vista

Otro unicornio igual de bello y reluciente, apareció ante la vista de la familia Granger y Weasley

- ¡Allí está! – Exclamó Arthur en un muy bajo tono de voz ya que el animal estaba bastante cerca, detrás de unos arbustos

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bello es! – Expresó Anastasia llena de admiración

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo atraparemos? – Inquirió George imitando el tono de su padre

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Hermione – Una vez leí en "Animales mágicos y dónde encontrarlos" que a los unicornios se les atrae con música

- Pero no tenemos una radio ni nada parecido – Dijo su padre

- ¿Podríamos cantar? – Preguntó Molly - ¿Eso serviría?

Hermione asintió y comenzó a entonar el solemne himno de Hogwarts

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts mi querido Hogwarts, enséñanos magia de verdad

- ¡Wow! ¡Que linda voz! – Se admiró George

El unicornio parecía contento y hasta se acercó a ellos, William aunque estaba maravillado retrocedió un poco, estaba temeroso, Hermione continuaba cantando y le hizo señas a Molly para que cantara con ella, de pronto detuvo la canción y se giró hacia atrás

- Es mejor que los hombres permanezcan callados, solo cantaremos las chicas – Luego miró a su madre - ¡Vamos mami! Yo te he enseñado nuestro himno ¿Recuerdas?

La mujer asintió y comenzó a cantar junto a su hija y su amiga, el animal se acercó hasta quedar al alcance de la chica, que no dudó en acariciarle las blancas y suaves crines

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo llevaremos al castillo? – Inquirió William retrocediendo cuando el unicornio pasó frente a él en compañía de las damas

- Supongo que tendrán que seguir cantando hasta que lleguemos al castillo – Dijo Arthur

Molly, sin dejar de cantar elevó el pulgar en señal de afirmación y continuó su camino hacia el castillo, Arthur tomó a George y a William por la mano para detenerlos

- Será mejor que dejemos que avancen un poco más - Lejos de él estaremos más seguros

Las dos familias caminaron y caminaron a través del bosque de vuelta al castillo, de vez en cuando percibían el destello blanco de los Aurores que volaban por encima de los árboles para protegerlos, como ya habían cantado el himno de Hogwarts un par de veces y el unicornio parecía hartarse, Molly optó por una canción de Celestina Warbeck que solo Hermione pudo entonar junto a ella. Continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron la cabaña de Hagrid y a él junto a ésta, los ladridos de Fang, el perro jabalinero llamaron su atención, entonces el semigigante al ver a las mujeres avanzando hacia él con el animal, sonrió con ternura, levantó la varita por encima de su cabeza y lanzó unas chispas rojas al aire

- ¡Ya tenemos a los ganadores! – Se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore a lo lejos, al igual que la algarabía del público

Las mujeres dejaron de cantar y el animal se detuvo en seco

- ¿Hemos ganado? – Preguntó Anastasia con emoción

- Parece que sí – Contestó Molly con una sonrisa

- Hagrid ¿Somos...? – Preguntó Hermione

- Los primeros – Respondió éste acercándose al unicornio para acariciarlo, al parecer era uno de los pocos hombres que podían hacer eso – Pero ¿Dónde está el resto de ustedes?

De pronto, los demás también emergieron del bosque quedando a la vista de Hagrid

- ¡Ah! Buena estrategia – Dijo éste cuando vio a los hombres Permanecer algo alejados, ¿y Cómo lo han atraído? – Preguntó dándose cuenta por primera vez de ese detalle

- Con música – Respondió Anastasia – Solo cantamos para él

- ¡Ah! Una muy buena idea – Aprobó Hagrid – Apuesto a que se le ocurrió a mi Hermione

La aludida sonrió con timidez y se ruborizó un poco

- Pues por supuesto, ya sabes lo inteligente que es – Añadió Molly – Gracias a ella hemos ganado la competencia

Los hombres habían llegado al fin hasta donde se encontraban las mujeres conversando con Hagrid, y cuando George escuchó la última oración que pronunció su madre, se llenó de emoción

- ¡Yujuuuuu! ¡GANAMOS! – Gritó – Lo que hizo que el unicornio, asustado, corriera de nuevo al bosque

Arthur y William lo vieron hasta que se perdió de vista

- ¡Qué más da! – Expresó Arthur con indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros – Ya ganamos – Dijo ahora con entusiasmo

- ¡Viva los Weasley y los Granger! – Exclamó William

Luego las dos familias se acercaron al castillo donde los recibieron en medio de una ovación

- Los ganadores son el equipo número tres – Anunció Dumbledore – La familia Weasley y la familia Granger

El resto de los integrantes de la familia Weasley parecían estallar de felicidad, aplaudían y gritaban al tiempo que ondeaban una enorme bandera de Gryffindor, hasta Percy gritaba con entusiasmo, maravillado por el triunfo de la familia

En el bosque prohibido, los Malfoy y los Potter estaban nuevamente frente a su unicornio

- ¿Cómo lo atraparemos? – Preguntó Lucius en un susurro

- Creo saber cómo – Respondió Severus mientras sacaba el frasco de vidrio con tapa de corcho que había guardado en el bolsillo de su gabardina – Esto es filtro de muertos en vida, solo debemos hallar una manera de dárselo

- Tal vez en la comida – Sugirió Draco – Pero ¿Qué rayos comen? Supongo que no comerán pasto como los caballos comunes

- Pues, supones bien – Respondió Harry – Una vez mientras hacía mis deberes de "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" con Hermione, leímos que ellos se alimentan de "Arthemía" que es una flor mágica que se utiliza para elaborar…

- Amortentia – Snape completó lo que Harry iba a decir – Ya suenas igual de sabelotodo que la señorita Granger – Dijo con una ceja alzada

Harry entornó los ojos y Lily le hincó el codo en las costillas a Severus

- y ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir esa condenada flor? – Preguntó Narcisa

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó Lily – Podemos usar el hechizo convocador, quizá funcione

Harry elevó su varita y estuvo a punto de proferir el hechizo cuando Snape se le adelantó

- ¡Accio Arthemia! – Exclamó y un puñado de las exóticas flores acudieron a él

- ¡Bravo Severus! – Exclamó Lucius – Eres excelente

- Si, ¡Grandioso! – Exclamó Harry con voz cansina al tiempo que Severus derramaba el somnífero sobre las flores – Pero ahora ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se las coma si ni siquiera quiere acercarse?

- Yo tengo una idea – Dijo Narcisa tomando entres sus manos el puñado de flores que Severus le entregó - ¡Vamos Lily! Será mejor que nos acerquemos nosotras

Las dos mujeres se acercaron sigilosamente y aunque el animal parecía receloso y un poco intranquilo al principio, luego fue permitiendo que poco a poco llegaran hasta él, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Narcisa pisó una rama la cual se quebró y emitió un ruido seco que hizo que el animal se asustara y retrocediera nuevamente, asustado, ya no permitía que se le acercaran más y entonces dio un par de cornadas al aire, Lily tomó la mano libre de Narcisa

- Tran… Tranquilo – Susurró Narcisa con nerviosismo mientras extendía las flores hacia él – No… No te haremos… Daño

Harry recordó una de las clases de Hagrid

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó, los demás a excepción de las mujeres, se volvieron para mirarlo – Draco ¿No recuerdas la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de cuarto?

- ¿Con Grubbly - Plank o con Hagrid? – Preguntó el rubio

- Con ambos – Respondió Harry – Recuerda que ambos nos enseñaron el comportamiento de los unicornios, y dijeron que a ellos les gustaba que les cantaran

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Lucius – Yo no sé cantar, ¿Alguno aquí sabe? – De pronto pareció recordar algo - ¡Ah! Severus tu si sabes cantar muy bien

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Draco

- Si – Respondió Lucius – Lo he escuchado un par de veces

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido Lucius! – Respondió Severus con lentitud – Pero no lo haré, además no creo que ese bicho quiera escucharme

- Ni yo tampoco – Saltó Harry con desdén

- En ese caso… - Dijo Severus y comenzó a entonar "Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso" de Celestina Warbeck, su voz era grave y hermosa, Lily sonrió y lo miró con dulzura mientras se unía a la tonada, Narcisa lo miró un tanto sorprendida por la voz melodiosa de Severus y también porque el unicornio le permitía cantar, y entonces ella también se unió al canto, sus voces se acoplaban muy bien

- ¡Vaya! Creo que podrán fundar un grupo musical esos tres ¿No es así? – Dijo Lucius rodeando a los chicos con cada brazo

- Sí que cantan bien – Añadió Draco

Harry no dijo nada, permaneció allí inmóvil y ceñudo, no quería admitirlo, pero la voz de Severus lo había asombrado, jamás se imaginó que cantara tan bien y entonces se odió a si mismo por haber hecho aquel comentario sobre el comportamiento de los unicornios. Las voces de Severus y las dos mujeres se acoplaban tan bien y eran tan hermosas, que el animal parecía extasiado, tan extasiado como Lucius y Draco, poco a poco se fue acercando al trío cantante, hasta que empezó a comer de la mano de Narcisa y cuando lo hubo hecho, bastó solo unos segundos para que se desplomara inerte en el suelo

- ¡Bravo! – Exclamó Draco, feliz de dejar de hablar en susurros - ¡Son grandiosos!

- Es cierto – Afirmó Lucius – Pero ahora solo falta llevarlo al castillo

- Eso es lo de menos – Dijo Harry apuntando al unicornio con la varita - ¡Mobilicorpus! – Exclamó y el animal se elevó unos centímetros del suelo como si estuviese sujeto por cuerdas invisibles, parecía una marioneta – Así lo podremos llevar

- ¡Qué inteligente eres mi sol! – Exclamó Lily con admiración

- Así llevamos al profesor Snape la vez que quedó inconsciente en la casa de los gritos el día que conocí a Sirius – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

- Vale acotar que quedé inconsciente gracias a un fuerte hechizo de desarme que tú mismo me lanzaste en compañía de Weasley y Granger como siempre – Respondió Snape en tono de reproche

- ¿Es cierto eso Harry? – Preguntó Lily con sorpresa

Harry asintió poniendo una cara de falsa ingenuidad

- Yo desconocía sus intenciones – Dijo a modo de defensa

- Si, está bien, pero ya vámonos – Dijo Lucius – Tal vez si tenemos suerte seamos los primeros

Cuando llegaron frente a Hagrid, después de caminar un rato, éste se asustó al ver al unicornio inconsciente y quiso saber que le habían hecho

- Es filtro de muertos en vida, no le hará daño – Lo tranquilizó Narcisa

Draco quiso saber si eran los primeros, pero cuando Hagrid elevó su varita para soltar las chispas rojas, se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore

- Y ya tenemos al tercer lugar, los Malfoy y los Potter – Dijo el anciano

- ¡Quéeee! – Exclamó Lucius incrédulo – Eso quiere decir que…

- Si, son los últimos – Respondió Hagrid – Solo unos segundos antes de ustedes llegaron los Lovegood y los Longbottom, Luna simplemente llegó montando al unicornio mientras los demás la seguían

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó Draco sin poder deshacerse de su asombro – Llegamos de últimos y detrás de los Longbottom y los Lovegood

- Ellos también son excelentes competidores Draco – Lo reprendió Harry – Además eso quiere decir que los Granger y los Weasley llegaron de primer lugar y eso me alegra mucho

- Lo sé, pero nosotros llegamos de último – Insistió Draco

- ¡Bah! Eso no importa Draco – Dijo Lily – Lo que importa es competir y compartir las experiencias

Los últimos se acercaron al castillo junto a Hagrid y Fang, y la multitud los recibió como a los demás, en medio de vítores y aplausos.

- Si me hubiesen llevado a mí en lugar de a Quejicus, de seguro hubiésemos llegado en primer lugar – Protestó Sirius junto a Sinistra que le dio con el codo en las costillas para que se callara, - ¡Pobre Harry!

- Sirius – Lo llamó Lily – A Harry no le importaba ganar, sino participar y además déjame aclararte que Sev estuvo grandioso y aunque no lo creas, Harry y él trabajaron en conjunto – Dijo la pelirroja advirtiendo por primera vez éste detalle

Se inició el segundo y los demás turnos de la prueba con los demás grupos y cuando el último de los grupos regresó del bosque, Dumbledore hizo pasar a Las brujas de Macbeth para que nuevamente amenizaran la fiesta de despedida del torneo en la cuarta prueba. Todos estaban entre felices y melancólicos, bailaban, se reían y disfrutaban al máximo, hasta que de pronto algo en el cielo les llamó la atención a los presentes, el pánico cundió entre todos; La marca tenebrosa estaba nítida, moviéndose en medio de las tumultuosas nubes grises, después hubo mucha confusión, varios rayos de luz blanca o mejor dicho, de lo que parecían nubes blancas estaban combatiendo con lo que parecía humo negro, la gente corría aterrorizada, eran los Aurores que defendían el castillo combatiendo a los mortifagos.

A Harry comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz y a Bellatrix, Narcisa, Draco, Rodolphus, Severus y Lucius les estaba escociendo la marca del antebrazo izquierdo

- ¡Dios mío es una señal! – Gritó Bellatrix nerviosa

La banda dejó de tocar y las integrantes se miraban unas a otras nerviosas sin saber que sucedía, luego optaron por dejar sus instrumentos en el suelo y sacar sus varitas para protegerse, los aurores encargados de custodiarlas, las rodearon

- ¡Es la marca tenebrosa! – Exclamó Lily señalando la marca que se movía amenazadoramente en el cielo – Harry no te separes de mi – Dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos

Dumbledore al ver a la gente corriendo llena de pánico trató de tranquilizarlos

- Nuestros Aurores están aquí para defendernos – Decía el viejo inútilmente, de pronto, un rayo de luz roja pasó muy cerca de su oreja izquierda e impactó en uno de los postes del escenario, Dumbledore bajó de éste y junto a McGonagall y los demás profesores comenzó a combatir a los intrusos

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – Preguntó Anastasia, muy confundida

- Son mortifagos mami – Respondió Hermione con voz trémula, tenía mucho miedo de que les hicieran daño a sus padres – Por favor permanezcan detrás de mí – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su padre

- De ninguna manera mi cielo – Refuto éste – Yo soy quien debe protegerte a ti y a tu madre

- PAPÁ POR FAVOR HAZME CASO – Gritó Hermione llorando

Los mortifagos estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras los Malfoy y los Lestrange también tomaban la misma forma de humo negro para confundirse entre ellos y combatirlos mejor, cuando Snape intentó hacer lo mismo, Lily lo tomó por el brazo y se lo impidió

- No Sev, no lo hagas por favor – Suplicó con voz quebrada – Podría ser peligroso, quizá los están buscando a ustedes

- Ella tiene razón – Dijo Harry bloqueado un hechizo aturdidor que iba dirigido a él

- Debemos ir a proteger a los Granger – Dijo Arthur – La pobre Hermione no se va a dar abasto

Ron salió corriendo seguido de los demás hasta donde estaba Hermione pálida, bloqueando habilidosamente varios hechizos aturdidores que les lanzaban Rabastan y Avery, que en realidad trataban de acertarles a sus padres

- ¡Malditos Muggles! – Gritaba Avery – Debemos acabar con esa escoria

- Pero ¿Por qué nos odian tanto? ¡Déjennos en paz por favor! – Suplicaba Anastasia en medio del llanto

- Porque existen, por eso los odiamos – Respondió Rabastan – Apártate sangre sucia – Le ordenó a Hermione, pero ésta se negó rotundamente y en cambio permanecía con la varita fuertemente empuñada

- Si hija apártate – Le ordenó William con voz fuerte, él había visto a los Weasley que se acercaban y quiso ganar tiempo, luego acarició tiernamente a su hija y le hablo con dulzura – Por favor obedece a papi mi brujita, no quiero que te hagan daño

- No lo haré papá, yo los protegeré así sea lo último que haga – Dijo Hermione ahogada por el llanto, con el nerviosismo ni siquiera había advertido a sus amigos que se acercaban

- ¡Oh por Merlín! Nos van a hacer llorar, se mofó Avery

- ¡Reducto! – Gritó Ron detrás de ellos

Y en ese momento el hechizo impactó contra Avery

- ¡Inmobilus! – Exclamó Arthur impactando sobre Rabastan

Hermione abrazó a sus padres ahogada por el llanto y luego abrazó a Ron muy fuertemente

Nynphadora también trató de combatir, pero Remus se lo impidió

- ¡Ve adentro cariño! – Le pidió con firmeza

- Yo tengo que luchar Remus – Respondió desesperada – Soy una Auror, mi deber es protegerlos a todos

-¡Por Dios! ¡Estás embarazada! ¿No entiendes eso? – Dijo Remus perdiendo la paciencia – No me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo a ti o al bebé

- No nos pasará nada Remus

Pero en ese momento un hechizo la golpeó en el brazo derecho, abriéndole un corte y ella cayó en los brazos de su esposo

- ¡Tonks! – Exclamó Remus con desespero mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y se encaminaba al interior del castillo – Te lo dije cariño, ven aquí

- Estoy bien Remus, fue… Solo un rasguño – Dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada mientras la sangre le resbalaba copiosamente por el brazo

- ¡Dios mío! es Tonks – Exclamó Lily mirando con preocupación a la metamorfomaga en los brazos de su esposo - ¿Qué tiene? – Le preguntó a Remus cuando pasó junto a ella

- Está herida en el brazo – Respondió el licántropo

- Déjame ver – Ordenó Severus

Ella estaba consiente, pero muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y en su brazo derecho había un corte profundo. Severus tomó su varita y la deslizó por encima de la profunda herida recitando el conjuro "Vulnera Sanentur" haciendo que la herida se cerrara y la hemorragia se detuviera, aunque ella aun estuviese débil

- ¡Gracias Snape! – Expresó Remus – La salvaste

- De nada – Respondió éste

- Estoy bien Remus, ya puedes bajarme – Protestó Tonks - ¡Gracias Severus!

- De nada

Cuando Remus la hubo bajado, ella se tambaleó un poco, a causa del mareo

- Aun estás muy débil Tonks – Le advirtió Snape

- Es cierto, será mejor que entres al castillo – Añadió Lily

- Te lo dije amor, es lo mejor para ti – insistió Remus

- De ninguna manera, yo soy una Auror – Perseveró la metamorfomaga

- Muy bien, ya perdí la paciencia – Explotó Remus tomando nuevamente en brazos a su esposa

- Pero ¿Qué haces Remus? Suéltame – Protestó la mujer

- ¡Hagrid! – Llamó Lupin al semigigante que en ese momento pasó por su lado arrastrando por el cuello a un mortifago desarmado – Por favor, llévate a Nynphadora a tu casa y enciérrala, en su estado no puede luchar y está muy testaruda

Hagrid amarró al infeliz mortifago con un hechizo que hizo que de su varita emergieran varias cuerdas y luego tomó a la revoltosa Tonks en sus brazos, ella se resistía y su cabello comenzó a tornarse cada vez más rojo

- Tú no vuelvas a llamarme Nynphadora, y tú Hagrid no te atrevas a hacerle caso – Protestó la mujer mientras trataba de soltarse

- Será lo mejor – Apoyó Snape – Ella está muy débil, luego tendrá que tomar una poción para restablecerse

- Es por tu bien y el del bebé – Dijo Hagrid – No queremos que les suceda nada malo

El semigigante se encaminó a su casa con la metamorfomaga y se encerró allí con ella, reteniendo la varita de la mujer

Neville se encontraba con la varita en ristre lanzando hechizos en medio de sus padres que lo defendían a él y a los demás, estaban luchando con un par de mortifagos, de pronto un par de nubes negras se posaron a sus costados, tomando posteriormente la forma de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, al principio los Longbottom se sintieron acorralados y asustados hasta que escucharon las palabras que salieron de los labios de Rodolphus

- Cuentan con nosotros Longbottom

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Bellatrix

La familia asintió

- Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí – Dijo Dolohov con sorna

- Los traidores Lestrange – Afirmó Macnair – Seguro que al señor le dará mucho gusto verlos

De pronto varios hechizos volaron desde ambas partes hasta que un hechizo que lanzó Neville, por fin impactó sobre Dolohov, este furioso le arrojó la maldición Cruciatos, como ésta maldición no se puede bloquear, Bellatrix se interpuso entre el hechizo y el muchacho recibiéndolo ella, la mujer cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

- No puede ser – Dijo Macnair con incredulidad – Has salvado a los Longbottom de la maldición que tú misma le arrojaste una vez.

Los Longbottom estaban atónitos al igual que el propio Rodolphus

- Si, vamos a ver qué te parece otro de esos ¡Crucio! – Exclamó Dolohov

Bella trató de no gritar, pero tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, mientras sentía una fortísima corriente eléctrica acompañada de un fuego abrasador que le recorría el cuerpo muy dolorosamente

- ¡Maldito! Lo vas a pagar muy caro – Reaccionó por fin Rodolphus – ¡Crucio! - Devolvió el hechizo

Alice ayudó a Bella a incorporarse del piso mientras Frank ayudaba a Rodolphus a combatir a los mortifagos

- ¿Te encuentras bien Bellatrix? – Le preguntó Alice

La mujer asintió débilmente mientras hacía un esfuerzo por respirar, los Malfoy se unieron a la batalla y rápidamente lograron desarmar a Dolohov y a Macnair y éstos terminaron huyendo

- ¡Gracias por salvarme! – Expresó Neville con los ojos húmedos

Bella le acarició el rostro y lo miró con ternura

- No hay de que – Respondió ella – Esto es algo que yo les debía a ustedes

Harry, Lily, Severus y Sirius también luchaban valientemente lanzando hechizos hacia cualquier lugar donde vieran a un mortifago, más de pronto, una voz femenina habló detrás de ellos

- ¡Allí están! – Exclamó Alecto con voz chillona – Allí están el mocoso y su madre

Alecto se acercó a ellos en compañía de su hermano Avery que ya se había recuperado del hechizo que le habían lanzado, Lily, instintivamente se puso ante Harry y éste trató de apartarla, Severus y Sirius empuñaron sus varitas con más fuerza

- Aléjense de mi hijo – Advirtió Lily – O no respondo

Alecto rió con fuerza

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a matar? – Preguntó Alecto con un tono sarcástico

- ¡Los hermanos Carrow! – Exclamó Sirius

- Los mismos en persona – Respondió Avery señalándose a sí mismo y luego a su hermana

Snape se interpuso entre los Carrow y los Potter, Sirius también intentó protegerlos

- ¡Vaya! Pero si hasta intentas salvar a esta escoria maldito traidor – Espetó Avery – Ya verás cuando acabe contigo – Dijo avanzando con su varita en ristre

- ¡NO! – Gritaron Alecto y Lily al unísono

- No quiero que le hagas daño Avery, él es mío, tú sabes que yo lo amo – Dijo Alecto con una expresión desquiciada

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando ésta mujer? – Preguntó Sirius intrigado – ¿También vuelves locas a las mortífagas?

- No es momento para bromas Sirius – Dijo Lily

- Esa mujer está loca Black – Respondió Severus

- SI, ESTOY LOCA – Gritó Alecto – PERO LOCA DE AMOR POR TI, SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO, PERO AHORA TÚ ANDAS CON ÉSTA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA, LO VI EN EL PROFETA

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas al escuchar a la mujer referirse a su madre en esos términos, de modo que levantó su varita

- ¡Desmio! – Exclamó y la mujer fue despedida hacia atrás

Su hermano al ver lo que había pasado, también apuntó al chico, pero Severus y Sirius desviaron el hechizo

- Todo esto tiene un sentido Potter – Dijo Alecto con voz cansina mientras se incorporaba del suelo – El señor tenebroso quiere que vayas a verlo para recibirte como te lo mereces – Añadió luego con una risa maniática

- ¡NO! – Gritó Lily poniéndose nuevamente frente a Harry – Jamás permitiré que le hagan daño, él no irá con ustedes

- No iré a ningún lado – Afirmó el muchacho con voz firme - Y mucho menos con ustedes, si él quiere luchar que sea aquí en Hogwarts, pero solo él y yo, después de todo yo soy el elegido y acabaré con él

- Tarde o temprano terminarás por entregarte tú solito Potter – Dijo Avery – Y será el señor quien acabe contigo

- Para llevárselo tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros – Espetó Sirius

- Él jamás se entregará – Lo apoyó Snape

- ¡Cállate traidor! – Soltó Avery ya quisiera verte a ti y a los otros traidores frente al señor

- Yo no le temo a nadie – Expresó Severus con solemnidad – Jamás permitiremos que se lleven al chico

A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, Harry pudo sentir admiración por Snape al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de su boca, sintió que él hablaba en serio, lo estaba defendiendo, Severus Snape el odioso profesor de pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo estaba defendiendo, le estaba brindando protección, el muchacho no pudo más que sentirse conmovido ante tal acción

- Pues ya veremos como cambias de opinión – Refutó Avery mirando a Harry con maldad - ¡Accio Lily!

Lily sintió que una fuerza magnética la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia la pareja de mortifagos que rápidamente la sujetaron cada uno de un brazo

- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó Harry – SUELTENLA

- ¡Lily! – Gritaron Sirius y Snape al mismo tiempo intentando acercarse, pero Alecto apuntó a la pelirroja con su varita, al tiempo que Avery la desarmaba

- No intenten nada o la mato – Amenazó la mortífaga

- Mami yo…

- No Harry, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí – Suplicaba Lily – Quédate donde estás

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! – Gritó Alecto abofeteándola fuertemente

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ BASURA! – Gritó Snape tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sirius que lo sujetaba con fuerza

- Atrás o la mato – Volvió a amenazar Alecto con una mirada furibunda

- ¡Retrocedan! – Ordenó Avery mientras los apuntaba con la varita

- ¡Suéltame Black! - Pidió Severus tratando de zafarse

- Tranquilízate Snape o sino será peor – Le suplicó Sirius

- No te preocupes Sev, llévate a Harry – Dijo Lily con voz segura – Harry te amo hijo, no se te olvide, mamá te ama

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Harry – ¡Suéltenla! Yo…

En ese momento Albus Dumbledore se acercó hasta ellos en compañía de Remus y Alastor

- ¡Desmio! – Gritó Remus, pero el hechizo se perdió en el aire porque los mortifagos se convirtieron nuevamente en un humo negro y se perdieron en medio del cielo nublado, llevándose a Lily con ellos, el resto de los mortifagos también huyó

- No, no ¡Dios mío! ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó Harry inútilmente

Sirius había soltado al fin a Severus y éste estaba desesperado

- ¡Lily! – Gritó

De pronto, Severus recordó que él también poseía los poderes de mortifago e intentó desmaterializarse para ir tras los Carrow y rescatar a Lily, pero Albus Dumbledore pareció leerle el pensamiento

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – Exclamó el anciano cuando ya Severus comenzaba a desvanecerse en medio de un humo negro, el hombre volvió a tornarse sólido, se volvió rígido y se desplomó en los brazos de Harry y Sirius que se apresuraron a capturarlo antes de que cayera al piso. Severus sentía la impotencia arder dentro de todo su ser y en ese momento odió a Dumbledore, aunque sabía que lo había hecho por su bien, el anciano había evitado que él rescatara a Lily, a su Lily, allí rígido como estaba no podía hacer nada, salvo mirar con impotencia como ese par de nubes negras se perdían de vista

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Preguntó Sirius

- Conozco a Severus – Respondió Dumbledore – Él es muy impulsivo, sé que iba a ir tras ellos y créanme que esa no es la mejor solución, no resolveríamos nada – Dijo esto último mirando directamente a Harry

- PERO DEBEMOS HACER ALGO SEÑOR – Gritó Harry con desesperación – SE LA LLEVARON

Sirius lo abrazó fuertemente mientras las lágrimas también surcaban su propio rostro

- Dumbledore tiene razón Harry – Dijo el animago

El resto de los amigos de Harry llegaron y se asustaron al verlo llorando desesperado y a Severus rígido en el piso

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ginny - ¿Qué pasó amor?

Harry se arrojó a sus brazos sin poder hablar

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo mataron? – Preguntó Lucius con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a Snape

- No, solo está petrificado – Explicó Remus – Dumbledore tuvo que hacerlo para poder contenerlo porque si no iba a ir tras Lily

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – Inquirió Xenophilus Lovegood

- Se la llevaron los malditos Carrow – Respondió Alastor con rabia

- ¡O no Dios mío! – Exclamó Narcisa con horror – Ellos son muy… - Iba a decir sanguinarios pero cuando vio a Harry se reservó el cometario – ¡Tranquilo hijo! – Trató de tranquilizarlo la mujer – Ya verás que rescataremos a tu mami, te lo prometo

Cuando Ginny lo soltó, Harry se abalanzó a los brazos de Narcisa que lo estrecho fuertemente

- Todos vamos a cooperar Harry, te lo prometo – Dijo Draco

- Es cierto Harry, todos estamos contigo – Dijo Luna con su voz tierna

- Cuentas con todos nosotros Harry, no te dejaremos solo – Dijo Neville

A pesar de la inmensa preocupación y desesperación que sentía en su interior, Harry también se sentía apoyado y eso era muy importante, no le importaba entregarse a cambio de la vida de su madre, después de todo él estaba seguro de poder derrotar a Voldemort y jamás estaría dispuesto a perder nuevamente a su madre.

Tonks llegó en ese momento en compañía de Hagrid y al enterarse de lo ocurrido, se sintió muy mal

- ¡Santo Dios! Y yo encerrada mientras aquí ocurría todo eso

- Tuvimos que encerrarte Tonks, era una imprudencia que pusieras en riesgo tu vida y la del bebé – Increpó su esposo

-¿Tú pretendías luchar? – Preguntó Alastor mirándola con severidad

- Si pero… Yo no… Podía quedarme de brazos cruzados – Trató de defenderse ella

- Remus tiene razón eso fue una imprudencia – Volvió a regañarla Alastor

- ¡Dios mío Lily! – Lloriqueó Hagrid

- Tranquilo Hagrid, ella estará con nosotros pronto – Trató de tranquilizarlo Molly

- ¿Cómo están ustedes? – Le preguntó Dumbledore a los Granger - ¿Les hicieron algún daño?

- No, profesor Dumbledore, estamos bien gracias a Dios, a los Weasley y a nuestra brujita que es muy valiente – Respondió William pellizcando cariñosamente la nariz de su hija

- Me alegra, temí mucho por ustedes y ¿Cómo están los demás? Me refiero a los otros padres Muggles – Preguntó Dumbledore - Bueno y también a los magos

- Bueno solo he visto heridos hasta ahora, ningún muerto gracias a Dios – Dijo Bella mientras tomaba la mano de Rodolphus

- ¡Santo Dios! – Exclamó Anastasia arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo

Hermione volvió a abrazar a sus padres

- No quiero perderla de nuevo – Decía Harry mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

- No la perderás – Le dijo Ron con seguridad – Todos tus amigos estamos contigo Harry

Hermione también abrazó a su amigo para trasmitirle fuerza, mientras Dumbledore se acercó a Severus y como estaba seguro de que éste ya no iría tras los mortifagos pues ya no estaban a la vista, decidió deshacer el encantamiento inmovilizador

- ¡Finite Incantatem! – Exclamó Albus y al instante Severus recuperó la movilidad

- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? – Preguntó con rabia

- Tú sabes porque lo hice hijo – Respondió Dumbledore con solemnidad – Podría ser muy peligroso

- Yo podría morir por ella

- Eso no resolvería las cosas – Refutó el anciano – Además, entiende que también la hubieses puesto en peligro a ella

Severus reflexionó sobre esto último y al fin llegó a la conclusión de que el viejo tenía razón y entonces se sintió terriblemente mal por haber odiado a Dumbledore cuando lo hechizó, y en cambio lo embargó un sentimiento de agradecimiento

- ¡Perdóname Albus!

- Descuida hijo, ya pensaremos en algo, ella estará bien, no les conviene hacerle daño – Dijo el anciano, luego se dirigió a los demás – Por favor ayuden a los heridos, llévenlos adentro y veremos cómo están


	23. Harry pierde el control

En el castillo, los heridos fueron atendidos, aunque no hubo muertes que lamentar ni lesiones de gravedad, Dumbledore no quiso seguir corriendo riesgos, de modo que mandó a todos los alumnos y a sus padres a sus respectivas habitaciones. Severus lloraba desesperado en el despacho del anciano director, tal como lo había hecho el día en que creyó que había perdido a Lily para siempre

- Tranquilízate hijo – Decía el anciano – Debemos esperar a que Voldemort nos contacte, seguro que lo hará

- Pero Alecto, esa maldita desquiciada va a…

- Yo pensé que a ella se le había pasado esa obsesión que sentía por ti, pero tranquilo, ella no matará a Lily Severus, simplemente no le conviene – Objetó el viejo

- No lo sé – Dijo mientras sollozaba

Dumbledore, a pesar de que estaba seguro de lo que le decía a Severus, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, ese hombre había sufrido mucho, la vida lo había golpeado muchas veces, y ahora que por fin parecía comenzar a experimentar la felicidad, aparecen los planes de Lord Voldemort de nuevo. Dumbledore estrechó paternalmente a Severus entre sus brazos

- No quiero perderla de nuevo – sollozaba mientras Dumbledore le acariciaba la cabeza

- No la perderás, estoy seguro de que no la va a matar, mira – Dijo luego de separarse de él para mirarlo a los ojos – Él no le hará daño entretanto Harry no se entregue, porque lo que él realmente quiere es atraer a Harry para poder liquidarlo

- ¿Estás seguro de eso Albus? – Preguntó Snape

- Completamente – Respondió el hombre

Albus le contó lo de la revelación que había tenido Harry cuando huyó hacia el bosque prohibido, donde vio a Voldemort haciendo planes sobre ese ataque, él decía que en ese primer ataque quería hacer algo para que Harry se entregara, y como evidentemente pudieron comprobar, se llevaron a Lily, lo que significaba que Voldemort la mantendría con vida, entretanto no tuviese al muchacho en su poder

- Debemos planear muy bien lo que vamos a hacer cuando Voldemort nos contacte, porque tampoco podemos permitir que Harry se entregue – Concluyó el anciano

La enfermería estaba casi abarrotada y la señora Pomfrey no se daba abasto, por lo que McGonagall tuvo que pedir ayuda a San Mungo para que enviaran más sanadores, que atendieron a los demás heridos en el gran comedor.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, estaba desesperado, los gemelos le pidieron que se tranquilizara pero él no podía, estaba muy nervioso, en un ataque de impotencia y rabia golpeó una mesa que estaba junto a él y la señora Weasley se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, no intervino, sabía que era mejor que Harry desahogara toda su frustración

- Harry cálmate por Dios – Le suplicaba Ron – No vas a lograr nada poniéndote así

- No puedo Ron – Contestó Harry pegándole un puñetazo a la pared – Ella es mi madre y ahora está secuestrada por esos malditos

Molly no lo soportó más y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, el muchacho lloró como un bebé entre los protectores brazos de quien consideraba su segunda madre, Hermione y Ginny también comenzaron a llorar abrazadas al verlo así tan abatido. De pronto, Harry se sintió muy débil y se desvaneció, pero no estaba inconsciente, comenzó a tener otra visión, mientras todos sus amigos lo rodearon y Ginny trató de levantarlo, Ron le pidió que lo dejaran así, ya que al parecer estaba teniendo una revelación, sus ojos estaban lánguidos y su rostro lívido y ese era el aspecto que tenía cuando tenía sus visiones.

Harry observó con claridad a Voldemort que hablaba con los Carrow diciéndole que aún no podía asesinar al muchacho porque le faltaba un elemento, que era la famosa varita de sauco, la necesitaba para acabar con él porque con la suya propia sabía que no lograría hacerle daño, y sabía que alguien la tenía en su poder y que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. De pronto, vio a su madre tirada en el suelo, atada, mientras Voldemort le dirigía la maldición Cruciatos provocando que ella gritara de dolor, antes de que él se marchara, Alecto le preguntó si podía divertirse un rato con ella ya que tenía que vengarse por ser quien ocupaba el amor de Severus

- Ahora eres mi favorita, al igual que tu hermano –Contestó el mago con su voz aterciopelada – No te negaré ese placer, pero solo te pido que no la mates porque la necesito con vida para atraer al mocoso

- Muchas gracias mi señor – Respondió la mortífaga besándole la mano

- Por ahora no morirás – Dijo Voldemort ahora dirigiéndose a Lily que apenas se recuperaba del hechizo que él le había arrojado – Pero ya verás cuando tenga a tu hijo en mis manos, acabaré con él frente a tus ojos – Luego se dirigió a Alecto – Quiero que sufra porque por su culpa tuve que pasar por todo lo que pase, y no creas que me he olvidado de Severus

- Pero señor yo lo am…- Trató de objetar Alecto, pero él la dejó con la palabra en la boca

- ¡Vámonos Avery! – Dijo el mago oscuro y luego salió del calabozo

Harry abrió los ojos, su respiración era muy agitada y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos

- Le va a hacer daño – Dijo mientras se incorporaba del suelo con violencia

- ¿Qué dices Harry? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Has tenido otra visión?

- Si – Respondió el muchacho mientras temblaba – Van a lastimarla, debo ir a ver a Dumbledore – Dijo esto último y salió corriendo a través del hueco del retrato para encaminarse al despacho del director

Entretanto, en aquella lúgubre prisión, Lily se encontraba tirada en el piso, con las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda, estaba asustada pero no lo demostraba, también estaba preocupada por su hijo y por Severus pero permanecía allí inmutable, mirando a los ojos a su captora que la apuntaba con su varita y la miraba con furia y maldad.

- Lastima que no pueda matarte sangre sucia – Se lamentó la psicópata mortífaga, que después que Bellatrix se hubo reivindicado, tomó su lugar y su desequilibrada actitud – Pero aun así, vas a pagar por haber arruinado los planes de mi señor y también por haber tratado de robarme lo que es mío

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué me hablas? – Inquirió Lily muy confundida - Yo no te he robado nada, apenas te conozco

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA! – Gritó Alecto asestándole un furioso puñetazo en el rostro que le lastimó la nariz

Lily subió el rostro orgullosamente mientras la sangre emergía fluidamente del interior de ambos orificios nasales

- Intentaste robarme a Severus – Respondió Alecto ahora tomando furiosamente a Lily por los cabellos obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás – Pero él es mío, escúchame bien, ¡ES MÍO!

Lily recordó el momento en que la secuestraron y Alecto había gritado que amaba a Severus, sin embargo él aseguró que ella estaba loca, y de verdad lo estaba

- Pero si él y yo… - Intentó hablar Lily pero un puñetazo al estómago la dejó sin aire

- No te atrevas a negarlo – Espetó la mortífaga – Yo los vi en El Profeta, muy acaramelados, ¡Maldita sea! Casi me muero de ira – Dijo esto último sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras temblaba de rabia y sus ojos adquirían una expresión desquiciada

- Pero eso… fue un… invento de Skeeter – Dijo Lily con dificultad cuando al fin pudo hablar – ¿Acaso… No viste… el reportaje… del Quisquilloso?

- Yo no leo esa maldita porquería, me basta con El Profeta, pero escúchame bien, Severus es mío, solo mío

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Lily con ironía, tratando de sonreír mientras sentía el sabor de su propia sangre que en ese momento se le introducía por la comisura de los labios – Pero él no es un objeto y por lo tanto no le pertenece a nadie, además él no te ama

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Nunca te amo, no se puede obligar nadie a sentir amor

- Dije que TE CALLES – Volvió a gritar desaforadamente mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, luego se acercó nuevamente a la indefensa mujer y cambió abruptamente su actitud amenazante por una mucho más serena, comenzó a hablarle en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi en un susurro, lo que la hizo parecer aún más aterradora – Pero él te defendió en Hogwarts, ¿Cómo hiciste para conquistarlo? - Luego sonrió y le acarició el rojo cabello, a Lily le pareció una sonrisa macabra – Quizá es porque eres pelirroja

- Yo no lo he conquistado, él no me ama – Mintió Lily

- No, ¿verdad? Él solo me ama a mí – Afirmó Alecto mientras caminaba por la habitación, de pronto se detuvo en seco – Pero él te ama, te defendió ¿Y si él prefiere a las pelirrojas? ¿Debería cambiarme el color del cabello?

- Él no me ama por ser pelirroja – Dijo Lily delatándose

- Entonces si te ama – Afirmó Alecto acercándose peligrosamente a ella - ¡Crucio! – Exclamó y la pobre Lily gritaba al sentir un dolor insoportable recorrer todo su cuerpo – Toma eso por haberte interpuesto entre Potter y el señor tenebroso aquella noche – Cuando Lily sintió que el terrible dolor había pasado, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago – Toma esto por ser sangre sucia, y esto – Le dio una patada en la cabeza que le abrió un corte en la frente - Por ser pelirroja

- ¡BASTA! – Gritó Lily con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

En Hogwarts, Severus estaba en su despacho tratando de deliberar, si los nervios se lo permitían, como tratar de salvar a Lily, mientras Harry estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, ya le había contado lo de su revelación

- Efectivamente yo la tengo Harry – Dijo el anciano mostrándole la varita de sauco – Y eso significa que Voldemort no te podrá hacer daño mientras ésta esté en mi poder

- Pero señor, mi madre… Ella está en peligro

- Tienes razón, debemos hacer algo al respecto, aunque no vayan a matarla no podemos permitir que la hagan sufrir

- Pero los minutos pasan y…. – Harry volvió a sollozar

- Ya hablé con todos los miembros de la orden Harry – Dijo el anciano acariciando al muchacho en la cabeza – Están investigando a donde podría haberla llevado Voldemort – Luego tomó la cabeza del chico con ambas manos y la subió para mirarlo a los ojos – Harry, cuando tuviste esa conexión con la mente de Voldemort ¿No viste donde la tenían?

El chico asintió

- En un calabozo – Respondió con voz trémula – Y yo sé que lo he visto antes pero no puedo recordar donde – Cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados – Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordarlo ¡Dios mío ayúdame por favor!

- ¡Tranquilízate Harry! – Dijo el anciano – No quiero que te presiones

- Debo hacerlo – Respondió Harry agitándose cada vez más, su respiración era entrecortada y temblaba compulsivamente – Van a hacerle daño

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho del director

- ¡Adelante! – Exclamó Albus tratando de sujetar a Harry que parecía fuera de sí

Minerva McGonagall entró y se conmovió al ver a Harry así

- ¡Albus! Yo quería saber si habías sabido algo de Lily

- Harry tuvo una de sus visiones, Voldemort no matará a Lily aun, pero no está del todo a salvo, la ha dejado a cargo de Alecto Carrow

McGonagall palideció

- Si pudiera recordar donde fue que vi ese lugar – Insistía Harry cerrando las manos fuertemente sobre sus alborotados cabellos – Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte

- Minerva por favor llama a Severus y dile que traiga algo para calmarlo – Demando el viejo - ¡Ah! y no le menciones lo que te he dicho sobre Lily, yo se lo explicaré a mi modo - Sugirió – Harry ¡Cálmate!

Minerva salió por la puerta y solo un momento después regresó trayendo consigo a Severus que también lucía preocupado y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, traía consigo un pequeño frasco de vidrio con tapa de corcho

- ¡Rápido! – Ordenó Albus haciéndole señas a Severus para que se acercara, Minerva se acercó también, tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra en la mejilla derecha, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

Severus tomó al chico por la nuca para intentar obligarlo a beber la poción, pero él se resistió empujándolo

- No tomaré nada que me dé – Alegó – Necesito recordar dónde está mi madre

- ¿De qué habla el chico? – Preguntó Snape

- Él tuvo una visión en la que vio a Lily – Contestó Dumbledore obviando el detalle de que ella estaba a cargo de Alecto – Pero no puede reconocer el lugar donde está

- ¿Y no sería mejor dejarlo que se esfuerce un poco? solo un poco Albus – Tanteó Severus

- ¡Por Dios! Solo míralo – dijo el viejo señalando a Harry que lloraba y golpeaba la mesa del escritorio con los puños hasta hacerse daño en los nudillos (Sangraba un poco)

- Tienes razón – Reconoció apenado y cabizbajo, luego se dirigió a Harry – ¡Potter ven aquí! – Ordenó, pero él no le hacía caso

- ¡Mamá! – Harry la llamaba inútilmente a través de la ventana que daba hacia los jardines, lugar dónde se llevaron a su madre - ¿Dónde estás?, si pudiera recordar dónde está ese lugar

En ese momento alguien más llamó a la puerta y antes de que Albus preguntara quien era, esa persona se anunció

- Soy Hagrid – Respondió detrás de la puerta – Los chicos me dijeron que Harry estaba con usted y quiero saber cómo está

Dumbledore se apresuró a abrir la puerta y Hagrid se conmovió profundamente al ver el estado de Harry

- Estamos tratando de hacer que se beba una poción para tranquilizarlo, pero es inútil – Gimoteó McGonagall

Dumbledore le quitó el frasco de las manos a Severus, lo olfateó y luego le preguntó en un susurro

- ¿Qué es?

- Filtro de muertos en vida – Respondió éste en el mismo tono

- Harry, por favor debes tomarla, es por tu bien – Pidió Hagrid – Los miembros de la orden ya están haciendo el trabajo

- NO TOMARÉ NADA – Gritó Harry – Sé que quieren mantenerme al margen de todo esto, pero no es justo

- En ese caso creo que serás muy útil Hagrid – Dijo Dumbledore señalando a Harry con la cabeza – Por favor sujétalo

- No Hagrid, por favor no lo hagas – Suplicaba Harry

Hagrid dudó ante la súplica de su amigo

- Es por su bien – Añadió la profesora McGonagall – Por favor Hagrid, él está muy alterado

Hagrid por fin, tomó al chico, le apresó los brazos por detrás de la espalda con una sola de sus gigantescas manos mientras con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza y lo obligaba a echarla hacia atrás

- ¡Suéltame Hagrid! No quiero tomar nada – Lloriqueaba Harry tratando de zafarse inútilmente

Snape se acercó a él con el frasco en la mano

- ¡Abre la boca Potter! – Ordenó

Harry apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, entonces Severus optó por un método infalible, le apretó la nariz con los dedos cerrándole el paso del aire, al principio Harry se negó a abrir la boca, solo luchaba por liberarse, pero cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo apremiante, despegó los labios y separó las mandíbulas, Severus entonces, aprovechó la ocasión para verterle una pequeña cantidad del poderoso somnífero, el muchacho tuvo un ligero espasmo y se atragantó con la poción en la garganta, pero luego no le quedó más remedio que tragarla. Severus retrocedió y Hagrid aún no soltaba su presa, aunque el muchacho cada vez se resistía menos debido a que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Harry con un hilo de voz – Mami te voy a liberar

El chico terminó por desplomarse completamente y Hagrid lo cargó en sus brazos para trasladarlo a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando el semigigante entró por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda, Ginny, al igual que sus padres, sus hermanos y Hermione, pensó que le había pasado algo malo, Hagrid y la profesora McGonagall le revelaron lo sucedido y cuando el semigigante se hubo marchado, la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor les reveló a los amigos de Harry la visión que éste había tenido

- Él estaba histérico, teme por Lily al igual que todos nosotros, pero estaba fuera de sí y nosotros no podíamos permitir que él se presionara tanto a sí mismo – Dijo Minerva antes de marcharse

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea, llorando de desesperación y de tristeza por Harry, sus padres se sentaron a cada lado de ella para intentar consolarla, en ese momento el retrató se abrió nuevamente y McGonagall entró una vez más, pero ésta vez acompañada de Severus Snape, la mujer lo dejó en el interior de la sala común y se marchó de nuevo, todos los presentes lo miraron con asombro, ¿Severus Snape en la sala común de Gryffindor?

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Sirius saliendo de la habitación de los chicos, estaba tan sorprendido como los demás

- No he venido a pelear Black – Respondió Severus escuetamente

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear Snape – Respondió el animago mientras bajaba por la escalera

Severus recorrió los rostros de los Weasley y de los Granger que eran los únicos que estaban en la sala común además de Sirius y luego dijo bajando la mirada al suelo:

- He venido a ver a Potter – Luego alzó la mirada a Sirius que ya había llegado al último escalón – Y no te atrevas a impedírmelo

- Yo no pretendo hacer eso – Respondió Sirius con un tono serio que pocas veces se le había oído – Solo me extrañó verte aquí, pero puedes pasar si quieres – Dijo esto último haciéndose a un lado para que él pudiera pasar

- ¡Gracias! – Respondió Severus y se dispuso a subir la escalera, pero cuando iba por la mitad de la misma, Sirius lo llamó y no por su apodo como solía hacer siempre para molestarlo, sino por su apellido

- ¡Snape!

Él se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a él y Sirius con expresión triste despegó los labios para decir, por primera vez, algo que conmovió a todos, incluso al mismo Severus

- Sé que la amas, quizá siempre lo supe

- Black yo…

- Déjame terminar – Demandó Sirius – No es necesario que lo niegues, todos sabemos que a pesar de que lo que apareció en El Profeta es mentira, el amor que sientes por ella es verdadero, aunque me cueste admitirlo porque ella era la esposa de mi mejor amigo, pero también debo admitir que él ya no está, y ella tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera

A éste punto de la conversación, Molly les dijo a los demás que debían salir de la sala común, para darles más privacidad, aunque ni Severus ni Sirius parecían darle importancia a la presencia de los Weasley y los Granger

– Hace solo unas horas allá afuera, demostraste que la amabas, hasta el punto de querer dar la vida por ella

Sendas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Severus y recorrieron su cetrino rostro, él se apresuró a secarlas con la manga de la túnica, pero Sirius también lloraba

- La mereces – Continuó el animago – De verdad la mereces Queji… - Sacudió su cabeza y luego rectificó con una triste sonrisa – Quiero decir Snape

- Severus – Lo corrigió éste con la mano extendida hacia él

Sirius subió las escaleras para llegar hasta él y no solo le estrechó la mano, sino que para sorpresa del mismo Severus, lo abrazó fuertemente

- Entonces tendrás que llamarme Sirius – Dijo éste cuando se separaron, luego bajo la cabeza, apenado – Pe… ¡Perdóname! – Pronunció con un hilo de voz – En nombre de todos los merodeadores y sobre todo de mi amigo James, te… Pido… Perdón, sobre todo yo fui un idiota

Severus le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro

- Están perdonados Black… Quiero decir… Sirius – Corrigió el hombre – Todo quedó en el pasado

- No te preocupes Severus – Dijo Sirius mirándolo con comprensión – Lily volverá con nosotros

Severus le sonrió débilmente, luego emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia la habitación de los chicos para ver a Harry, mientras Sirius abandonaba la sala común. Snape entró al fin a la habitación, y reconoció de inmediato la cama de Harry porque era la única que tenía las cortinas cerradas, él las descorrió y allí estaba el chico profundamente dormido, la viva imagen de James Potter a excepción de esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que surcaba su frente y aquellos ojos verdes que en ese momento estaban cerrados, tan parecidos a los de Lily, los ojos de su Lily, no se podía engañar a sí mismo, la verdad era que apreciaba a aquel muchacho, siempre lo quiso, desde que lo vio llorando en su cuna frente a su madre inerte, a pesar de que era el hijo del hombre que más había odiado en su época de adolescente, Harry también era el hijo de Lily, la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida y ahora se preguntaba si volvería a verla con vida, se estremeció ante la posibilidad de que no fuera así, de modo que desechó el pensamiento.

Severus se sentó al lado de Harry y le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas, le limpió la sangre que tenía en los nudillos producto de la pequeña herida que se había hecho al golpear el escritorio del director, luego con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la herida desapareciera por completo, después le acarició el rebelde cabello, comprendía la actitud del muchacho, siempre lo comprendió pese a que le molestara, Harry se había criado sin su madre y ahora que la había encontrado quería tenerla solo para él, además pensaba en su padre, eso era comprensible y además estaba viviendo esa etapa tan difícil de la vida, la adolescencia, donde todo parece más difícil de lo que en realidad es. Recordó la crisis de nervios que le dio al chico por no tener a su madre cerca, por saberla en peligro, y entonces se compadeció de su dolor

- No te preocupes Harry – Dijo llamándolo por primera vez en su vida por su nombre de pila – Pronto estarás con ella de nuevo, te lo prometo, no permitiré que le suceda nada malo

Luego salió de la habitación, de la sala común y se fue a reunirse junto a los demás miembros de la orden en el cuartel general, en el número doce de Grimmauld place para deliberar acerca de la mejor estrategia para dar con el paradero de Voldemort y por ende el de Lily.

Mientras tanto ella yacía en su prisión, acostada boca abajo, muerta de hambre y de dolor, porque en vista de que Alecto iba a matarla a golpes y maldiciones torturadoras, su hermano Avery tuvo que intervenir ya que el señor había dicho muy claramente que necesitaban a su rehén viva. Ella yacía tirada en el suelo con el rostro ensangrentado por su labio inferior partido al igual que su nariz rota, tenía hambre, pero aun así estaba feliz de que Harry permaneciera a salvo en Hogwarts, pues nuevamente estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él. En ese momento alguien bajó unas escaleras y abrió las rejas de la celda donde ella se encontraba, ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió cuando sintió que le lanzaron un plato de comida

- Co… ¿Colagusano? – Inquirió con voz débil mientas se incorporaba con dificultad

Él le dio la espalda y trató de huir, pero ella volvió a hablarle

- Sé que eres tú, dime… ¿porque… lo hiciste?

- No sé de qué me hablas – Mintió él para tratar de huir

- ¿Por qué nos traicionaste… a James y a mí… aquella noche? Él era… Tú amigo

- Por miedo – Respondió éste al fin – Tú no puedes imaginar lo poderoso y malvado que es

- ¿Te parece? – Preguntó ella con ironía – Mírame y dime si… te parece que… no lo conozco, me condenó a vivir en San Mungo todos estos años… Sin James y… Sin mi hijo

Él trató de ignorar lo que ella decía

- Allí está tu comida

- No puedo comerla, estoy atada – Respondió ella con pesar

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y abrió de nuevo las rejas para salir, pero cuando la hubo abierto sintió remordimiento o algo parecido, de modo que se encaminó hasta ella y le desató las manos para que pudiera alimentarse, él se quedó junto a ella mientras engullía su comida con avidez, después volvió a atarla por más que ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera

- De todos modos no puedo escapar – Alegó – Nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse aquí, Alecto me lo dijo

- Tengo ordenes de atarte – Dijo con voz seria sin atreverse a mirarla, y sin más se marchó dejándola allí, sola y lastimada pero tranquila al saber que al menos Harry estaba bien, aunque también la afligía el hecho de que él estuviese sufriendo por ella, también pensó en Severus, en cómo se debía estar sintiendo en ese momento


	24. El rescate

Era de madrugada, ya casi amanecía y los miembros de la orden se encontraban en el número doce de Grimmauld place, a excepción de Molly que permaneció en la sala común de Gryffindor para cuidar a los chicos y a los padres de Hermione, y los Malfoy y los Lestrange que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Harry por su parte, mientras dormía, volvió a soñar con ese calabozo donde mantenían cautiva a su madre, y de pronto, despertó sobresaltado, lo había recordado, había recordado a donde pertenecía ese calabozo

- La mansión de los Malfoy – Se dijo así mismo con la respiración muy agitada

Recordó que cuando fueron a la mansión de los Malfoy en navidad, Draco le había mostrado a él y a los demás las instalaciones, y eso incluyó las mazmorras

- Aquí era donde el señor tenebroso encerraba a sus víctimas cuando nosotros le servíamos, y él vivía con nosotros a veces – Dijo el rubio en aquella ocasión

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Harry – Sabía que había visto ese lugar antes

Tenía que rescatarla y de prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el rapto, pero sabía que cada minuto que pasaba era crucial, tenía que darse prisa y llegar hasta la mansión de los Malfoy, aunque sabía que obviamente no podía llegar por la puerta principal. De pronto, la frustración volvió a apoderarse de él ya que recordó algo más que Draco le había dicho en aquella ocasión, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en aquellos calabozos, y aunque pudiera, él no sabía cómo hacerlo, luego pensó en otra opción, la red flu, solo que tenía que ser cauteloso, se bajó de su cama, tomó sus gafas y su varita que estaban en su mesa de noche, se colocó los zapatos casi atropelladamente, y buscó debajo del colchón donde había guardado su capa invisible, luego bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie; ya que tratarían de impedir que él saliera de Hogwarts. Una vez ubicado frente a la chimenea de la sala común, se echó la capa por encima de la cabeza, tomó un poco de polvos flu que había en una bolsita de piel de dragón que estaba sobre una mesita junto a la chimenea y se dispuso a entrar en ella, pero antes consideró una posibilidad

- ¿Y si hay alguien en el salón principal? – Pensó sabiendo que cuando se viajaba por la red flu, al llegar al destino se escuchaba un "Puf" acompañado de una llamarada de color esmeralda – No importa – Reflexionó otra vez – Llevo la capa invisible, ellos sabrán que alguien ha llegado, pero no sabrán quien es

Harry arrojó entonces los polvos a la chimenea, cuyas llamas rápidamente adquirieron aquella tonalidad esmeralda, él se apresuró a entrar exclamando:

- ¡A la mansión Malfoy!

El muchacho sintió que todo se oscurecía y que él daba mil vueltas, tenía los ojos cerrados para que no entraran cenizas, tosió un par de veces, un poco mareado y a tientas salió de la chimenea, aunque temeroso, abrió lentamente los ojos y jamás se sintió más frustrado como en ese momento. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba nuevamente frente a él, no había viajado, aún estaba en el mismo lugar de partida, no sabía que le sucedía a la chimenea, pensó que tal vez estaría averiada o peor aún, había sido bloqueada; pensó que tal vez si probaba con otras funcionaría, así que con la capa puesta, bajó a las mazmorras, a la habitación que compartía con su madre allí. Al intentar viajar en la chimenea de la habitación le sucedió lo mismo, no había ninguna duda, las chimeneas habían sido bloqueadas por el ministerio de magia después del reciente ataque; Harry, más frustrado y decepcionado que nunca se quitó la capa y se sentó en el piso a llorar ¿Cómo rayos iba a rescatar a su madre? De repente, un leve "Crack" lo hizo sobresaltarse y giró la vista hacía donde había escuchado el sonido

- Lo estuve buscando Harry Potter – Dijo el recién llegado

- ¡Dobby! – Exclamó Harry incorporándose del suelo y secándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto - ¿Qué haces aquí? A ésta hora deberías estar durmiendo

- Ya está amaneciendo y a esta hora Dobby se va a las cocinas a trabajar como los demás elfos señor – Contestó él con voz chillona – Dobby estuvo buscando a Harry Potter en la habitación de la sala común, pero Dobby no lo halló señor, por lo tanto Dobby pensó que tal vez Harry Potter estaría aquí. Dobby solo quería ver a Harry Potter y saber cómo estaba - Harry asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, le conmovía la preocupación que sentía el elfo por él

- Ya vez Dobby – Dijo Harry señalándose a sí mismo – Aquí estoy, pero no estoy bien, quería usarla, pero la red flu está bloqueada – Dijo Harry señalando la chimenea

Dobby abrió todavía más sus ojos saltones

- Pero Harry Potter no debería salir de Hogwarts señor – Dijo el elfo usando un tono severo, poco habitual en él

Harry volvió a sonreír con tristeza

- ¡Que curioso! – Exclamó

- ¿Qué es curioso señor?

- Que hace algunos años tú mismo impediste que yo viniera aquí al castillo, y ahora me dices que no debo salir de él – Reflexionó el niño que vivió

- Eso es porque en aquella ocasión el peligro estaba en Hogwarts señor – Contestó Dobby mientras jugueteaba con unos calcetines que usaba como orejeras para el frío - Pero ahora es diferente señor, el peligro está allá afuera señor, no debería salir

- Pero es que ya sé dónde está mi madre – Alegó Harry – Lo sé y no puedo ir a buscarla

- ¿Harry Potter ya sabe dónde está su madre? – Inquirió el elfo mirándolo con asombro – Harry Potter ya lo sabe y los miembros de la orden están en el cuartel general investigando todavía

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Harry ¿Cómo sabes que ellos están allá?

- Porque Dobby escuchó que el profesor Dumbledore convocaba a todos los miembros de la orden para que fueran al cuartel, para hacer algo por la madre de Harry Potter señor

- Debo ir a Grimmauld place a avisar donde está mi madre – Dijo el chico con desespero – Yo sé dónde está ella

En ese momento alguien entreabrió la puerta de la habitación y estaba escuchando la conversación, Luego Dobby tomó las manos del muchacho y lo miró con tristeza

- ¿Dónde está su madre señor?

Harry le contó lo de la visión y el sueño que tuvo en el que no podía reconocer el paradero de Lily, pero que luego logró recordar

- En uno de los calabozos de la mansión de los Malfoy – Dijo finalmente

Dobby ahogó un grito

- ¿El señor Malfoy sabe que el – que no – debe –ser- nombrado está en su casa? – Preguntó

- No lo creo Dobby, pero ya sabes que Voldemort se adueña de lo que quiere

Dobby se cubrió las puntiagudas orejas con las manos al escuchar ese nombre

- No puedo usar la red flu – Dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano – Y tampoco me puedo aparecer allá porque nadie puede hacerlo. Draco me lo dijo, nadie, ningún mago puede aparecerse o desaparecerse en esos calabozos, y aunque pudiera yo no sé cómo hacerlo, aún no he hecho el examen de aparición

Dobby reflexionaba sobre cada palabra que Harry decía y casi para sí mismo y sin advertir que hablaba en voz alta dijo:

- Ningún mago puede hacerlo pero los elfos sí

- ¡Qué! ¿Qué has dicho Dobby? ¿Los elfos si pueden hacerlo? – De pronto Harry recordó que Dobby había trabajado para los Malfoy y por lo tanto conocía aquella casa muy bien

Dobby pareció aterrado con lo que acababa de decir

- Olvídelo señor, Dobby no sabe lo que dice – Trató de confundirlo – Por favor olvide lo que Dobby dijo

A Harry se le iluminó la mirada y tomó al elfo de la mano

- Por favor Dobby llévame con ella – Suplicó – Te lo ruego, es mi madre y debe estar sufriendo

- Dobby no puede señor – Dijo el elfo evitando su verde mirada – Harry Potter no debe salir de Hogwarts y mucho menos debe ir a donde se encuentra quien – usted – sabe señor – Trató de zafar su diminuto y escuálido brazo del fuerte agarre de Harry – Por favor señor suelte a Dobby

- No lo haré – Espetó Harry con determinación – No podrás salir de ésta habitación sin mí, no podrás desaparecer sin mí – El muchacho se agachó para quedar a la altura del elfo, le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y lo giró para que él lo mirara a los ojos, Dobby advirtió que los ojos de Harry estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y recordó aquella ocasión en que él lo liberó de la esclavitud cuando trabajaba para la entonces malvada familia Malfoy – Por favor Dobby – Volvió a suplicar Harry – Una vez perdí a mi madre, no quiero perderla de nuevo, él quiere hacerle daño y mientras los de la orden están apenas deliberando acerca de dónde podría estar, las horas pasan y ella…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un sollozo ahogó su voz

- Está bien señor – Asintió Dobby – Harry Potter ha sido muy bueno con Dobby y Dobby no quiere que Harry Potter y su madre sufran señor, pero tampoco quiere que corran peligro por culpa de Dobby señor

- Ella es la que corre peligro mientras está allá Dobby – Dijo Harry – Solo entraremos allí y saldremos rápidamente con ella

- De acuerdo, pero Harry Potter debe decirle a Dobby cuál de los calabozos es donde tienen a su madre ¿Qué tenía de particular el que usted vio en sueños? Es que todos tienen una estatua

- Había una de Salazar Slytherin – Respondió Harry – Me recordó la cámara secreta de Hogwarts

- Dobby sabe cuál es – Contestó el elfo – Muy bien, Harry Potter debe prepararse para partir, debe llevar su capa para protegerse – Harry sin soltar al elfo, se fue a recoger su capa que estaba en el piso cerca de la chimenea, se la colocó y acto seguido desaparecieron en medio de un leve "Crack"

Como ya había amanecido, en la sala común de Gryffindor la señora Weasley se había levantado de su cama, se vistió, se lavó los dientes y se fue a la habitación de los chicos, allí estaba Ron, Neville, William y los gemelos que habían decidido dormir en aquella habitación correspondiente al sexto curso, pero Harry no estaba allí, angustiada los despertó a todos para saber si alguno de ellos lo había visto salir de la habitación

- No mamá – Respondió Fred – No lo hemos visto desde que nos acostamos anoche, él estaba profundamente dormido por la poción

- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Dónde está ese chico? – Se preguntó Molly

- ¿Y si se fue a buscarla? – Preguntó Neville

- No lo creo – Respondió Ron – Él no sabe dónde está Lily

- Molly, ve a preguntarle a las chicas – Dijo William – Yo iré a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall

En la habitación de las chicas nadie sabía de Harry, nadie lo había visto desde la noche anterior en que Hagrid lo introdujo inconsciente en su habitación. McGonagall, alarmada decidió enviar a un elfo domestico al cuartel general para anunciarles a todos sobre la extraña desaparición de Harry. Decidió usar a un elfo y no a una lechuza porque así era más rápido ya que los elfos pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts

En el calabozo, Lily se había llevado un buen susto cuando Dobby apareció repentinamente frente a ella, la mujer había dormido muy poco en toda la noche atormentada por la preocupación y el dolor de las heridas

- ¡Do… Dobby! – Exclamó con voz apenas audible - ¿Cómo has hecho… Para llegar… Hasta aquí?

- Señora no he venido solo – Respondió el elfo al tiempo que Harry se quitaba la capa invisible

Lily estaba muy sorprendida y aterrada al ver a su hijo allí adentro, después de lo que le había dicho Voldemort, él quería matarlo frente a sus ojos

- Harry No de… Debiste venir – Dijo ella en un susurro - Colagusano estaba arriba de las escaleras "Cuidándola" aunque para la suerte de todos, estaba dormido

Al principio, Harry no pudo hablar, tenía el alma hecha pedazos al ver a su madre en ese estado, pero casi inmediatamente reaccionó, se encaminó hacia ella

- Mami, ¿Qué te hicieron? – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- No… te preocupes… Mi cielo, si tú estás bien yo lo estoy – Respondió – Pero ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de venir? Es peligroso hijito – Dijo al tiempo que sendas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

En Grimmauld place, Dumbledore ya había recibido la noticia, y junto a los demás miembros de la orden desapareció y apareció en Hogwarts usando al elfo doméstico como traslador. Al llegar allí, Todos estaban en el gran comedor, los Malfoy, los Lestrange y los Lovegood ya estaban enterados de la desaparición de Harry, Dumbledore quiso saber más detalles

- No sé dónde está – Contestó Molly llorando – Es mi culpa, debí haberme quedado con los chicos para vigilarlo

- No es tu culpa mamá – Contestó Ginny con voz trémula

- No es culpa de nadie – Añadió Arthur

- No creo que haya salido del castillo – Dijo Lucius

- Debe estar en alguna parte, por aquí – Dijo McGonagall

- No lo sé – Saltó Dumbledore – Ayer insistía en esforzarse por descubrir el paradero de su madre

- ¿Y si por fin lo recordó? – Sugirió Neville

- Eso sería tan maravilloso como terrible – Respondió Snape – Podríamos rescatarla a ella, pero también podríamos perderlo a él

- Si tan solo supiéramos donde está – Dijo Xenophilus

- Harry Potter se marchó con Dobby – Dijo una vocecita chillona, todos se giraron para verla

- ¿Qué dices Winky? – Le preguntó Dumbledore a la elfina - ¿A dónde han ido?

- Harry Potter descubrió donde está su madre señor y Dobby lo ha llevado a buscarla señor, Dobby no quería llevarlo señor pero Harry Potter insistió señor

En la celda, Harry trató de limpiarle del rostro la sangre seca a su madre, pero del corte que tenía en la frente comenzó a emanar más y ella esbozó una mueca de dolor

- ¡Señor! – Lo llamó Dobby halándolo por el borde del suéter para llamar su atención – Dobby debe salir de aquí con Harry Potter y su madre, podrían asesinarnos señor

- Espera un momento Dobby – Dijo Harry tratando de desatar a su madre, pero el nudo estaba muy apretado, tanto que el roce de las cuerdas había lacerado las muñecas de la mujer – Vine a rescatarte mami, no te preocupes

- Pero… Será mejor que salgamos de aquí... Mi héroe, no quiero que te lastimen

- Pero quiero desatarte mami, esto te está lastimando mucho – Alegó Harry

- Señor, podrá desatarla en Hogwarts – Dijo Dobby nerviosamente, ya que estaba empezando a oír ruido afuera del calabozo, escaleras arriba

- Dobby… Tiene razón mi niño – Dijo Lily con un hilo de voz

Ella trató de incorporarse, y lo logró aunque estaba demasiado débil como para sostenerse así por mucho tiempo, Harry se apresuró a sostenerla y la alzó con cuidado, Dobby lo sujetó por la pierna que era lo único que alcanzaba del muchacho ya que tenía ambos brazos ocupados, sosteniendo a su débil madre, y con otro débil "Crack" desaparecieron de la prisión justo cuando Colagusano, en compañía de Alecto se disponían a bajar las escaleras.

En el gran comedor, Dumbledore no había terminado de interpelar a Winky, en medio de las curiosas miradas de los amigos de Harry y del resto de los alumnos y padres que ocupaban el gran comedor, cuando de pronto un débil "Crack" desvió la atención de todos hacia la entrada de la gran sala. Allí estaban Dobby, Harry y Lily en los brazos de su hijo

- ¡Lily! – Exclamó Severus al verla y se apresuró a acercarse a ella lo más rápido que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas, los demás lo siguieron

- Está muy débil – Dijo Harry bajándola con cuidado

McGonagall mandó a los alumnos a que se sentaran y continuaran con su desayuno, solo permanecieron juntó a ellos, los amigos de Harry y Lily

- ¡Santo Dios! – Exclamó McGonagall al verla en ese estado – Está herida

- ¡Lily hija! – Exclamó Dumbledore, luego miró a Harry - ¿Y tú como estás Harry? - Preguntó preocupado

- Yo estoy bien, pero ella… No lo está señor

Severus no podía creer lo que veía, Lily estaba cubierta de moretones, estaba atada y tenía sangre en el rostro, con ayuda de su varita la desató

- Lily, Pero ¿Qué te han hecho mi cielo? – Preguntó cariñosamente tomándola entre sus brazos, sin importarle que los demás estaban allí

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – Dijo Sirius muy preocupado – Por fortuna ya ha sido despejado porque ninguno de los heridos estaba grave

- ¡Por Merlín! Mira como la han dejado – Le dijo Bella a su hermana Narcisa – Si el señ… Quiero decir – Hizo un esfuerzo y luego con algo de dificultad pronunció: - Si Voldemort dejó a Lily a cargo de Alecto Carrow, comprendo porque la pobre regresó en ese estado, esa mujer me recuerda a mí misma cuando yo… cuando yo… - Rompió a llorar y su hermana la abrazó – Cuando yo era así, un monstruo, una psicópata…

- Pero ya no eres así Bellatrix – Dijo la voz de Frank Longbottom acompañado de su esposa y su hijo

Bella se sorprendió

- ¡Cissy! ve con los demás a la enfermería, yo los alcanzó luego – Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su hermana

Narcisa obedeció, y se fue junto a los demás detrás de Snape, Harry y Dumbledore rumbo a la enfermería, Rodolphus también iba a ir, pero Frank lo detuvo por un brazo

- Quédate tú también por favor – Pidió – Tenemos algo que decirles a ambos

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero después del ataque de ayer, no tuvimos tiempo de agradecerte lo que hiciste por nuestro hijo – Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Bellatrix, luego miró a Rodolphus – Y tú también luchaste valientemente

- Ya se los dije ayer – Contestó Bella - Simplemente se lo debíamos a ustedes

- Pero lo que hiciste fue muy valiente – Añadió Neville – Te interpusiste entre la maldición torturadora y yo

Bella le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y le acarició el rostro

- No fue nada – Dijo

- Y tú también, eres todo un guerrero – Le dijo el chico a Rodolphus

- Gracias hijo – Dijo Rodolphus – Pero Bella tiene razón, simplemente fue nuestra manera de demostrarles a ustedes que hemos cambiado realmente

- Perdónennos a todos por no haber confiado en ustedes antes – Dijo Frank – De verdad, ustedes y los Malfoy son unos verdaderos héroes

- No tenemos nada que perdonarles pero, ¿Eso quiere decir que nos han perdonado ustedes? – Tanteó Bella

- Por supuesto – Dijo Alice – Y no solo eso, sino que también queremos ser sus amigos

- Pues que así sea – Dijo Rodolphus estrechándole la mano a todos

En la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se empeñó en sacar a todos de allí mientras, Harry y Severus estaban a cada lado de la cama de Lily

- Por favor profesor Snape, Potter – Dijo la señora Pomfrey señalando la puerta

- Solo unos minutos – Pidió Harry

- Lily mírate cómo estás – Dijo Severus con voz triste - ¿Qué te hicieron?

- Maldición Cruciatos… Entre otras cosas – Respondió ella con voz débil, Vol.… Voldemort estaba molesto por haber salvado a Harry aquella… Noche

- Es un cobarde – Espetó Snape con rabia

- Pero no fue solo él… El que me torturó – Añadió Lily

- ¿Que otro cobarde se atrevió a lastimarte?

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Volvió a insistir la enfermera

Dumbledore intentó interceder por ambos

- Madame Pomfrey ¿No podría usted dejarlos charlar un poco? Solo unos minutos

- Está bien – Accedió la mujer con voz cancina – Pero después que yo la haya atendido, ella está muy lastimada y necesita atención pronto

- Pero ¿Cómo la ves Poppy? – Preguntó McGonagall

- Está muy lastimada, pero se pondrá bien – Respondió la sanadora

Snape, Harry y Dumbledore se quedaron en el pasillo junto a McGonagall, los Malfoy, los Lovegood, los Granger, los Weasley, los Longbottom y Lestrange que se unieron a ellos en ese momento

- ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó Molly

- Está muy lastimada, pero Poppy dice que se pondrá bien gracias a Dios – Dijo McGonagall

- Y todo por culpa de esa desquiciada – Dijo Narcisa

- ¿A quién te refieres? – Preguntó Snape con curiosidad

- Bueno, en vista de que Lily ya está de regreso podré decirte de quien se trata. ¿O no? – Narcisa preguntó esto último mirando a Dumbledore

El viejo asintió con la cabeza

- En aquella revelación que tuvo Harry, él vio que el señor… Voldemort dejó a Lily a cargo de Alecto, y por lo que pudimos comprobar, aun no se le ha pasado la obsesión que tiene por ti – Dijo Narcisa

Harry asintió

Severus golpeó la pared con el puño

- Esa maldita loca me las va a pagar – Espetó con rabia – Me las va a pagar

Llegó Dobby y les contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que se apareció en la habitación de Harry

- No puede ser- dijo Draco – Ésta en nuestra casa

- Eso es una insolencia – Espetó Lucius con una mezcla de rabia y miedo

- No podremos volver allí mientras él esté – Dijo Narcisa con terror

- Debemos planear algo y pronto – Añadió Bellatrix – Conociéndolo bien, debe estar planeando un nuevo ataque

- Y yo acabaré con él – Acotó Harry

- Debemos resguardar muy bien la varita de sauco – Acotó Dumbledore

Después de una hora, la señora Pomfrey salió para anunciarles que ya le había hecho desaparecer las heridas a Lily a base díctamo, pero necesitaba descansar para reponerse, y para eso le había suministrado una poción relajante que la había dejado soñolienta

- Pero ¿Podemos verla? – Tanteó Harry – Usted dijo que…

- Si Potter – Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa – Pero solo tú y el profesor Snape, y solo cinco minutos cada uno ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron satisfechos y la mujer se hizo a un lado para que cualquiera de los dos entrara

- Potter ve tú primero – Dijo Severus siendo comprensivo

- Gracias señor – Respondió Harry sonriéndole

La señora Pomfrey se quedó con los demás afuera mientras adentro, Harry acariciaba a su madre y sollozaba mientras ella trataba de calmarlo

- Perdóname mamá, todo esto es por mi culpa, porque él me quiere a mí – Decía el niño que vivió - Siempre termina lastimando de alguna u otra forma a las personas que más amo

- No es tu culpa mi bebé – Dijo Lily acariciándole el rebelde cabello – No vuelvas… A decir… Eso – Su voz era débil – Te amo hijo… Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar y no podría soportar… Perderte

- Yo también te amo mami, por eso fui a buscarte, yo tampoco soportaría perderte de nuevo, porque una vez creí perderte – El chico comenzó a llorar nuevamente

- No llores mi amor – Dijo Lily secándole las lágrimas

- ¡Mami! – La llamó Harry

- ¿Si cariño?

- Lo siento – Respondió él

- Ya te dije que… No fue Tu… Culpa hijo

- Me refiero a lo de Snape – Dijo Harry – Yo fui un egoísta… Ayer, él demostró que te amaba mamá, luchó valientemente y el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que petrificarlo para que no saliera tras esos cobardes de… - Harry se contuvo el insulto que iba a decir y Lily sonrió – Estaba desesperado, lo vi muy preocupado mamá, él es muy valiente y un gran hombre, solo que no quería admitirlo – Luego miró su reloj de pulsera y exclamó - ¡Por cierto! Ya es su turno de verte

- Está bien cariño… Dile que pase. ¡Ah! me alegra mucho que ahora pienses así de él, mi sol

El muchacho la besó en la frente y salió de la enfermería, al estar afuera le pidió a Snape que entrara porque era su turno. Cuando Snape entró, se sentó junto a Lily y le tomó la mano, ella sonrió débilmente

- Lamento tanto que hayas pasado por todo eso – Dijo Snape después de besarle la mano – Pero cuando vea a esa desquiciada me las va a pagar

- No Severus – Respondió Lily tratando de incorporarse – Él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo – No quiero que ella… Te haga daño, está loca

- Ella está obsesionada conmigo desde hace tiempo – Respondió él poniendo cara de asco - ¿Cómo pudo pensar que yo podía enamorarme de alguien como ella? Si antes no la soportaba, ahora, después de lo que te hizo, la odio y la detesto

- Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí – Respondió ella

- Potter dijo que había tenido una conexión con la mente de Voldemort, él jamás ha sido un buen oclumantico, pero eso le ha servido para salvar la vida de la gente, bueno salvó a Arthur Weasley el año pasado y ahora te ha salvado a ti gracias a Dios

Ella asintió

- Él vio cuando Voldemort te torturaba y cuando te dejaban a cargo de esa maldita loca, de ese último detalle me acabo de enterar hace poco, el caso es que el pobre chico estaba desesperado porque no podía descifrar donde estabas, hasta que recordó haber visto esa celda en la casa de los Malfoy, eso nos lo conto Dobby el elfo doméstico

Severus también le contó que tuvieron que dopar a Harry con filtro de muertos en vida para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente sin que se continuara presionando, ella se conmovió

- Cuando estuve allí adentro pensé en todos ustedes – Dijo Lily – pero sobre todo en Harry y en ti, temí que les hicieran daño – Ella también besó la mano de él

- Te amo Lily – Espetó Severus - Y no me cansaré de amarte nunca, al contrario, cada día que pase te amaré más y más, no puedo creer que esa basura se haya atrevido a lastimarte, Pomfrey dice que fuiste víctima de múltiples maldiciones Cruciatos y golpes, pero te juro que va a pagar por lo que te hizo y…

Ella lo cayó colocándole el índice en los labios

- Eso ya pasó Sev, no quiero que… Ella te lastime – Dijo ella con voz soñolienta

Él sonrió con sarcasmo

- Esa pe… Ella no se atreverá a lastimarme, pero yo voy a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no matarla

- No, no hablemos más de ella – Dijo Lily – Solo quiero agradecerte por defenderme… - Su voz era cada vez más débil – Te… Te quiero tanto mi Sev, yo Te… Te… Amo…

Lily se quedó dormida, profundamente dormida, pero Severus estuvo escuchándola atentamente, ¿Serían ideas suyas o ella acababa de decirle que lo amaba? Quizá sería efecto del somnífero, pero aun así sonó tan bien que él no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

- Y yo a ti – Dijo después de besarla en los labios


	25. La mayor felicidad de Severus

A la mañana siguiente, ya que la señora Pomfrey no le había permitido a Severus cuidar a Lily durante toda la noche alegando que para eso estaba ella, éste se despertó casi al amanecer y se fue a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Lily, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, debido a que las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de ella antes de quedarse dormida, habían hecho mella en él, ella había dicho que lo amaba, pero ¿Habría sido acaso por efecto del somníferoo sería cierto? Eso no lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo aunque dudaba en preguntárselo directamente ya que no quería presionarla. El hombre llegó a la enfermería cuando apenas unos tenues rayos de luz rosa y violeta se vislumbraban en el lejano horizonte, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, se percató de que la puerta que conducía a la habitación de madame Pomfrey estaba cerrada, estaría durmiendo aun, miró en dirección a las camas y solo una persona ocupaba una de ellas, Lily, ella estaba al fondo de la habitación; el mago se acercó a la cama y trató de acariciar a la mujer que dormía, pero él se percató de que ella parecía incomoda, se movía constantemente en la cama, fruncía el ceño y de vez en vez se cubría el rostro con las manos temblorosas

- Déjalo en paz, no mates a Severus por favor – Suplicaba la mujer con voz trémula – No le hagas daño

Severus la miro con una mezcla entre compasión y frustración, ella debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, de modo que trató de despertarla, pero cuando apenas la hubo tocado ella le lanzó inconscientemente un golpe que él pudo esquivar por muy poco, luego ella comenzó a lanzar más y más golpes al vacío, él tuvo que sujetarla de las muñecas y presionarlas contra el colchón para inmovilizarla y así evitar que le hiciera daño a él o a ella misma

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó la mujer alterándose cada vez más – No vas a hacerle daño ni a Severus ni a Harry

- ¡Lily cálmate! Soy yo – Pidió Severus con voz firme pero suave, sin soltarla – Nadie va a hacernos daño, despierta

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitándole violentamente dentro del pecho, Severus la soltó al fin y ella impulsivamente lo atrajo hacia ella, lo abrazó y se echó a llorar

- No pasa nada Lily – Trató de tranquilizarla él – Ya estás aquí conmigo y te prometo que nadie más va a hacerte daño

Ella se separó de él, se sentó en la cama y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de la bata aunque más y más de éstas salían de sus verdes ojos

- Solo fue una pesadilla - Continuó Severus –Quizá Voldemort también está estableciendo una conexión contigo y al percatarse de ella, la está utilizando para torturarte, pero no debes temer, él no va a hacerte daño

- Yo no temo por mi Severus, sino por…

- Tu hijo, ya lo sé, pero descuida que ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que Voldemort se le acerque

- Yo lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, además también tengo miedo por ti

- Yo sé cuidarme Lily, solo fue un sueño, no me ocurrirá nada malo – Luego se acercó un poco más a ella y habló en susurros – Yo soy el príncipe mestizo ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dijo él recordándole el libro con hechizos inventados por él y que ella misma le había descubierto una vez, razón por la cual se puso furiosa (Antes de la discusión definitiva donde cada quien tomó su camino)

Ella sonrió levemente, pero las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas

- Eres un gran mago, lo sé – Afirmó ella tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y perdiéndose en esos profundos ojos negros que le hacían recordar túneles sin salida – Pero tuve una pesadilla horrible donde Voldemort – Hizo una pausa al no poder reprimir un sollozo y luego continuó - Mataba a Harry y a ti frente a mis ojos, eso no lo podría soportar, duele mucho perder lo que tanto amas

Severus se quedó pensativo mientras la mujer rompía en llanto, sabía que ella se refería a la muerte de James, ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien que tanto amaba porque lo había perdido a él, pero de pronto sacudió su cabeza comprendiendo el significado alternativo de aquellas palabras, en el sueño, Voldemort lo asesinaba a él y a Harry, y ella había dicho que no lo soportaría, y luego soltó esa oración que para él tuvo tanto sentido y que paradójicamente, a pesar de la carga de sufrimiento que contenía, a él le había llegado al alma y lo había hecho feliz, " Duele mucho perder lo que tanto amas" eso significaba que ella lo amaba, ya no había dudas de ello.

Él le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza y le subió el rostro para perderse en sus ahora tristes ojos verdes, pese a su convicción, quiso indagar, pero Lily lo interrumpió, provocándole una felicidad plena que lo acompañaría por siempre

- Lily ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...?

- Quiere decir que te amo Severus, que eres muy importante para mí, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora no imagino la vida sin ti – Dijo ella tomándole las manos – Ahora lo sé, estoy segura de eso, te amo y te amo mucho Severus

- ¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él con el rostro iluminado por la sonrisa más hermosa que Lily hubiese visto jamás

- Completamente mi cielo – Respondió ella, ahora sonriendo también

- Entonces dilo una vez más por favor – Pidió Severus – Necesito oírlo otra vez, se escucha tan bien, es música para mis oídos, no puedo creerlo

- No seas tonto – Dijo ella – Lo escucharás cuantas veces quieras porque es cierto, te amo y te amo muchísimo Severus

- Y yo te amo aún más – Contestó él – Desde siempre

- Eso es lo que más me ha conmovido de ti – Añadió ella - Tu perseverancia, eso me hizo amarte, eres tan valioso para mí y jamás me cansaré de repetirte que te amo

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó él acercándose más a ella – Entonces… ahora demuéstramelo – Dijo en un susurro, muy cerca de su rostro

Ella sonrió una vez más, lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, ambos estaban flotando en una nube hasta que una fingida y persistente tos detrás de ellos los sacó del efecto

- ¡Ehem! ¡Ehem!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y pudieron ver a la señora Pomfrey con las manos en las caderas, tratando de esbozar una expresión de disgusto aunque Lily no pasó desapercibida una efímera sonrisa que la sanadora dejó escapar

- Usted no debería estar aquí tan temprano profesor Snape – Lo reprendió la mujer – Y mucho menos debería quitarle el aire a mi paciente

Severus se ruborizóy bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre aquella cortina de cabello negro, ahora reluciente, suave y para nada grasoso

- Yo ya me siento bien madame Pomfrey – Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que secaba los vestigios de las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

- Ya lo creo que si – Dijo la mujer alzando una ceja mientras le servía un poco de una poción revitalizante en un vaso

Lily tomó el vaso, lo llevó a sus labios e hizo una mueca de asco después de beber un sorbo, luego respiró profundo y continuó bebiendo hasta vaciar por completo el contenido, lo mejor era obedecerle a madame Pomfrey para salir de allí lo antes posible, después colocó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama y mirando a la sanadora con ojos suplicantes tanteó:

- ¿Puedo irme ahora mismo? De verdad me siento sana y fuerte

- No lo creo, no necesito recordarle señora Pott… - Se reprimió al intentar pronunciar ese apellido después de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos – Señora Lily

- Solo llámeme Lily – Dijo ésta comprendiendo la incomodidad de la mujer

- Bien, Lily, no necesito recordarle que usted llegó muy mal herida a ésta enfermería y si ahora se siente bien eso no quiere decir que lo esté, bueno, al menos no del todo, necesita reposar más y reponer fuerzas

- ¿Pero entonces cuando...? – Intentó preguntar la madre del niño que vivió

- Hoy mismo – Respondió madame Pomfrey comprendiendo su impaciencia – Pero deberá ser por la tarde para que descanse mucho más

Lily, ahora estaba radiante de felicidad, ya no parecía que apenas momentos antes, había estado aterrada por culpa de Voldemort y sus artimañas. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y cuando la señora Pomfrey dio su consentimiento, Harry entró en la habitación, la sanadora colocó el vaso y la botella con la poción que le había dado a Lily en una bandeja y se despidió para dejarlos solos. El muchacho avanzó hacia ellos y notó que Severus le sujetaba una mano a su madre, estos dos al ver al chico, se apresuraron a soltarse, Harry rió ante el gesto infantil

- Buenos días señor – Saludó Harry con formalidad pero sin frialdad

- Buenos días Potter – Respondió éste de la misma manera

- ¿Cómo estás mami? – La saludó al tiempo que la besaba en la mejilla

- Bien mi cielo ¿y tú? ¿Cómo se siente mi bebé hoy?

Harry sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al ver a Snape ocultando su rostro entre su cortina de cabello, el chico sospechó que estaba riendo, pero Harry contrario a otros adolescentes, adoraba que su madre lo tratara de esa forma tan melosa, después de todo se había perdido sus primeros años de vida junto a ella y sus mimos

- Estoy mucho mejor ahora que te veo tan bien mamá – respondió Harry – Temí mucho por ti

- Pero ya vez, estoy bien gracias a mi pequeño héroe – Respondió ella

Harry sonrió y luego se giró hacia Snape

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Lo llamó

Éste alzó el rostro instintivamente y al contemplar a Harry, ya no vio el rostro de James, sino los mismos ojos verdes de Lily, cándidos y llenos de simpatía

- ¡Qué bueno que usted también esté aquí! – Comenzó a hablar el chico – Me ha ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlo en su despacho

- ¿Querías… Hablar conmigo Potter?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacía sus dedos con los cuales jugueteaba en ese momento, mientras las palabras, aunque con dificultad salían de su boca, Lily prefirió mantenerse al margen, pero estaba feliz porque estaba casi segura de lo que Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Severus

- Yo… Quería… Disculparme por mi comportamiento en la noche de año nuevo y… Por el que he tenido todos estos días, yo… He sido un tonto y…

- No hace falta que te disculpes Potter, yo comprendo perfectamente tu actitud, no ha sido fácil

- Por favor permítame continuar – Demandó el chico mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos – Por supuesto que no ha sido fácil, y para mí, mucho menos, pero he comprendido que usted la ama, lo veo en sus ojos y lo noté en su desesperación y en su dolor que era tan fuerte como el mío – Luego se volvió hacia su madre y la contempló con comprensión – Solo me queda preguntarte algo a ti, ¿Tú lo...?

- Lo amo – Contestó Lily con firmeza y ella pudo ver como Severus se alegraba al escuchar aquello y sobre todo que ella lo dijera frente a su hijo – Lo amo con todo mi corazón Harry, y déjame decirte que eso no resta ni una pizca del amor que siento por ti, ni el que sentí por tu padre alguna vez

- Y usted ¿La cuidará y la respetará? – Preguntó Harry con un tono autoritario que lo hacía parecer un sargento

- Por supuesto que lo haré Harry, y repito daría mi vida por ella – Contestó el mago con una sonrisa

Al escuchar eso último Lily se estremeció, mientras Harry pensó que debía estar soñando o alucinando, ¿Severus Snape lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? ¿Y además le había sonreído?

- Como lo escuchaste Harry – Volvió a intervenir el mago – Si me lo permites, de ahora en adelante te llamaré así, aunque me cueste un poco

Harry asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa que ésta vez a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba plagada de sarcasmo ni arrogancia

- Pues en ese caso – El niño que vivió tomó la mano de su madre y la colocó sobre la de Severus – No me queda más que desearles felicidad y darles mi bendición

Por la tarde, Lily estaba contenta porque había salido de la enfermería, se fue a su habitación en las mazmorras donde se reunió con sus amigas, ella no quiso decirles lo que había hablado con Harry y Severus en la enfermería porque prefirió reservar la noticia para la cena en el gran comedor, Severus y Harry, por su parte hicieron lo mismo y actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Más tarde, cuando el sol se perdió completamente de vista en el horizonte y le dio paso a la luna menguada junto a las estrellas, Lily y Harry se reunieron con sus amigos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, como siempre los Malfoy, los Weasley, los Granger, los Lestrange y los Lovegood estaban allí, pero ésta vez los Longbottom también se habían unido al grupo. Cuando madre e hijo llegaron al umbral de la gran puerta de roble, todos los ocupantes de las mesas de las cuatro casas, incluida Slytherin comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear al elegido. Harry y Lily agradecieron el gesto saludando con la mano y haciendo ligeras reverencias hasta que ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Dobby se apareció en el gran comedor y quiso saludar a Lily, ésta se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un beso y un abrazo

- ¡Muchas gracias Dobby! Eres un héroe – Dijo ella mientras el elfo se ruborizaba

- ¡VIVA DOBBY EL ELFO LIBRE! – Gritó Harry

- ¡QUE VIVA! – Fue la respuesta del gran comedor incluso de los Malfoy y la mesa de los profesores al tiempo que le aplaudían

Dobby comenzó a llorar muy conmovido por el bello gestoy Lily lo acarició con cariño, entonces el elfo muy contento decidió regresar a las cocinas. Luego Lily le hizo una seña a Severus con la mano para que se acercara y para el asombro de todos los demás, menos de Harry, éste aceptó gustoso, y no solo eso, sino que Harry le cedió su propio lugar y se sentó al otro lado de su madre

- ¿Viste eso? – Le preguntó Fred a George

- Si, pero no entiendo nada – Contestó éste

Una vez que Severus hubo ocupado su lugar, Dumbledore ocupó el suyo en el estrado y se dispuso una vez más a compartir algunas palabras con todos:

- Buenas noches – Saludó el hombre – Primero que todo, debemos agradecerle a Dios por haber permitido que Harry y Dobby el elfo libre rescataran a nuestra querida Lily, pero también es necesario que les reitere una vez más que continuamos estando en tiempos difíciles, mientras Voldemort esté con vida, no podremos respirar completamente aliviados, es por ello que quería aconsejarles a los padres y demás familiares de los alumnos que a pesar de que el torneo llegó a su fin, se queden aquí en el castillo por su seguridad, entretanto vuelve la paz y la tranquilidad al mundo mágico y al muggle, ya que con todo el alboroto que Voldemort ha estado causando, se ha alterado nuestra clandestinidad y ya muchos Muggles que no tienen nada que ver con los magos, conocen nuestra existencia. De corazón les digo que en ningún otro lugar estarán tan seguros como dentro de los muros de éste castillo – Luego el anciano miró directamente a Harry y le dirigió sus palabras – Harry, a ti te digo que cuantas con todo mi apoyo y el de todo Hogwarts para que cumplas la profecía, no te preocupes al final vencerás porque sabes que tú tienes algo que él no tiene.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, recordando que Dumbledore le había dicho esas mismas palabras hace tiempo. Todos aplaudieron el discurso del anciano y Lily abrazó a su hijo fuertemente mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro

- No te preocupes mami, yo ganaré – Dijo él mientras le secaba las lágrimas

La comida apareció en sus platos, las bebidas en sus copas y vasos y los comensales se dispusieron a disfrutar del placer de aquel delicioso banquete

- ¿A qué se refería Dumbledore cuando dijo que tú tenías algo que vol… Quiero decir, el – que – no – debe- ser nombrado no tiene? – Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de arenques ahumados

Harry se ruborizó y miró a Hermione dándole luz verde para que contestara la pregunta de su amigo, ya que ella la conocía

- En primer lugar, no hables con la boca llena Ronald – Lo reprendió Hermione – En segundo lugar, no temas llamarlo por su nombre, y en tercer lugar, El profesor Dumbledore se refiere a que Harry puede amar y Voldemort no, eso es algo muy valioso que Harry tiene a su favor

- ¡Awww! – Exclamó Ginny enternecida sentada frente a él – Esa es una buena arma contra él ¿A que sí? – Preguntó mientras le enviaba un beso con la mano

- ¡Awww! – Exclamaron los gemelos con mofa

- ¡Par de tontos! – Exclamó Harry riendo

- Tienes razón Ginny – Añadió Luna con su tono despreocupado – El amor es un arma maravillosa contra el mal ¿No es así Neville?

- Si, lo es – Confirmó éste mientras le sujetaba la mano cariñosamente y sus padres los miraban encantados

- ¿No me digan que ustedes dos...? – Inquirió Fred juntando paralelamente sus dos dedos índices

- Si – Confirmó Neville – El día de la última prueba del torneo le pedí que fuera mi novia

- Y yo acepté gustosa – Respondió Luna

- Y yo también acepté gustoso – Añadió Xenophilus

- ¡Que romántico! – Exclamaron los gemelos al unísono al tiempo que parpadeaban repetidas veces

- Y el ambiente se va a poner aún más romántico – Dijo Draco imitando el gesto de los gemelos – Porque allí vienen Parvati y Lavender

Los gemelos palidecieron, pero cuando las chicas le dieron sendos besos en las mejillas para saludarlos, y luego se sentaron a su lado, el rostro se les puso del mismo color que su cabello.

- Y bien ¿Qué decían ustedes dos? – Intervino Arthur mientras todos reían

- Que no hay nada como el amor para combatir el mal ¿No es así cariño? – Dijo George mientras abrazaba a su novia sin dejarse intimidar

- Tienes razón hermano, nada como eso – Respondió Fred haciendo lo mismo

Harry, Ron, Neville y Draco comenzaron a parpadear varias veces y exclamaron con voz burlona al unísono:

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué romántico!

Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Pansy también exclamaron al unísono con voz cansina:

- ¡Hombres!

Luego Harry miró a su madre y luego a Severus, enarcó una ceja y dijo:

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Severus

- ¿No van a decir nada? – Volvió a preguntar Harry

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Lily intuyendo la respuesta

Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola con suspicacia y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el cetrino rostro de Severus se tornó muy, muy pálido

- ¿Que quieren decir? – Preguntó Bella también mirándolos con suspicacia

- Que Severus y yo… Hemos decidido estar juntos – Respondió Lily – Lo amo tanto como él a mí, ahora estoy segura de eso

Ron y los gemelos se atragantaron con el jugo de calabazas que se estaban bebiendo en ese momento, los demás comenzaron a aplaudir

- ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó Hermione contentísima mientras miraba a Harry que sonreía

- Gracias Hermione – Exclamó Lily

- Hacen una linda pareja – Añadió Luna

- Me alegro por ustedes – Saltó Pansy

- ¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó Parvati

- ¡Me alegra! – Dijo Lavender

- Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero me alegro por ustedes – Comentó Frank Longbottom

- Si, es maravilloso – Añadió su esposa

- ¡Fantástico! – Añadió Anastasia con alegría – Al fin algo bueno después de tanta angustia

- ¡Qué bueno amigos! – Dijo William

- Por fin te decidiste Lily – Exclamó Rodolphus

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué felicidad! – Expresó Molly con lágrimas de alegría

- ¿Y no vas a ponerte a gritar histérico? – Le preguntó Ron a Harry cuando al fin pudo hablar

Ginny le clavó el codo en las costillas a su hermano y Harry negó con la cabeza

- No tengo porque hacer eso Ron – Respondió – Ya he comprendido que ellos se quieren

- ¡Viva! – Exclamó Sirius levantando su vaso con jugo de calabaza – Brindemos por ellos entonces, por Lily y Queji… Perdón Severus

- ¡Bah! Dilo de una vez Canuto – Respondió Severus ante la mirada atónita de todos – De todos modos es por cariño

- ¡Por Lily y por Quejicus! – Brindó el animago

- ¿Y no se van a dar un beso? – Preguntó Bella con decepción

- Bella ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó Lily sonriendo al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos – Estamos en el gran comedor del castillo

- Lily tiene Razón Bellatrix – Dijo Narcisa

- ¡Bah! ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? – Dijo Lucius robándole un efímero beso a su esposa

- ¡Uuuuuuhhh!– Exclamaron todos entretanto Narcisa se ponía colorada y sonreía,Draco más ruborizado aun trató de esconderse bajo la mesa

- Lucius tiene razón – Respondió Arthur e imitó el gesto de su amigo besando a Molly

Los gemelos y Ron también imitaron el gesto de Draco, mientras Ginny miraba maravillada a sus padres

Severus se encogió de hombros, miró a Harry y éste le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza

- Adelante, es su novia, puede besarla cuando quiera – Respondió – Ésta vez prometo no huir ni al bosque ni a ningún otro lado

Todos rieron con el chiste y Severus, tal como lo hicieron sus amigos con sus esposas, le dio un efímero beso en los labios a Lily

Harry miró hacia otro lado, pero sonrió, y en la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore estaba radiante de felicidad y sonreía al igual que Hagrid, Minerva, Sinistra, Vector, Pomona yFlitwick, entretanto Trelawney y la señora Hooch

- ¡Oye Quejicus! Me parece que has roto algunos corazones – Comentó Sirius señalando disimuladamente hacía las compungidas mujeres

En ese momento entraron Remus Lupin y Nynphadora Tonks, también fueron invitados a ocupar un lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw y una vez que lo hicieron se encargaron de darles la reciente noticia

- ¡Los felicitó! – Expresó Remus con efusividad

- Me alegra muchísimo por ustedes – Añadió Nynphadora

- De verdad le agradezco a todos ustedes porque me ayudaron a abrir los ojos – Respondió Lily

- Y yo les agradezco todavía más – Añadió Severus – Sin su ayuda hoy no podría tenerla a mi lado

Severus apenas podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su suerte ese año, su vida antes triste y vacía ahora se había convertido en una maravilla, se sentía fuerte y lleno de vida, antes creía que la había perdido para siempre, cuando logró recuperarla creyó que ella jamás lo amaría, cuando logró conquistarla, pensó que Harry siempre estaría interponiéndose entre los dos y no dejaría que ella lo amara, pero todo había cambiado, ella lo amaba y todo el mundo lo sabía y no solo eso, ahora era su novia y Harry lo había aceptado, así como también había sido aceptado dentro del grupo de amigos de Lily, ahora tenía motivos para sonreír, había sido bendecido por Dios, cada día que pasaba se preguntaba si todo había sido un sueño y Lily continuaba muerta, pero cuando salía de su habitación y de su despacho,se encontraba con que todo era realidad, una magnifica realidad.

Ese día en especial, Severus despertó muy contento y con una agradable sensación de paz, había soñado que se encontraba dando un paseo por los alrededores del lago negro junto a Lily, de pronto, James salió de detrás del haya y los miró a los dos, Severus miró instintivamente a Lily y ésta tenía lágrimas en los ojos, abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular palabras, Severus se esperaba que James sacara su varita y le arrojara a él una maldición, pero no fue así, permaneció allí, impávido mirándolos alternativamente a él y a Lily, ella al fin pudo hablar, pero lo que salió de su boca lo desconcertó al principio, pero luego sintió una mezcla entre alivio por él mismo y compasión por James

- James perdóname – Decía Lily en medio del llanto – Yo creí que habías muerto y me sentí muy mal, te lo juro, me dolió mucho perderte

James no dijo palabra alguna, solo miraba con atención y con una extraña expresión de serenidad a la que había sido su esposa

- Te amé mucho en verdad, pero yo no quiero mentirte, ahora amo a Severus, no sé cómo pasó

En ese momento Severus tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar y lo hizo

- No fue culpa de ella Potter – Espetó – Sé que te debo una explicación y una disculpa

La mirada de James se desvió hacia él y por primera vez despegó los labios y habló:

- Yo no los estoy culpando de nada – Dijo con voz impertérrita al igual que su semblante, tenía las cejas enarcadas y ese gesto le recordó mucho a Harry cuando le imponía algún castigo

- Lo sabemos – saltó Lily – Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal

- No tienes porque – Contestó James acariciándole la mejilla, luego caminó hacia Severus – Tú la mereces Quejicus – Dijo sonriendo por primera vez – Siempre supe que la amabas y por eso siempre traté de conquistarla, solo por molestarte, pero luego yo también me enamoré de ella y no descansé hasta tenerla conmigo, la amé mucho, a ella y a mi hijo Harry, tanto que di mi vida por ellos, pero reconozco que el amor que tú sientes y que sentiste por ella fue aún más grande, no fue egoísta, sé por lo que tuviste que pasar cuando tenías que fingir ante Voldemort, toda esa frustración que sentiste al no poder gritar tu dolor como lo hubieras querido, toda la impotencia que sentiste al verla inerte en el piso creyéndola muerta, todos esos años de sufrimiento y de soledad sumados a los que viviste en tu infancia y juventud, yo también fui causante de tu sufrimiento – En este punto James le colocó una mano en el hombro – Créeme Snape, soy yo quien te debe ésta explicación y una disculpa, por todos esos años en que fui un inmaduro e insensible – Luego James se acercó a Lily y la tomó de la mano, posteriormente tomó de la mano a Severus y colocó la de Lily sobre la suya – No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien, ahora me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo, cuiden a Harry y díganle que lo amo

Después de estas palabras, James desapareció y Severus despertó. Más tarde le mostró dicho sueño a Lily en el pensadero y ella se sintió mucho mejor, más aliviada, James lo había aceptado, había aceptado su relación con Severus Snape ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? También se lo contó a Harry


	26. Los recuerdos de Snape

En los días que sucedieron, las clases continuaron su curso en Hogwarts, había una extraña calma que lejos de tranquilizar, incomodaba a todos, era la especie de calma que precedía a cualquier furiosa tormenta. Los padres se sentían extraños en Hogwarts ya que a esas alturas ya debían haber retornado a sus casas, sin embargo se sentían seguros porque afuera de los muros del castillo ocurrían desgracias casi a diario, cada mañana recibían un ejemplar del profeta donde leían las atrocidades que cometían los mortifagos como presión para que Harry se entregara; lo último que habían hecho, era secuestrar, torturar y asesinar a la profesora Charity Burbage quien enseñaba "Estudios Muggles" en el colegio, los seguidores de Voldemort la habían capturado en el callejón Diagon según relataron varios testigos oculares del hecho; Era muy difícil concentrarse en todas esas cosas y al mismo tiempo en los estudios, pero los alumnos hacían lo posible por llevar una vida normal. Harry pensaba en todo aquello con mucho dolor en el corazón ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera?

Aquella mañana, era sábado y el elegido daba gracias a Dios por no tener deberes, se levantó muy temprano, desayunó junto a su madre y sus amigos en el gran comedor y posteriormente se marchó al despacho de Albus Dumbledore pues el día anterior había recibido una de sus invitaciones; el muchacho se encaminó hacia el despacho con pasos firmes, en su cabeza revoloteaban tantas cosas a la vez, las matanzas y atrocidades de Voldemort y sus mortifagos, los horrocruxes que faltaban para destruirlo, la deuda que sentía que Alecto Carrow tenía con él por haber torturado a su madre y por otro lado estaba Snape, Severus Snape, últimamente le había tomado aprecio, se notaba que amaba a su madre, aquello era evidente, además Lily le había contado lo del sueño que él había tenido con James, pero aun así, Harry recordó mientras se acercaba a la gárgola que estaba pegada a lapared del fondo, todos los años en que Severus lo había tratado como a un trapo viejo, ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

- ¡Píldoras acidas! – Exclamó Harry frente a la gárgola y ésta se hizo a un lado revelando unas escaleras que ascendían en movimiento

El chico se subió a las escaleras, escuchó la gárgola colocarse otra vez en su sitio y mientras se dejaba llevar por el movimiento ascendente de la escalera de caracol, continuaba cavilando sobre Severus, ¿Por qué lo había tratado tan mal durante todos estos años? Seguramente se había dejado llevar por el odio que sentía hacia James, como él era tan parecido a su padre. Harry aporreó la puerta con sus nudillos mientras continuaba cavilando sobre el tema, ni siquiera dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó la serena voz de Dumbledore invitándolo a pasar; el chico abrió la puerta y se internó en la habitación, Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a Harry, frente a la percha donde yacía Fawkes, el fénix, Albus lo alimentaba.

- ¡Bienvenido Harry!– Exclamó el anciano girándose para darle el frente

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore – Respondió el muchacho

- ¡Vaya! ¿Todavía piensas en lo mismo muchacho? – Preguntó el viejo mirándolo fijamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna – No es justo que continúes pensando que Severus era un mal hombre cuando tu madre y yo te hemos repetido una y mil veces que él lo hizo para aparentar frente a Voldemort

- Se me olvidaba que usted es muy hábil con…

- La legeremancia – Lo interrumpió el anciano – Es normal que aun tengas tus dudas respecto al comportamiento de Severus, pese a que ya le has tomado aprecio

- Solo acepté su relación con mi madre, solo eso – Añadió Harry – Sé que la ama porque lo demostró el día de la cuarta prueba, pero él me odiaba a mí, me odió durante todos estos años, mi vida no fue fácil mientras viví con los Dursley, pero a pesar de ser muy feliz aquí, él se encargaba de molestarme y de hacerme rabiar

- La vida de Severus tampoco ha sido fácil Harry

- Lo sé – Contestó el chico – Yo sé que mi padre y sus amigos se encargaron de molestarlo durante su adolescencia, pero al menos, se refugiaba en sus amigos y cuando llegaba a su casa, de seguro era muy bien recibido, en cambio yo no puedo decir lo mismo, y créame que no es mi intención auto compadecerme

El anciano esbozó una escueta sonrisa sarcástica ante el comentario del muchacho, pero lo dejó continuar

- Ya no tengo nada en contra de su relación con mi madre, pero de verdad me es muy difícil creer que él no me odiaba y que solo me trataba de forma tan hostil por aparentar frente a Voldemort. Ahora está arrepentido y lo sé Señor, pero no olvide que al principio fue un mortifago por su propia voluntad

- Sabía que tenías todas esas inquietudes con respecto a Severus Harry, y por eso te he pedido que vinieras hasta aquí – Dijo el anciano mientras abría una vitrina de vidrio donde tenía varios tubos de ensayo, identificados con una etiqueta, y que tenían una sustancia blancuzca dentro – Porque no es justo que continúes pensando mal de él

- No pienso mal de él señor – Refutó el chico – Créame que lo respeto mucho, después de verlo luchar el día del ataque

- Sin embargo, continúas pensando que su desdén hacia ti, durante todos estos años, era puro capricho – Dijo Albus tomando uno de los frascos en particular, luego cerró la puerta de la vitrina tras de si – No Harry, Severus no es un hombre de caprichos, sino de sacrificios y te lo voy a demostrar

El hombre vertió el contenido de aquella probeta en el pensadero y Harry pudo ver como aquella sustancia se arremolinaba en el interior, formando florituras, mientras se preguntaba que rayos se traída Dumbledore ésta vez

- Después de ti Harry – Dijo Dumbledore señalando el pensadero

- Pe… pero señor, ¿No iba a mostrarme algo sobre los Horucruxes?

El director negó con la cabeza

- Ya te he dicho que sospecho que uno de los Horocrux que faltan puede ser "Nagini" La serpiente de Voldemort, pero es solo una conjetura, aparte de eso no tengo más información, no sé qué clase de objeto pueda ser el otro – Contestó – Pero esto que voy a mostrarte a continuación también es muy importante muchacho. Severus no sabe que yo tengo esto en mi poder, lo obtuve el día de la cuarta prueba, él se quedó profundamente dormido gracias a una pizca del mismo somnífero que te suministró, yo se lo di a él en una taza de té, lo alteré con un poco de hidromiel y eso bastó para alterar el sabor de la poción – El anciano rodeó el pensadero y a Harry mientras hablaba – Lo hice para tranquilizarlo, el pobre no podía dormir, luego lo llevé mediante un hechizo a su habitación y observé que una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos, de modo que la tomé con esto – Enarboló el recipiente – Pero lo hice porque sabía que era la única manera de convencerte de quien es él realmente

El hombre volvió a señalar el pensadero y Harry después de asentir con la cabeza, obedeció, sumergió su rostro en aquella sustancia y luego sintió que una fuerza magnética lo halaba en medio de bruma y de formas irregulares, de pronto, la bruma se fue disipando y una callede aspecto deprimente fue apareciendo ante él, el chico giró el rostro y comprobó que Albus Dumbledore estaba junto a él.

Un pequeño niño, de unos nueve años de edad, de piel cetrina y ojos y cabellos negros como el ébano, jugaba con una pelota haciéndola rebotar mientras caminaba y se acercaba a una casa

- ¿Es él? – Preguntó Harry intuyendo la respuesta

- ¡Aja! – Confirmó Dumbledore – Severus Snape el día que conoció a tu madre, está regresando a su casa

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre alto, corpulento y con el cabello negro y grasiento salió furiosamente, tomó al niño de los cabellos y lo atrajo violentamente hacia él, haciendo que el niño esbozara una mueca de dolor

- ¡Suéltame papá! – Chilló el pequeño

- ¿Dónde estabas maldito mocoso? – Espetó el hombre furioso mientras lo arrastraba al interior de la vivienda

Harry y Dumbledore atravesaron la pared y observaron la horrible escena, una mujer delgada, muy hermosa, con los mismos ojos negros y profundos de Severus, con la nariz ensangrentada intentaba rescatar al pequeño

- ¡No Tobías por Dios! ¡Suéltalo! Le haces daño – Decía con desespero al tiempo que trataba de levantar los dedos del hombre que se cerraban furiosamente sobre los cabellos del niño

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE MALDITA BRUJA! – Gritó el hombre, luego se dirigió al niño que lloraba – Te necesitaba para que compraras algo para mí, pero no estabas – Dijo soltándolo al fin – No sirves para nada, eres un MALDITO ANORMAL IGUEL QUE ELLA, UN ENGENDRO

A Harry todos aquellos insultos le sonaban familiares, ya que sus tíos solían llamarlo de esa manera, sin embargo, jamás habían utilizado tal violencia contra él

La mujer abrazó al pequeño que temblaba entre sus brazos mientas ella lo acariciaba y le besaba la coronilla.

- Ese hombre era… me disculpa profesor Dumbledore, pero ese hombre era un bastardo – Comentó Harry

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo – Respondió el anciano

Luego, el recuerdo se desvaneció y le dio paso a uno nuevo. Esta vez Severus se hallaba en compañía de Lily, los pequeños jugaban cerca de un lago, estaban persiguiendo una ardilla, después se dejaron caer en la hierba exhaustos por el esfuerzo, Severus le contaba a ella todo lo referente al mundo mágico

- ¿Y tú has visto todo eso? – Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja - ¿Has visto a los Dementores, a los hipogrifos y a todas esas criaturas?

- No, peromi mami si, y me ha contado sobre todo eso y además ya las veremos cuando vayamos a Hogwarts – Respondió Severus con aire de suficiencia

- Ya no puedo esperar más – Respondió la niña impaciente

- Falta poco – Saltó él

En otro recuerdo, Severus era un adolescente que miraba a Lily con ojos lánguidos y taciturnos, mientras ésta conversaba con sus amigas, no se atrevía a abordarla después de lo que le había dicho, él había sido tan grosero y tan hiriente cuando ella solo había querido ayudarlo.

Luego observaron a un Severus Snape, sumamente joven que contemplaba a lo lejos a una pareja también muy joven que bailaba al son de la música en medio de muchos invitados, eran Lily y James el día de su boda, ella se veía hermosa vestida de blanco, con mariposas reales adornando su rojo cabello, estaba tan radiante, tan alegre, James la besaba y la abrazaba mientras Snape se moría por estar en su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo le complacía verla feliz aunque fuera con él

Después, pudieron ver a la misma pareja que salía del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, Lily traía a Harry en sus brazos, era muy pequeño y estaba envuelto en pañales, la pareja reía y se besaba

En otro de los recuerdos se veía a Severus Snape llorando desconsoladamente frente a un Albus Dumbledore mucho más joven que el actual, lloraba por Lily, por haberla encontrado muerta en su casa en el valle de Godric

- Tu lo prometiste – Decía el hombre entre sollozos – Dijiste que la salvarías Albus, ella y James confiaron en ti

- Al menos lograste salvar al bebé Severus – Alegaba el Dumbledore más joven

Luego, en otro recuerdo, observaron cómo Severus mirando a los ojos de Voldemort con aparente impavidez, relataba lo detestable que era tener a Harry Potter en su presencia y no poder llevárselo para entregárselo personalmente a él, a su señor

- Debes tener paciencia hijo – Le respondía el mago tenebroso con su voz de serpiente – Eres tan fiel, tan fiel, puedo verlo en tus ojos, no me mientes

También vieron otro recuerdo donde solo estaban Voldemort, Severus y Dumbledore, era del año anterior, después de la batalla entre Dumbledore y Voldemort en el ministerio, en él, el anciano se encontraba de camino a Hogwarts, cerca de la verja que rodeaba al castillo, allí había logrado aparecerse, Severus abrió la puerta de las verjas para socorrer al anciano que se veía bastante agotado tras la batalla, de pronto, la oscura figura de lord Voldemort apareció ante ellos

- Severus, hijo – Lo saludó Voldemort – no esperaba encontrarte aquí, tú no me traicionarás ¿Verdad que no?

Severus le lanzó una furtiva mirada al anciano que jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la aparición y éste negó con la cabeza sin que Voldemort lo notara, no les convenía que éste descubriera que también Severus lo traicionaba

- No señor, yo jamás lo traicionaría

- Ya no es necesario que sigas fingiendo con este viejo – Dijo Voldemort hablando como si Dumbledore no estuviese presente – Él ya sabe que tú me eres fiel, porque ¿Lo eres verdad? – Volvió a inquirir el mago tenebroso

- Nunca creí eso de ti Severus – Dijo el anciano fingiendo indignación

- Pues ya ves Albus – Contestó Severus siguiéndole el juego – No todo es lo que parece

- Se atrevió a enfrentarme en el ministerio y no pude acabar con él porque en ese momento llegaron los Aurores junto a Cornelius pero si no yo…

- No me derrotaste porque simplemente no pudiste conmigo Tom – Añadió Dumbledore ahogando su prepotente comentario

- ¡Maldito anciano! Me las pagarás – Dijo alzado su varita

Severus ni siquiera se inmuto ya que sabía que Dumbledore se defendería muy bien, pero al parecer Voldemort se lo pensó mejor y bajó su varita, aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para que Severus le demostrase su lealtad

- Hazlo tú Severus – Espetó mirándolo fijamente y notando como la impávida expresión de éste cambiaba a sorpresa - ¡Mátalo! Demuéstrame que me eres fiel

A Severus le temblaban las manos mientras miraba a Dumbledore que lucía sereno,debido a que había visto el resplandor blanco de los Aurores que se acercaban

-¡HAZLO YA Severus! – Gritó con fuerza

Harry tenía la misma expresión de angustia que Severus, a pesar de que el Dumbledore actual estaba allí junto a él

- Señor, ¿eso pasó?…

- Mientras tú estabas con Sirius adentro del castillo, después que viajaron con el traslador que les di – Respondió el Dumbledore junto a Harry – Pero observa lo que pasó después

Severus empuñó su varita, pero no apuntó a Dumbledore con ella sino al propio Voldemort

- No lo haré – Dijo con determinación – Él es el mejor mago de todos los tiempo y el padre que nunca tuve

Harry notó como al Dumbledore actual se le humedecían los ojos y se le ponía la piel de gallina al escuchar aquello nuevamente

- Eso jamás lo olvidaré Harry – Dijo el anciano secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica

- Tú también eres un traidor – Espetó Voldemort fulminándolo con la mirada – Jamás pensé que tú… pero ¿Cómo? Si tú siempre me diste información correcta, odiabas al muchacho, lo maltratabas, ibas a entregármelo

- Como dije antes – Respondió Severus con voz pausada – No todo es lo que parece, jamás odié al muchacho, al contrario

Dumbledore siempre pensó que Severus habría querido decir "lo quiero" pero se abstuvo el comentario a última hora

- ¿A si? – Preguntó el mago tenebroso – Entonces eso quiere decir que mordiste la mano que te dio de comer, tú eres lo que eres gracias a mí

- No – Refutó Severus – Todo lo que soy hoy en día se lo debo a éste hombre

En este momento los Aurores comenzaron a materializarse en el lugar, rodeándolos tal como habían hecho en el ministerio, en realidad habían llegado para hablar con Dumbledore y se encontraron a su más anhelada presa allí, a Voldemort no le quedó más remedio que huir desapareciéndose no sin antes lanzar una última amenaza

- Me las vas a pagar Severus, tú y los demás traidores

Harry y Dumbledore sintieron que la misma fuerza magnética que los había arrojado al pensadero ahora los expulsaba del mismo. Acto seguido, el anciano volvió a recoger los recuerdos con su varita y los introducía en el mismo frasco

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció todo eso? – Preguntó el anciano mientras ponía al resguardo los recuerdos

Harry estaba pálido, con las gafas empañadas porque algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado de los verdes ojos, la vida de Severus Snape siempre había sido muy diferente a lo que él imaginó, Harry siempre había creído que Severus disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir, que se regodeaba en su despacho mientras tomaba una buena copa de whisky de fuego después de haberlo reprobado o humillado frente a los demás, que era un insensible, una bestia sin sentimientosque solo podía sentir odio y desprecio; Pero en cambio era todo lo contrario, su vida no había sido ni la mitad delo difícil que había sido la de Harry, es decir, en Private Drive sus tíos y su primo lo maltrataban, pero ni todo eso podía compararse con el infierno que vivió Severus junto a su propio padre, Severus había sufrido mucho viendo a Lily en brazos de James, Harry recordó el agudo dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía a Ginny junto a Dean Thomas, afortunadamente, Ginny había roto su relación con él y ahora Harry ya podía considerarla suya, en cambio Severus tuvo que soportar años de soledad y de tristeza creyendo que Lily había muerto, y sin embargo, cuando por fin había logrado tenerla a su lado, Harry se había interpuesto entre ambos haciéndole la vida más difícil. El niño que vivió se sintió un miserable, que había sido él la bestia sin sentimientos y que Severus era todo un héroe, sintió ganas de abrazarlo y de pedirle perdón de rodillas

- ¡Vamos Harry! Te hice una pregunta – insistió Dumbledore

- ¡Ah!.. ¡Eh! Si señor discúlpeme – Contestó el muchacho

- Te has quedado sin palabras ¿No es así?

- Eso fue sorprendente – Éstas palabras salieron por instinto desde el corazón de Harry

- Jamás pude imaginar que él….

- No todo es lo que parece Harry – Apuntó el anciano – Severus tiene mucha razón, no todo es lo que parece, no debemos juzgar a las personas sin antes conocer su pasado – El viejo guardó nuevamente la probeta dentro de la vitrina – ¿Porque crees que te he estado mostrando el pasado del propio Voldemort desde el año pasado? Así es que has ido encontrando los Horrocruxes, también es necesario estudiar el pasado de las personas para comprenderlas

- Aunque Voldemort no tiene justificación alguna – Contestó Harry

- Tienes razón – Dijo el viejo con una sonrisa – Pero ahora has encontrado el porqué del comportamiento de Severus

- Debo hablar con él – Dijo Harry dispuesto a salir del despacho, pero cuando apenas hubo llegado a la puerta se detuvo abruptamente – Lo… siento señor casi olvido que él no sabe que usted tiene esos recuerdos

Dumbledore rió despreocupadamente y éste gesto desconcertó mucho a Harry

- No te preocupes – Dijo Albus con una sonrisa – él no podía enterarse antes que tú los vieras, pero ya los viste – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros – Él no va a matarme

Harry sonrió también y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para ir al despacho de Severus, bajó las escaleras esperó impaciente a que la gárgola se hiciera a un lado y salió de allí corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras, cuando llegó allí, tocóla puerta del despacho de Severus, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al subir al primer piso, pasó corriendo y tropezó con Hermione, casi la hace caer, pero la sujeto de un brazo para evitarlo, luego le preguntó jadeando por el esfuerzo donde estaba Severus, ella le respondió muy desconcertada, que él estaba junto a Lily debajo del haya.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Harry? – Preguntó la chica con preocupación

- No te preocupes Hermione – Contestó el chico con una sonrisa – No sucede nada malo, solo quiero hablar con él

El chico se marchó corriendo, en la misma dirección que le había indicado su amiga, y cuando llegó, pudo ver a Lily sentada en el césped, recostada del troco del haya y a Severus recostado en el piso con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Lily, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Harry cuando hubo llegado

Lily le sonreía

- ¡Hola mi cielo! – Respondió ella mientras Severus se incorporaba del suelo con la rapidez de un rayo

- ¿Cómo estás Po… Harry? – Lo saludó

- Muy bien profesor Snape – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa y mucha simpatía – Necesito hablar con usted si no le importa claro está

- Por supuesto – Respondió éste – Pero será mejor en mi despacho

-Mami ¿No te importa que me lo lleve un rato?

- No mi amor – Respondió ella – Llévatelo, pero lo quiero de vuelta pronto – Bromeó ella mientras se alejaba en dirección al castillo

Cuando Harry y Snape entraron en el despacho de éste último, el muchacho le contó todo lo que había visto en el pensadero mientras a Severus se le crispaban los labios por la rabia y su piel se tornaba cada vez más y más pálida conforme las palabras salían de los labios de Harry

- ¿Y con qué derecho Albus hizo eso? – Espetó Severus - Ese viejo loco

- No es su culpa – Lo defendió Harry – En realidad lo hizo porque sabía que era la única manera de que yo entendiera el comportamiento que usted había tenido conmigo

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Severus con una ceja alzada (Ya no había razón para fingir la hostilidad, pero era Severus Snape, para él no era fácil dar demostraciones de afecto, a menos que se tratara de Lily, y no podía evitar que el sarcasmo saltara a flote) - ¿Qué esperas, que me eche a llorar por mi patética vida?

- Para nada – Respondió Harry negando con su cabeza – Eso es lo que más admiro de usted, su fortaleza

- ¿Me admiras Potter? Es decir, Harry, nunca creí vivir para escuchar algo así – Dijo Severus con los brazos cruzados

- Pues si – Respondió el elegido – Lo admiro

- Ese Albus es un entrometido – Comentó – Mira que venir a hurgar en mis recuerdos, yo no quiero tu lastima ni la de nadie

- Ya le dije que lo admiro, yo no siento lástima por usted sino compasión y comprensión porque yo viví algo parecido aunque no tan terrible, ahora que sé por lo que paso y todo lo que sufrió quiero…

- Ya sé que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien Harry, pero esto que hicieron Albus y tú fue rebasar el límite, invadieron mi privacidad – Espetó el mago ahora con una mano en la cadera y la otra apoyada en la superficie de su escritorio - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te abrase y nos echemos a llorar porque compartimos casi las mismas penas?¡Qué bueno que ya descubriste que no te maltraté por gusto! Pero lo vivido hay que dejarlo en el pasado

- Yo no pretendo llorar ni nada de eso, pero esto no estaría mal – Dijo Harry caminando hacia él y abrazándolo antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera

Severus estaba pasmado, no podía creer que Harry lo estuviese abrazando, alzó los brazos sin saber qué hacer con ellos mientras las palabras que salían de los labios de Harry, cargadas de sinceridad lo envolvían y lo conmovían

- Yo solo quería pedirle perdón por mi estúpido comportamiento – Dijo el chico aun abrazándolo – Sé que ya lo he hecho antes, pero ahora quiero pedirle perdón por haber creído que usted disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir sin detenerme a pensar en el infierno que vivía haciéndose pasar por el más fiel sirviente de Voldemort

Severus reaccionó al fin, bajó los brazos y rodeó al muchacho con ellos, siempre lo había querido, desde que lo vio indefenso en su cunita, llorando con aquella herida en su frente mientras miraba "el cadáver" de su mamá en el piso, solo por saber que era el hijo de la mujer que amaba, lo quería y eso significaba tener que sufrir una lucha interna cada vez que tenía que reprenderlo o humillarlo para ganarse su odio, aunque claro, a veces el parecido con James y su insolencia, lo ayudaban un poco

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Harry – Dijo después de separarse del muchacho – Yo… También… Te admiro por haber enfrentado a Voldemort numerosas veces y a tu edad

- No he tenido alternativa – Contestó el chico – Y además siempre he recibido ayuda

- Yo también quiero que sepas que no pretendo ocupar el lugar de tu padre, ese es un lugar sagrado y…

- Tiene razón, ese es un lugar sagrado que solo le pertenece a él, pero usted puede ser un muy buen padrastro, lo más parecido a un padre que se pueda tener

Harry caminó hacia la puerta, giró la perilla y antes de salir del despacho dirigió un último comentario

- Nunca me ha gustado la palabra padrastro, pero usted y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, después de todo yo… yo… lo quie... bueno yo…

- Yo también Harry – Respondió Severus con una autentica sonrisa simpática, intuyendo lo que el chico había querido decir


	27. La batalla

Al día siguiente, todos estaban alarmados en Hogwarts, debido a que Harry nuevamente estaba experimentando un dolor abrazador en su cicatriz, al igual que los ex mortifagos que sentían que les escocía el antebrazo izquierdo. Todos sus amigos estaban alarmados en el gran comedor, cuyo techo reflejaba un cielo completamente nublado, de un intenso color gris, aunque Harry no había tenido más sueños premonitorios con Voldemort, aquel dolor abrazante en su frente era la prueba inexorable de que el mago tenebroso se disponía a atacar y que su furia iba en aumento.

- Tengo una horrible sensación – Expresó Lily

- Yo también – Agregó Harry

- ¿Qué quieren decir? – Inquirió Sirius

- Es como si Voldemort estuviese muy cerca, como si el momento de cumplir la profecía fuese ahora mismo – dijo Harry

- ¡Ay no! – Exclamó Neville

En ese momento entraron Remus, Nynphadora y Moody y tomaron asiento junto a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y mientras desayunaban expresaron sus opiniones con respecto a lo que sentían Lily y Harry

- No creo que él se atreva a pisar Hogwarts – Comentó Ginny

- No seas ingenua pequeña Weasley – Dijo Alastor – nunca deben subestimar al que no debe ser nombrado – Dijo esto último recorriéndolos a todos con su ojo mágico, mientras masticaba una rebanada de pan tostado que había untado con mermelada de fresa

- Pero Harry aun cuenta con la protección que Lily le proporcionó con su sacrificio ¿No es así? – Preguntó Hermione

- Pues no exactamente – Respondió Snape junto a Lily, todos se le quedaron mirando, estaban callados esperando a que él continuara, pero luego Sirius habló:

- ¿No se supone que esa protección funciona hasta que Harry cumpla los diecisiete años? – Dijo el animago

- Verán, efectivamente se creó una protección entre Lily y Harry, pero una vez que ella regresó físicamente junto a él y él abandonó la casa de los Dursley con la convicción de no volver nunca más, dicha protección se rompió, Dumbledore me lo comentó ayer e iba a decírtelo hoy Harry

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Lily con miedo – Pero si es necesario, vuelvo a interponerme entre él y tú, no dejaré que toque uno solo de tus cabellos – Dijo esto último con determinación

Severus y Harry la abrazaron protectoramente

- Yo no quiero eso mami – Dijo el muchacho aterrado ante la sola idea de perder a su madre

- Ya te lo dije una vez Lily – Dijo Lucius - Ésta vez cuentan con nosotros, al ser exmortifagos tenemos ventaja

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Lily

- Si – Confirmó Narcisa – Conocemos todos los métodos de ataque del señor… De Vol… demort y sus mortifagos

- Podrían resultar de mucha utilidad – Comentó Alastor Moody - Pero no deben subestimarlo para nada, él es muy impredecible

- Si, pero nosotros así como estamos ahora, juntos, somos invencibles – Dijo Nynphadora recorriéndolos con la mirada

- Eso suena muy bien cariño – Comentó Remus – Pero ya lo hemos discutido antes, tú no pelearás

Ella puso una cara de fastidio y resignación

- De todos modos somos muchos los que estamos dispuestos a combatirlo – Añadió Frank Longbottom

- ¿Cuándo creen que atacará? – Preguntó William con cara de asustado

- No lo sé – Respondió Harry frotándose la frente – Pero siento que ha de ser muy pronto, puede ser dentro de pocos días o mañana mismo, no lo sé con precisión

- Trata de cerrar tu mente Harry – Ordenó Snape – No puedes permitir que Voldemort invada tus pensamientos así como a veces tú invades los suyos

- Debemos estar muy preparados – Dijo Molly

Como era domingo y no tenían deberes, los chicos planeaban ir a conversar debajo del haya, pero la lluvia comenzó a caer con mucha fuerza, así que tuvieron que conformarse con quedarse en su sala común jugando al ajedrez mágico, los gemelos habían bajado a las cocinas y les solicitaron a los elfos que les subieran unas tazas de chocolate, mientras Hermione los reprendía por sobrecargar de trabajo a las pobres criaturas.

Harry los observaba a todos y cada uno con admiración, eran sus amigos incondicionales, Hermione siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo, abriéndole los ojos cuando debía hacerlo, brindándole también su inteligencia, también los padres de ella se habían convertido en buenos amigos, eran muy simpáticos y amistosos, pese a no poder ayudarlo con magia, siempre tenían un consejo para él y Harry había aprendido a quererlos mucho.

Ron, desde que lo conoció le había parecido una buena persona, simpático y amable, siempre lo hacía reír y era quien lo había instruido en cuanto a todo lo referente a la magia en el mismo momento en que ambos se conocieron en el tren de Hogwarts, su familia, los Weasley, se habían convertido también en la familia de Harry, un apoyo incondicional en los momentos más difíciles,

Ginny, su gran amor, Harry recordó la época en que aquella pequeña pelirroja se ruborizaba con solo dirigirle la palabra, era tan hermosa y al igual que su familia siempre había sido incondicional con él. En aquella sala, también estaba Neville junto a sus padres, aunque algunos consideraban al chico un tonto, Harry lo consideraba muy valiente, después de todo él había luchado audazmente en el ministerio de magia el año anterior junto a Luna, esa gran chica enigmática, allí estaba ella jugueteando con el cabello de su padre, en la sala común de Gryffindor, ambos eran un poco bizarros, eso sí, pero eran incondicionales, valientes y muy inteligentes, no en vano eran dignos Ravenclaw.

Remus y Nynphadora también ocupaban aquella sala, ella estaba recostada de una pared mientras su esposo le acariciaba el vientre, Harry los contempló por largo rato, eran tan importantes para él, Remus, además de haber sido su profesor de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" también había sido su amigo, y no solo eso, también había sido el amigo de su padre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a Harry. A diferencia de Sirius, Remus no era impulsivo, sino reflexivo, sin embargo si sentía que debía enfrentar algo, lo hacía con aplomo, utilizando todo su conocimiento, su personalidad le recordaba mucho a Hermione

Tonks, en cambio era una aventurera por naturaleza, era arrebatada e impulsiva, a Harry, su personalidad le recordaba a la de Sirius, quizá porque eran parientes, ella era un poco torpe eso sí, pero muy valiente y una excelente Auror, ya que al adorar su trabajo, se concentraba al máximo, para ella era muy importante sentirse útil y librar al mundo de la crueldad de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Harry también pensó en Dumbledore, su sabiduría siempre lo había guiado, sus palabras siempre estaban cargadas de comprensión y le brindaban tanta seguridad, definitivamente siempre había sido un apoyo invalorable para él, Dumbledore siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir.

McGonagall, a pesar de su rigidez, se había convertido en la madre de Harry mientras éste estaba en Hogwarts, siempre protectora y siempre abnegada.

Los Malfoy y los Lestrange también estaban allí, en la sala común, el chico negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, recordando los días en que peleaba con Draco, que lo odiaba a él y a su familia, recordó la batalla del ministerio de magia, Bellatrix casi mata a su padrino, y ahora estaba allí, ella, su marido y los Malfoy, dispuestos a ayudarlo a vencer a quien por mucho tiempo fue su señor.

El niño que vivió giró el rostro hacia su derecha y pudo observar, sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez mágico con una taza de chocolate en la mano mientras le hacía un jaque mate al señor Weasley, a Sirius Black, su padrino, su segundo padre, lo quería tanto, él se sentía identificado con su espíritu aventurero, arrebatado y un tanto infantil, era muy fuerte y valiente, siempre dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera sin miedo alguno.

Harry desvió la mirada un instante y los vio, sentados en un sofá, abrazados contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, estaban Lily y Severus, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él, y éste le acariciaba el rojo cabello mientras en la otra mano sostenía una copa con whisky de fuego. El niño que vivió recordó esos años de pesadilla que vivió en Private Drive junto a los Dursley, creyendo que su madre estaba muerta, pero no, allí estaba ella más viva que nunca, la quería tanto, sonrió al recordar la actitud infantil que había tomado con respecto a su relación con Severus, y allí estaba él, su profesor de pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su némesis durante todos esos años, el hombre a quien más había detestado después de a Voldemort y a su tío Vernon, ese hombre había arriesgado su propio pellejo al hacerle creer a Voldemort que le era fiel, todo por protegerlo a él, a Harry Potter, ese hombre había sufrido lo mismo que Harry pero multiplicado por cien, y sin embargo allí estaba, ahora con una expresión de plácida felicidad en el rostro, mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la mujer que amaba, la que había amado SIEMPRE, a su Lily, la merecía, sin duda la merecía, pensó Harry y le dio gracias a Dios de poder contar con todas aquellas personas que tanto amaba, no quería que ellos se arriesgaran por él, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, así eran ellos, incondicionales y tercos.

Después de pasar una tranquila mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos se pasearon por el castillo para matar el tiempo de aquella aburrida y lluviosa tarde de febrero, por la noche, todos se encaminaron nuevamente hasta el gran comedor para cenar, pero cuando lo hicieron, aquel terrible dolor abrazador, atormentó de nuevo a Harry, mientras los exmortifagos se acariciaban el antebrazo izquierdo esbozando una mueca de dolor. A través de los vitrales de las ventanas del gran salón se podían advertir varios resplandores blancos que formaban florituras en el aire. Las puertas de roble del gran comedor se abrieron con gran estrepito y Argus Filch irrumpió en el lugar con la señora Norris en los brazos, gritando desesperado

- ¡MORTIFAGOS! LOS MORTIFAGOS QUIEREN ENTRAR AL CASTILLO

Todos los habitantes del castillo gritaron alarmados, entretanto desenfundaban sus varitas, algunos intentaron salir de allí, pero Dumbledore se los impidió cerrando las puertas con un movimiento de su varita

- Manténganse en sus lugares – Ordenó con determinación y un elevado tono de voz que hizo que todos obedecieran de inmediato – Comprendo que sientan miedo, pero tengo que decirles que ellos no entraran al castillo tan fácilmente – Dijo el anciano tratando de transmitirles confianza - Desde el día de la cuarta prueba, temí que hubiese un nuevo ataque, de modo que hace unos días, Severus, Minerva, Flitwick y yo, colocamos un poderoso conjuro que actuará como barrera impidiéndoles la entrada. Aunque debo advertirles que no durará por mucho tiempo

Las personas se miraban unas a otras con miedo, a excepción de la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban Harry y sus amigos, ellos estaban temerosos sí, pero muy dispuestos a enfrentarse nuevamente con cualquier mortifago para acabar con esa oleada de terror

- Argus – Dumbledore llamó al conserje el cual avanzó hacia el estrado, sin embargo el anciano continuó hablando en voz alta para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que tenía que decir - Tú irás junto con los padres Muggles a las mazmorras, a una enorme habitación que hay allí y que una vez fue un calabozo, quiero que se encierren allí, Minerva le pondrá un encantamiento protector al lugar para que nadie pueda entrar y hacerles daño, no quiero arriesgarlos a ustedes, son demasiado vulnerables

Los padres de Hermione la abrazaron instintivamente, luego su madre con los ojos anegados en lágrimas habló:

- Vendrás con nosotros ¿No es así?

La chica negó con la cabeza

- Yo debo luchar mami – Respondió con la frente en alto con un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero su labio inferior que temblaba la delató, al igual que su voz trémula – Todos nos hemos comprometido a pelear, ésta no será una batalla que solamente le pertenece a Harry, aunque él sea el elegido, ésta será una batalla por nuestra libertad, porque solo acabando con Voldemort y con sus secuaces podremos andar libremente, sin preocuparnos de que nos maten

- Pero hija - Objetó su padre – Entiende que no podremos estar tranquilos sin hacer nada, mientras tú y nuestros amigos están en peligro. Entiende que nos pides demasiado, no queremos perderte

- No puedo prometerles que estaré bien, pero si les prometo que me cuidaré – Respondió la muchacha

- Pero Hermione – Volvió a rebatir Anastasia, ésta vez prorrumpiendo en llanto al ver que los padres Muggles se unían a una larga fila precedida por McGonagall y Filch – No puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo, eres nuestra hija, nuestra única hija y si te perdemos…

La mujer no pudo hablar más, estaba aterrada. Hermione abrazó a sus padres con fuerza, mientras Minerva ahora esperaba por ellos

- Profesora McGonagall, por favor déjenos quedarnos con nuestra hija – Tanteó William

- Ya escuchó al profesor Dumbledore señor Granger – Dijo Minerva con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro – Es demasiado riesgoso que unos Muggles permanezcan aquí, sin resguardo, es por su bien

Molly se acercó a Anastasia y la rodeó con un brazo

- No te preocupes – Dijo – Ella estará bien, todos lo estaremos

- Si – Agregó Bellatrix – Modestia aparte somos los mejores en hechizos y no nos dejaremos vencer – Hizo una pausa para reflexionar un poco y luego continuó – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero no dejaré que Voldemort se salga con la suya, ya nos arruinó la vida una vez, sé que él nunca me obligó a ser una mala persona, pero si influyó muchísimo

- Ahora que hemos cambiado y nos damos cuenta de lo estúpidos que fuimos y de lo equivocados que estábamos, estamos dispuestos a utilizar todo lo que aprendimos de él en su contra – Añadió Rodolphus

- Esa es una gran ventaja que tenemos sobre él – Espetó Lucius – No se preocupen Granger, Hermione estará bien y todos nosotros también lo estaremos, les prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para obtener los mejores resultados

- Pero es que nos sentimos impotentes al no poder hacer nada – Dijo Anastasia

Narcisa la abrazó

- Lo sé – Le dijo la bruja – Pero créannos que poniéndose a salvo ya están ayudando bastante

- La señora Malfoy tiene razón – Dijo Minerva – Por favor síganme señores Granger

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Remus haciendo que Minerva se detuviera – Dame tu varita Dora – Le exigió a su esposa – Dámela y ve con Minerva por favor

- Pero Remus – Trató de objetar

- Tonks, por favor, hazlo por el bebé – Le dijo Lily

Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, ella puso cara de angustia, desenfundó su varita y se la entregó a su esposo, él la recibió y la miró con ternura

- Te la quito porque te conozco, y sé que cuando estés encerrada allá abajo podrías arrepentirte y querer salir de allí – Le dijo

- Cuídate mucho Remus – Le dijo ella abalanzándose a sus brazos – Prométeme que te cuidarás – Le solicitó después de separarse de él tomándole el rostro entre sus manos – Recuerda que me tienes a mí, a nosotros – Dijo tocándose el vientre

A Narcisa se le humedecieron los ojos con aquella escena al igual que a Molly y a Hermione, y luego tanto Tonks como los Granger, siguieron a McGonagall muy a su pesar, mientras Hermione los observaba partir con el corazón destrozado al ver a sus padres tan asustados por ella y por sus amigos, Ron la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en los labios para consolarla

En ese momento, cuando Minerva, acompañada del squib y los Muggles abrió las puertas del gran comedor para salir de allí, Alastor y Kingsley, irrumpieron para darles a todos una noticia que los dejó estupefactos

- Los mortifagos no vienen solos, el que no debe ser nombrado los acompaña – Dijo Kingsley

- Lo hemos visto a través de la barrera de protección – Añadió Alastor – Y no solo eso, también viene acompañado de un séquito de Dementores y otras criaturas horribles como arañas gigantes y trolles

Harry se levantó abruptamente de la mesa

- ¡El momento ha llegado! – Exclamó con la frente en alto

Lily le sostuvo la mano con fuerza mientras la suya estaba fría y temblaba

- Harry ven conmigo por favor – Ordenó Dumbledore

Harry se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de Lily y siguió al anciano hasta su oficina, Lily estaba muy, muy pálida, Severus entendió su reacción, el momento de cumplir la profecía había llegado y su único hijo estaba en peligro, la abrazó con fuerza y ella trató de reprimir las lágrimas, pero éstas se escaparon de sus ojos

- No te preocupes Lily, todo estará bien – Le dijo él después de besarla efímeramente en los labios

- Todos vamos afuera – Pidió Kingsley – Necesitaremos ayuda

Así lo hicieron, salieron a los jardines del castillo, donde McGonagall que ya había regresado de las mazmorras, lanzó un poderoso conjuro sobre las estatuas ornamentales para que resguardaran el colegio y a sus habitantes. Entretanto Dumbledore y Harry charlaban en el despacho del primero

- Harry, al parecer el momento ha llegado – Dijo el viejo con seriedad, Harry por primera vez se sintió nervioso

- Pero señor, todavía me faltan dos Horocruxes y no tengo ni idea de cuales puedan ser

- Te equivocas Harry – Objetó el anciano – Tenemos una ligera idea ¿No lo recuerdas? Tengo la teoría de que tal vez "Nagini" la serpiente de Voldemort puede ser uno de ellos

- Pero no estamos seguros – Respondió Harry – Además, suponiendo que estemos seguros de que ella es un horocrux, aún nos falta uno más y no tengo idea de que pueda ser

Dumbledore se quedó callado por un momento, dentro de sí, él tenía la respuesta, pero no le gustaba para nada, si su teoría resultaba ser cierta, si lograban acabar con el otro horocrux, Voldemort, efectivamente perdería sus poderes, se volvería mortal, pero Harry tendría que pagar un altísimo precio, su vida. La profecía debía cumplirse aunque los resultados no fueran los esperados, Dumbledore sabía que cuando algo estaba trazado en el destino, era ineludible, pero prefirió no decirle nada a Harry, él sabía que cuando las profecías se cumplían, todo llevaba su curso por sí solo, sin necesidad de que alguien más interviniera

- ¡Señor! – Lo llamó Harry - ¿Le sucede algo?

Aquella expresión de miedo en el rostro de Dumbledore le heló la sangre al muchacho que jamás lo había visto así

- ¡Ah! No, descuida hijo – Trató de tranquilizarlo – No sucede nada malo, solo te traje hasta aquí para pedirte que te dejes guiar por tu corazón, todos te estaremos ayudando, él no podrá hacerte daño entretanto no tenga la varita de sauco – Dijo el hombre con un dejo de preocupación

- ¡Ah! La varita, una de las reliquias de la muerte

- Si Harry – Confirmó el anciano – y tú posees dos de ellas

- La capa de invisibilidad y la piedra de la resurrección que estaba dentro de mi primera Snitch – Recitó el chico

- ¡Aja! - Confirmó Dumbledore – Como te lo dije en una de nuestras clases privadas en las que le echábamos un vistazo al pensadero. Sin embargo, desde anoche no puedo encontrar la varita de sauco

- ¿La ha perdido señor? – Inquirió Harry con nerviosismo

- Sospecho que Severus la ha tomado – Respondió el viejo

- ¿Y porque lo haría? – Inquirió Harry contrariado

- Para protegerme – Respondió Albus – Él sabe que Voldemort tratará de matarme para arrebatármela, aunque para adueñarse de ella solo baste con desarmarme

- Yo no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mí, debo bajar y enfrentarme a él

- Iremos juntos Harry – respondió el anciano colocándole una mano en su hombro

Afuera, todos los alumnos, padres, profesores y miembros de la orden del fénix y del E.D fundado por Harry el año anterior, estaban resguardados bajo una cúpula luminosa que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo a manos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos que lanzaban rayos de luz desde sus varitas

- ¡Debemos estar preparados! – Gritó Hagrid empuñando su paraguas rosa

- No bajen la guardia – Indicó Alastor rodeado de sus Aurores

Harry y Dumbledore llegaron en el preciso momento en que la barrera protectora se rompió y un montón de nubes negras se confundían con el cielo oscuro, aproximándose cada vez más al castillo. Cientos de mortifagos se dispersaron arrojando hechizos por todos lados, pero Voldemort no estaba a la vista, se había introducido en el castillo para buscar a Dumbledore y arrebatarle la varita que necesitaba.

Harry llegó junto a su madre y Severus que intentaban contener a dos mortifagos que les lanzaban maldiciones, pronto Severus y Lily los aturdieron. De pronto, una chillona y conocida voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos

- Hola cariño – Dijo Alecto detrás de Severus mientras le acariciaba la espalda

Él se hizo a un lado para evitar el contacto, y al volverse la miró con asco

- Aquí estoy mi amor – Dijo la mujer con voz seductora – Ya no tienes que esperar más por mí

La mujer avanzó hasta Severus e intentó besarlo, pero él la sujetó de los brazos y luego la empujó con violencia, ella cayó al suelo, mientras Lily la miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y rabia

- ¡Aléjate de mí! - Espetó Severus

- ¿Porque me rechazas? – Inquirió la mujer llorando - ¿acaso es por ésta maldita sangre sucia? – Dijo señalando a Lily

Harry avanzó, empuñando su varita, pero su madre lo detuvo tomándolo por un brazo

- Jamás vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma – Dijo Severus amenazándola con su varita (La de sauco la tenía bien resguardada dentro de su túnica)

- TE ODIO MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA – Grito la mortífaga con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Crucio! – Exclamó Severus mientras la bruja se retorcía de dolor – Es por lo que le hiciste

- Severus NO – Gritó Lily ante la angustia de la mujer, pero Severus estaba muy molesto, recordaba el estado en que había llegado Lily después de que la secuestraron

- Todo lo que… hice, lo hice porque… te amo – Dijo Alecto mientras sollozaba – Compréndelo, estamos… hechos el uno para el otro

- No seas estúpida, por ti no podría sentir más que odio y asco, en cambio a ella la amo desde siempre y siempre la amaré – Increpó Severus tomándola abruptamente por ambos brazos para levantarla del piso

En ese momento una maldición asesina, venía directo hacia él por un costado, pero él fue mucho más rápido y giró abruptamente, utilizando a la mortífaga como escudo protector, la mujer cayó muerta entre sus brazos y Severus colocó el cadáver en el suelo aunque no dejaba de mirarla con rabia, quería seguir haciéndola pagar por haberse atrevido a ofender y dañar a Lily. Ésta última corrió hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

- ¿Estás bien mi amor? – Preguntó tanteándolo para ver si no estaba herido

- Lo estoy no te preocupes – Respondió él

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Snape al percatarse de que el chico ya no estaba junto a Lily

Lily se giró y tampoco lo vio

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó ella angustiada

- Espera aquí – Le dijo Severus – Iré a buscarlo

- Ten cuidado cariño – Le pidió ella después de besarlo en los labios


	28. El lirio

En las mazmorras, todos los Muggles, Nynphadora y el squib estaban muy nerviosos, escuchaban las explosiones y gritos que venían desde el exterior, de pronto escucharon algunos pasos que se acercaban

- Debe ser alguien que viene a avisarnos como va todo allá arriba – Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos

Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al comprobar quienes habían llegado hasta aquella celda donde estaban resguardados. Eran Amycus Carrow y Fenrir Grayback, éste último se lamia los labios mientras los contemplaba a todos como si de un banquete se tratara

- ¡Cielos! Me parece que está noche te darás un gran banquete de Muggles – Dijo Amycus con malicia – Espero que no te indigestes, buen provecho

- Gracias Amycus – Respondió Grayback con voz ronca mientras miraba a Tonks – Pero no solo tenemos Muggles aquí, mira también está la joven Auror

- ¡La metamorfomaga! – Exclamó Amycus – Creo que te complacerá saber que he escuchado que está embarazada, eso significa que con ella tendrás doble ración

Todo el lugar se impregnó con sus carcajadas, mientras Tonks y los demás los miraban con odio y repulsión

- Nunca podrán hacernos daño – Habló – No podrán entrar aquí

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – Inquirió Anastasia con miedo mientras miraba los filosos dientes del hombre lobo y sus facciones animales

- Es un repulsivo hombre lobo – Respondió Nynphadora mirándolo con desdén

Grayback chasqueó la lengua en señal de negación

- No deberías hablar así – Dijo con voz melosa – Después de todo, tu querido esposo también es uno de nosotros

- Pero él no es como tú – Respondió la mujer con rabia

- Quizá debería dejarla vivir para que vea crecer al cachorrito – Dijo Grayback dirigiéndose a su amigo que rio con el cruel comentario

- Si, mejor la dejamos vivir para que también vea el cadáver de su esposo

- ¿Que dices estúpido? – Preguntó Tonks con desespero - ¿Dónde está Remus?

Los dos hombres sonrieron con malicia, mientras en la retorcida mente de Amycus se fue fraguando la más cruel de las mentiras, solo para verla sufrir

- Está muerto – Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa – Yo mismo lo maté

- NOOOOO – Gritó Nynphadora cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, William y Anastasia se pusieron cada uno a su lado para consolarla – Eso no puede ser cierto, dime que es mentira – Decía la mujer entre sollozos y sintiéndose impotente por no tener su varita

- Y ahora son ustedes los que morirán – Dijo Grayback avanzando mientras todos los habitantes de la celda retrocedían hasta pegarse de la pared

- No pueden entrar aquí – Dijo el señor Filch abrazando fuertemente a la señora Norris junto a su pecho

- Por supuesto que podemos – Escupió Amycus

- Aléjense de aquí – Ordenó William abrazando a Tonks que no dejaba de llorar

- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Un asqueroso muggle - Dijo Amycus

Y él en compañía del hombre lobo, terminó con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la reja, pero apenas la tocaron, se escuchó una explosión y ambos mortifagos se desintegraron en el aire

- ¡Es la protección! – Susurró Argus Filch con alivio

Pero Tonks no parecía aliviada sino deshecha, continuaba llorando desesperadamente mientras Anastasia la abrazaba con fuerza, no sabía que decirle. En ese momento se escucharon nuevamente pasos aproximándose, y el ambiente volvió a llenarse de tensión, pero era Hagrid que corría hacia ellos

- NO LA TOQUES – Gritó Anastasia cuando él puso su inmensa mano sobre la reja, pero no ocurrió nada

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó contrariado

- Es que hace rato dos mortifagos la tocaron y se desintegraron en el aire – Contestó la madre de Hermione

- Es que éste hechizo los protege de personas que quieran acercarse con malas intenciones – Contestó el semigigante – Por eso a mí no me hizo nada – Luego miró a Tonks con aprensión que hipaba recostada de una pared - ¿Qué le sucede a Nynphadora?

- Esos mortifagos le dijeron que Remus está muerto – Contestó William

- Eso no es cierto – Contestó Hagrid indignado – Remus está allá afuera, lo acabo de dejar junto a Kingsley y Arthur, él me pidió que los viniera a ver y a decirles que todo va bien aunque no hemos visto al que no debe ser nombrado aun

Nynphadora dejó de llorar y se le iluminaron los ojos mientras se acercó a la reja y tomó una de las inmensas manos de Hagrid

- ¿Estás seguro Hagrid? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- Para nada – Contestó – Los que te mintieron fueron ese par de malnacidos – Dijo mirando los restos de túnicas negras esparcidas por el piso que era lo único que quedaba de ellos

- ¿Y nuestra Hermione? – Preguntó William - ¿Ella está bien?

- Si, no se preocupen – Respondió Hagrid

Arriba, Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban en todas direcciones dentro del castillo ya que les pareció haber visto a la serpiente entrar allí, más de pronto, un agudo dolor en su frente le hizo saber a Harry que lord Voldemort estaba muy cerca, de modo que se detuvieron frente a la escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores, el mago tenebroso salió de detrás de unas columnas, Hermione ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos

- ¡Buenas noches Harry Potter! – Lo saludó Voldemort con una ligera inclinación de cabeza – Aquí estamos frente a frente una vez más

- Y está vez te venceré – Dijo Harry empuñando su varita, pero Voldemort solo rió

- La primera vez, me venciste porque la sangre sucia de tu madre te salvó la vida, luego no pude hacerte daño porque continuaste con su protección, pero ¿Sabes que es lo que me detiene ahora Potter? – Preguntó con su escalofriante voz aterciopelada. Harry no contestó – La varita de sauco, no la tengo, pero tú sabes dónde está

- Él no lo sabe – Dijo Ron empuñando su varita

- ¡Calla! – Ordenó el mago oscuro

- Nadie la ha visto nunca – Dijo Hermione – Solo forma parte de un libro para niños, no existe

- Calla tú también – Espetó fulminándola con aquellos ojos de serpiente

Harry le lanzaba furtivas miradas a la serpiente de Voldemort que se enrollaba en una de las piernas de su amo, mientras el niño que vivió sostenía su varita en una de sus manos y en la otra sostenía el sombrero de Godric Gryffindor

- Sí que son insolentes tus amigos Harry. ¿Y entonces? ¿Me dirás por las buenas donde está la varita? ¿O prefieres que te saque a la fuerza la información?

Harry volvió a quedarse callado, concentrándose al máximo para activar la Oclumancia, pero Voldemort hizo gala de toda su crueldad, unas pequeñas niñas de primer curso que bajaban la escalera de mármol en ese momento, gritaron de terror al verlo, y él pronunció la maldición asesina mientras apuntaba a una de ellas y la pequeña cayó sin vida al piso, Hermione gritó aterrorizada y el mago solo sonreía satisfecho

- Ya vez Potter lo que provocaste – Le dijo el mago

Harry perdió la concentración y miró al mago con odio

- ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – Gritó Harry tratando de acercarse, pero Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron

- Gracias Harry por mostrarme quien tiene la varita – Dijo Voldemort sonriendo satisfecho al tiempo que miraba sus verdes ojos – Nos vemos más tarde cundo la tenga en mi poder

Al decir esto desapareció

- ¡Pobre chica! – Exclamó Hermione llorando – Esto no es justo

- Esto es una pesadilla – Dijo Ron

- Snape – Musitó Harry – Va a hacerle daño a Snape

- ¿Qué dices? – Inquirió Hermione - ¿Entraste en su mente? ¿Viste que iba a hacer eso?

- Él entró en la mía – Contestó el elegido – Y vio que el profesor Snape es quien tiene la varita en su poder

- Pero si la tenía el profesor Dumbledore ¿O no? – Dijo Ron con duda

- Dumbledore sospecha que el profesor Snape la tomó para protegerlo – Dijo Harry con desespero – Para adueñarte de ella, solo hace falta que la tomes por la fuerza o que desarmes a su dueño, pero de seguro Voldemort intentará matarlo para hacerse con ella

- Debemos buscarlo Harry – Dijo Hermione

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia el exterior del castillo y se sorprendieron al ver que algunos trozos de las torres más imponentes de Hogwarts ya no existían, algunos cadáveres de chicos que no eran sus amigos, pero que conocían de vista, estaban esparcidos por el piso. Continuaron avanzando hasta encontrarse con Bellatrix y Narcisa que fueron alcanzadas por dos hechizos aturdidores de Dolohov y cuando éste se disponía a matarlas, un rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho y él cayó muerto, los tres chicos siguieron la trayectoria del rayo y vieron que Alastor había sido el autor de aquella maldición. Bellatrix y Narcisa le agradecieron al hombre y volvieron al combate. Luego vieron a los gemelos y a Ginny, ella abrazó a Harry y lo besó

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó – Lily te está buscando como loca por todos lados, está asustada

- Vimos a Voldemort – Respondió Harry

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos

- No te preocupes estamos bien – Contestó ante su reacción - ¿Has visto al profesor Snape?

- No – Respondió ella

- No lo hemos visto desde hace rato – Añadió George

- Yo lo vi cuando estaba junto a ti y Lily – Respondió Fred

Harry besó a su novia antes de salir corriendo junto a Ron y Hermione, más adelante vieron a Neville que cojeaba mientras Luna lo ayudaba a caminar, le preguntaron por Severus y ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba, luego le preguntaron a Xenophilus y éste tampoco lo había visto, Sirius estaba más adelante batiéndose a duelo con un mortifago que le había arrojado la maldición Cruciatos

- ¡Expendio! – Exclamó Harry salvando a Sirius de otra tortura

- ¡Gracias ahijado! – Dijo Sirius mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente del piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron

- ¿Has visto al profesor Snape? – Preguntó Ron

Sirius negó con la cabeza y ellos se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y Sirius se quedó desconcertado, en ese momento vieron a Draco junto a Lucius y Lily que corrían en dirección a ellos, Draco tenía la frente ensangrentada, pero estaba bien, Lucius en cambio tenía un brazo fracturado

- Harry ¿Estás bien mi cielo? – Preguntó Lily

- Si mamá – Contestó el chico

- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó ella dirigiéndose a Ron y a Hermione

- Estamos bien gracias - Respondieron ambos al unísono

- Pero ustedes están heridos – Dijo Hermione con expresión de preocupación

- Esto no es nada – Contestó Draco llevándose la mano a la cabeza – Pero papá tiene el brazo derecho fracturado y así no podrá continuar peleando, lo llevo a la enfermería

- Dobby nos salvó la vida, mató al malnacido de Pettigrew que intentó asesinarnos – Dijo Lucius - La señora Pomfrey arreglará mi brazo en un santiamén y después podré continuar

- Nada de eso – Espetó Harry – Ya usted ha luchado bastante

- Pero se lo prometí a tu madre – Objetó el mago

- Pero Harry tiene razón Lucius – Saltó Lily – Será mejor que descanses

Draco se encaminó junto a su padre rumbo al gran comedor que era donde habían instalado la enfermería debido a la enorme cantidad de heridos, pero cuando apenas habían dado unos pasos, Harry hizo la pregunta que venían haciendo desde hace rato

- Draco ¿Has visto al profesor Snape? – Preguntó con desespero

– Ahora que lo mencionas, él te fue a buscar – Añadió Lily

Draco señaló en dirección a los muelles donde atracaban los botes de los alumnos de primer curso

- Lo vi entrar allí – Respondió – Estaba combatiendo a Rabastan

Los tres chicos, ahora en compañía de Lily se dirigieron al lugar donde Draco les había indicado, cuando llegaron allí, encontraron el cadáver de Rabastan, tirado en el piso, ellos se ocultaron detrás de un muro pues habían escuchado la voz de Voldemort, al parecer hablaba con alguien

- Está hablando con Snape – Dijo Ron

Lily intentó salir de su escondite, pero Harry la retuvo

- Mordiste la mano que te dio de comer maldito traidor – Espetó el mago tenebroso mirándolo con maldad

- No te traicioné porque nunca estuve de tu lado – Respondió Severus

- CÁLLATE Y DAME LA VARITA – Gritó Voldemort

- Yo no…

- No te atrevas a negarme que la tienes porque ya lo sé – Contestó Voldemort – Potter jamás ha sido un buen oclumantico ¿No es así?

Severus se mantuvo impertérrito ante el comentario aunque le sorprendió, pues se suponía que Harry no sabía que él había tomado la varita, pero se dispuso a sostenerle la fría mirada a su ex amo

- Supongo que ya sabes lo que te espera – Dijo el mago tenebroso – Te espera lo mismo que al resto de los traidores, pero tú eres el más especial de todos porque tú eras mi favorito, mi más fiel sirviente

- Todo era una farsa – Espetó Severus

En ese momento Nagini comenzó a proferir un montón de silbidos que Harry comprendió muy bien

- Espera un poco querida mía, ten un poco de paciencia – Le respondió Voldemort

- ¡Ay no! – Susurró Harry

- ¿Que dijo Harry? – Preguntaron Ron, Lily y Hermione al unísono

- Ella quiere atacarlo – Respondió con un hilo de voz

Lily intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero ésta vez los tres chicos la detuvieron

- No permitiré que le hagan daño – Dijo ella desesperada, pero hablando en susurros

- Por favor mamá – Dijo Harry – Él sabe cuidarse, si sales, tú estarás en peligro

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Exclamó Voldemort y ambas varitas de Severus, la de sauco y la suya propia salieron como haladas por una fuerza magnética hacia su mano

- Ahora si mi querida amiga, acaba con él – Ordenó el mago

La serpiente atacó a Severus despiadadamente, mientras Voldemort desaparecía nuevamente, los tres chicos y Lily salieron de su escondite al fin y corrieron para acercarse a Severus, pero la serpiente los miró con ira y soltó un bufido amenazador antes de desaparecer como lo había hecho su amo

- ¡Severus cariño! – Exclamó Lily con tristeza al verlo gravemente herido y tirado en el piso

- ¡Ay madre! – Exclamó Hermione y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Ron

Harry se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras contemplaba aquella escena, su madre estaba de rodillas junto a Severus, llorando desconsoladamente

- Sev, mi amor, mírame – Pidió Lily levantándole cuidadosamente la cabeza

Harry se acercó y le sostuvo el cuello de donde manaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Severus miró a Lily y luego a Harry

- No hay duda – Exclamó él con un hilo de voz – Tienen los mismos ojos – Luego se quedó mirando a Lily – Te amo – Exclamó con voz débil

- Y yo a ti cariño – Respondió ella llorando – Pero no me dejes, por favor Sev no puedo vivir sin ti, ya te lo dije

En ese momento la voz de Voldemort se escuchó en cada rincón del castillo, en cada lugar, retumbaba haciendo eco

- Harry Potter, mira todo lo que has causado por tu cobardía, por no querer entregarte – Siseó – Les pido a mis leales seguidores que se detengan porque voy a darte a ti y a tu bando una tregua para que te entregues, te estaré esperando en el bosque prohibido

Aquella voz se perdió en el viento y Harry solo pudo pensar una cosa, todo aquello estaba ocurriendo por su culpa, quizá Voldemort tenía razón y él había sido un cobarde, sin apartar la mano del cuello de Severus lo miró con aprensión

- Estoy… Agradecido… contigo Lily – Dijo Severus con voz débil – Por… amarme y… Por haberme hecho feliz… Durante éste tiempo

- Severus por favor – Suplicaba Lily ahogada por el llanto, mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro para besarlo – No te mueras mi amor, te amo demasiado

A Harry se le escaparon varias lágrimas, se sentía impotente, pero luego recordó algo

- Hermione tú tienes díctamo en tu bolso, dámelo por favor – Pidió extendiendo la mano libre hacia su amiga

Hermione lo miró con aprensión y negó con la cabeza

- No servirá de nada Harry, es veneno de una serpiente tenebrosa, no existe antídoto ni cura para eso – Contestó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Ron lloraba también sosteniendo a Hermione del hombro

- ¡Por Dios! Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer – Dijo Harry con dolor sintiéndose cada vez peor, sentía la calidez de la sangre de Severus en su mano, su pulso cada vez más débil y hasta el dolor de Lily y el suyo propio

- Severus te necesito a mi lado – Continuaba diciendo Lily

- Yo también te necesito – Contestó él – A pesar de… no tenerte… durante tantos años… tu recuerdo siempre estuvo… vivo en mi mente… ayudándome a vivir… mi vida triste y vacía… tú eras como una hermosa flor en el… desierto inclemente de mi vida

A Harry se le iluminó el rostro, las palabras de Severus le hicieron recordar algo muy importante, una flor… una flor, ¡Claro!

- ¡El lirio! – Exclamó esperanzado

- ¿Qué lirio Harry? – Preguntó Lily

- El lirio mágico mamá – Volvió a repetir el chico – El que nos dieron cuando ganamos la tercera prueba, el que puede cumplir cualquier deseo

Lily recordó aquel lirio y también se le iluminó el rostro, Ron y Hermione estaban un poco escépticos, sin embargo no se atrevieron a contrariarlo. Harry retiró la mano del cuello de Severus y la de Lily ocupó su lugar, posteriormente, el muchacho se irguió, elevó su varita y exclamó:

- ¡Accio lirio!

Aquella flor acudió a las manos del chico inmediatamente, todos notaron con esperanzas que un hermoso brillo dorado la cubría por completo

- Deseo que el profesor Severus Snape se restablezca por completo – Dijo el muchacho

El brillo que recubría la flor se hizo aún más intenso, y para la sorpresa y felicidad de todos, la hemorragia se detuvo, las heridas se cerraron por completo y las pálidas mejillas del mago, al igual que sus labios se tornaron rosadas nuevamente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily esbozaron una sonrisa de alegría y Severus comenzó a incorporarse lentamente del piso, ahora sintiéndose más fuerte y con una agradable sensación de bienestar

- Estás bien cariño – Dijo Lily abrazándolo con efusividad

- Lo estoy gracias a Harry – Dijo con una sonrisa – Nunca se me habría ocurrido esa idea

- Yo ya había olvidado que existía ese lirio – Dijo Lily después de besar a su hijo en la mejilla – Gracias Harry

- No fue nada – Contestó el chico secándose las lágrimas – él ha hecho mucho más por mi

Severus miró también a Ron y a Hermione que también se secaban las lágrimas

- Nunca pensé que ustedes también me quisieran – Dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno… Es que… es que… - Titubeó Ron

- ¿A quién engañamos chicos? – Preguntó Harry – ¡Vengan aquí ya! – Dijo haciéndoles señas con la mano para que se acercaran, y luego los tres chicos y Lily cubrieron a Severus en un abrazo grupal que él correspondió gustoso y feliz por habérsele concedido una nueva oportunidad


	29. El horocrux Humano

Hogwarts estaba irreconocible, muchas de sus imponentes atalayas yacían esparcidas por el piso, reducidas en un montón de escombros, los hechizos que habían estado volando por encima de sus cabezas, por fin se habían detenido, por orden de lord Voldemort. Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily y Severus salieron del muelle dónde se encontraban, contemplaron el castillo casi en ruinas, los mortifagos habían desaparecido, entonces recordaron las palabras de Voldemort, aquellas que flotaron en el aire y que parecían ser emitidas por un altavoz, él había dicho que esperaría al muchacho en el bosque prohibido, pero ¿Iría? ¿Harry Potter estaría dispuesto a ir?

- Harry ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Ron hablando por los demás – No irás a reunirte con él ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que no Ronald – Hermione respondió por él

- Debo hablar con Dumbledore – Fue la respuesta de Harry

- Hijo prométeme que no irás al bosque – Pidió Lily

- No puedo prometerte nada mami, recuerda que soy el elegido

Ella lo miró consternada y él la abrazó

- Busquemos a Dumbledore – Dijo el niño que vivió

- Todo estará bien – Dijo Severus para que Lily no se preocupara

Al llegar al gran comedor se sorprendieron muchísimo, estaba lleno a reventar de una gran cantidad de heridos y al costado izquierdo yacían varios cuerpos inertes cubiertos por sabanas, Harry sintió mucho dolor con todo aquello, pero lo que vio más adelante le heló todavía más la sangre, la familia Weasley estaba congregada al fondo del comedor dónde antes había estado la mesa de los profesores, rodeaban a alguien que estaba en el piso, Ron quedó paralizado cuando George salió corriendo y lo abrazó, su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas y nadie nunca lo había visto así, los demás se miraban atónitos

- ¿Que sucede? – Le preguntó Snape a George

Pero cuando algunos se apartaron, dejaron al descubierto la causa de tanto dolor y entonces lo comprendió todo, el resto de los Weasley estaba en el mismo estado que George, Bill, Fleur, charles y Percy también estaban allí, Ginny abrazó a Harry con fuerza, era la primera vez que el chico la veía llorar. Fred Weasley estaba acostado en el piso con una herida en la cabeza, Molly estaba arrodillada a su lado mientras le acariciaba el rojo cabello, el chico estaba vivo, pero muy grave, la herida que tenía en la cabeza amenazaba con quitarle la vida de un momento a otro, respiraba con dificultad y su mirada era lánguida, Ron se acercó corriendo a él, Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Severus llorando mientras él la consolaba acariciándole el cabello, Lily por su parte abrazó a Arthur sin saber que decir

- ¡Hola Ron! – Lo saludó su hermano Fred con un hilo de voz y una débil sonrisa – No llores, no seas tonto

- Fred hermano, tienes que ponerte bien – Dijo Ron

George se acercó a su hermano gemelo

- ¿Por qué tenías que separarte de mí? – Le preguntó en sollozos – Te pedí que te… quedaras conmigo… y con el señor Longbottom

- Pero es que… creí… que lo tenía… todo bajo control – Respondió su hermano que entrecerraba los ojos lentamente en ese momento – Cuando surgió… ese "bombarda máximo" que… destruyó… esa pared y…- Señaló la herida en su frente

La respuesta de su hermano gemelo fue un fuerte sollozo

- Cuida de… Nuestra familia y… de las tiendas… cuando todo esto acabe… Serás multimillonario…. No llores hermano, celébralo en mi nombre

- ¡No Fred! – Dijeron Ron y George al unísono

Los Lestrange, los Malfoy y los Lovegood llegaron en ese momento, habían estado en las mazmorras poniendo al tanto de todo a los Muggles, a Filch y a Nynphadora, también estaban conmovidos con lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento

- Hijito por favor no te mueras – lloraba Molly – Freddy mi cielo

- ¡Dios! Esto no puede ser – Dijo Lucius

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que no se puede hacer nada – Dijo Ginny gimoteando

- Pero yo creo que aún se puede hacer algo - Dijo una voz soñadora y masculina

Era Xenophilus que miraba con detenimiento la exótica flor que Harry aun llevaba en la mano sin darse cuenta

- ¡El lirio! – Exclamó Lily

Harry notó que el lirio aún tenía aquel resplandor dorado

- ¿Es la flor que les dieron en el torneo? – Preguntó Percy - ¿La que cumple casi cualquier deseo?

George se incorporó del suelo rápidamente y tomó a Harry con desesperación por los hombros

- Harry, sé que es algo muy preciado, sé que es tu lirio y por lo tanto tu deseo, pero por favor, te lo ruego haz algo por él por favor… - Su voz se perdió en medio del llanto y Harry sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos al no poder hacer nada

- Pe… pero no creo que sirva – Respondió Harry – Ya lo utilizamos

- Es que hace unos instantes… Yo también estuve a punto de… Bueno, Harry la utilizó conmigo – Dijo Snape

George se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en ese momento Albus Dumbledore llegó acompañado de Minerva McGonagall y los Longbottom, y luego de que le explicaran la situación, el anciano llegó a una maravillosa conclusión

- Esperen un momento – dijo con sabiduría - ¿No se han detenido a pensar porque la flor aún sigue brillando?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, mientras Fred se ponía cada vez más pálido y se debilitaba más en los brazos de su madre

- La flor solo deja de brillar cuando ya no tiene más deseos que ofrecer – Respondió el viejo

- Pero señor, la flor ya fue utilizada – Respondió Ron junto a su hermano – Harry salvó al profesor Snape

- Quizá hubiese sido mejor que yo… - Dijo Severus que bajó la cabeza, estaba apenado, pero Lily le sostuvo la mano con fuerza indicándole que ella estaba feliz de que él estuviera a su lado

- Ni siquiera lo piense profesor – Saltó Harry - Yo no me arrepiento de haber usado mi deseo en usted, es solo que quisiera tener una flor más para ayudar a Fred, o mejor aún, docenas de ellas para haber salvado a todas estas personas – Señaló los cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas

- ¿Pero quién dice que el lirio solo tenía un deseo? – Volvió a inquirir el anciano

- Es cierto, ustedes eran dos competidores – Reflexionó Luna, Lily y tú

- Exactamente – Asintió Dumbledore – El lirio estaba encantado para cumplir el deseo del ganador, pero los ganadores fueron ustedes dos

- Por lo tanto aún le queda un deseo – Afirmó Neville

- El que le pertenece a Lily – Saltó Bellatrix

- ¡Dios mío! - Exclamó Lily – Nunca lo habría imaginado

- Definitivamente ha sido una bendición para los Weasley haber conocido a los Potter – Dijo Arthur con admiración

- Sin duda alguna, querido – Confirmó Molly mientras sostenía la cabeza de su hijo en su regazo

La pelirroja tomó el lirio que Harry le entregó con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó al muchacho moribundo que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración casi imperceptible, y comenzó a hablar

- Deseo que Fred Weasley se restablezca por completo recuperando su fuerza y vitalidad – Dijo Lily sosteniendo la flor por encima de su cabeza

El brillo de la flor se intensificó aún más, hasta el punto que encegueció a todos los presentes, luego fue perdiéndolo hasta quedar opaca de nuevo y finalmente, quedó completamente marchita en la mano de Lily, pero Fred se incorporaba del suelo en ese mismo instante, sin un rasguño, la herida de la cabeza parecía que nunca había existido, su respiración era completamente normal, aunque Molly casi lo asfixia con un abrazo sofocante, mientras lo cubría de besos

- ¡Mi Freddy! – Decía la señora Weasley llorando de alegría

El muchacho y su madre se levantaron del piso junto con Ron, y George se abalanzó a los brazos de su restablecido hermano gemelo.

- ¡Freddy! – Exclamó llorando de la alegría – Estás bien

- Por supuesto – Respondió éste - ¿Y qué creías?¿Qué te iba a dejar a ti y a Lucius solos con las ganancias de "Sortilegios Weasmalf internacional"? ni lo pienses – Luego abrazó a Lily – ¡Gracias Lily! Papá tiene razón tú y Harry…

- De nada – Respondió ésta con modestia – No fue nada, debes agradecerle al profesor Dumbledore que fue el de la idea

- Pero fueron Harry y tú quienes entregaron sus deseos para salvar vidas – Alegó el viejo

Harry observaba como todos abrazaban a Fred, llenos de alegría y emoción, pero luego, giró su rostro hacia atrás cuando escuchó el llanto de una mujer, y entonces vio que, a través de las puertas abiertas del gran comedor, Hagrid llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un niño de primer curso, el pequeño tenía el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre, la madre del niño lloraba desconsoladamente detrás de Hagrid

- No, no puede ser – Sollozaba – Lo busqué por todos lados y cuando lo hallé estaba allí… - Su voz se perdió en un sollozo

Hagrid lo depositó en una camilla que encontró libre y la madre se sentó en una silla que encontró junto a él, al tiempo que la señora Pomfrey corría hacía ella. Cuando Hagrid se hubo acercado a Harry y a sus amigos, todos quisieron saber que había pasado y quedaron asqueados con lo que el semigigante les relató

- Fenrir Grayback atacó al pequeño, lo mordió en la mano

- ¿Pero cómo?- Preguntó Draco – Él está muerto, Nynphadora nos lo dijo cuándo bajamos a verla a ella y a los demás

- Si, yo llegue a la celda justo cuando él y el miserable de Amycus acababan de morir – Respondió Hagrid – Pero es que él atacó al niño antes de morir, solo que el chico había logrado escabullirse para resguardar su vida, pero quedó sumamente débil por la pérdida de sangre, su madre y yo lo acabamos de encontrar en el invernadero tres

- ¿Y cómo saben que fue Grayback el que lo atacó? – Preguntó Neville

- Porque fue lo que musitó el pequeño cuando lo levanté del suelo – Respondió el hombre

- Afortunadamente no hay luna llena ésta noche, lo que significa que no habrá conversión alguna – Dijo Lupin – Pero sin dudas habrá consecuencias

- Ni que lo digas – Confirmó Bill Weasly acariciándose el rostro donde tenía una cicatriz que le había dejado el propio Grayback hace tiempo – Luego le pasó una varita a Severus, ya que éste hace un momento les había comentado la razón que tuvo Voldemort para atacarlo – Tome, para que no esté desarmado, tenemos una gran provisión gracias a Olivanders

Harry se sentía cada vez peor al ver que al gran comedor ingresaron tres cadáveres de alumnos en compañía de sus padres que lloraban desconsolados, recordó las palabras de Voldemort, si quería terminar con todo aquello tenía que entregarse y cumplir la profecía, aunque aún le faltaban dos Horocruxes. Dumbledore lo contemplaba con fijeza notando su preocupación, de modo que lo tomó con delicadeza por el brazo y lo apartó discretamente de los demás que continuaron concentrados en Fred y comentando lo terribles e implacables que habían sido los mortifagos.

Dumbledore condujo al chico hacía su despacho y al llegar allí el chico le hizo saber que a pesar de no haber acabado con los Horocruxes que faltaban, él sentía la necesidad de ir al bosque he intentar acabar con Voldemort, entonces Dumbledore le reveló con mucho pesar lo que sintió que debía decirle

- Te traje hasta aquí para decirte algo muy importante muchacho – Dijo el anciano con la voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos

A Harry le sorprendió aquello, jamás había visto a Dumbledore así

- ¿Que sucede señor? – Preguntó el elegido - ¿Qué es lo que debo saber?

- Verás – Comenzó el viejo señalándole una silla para que el chico tomara asiento, luego se quitó las gafas de media luna y enjugó sus lágrimas - Cuando Lily se interpuso entre Voldemort y tú, la maldición rebotó, eso lo sabes

- Correcto – Confirmó Harry

- Lo que no sabes, es que cuando la maldición rebotó en él, una parte de su alma se fragmentó, salió de él y se aferró a lo único vivo y consiente que encontró en ese momento

- ¿YO? – Preguntó Harry con asombro

Dumbledore asintió

- Una parte de Voldemort vive en ti

A Harry aquella afirmación lo llenó de asco y se estremeció al pensar en eso, una parte de su peor enemigo, de aquel asesino implacable residía en él

- Es por eso que puedes hablar parsel – Continuó Dumbledore – Es por eso que a veces te conectas con sus pensamientos y sentimientos

Mientras escuchaba todas aquellas aseveraciones, Harry reflexionaba hasta que decidió hablar

- Señor ¿Eso me convierte en un horocrux? – Tanteó

El viejo asintió con tristeza

- El horocrux que falta – Dijo el muchacho en un susurro – Solo quedamos la serpiente y yo, eso quiere decir que yo tendré que… ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes señor?

- Porque debía decírtelo en el momento justo, el indicado – Respondió el anciano con los ojos nuevamente anegados en lágrimas – Cuando la profecía estuviese a punto de cumplirse, pero como quisiera poder evitar que tú… – Dijo Dumbledore haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano

Harry respiró profundo, no se esperaba todo lo que Dumbledore acababa de revelarle, pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Voldemort continuara asesinando a más personas, y si la única manera de terminar con él era que le entregara su vida, entonces así iba a ser

- No se aflija señor – dijo Harry incorporándose de la silla – Habrá algo bueno en todo esto, cuando Voldemort me mate, estará también acabando consigo mismo, será más vulnerable, de modo que solo hará falta acabar con su maldita serpiente para que sea totalmente mortal, y entonces cualquiera podrá acabar con él con un simple hechizo

- Te juro que quisiera ser yo quien esté en tu lugar para evitarte esto Harry, a ti y a Lily porque ella va a sufrir mucho

Harry reparó por primera vez en éste detalle, su madre, ella sufriría mucho sin duda alguna, sabía que ella lo adoraba y que su muerte le causaría un gran dolor, a todos sus amigos también, pero especialmente a ella

- Cuídela mucho señor – Le pidió Harry con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se quitó las gafas y las enjugó – Dígale que la amo y que deseo que sea feliz junto al profesor Snape, que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo correcto y que nadie podía evitarlo

Dumbledore lo atrajo hacia sí y lo estrechó con fuerza, ese muchacho se había convertido en el nieto que nunca tuvo

- Aunque tengo una ligera sospecha que es lo que me mantiene esperanzado – soltó Dumbledore – Y le ruego a Dios que sea tal y como sospecho

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Inquirió Harry separándose de él y mirándolo fijamente

- Que tal vez tú… Puedas volver, no lo sé, es solo una hipótesis, pero algo me dice Harry, que tienes que ser tú quien termine el trabajo – Respondió el anciano – De hecho ayer soñé que lo vencías tú mismo ¡Por Merlín! Si tan solo fuese así

- Pues independientemente de que sea yo el que acabe con él o no, yo debo debilitarlo – Dijo el chico y después de abrazar nuevamente al anciano, salió por la puerta del despacho, se fue por rincones más apartados, evitando encontrarse con Lily o con alguno de sus amigos, anduvo largo rato hasta que salió del castillo sin ser visto y se encaminó hacia el bosque prohibido para acabar con el penúltimo horocrux, él mismo. Pero cuando el chico pasó junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, Fang el perro jabalinero lo delató, de modo que Hagrid salió de la cabaña y lo vio

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hagrid? – Preguntó el muchacho - ¿No estabas en el gran comedor con los demás?

- Estaba, tú lo has dicho – Respondió el semigigante – Como hemos tenido ésta tregua, la he aprovechado para venir a mi casa y preparar un poco de té, ¿Quieres un poco?

- No gracias Hagrid, debo irme

- ¿Adonde? – Preguntó el hombre, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer - ¿No pensarás entregarte verdad?

- Hagrid es necesario – Respondió Harry con un hilo de voz

- No seas estúpido Harry – El hombre intentó hacerlo entrar en razón – No creas que por entregarte, él dejará de asesinar personas

Pero Harry estaba decidido y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, Hagrid lo persiguió intentando alcanzarlo, pero Harry era mucho más ligero y por lo tanto mucho más rápido, el chico corrió y corrió con Hagrid y Fang detrás de él, ignorando la voz desesperada de su amigo que lo llamaba

- Es necesario Hagrid – Decía mientras corría – Después lo entenderás

En las profundidades del bosque, Voldemort estaba al borde de la histeria al ver que Harry aun no llegaba, pensó que el chico se había acobardado y que después de todo no era un héroe y no estaba dispuesto a morir para detener los múltiples asesinatos, el mago tenebroso estaba tan irascible que cuando uno de sus mortifagos intentó hablarle, murió por causa de una poderosa maldición asesina que salió de lavarita de sauco.

En Hogwarts, todos estaban muy nerviosos buscando a Harry con la mirada,ya que se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba en el gran comedor

- Yo lo vi junto al profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Luna

- Ha de estar con él aun entonces – Dijo Rodolphus

- Allí viene el profesor Dumbledore – Dijo Ron señalando con el índice al viejo que se acercaba a ellos con apariencia lúgubre y los ojos llorosos

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntaron Lily y Molly al unísono

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, lo que hizo que Lily confirmara sus sospechas, ella sabía que su hijo era muy valiente y que tarde o temprano terminaría asistiendo a la cita que le habían hecho, de modo que con pasos vacilantes se acercó al anciano y lo tomó por los hombros

- Profesor Dumbledore, por favor míreme y dígame dónde está mi hijo, se lo suplico

- Se fue al bosque Lily – Respondió el anciano

- Pero ¿Porque Harry hizo eso? ¿Por qué no me obedeció? – Dijo Lily

– Porque está escrito, la profecía debe cumplirse – Respondió Dumbledore con voz ronca

Lily soltó al director y se cubrió el rostro con las manos

- ¡Dios mío! Debo ir a buscarlo – Dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió

- Por favor Lily confía en él – Dijo Severus – Todo esto acabará pronto

Dumbledore no tuvo fuerzas para revelarles que con seguridad Harry moriría en ese bosque, de modo que solo les dijo que les tocaba esperar.

Harry continuaba corriendo por el bosque, ya con Fang pisándole los talones, cuando un numeroso grupo de mortifagos les cerraron el paso y Harry se detuvo en seco

- He venido a entregarme – Anunció el muchacho jadeando por el esfuerzo

- No Harry ¡Por Merlín! No lo hagas – Suplicó su amigo detrás de él

- Sujeten al gigante y al perro – Ordenó uno de los mortifagos

Inmediatamente unas cinco voces exclamaron al unísono:

- ¡Incárcero!

Y un montón de cuerdas procedentes de las varitas se enredaron en el corpulento cuerpo del semigigante que bramaba y pugnaba por conseguir su libertad, otro de los mortifagos recitó el mismo hechizo sobre el perro, pero solo lo sujetó por el cuello, Harry en cambio, caminaba libremente, hasta que llegó frente a Voldemort que lo miró con una sonrisa burlona

- Por fin has llegado Potter – Le dijo el mago tenebroso

- Señor – Tanteó uno de los mortifagos temeroso - ¿Qué hacemos con el hibrido? ¿Lo matamos? – Preguntó refiriéndose despectivamente a Hagrid

- ¡NO! – Gritó Harry

Voldemort sonrió socarronamente

- No lo mates – Respondió – Déjalo presenciar el espectáculo

Levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia Harry que ni siquiera se molestó en sacar la suya

- Harry ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Por merlín! – Decía Hagrid pugnando con más desesperación dentro de sus ataduras

- Adiós amigo – Le dijo Harry – Fue un placer haberte conocido, por favor dile a mi madre que me perdone por el dolor que voy a causarle, pero que es por el bien de todos

- ¿El bien de todos dices? – Preguntó el mago oscuro con ironía - ¡Ah sí! Es que piensas que todos estarán a salvo si me entregas tu vida, ¡Que iluso eres!, en fin, está vez no me voy a arriesgar a que venga tú asquerosa madre y lo arruine de nuevo o cualquiera de tus repugnantes amigos

Miró al chico con desdén y éste cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados, esperaba sentir dolor, pero el dolor nunca llegó, ni siquiera cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort al proferir la maldición asesina, solo sintió un frío desagradable recorrer su espina dorsal

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritó Voldemort en medio del júbilo de sus mortifagos

- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó Hagrid cuando vio al chico desplomarse en el suelo con un ruido sordo

El chico efectivamente no se movía, estaba quieto y pálido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y las gafas se le habían corrido hasta la punta de la nariz, pero ¿Estaría realmente muerto?


	30. La victoria del elegido

Lily no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada, quería tener a Harry cerca de si, a su lado,sabía que él era El Elegido y que tarde o temprano tenía que luchar, pero la profecía decía: "Uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"

y ¿si al que le tocaba morir era aHarry?, no había pensado en eso, tanta espera la volvía loca, de pronto salió corriendo del gran comedor encaminándose hacia afuera del castillo, los demás salieron en tropel detrás de ella, Severus logró alcanzarla para que se detuviera ya que se encaminaba hacia el bosque.

- Por favor Lily, quédate aquí –Le pidió

- Solo espero que esté bien – Dijo ella

En el bosque, lord Voldemort se quedó atónito con lo que había pasado, contrario a lo que él esperaba, cuando le lanzó a Harry la maldición asesina, en vez de sentirse más fuerte, había sentido que se debilitaba, una onda expansiva lo había despedido hacia atrás, de modo que cayó al suelo, pero cuando se incorporó, se sintió vulnerable, miró instintivamente sus manos y éstas temblaban, pero posteriormente lo embargó un sentimiento de victoria increíble, haciendo que se olvidara por completo del repentino debilitamiento, luego le echó una ojeada al chico y allí estaba él, en la misma posición, inerte, estaba muerto no había duda alguna, de modo que enarboló su varita y desde la punta de ésta manaron múltiples chispas doradas que parecían fuegos artificiales, lanzó un grito de júbilo al cual se le unieron los demás mortifagos

- ¡Harry! – Lloriqueaba Hagrid

- ¿Qué te pareció eso? – Le preguntó lord Voldemort al deprimido semigigante,mientras le daba golpecitos despectivamente con el pie al cuerpo de Harry – El niño que vivió, vino a morir

Todos los mortifagos rieron con el comentario, y el oscuro mago siguió mofándose despiadadamente

- Ahí está el héroe de ustedes, su elegido – Dijo señalando desdeñosamente el cuerpo con la varita – Fue derrotado por lord Voldemort

Harry, por su parte abrió los ojos lentamente, esperaba encontrarse con la oscura visión del bosque, con sus árboles torcidos y aquel séquito de mortifagos junto a lord Voldemort, movió con lentitud una de sus manos esperando sentir la textura de las hojas húmedas en el suelo del bosque, pero en cambio notó que se encontraba en una superficie lisa y que lo que lo rodeaba estaba inundado de una luz blanca muy intensa, tan intensa que lo cegaba, con los ojos entrecerrados, se llevó las manos a ellos instintivamente y se fue levantando del piso con lentitud, cuando estuvo de pie y sus ojos se habían adaptado a la luz, se ajustó las gafas y entonces miró el lugar, a primera impresión le pareció que no estaba en ningún sitio en específico, pues no reconocía nada, estaba solo, y dicha soledad se respiraba en el aire, no había ruido alguno, salvo el que emitían sus pies a cada paso que daba, de pronto, tal como si se hubiese recuperado de un encantamiento desmemorizante, fue reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, recorrió con los ojos cada detalle, algunas banquetas, carteles y carritos para transportar equipaje. El chico miró hacia su izquierda y allí estaba lo que se esperaba encontrar, unos rieles, pero sobre estos no había ningún tren. No había duda alguna, se encontraba en la estación de "King´s Cross", el joven se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos, había entregado su vida para que lord Voldemort, su peor enemigo acabara con ella en un instante, pero ¿Porque se encontraba en "King´s Cross? ¿Acaso allí iban los magos cuando sus vidas terminaban? Siempre había pensado que todo el mundo, mago o muggle terminaban en otro lugar, tal vez un paraíso o un lugar de tormento según hubiesen sido sus vidas, pero jamás se imaginó que terminarían en una estación de trenes.

Luego el chico advirtió un detalle, efectivamente él estaba solo, no había absolutamente nadie con él, lo que significaba que tal vez ese no era el lugar a donde tenía que llegar, tal vez tendría que abordar un tren o algo así, ¿Pero cuál tren? Allí no había nada y además al estar en otra dimensión no sonaba razonable que tuviese que abordar algo tan corpóreo como un tren.

El chico siguió avanzando sin rumbo fijo, solo escuchando el ruido de sus propios pasos, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, debajo de una de las banquetas de la estación, había algo que se movía lentamente, al menos esa fue la impresión que Harry tuvo a simple vista, él se acercó todavía más y cuando hubo llegado hasta ella, se agachó e inclinó la cabeza para mirar, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió en demasía.

Una extraña criatura, muy pequeña, con la apariencia de un bebé recién nacido muy feo y cubierto de sangre, yacía allí, a Harry le recordó el aspecto de las mandrágoras, el pequeño cuerpo se movía lentamente y tenía una expresión de dolor en el grotesco rostro, parecía moribundo; entonces una voz familiar habló detrás de Harry, era una voz que solo había oído en sueños y visiones, pero que la había oído muchas veces, sin embargo ahora parecía más nítida, más cercana. Subió la mirada y comprobó lo que estaba pensando, era su padre, James Potter estaba allí frente a él, Harry salió corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos, siempre había querido hacer aquello, lo estrechó fuertemente disfrutando del momento, y notó con satisfacción que su padre lo estrechaba de la misma manera

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez – Dijo James cuando ambos se separaron para contemplarse el rostro – Apenas eras un bebé

- Te he extrañado tanto papá – Dijo Harry con voz trémula

- Y yo a ti hijo – Respondió el hombre

El chico volvió el rostro hacia la banqueta, su padre sonrió al verla también

- Es una parte de él – Explicó James adivinando lo que se estaría preguntando su hijo en ese momento – Mataste una parte de él, ahora está más vulnerable

- Es decir, que solo falta destruir un horocrux para que cualquiera acabe con él – Reflexionó el joven

- Cierto – Respondió su padre – Pero podrías ser tú mismo si quisieras

- ¿Cómo dices?– Preguntó Harry contrariado – Yo ya estoy…

- ¿Muerto? – Completó su padre – No exactamente, es decir, él solo acabó con la parte de su alma que residía en ti, pero evidentemente el hechizo te transportó a otra dimensión, sin embargo eres El Elegido para acabar con él, y por lo tanto, a su vez tú puedes elegir volver para terminar lo que empezaste

Entonces Harry recordó las palabras de Dumbledore en su despacho, él le había dicho prácticamente las mismas palabras, sospechaba que él tuviera la posibilidad de elegir regresar y enfrentarse con lord Voldemort y acabar de una vez por todas con él, eso le dio gusto, pensar que podía evitar el sufrimiento de su madre y demás seres queridos, pero luego pensó en su padre, en que tal vez pudiera quedarse junto a él, después de todo no había tenido la dicha de tenerlo junto cerca como lo había hecho con su madre los últimos meses, era difícil, una difícil decisión, por una parte, quería regresar y darle su merecido a Voldemort, destruirlo y acabar con su imperio anárquico y maléfico, estar con su madre y sus amigos, pero por otra parte se le ofrecía la oportunidad de estar junto a su padre,

- Es tu decisión Harry – Intervino James – Pero solo te digo algo, yo siempre he estado junto a ti y siempre lo estaré, te he brindado mi apoyo y comprensión y lo seguiré haciendo sin importar lo que decidas, pero todos confían en ti para que lo derrotes, eres su única salvación

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en el chico, era cierto, su padre tenía razón, todos confiaban en él, la profecía decía muy claramente que ninguno de los dos viviría si el otro sobrevivía y él era El Elegido, el elegido para acabar con él, definitivamente debía regresar, esa era su decisión y se la hizo saber a su padre el cual estuvo de acuerdo

- Te apoyo Harry – Le dijo – Acaba con él y libera a todos de su dominio, deja que él crea que ha sido al revés, que fue él quien acabó contigo y cuando encuentres el momento justo, cumple la profecía a tu favor

- Así lo haré papá – Contestó Harry emocionado y agradecido de que su padre estuviera contento con su decisión, pero aún faltaba saber si también estaba de acuerdo con que ahora él quisiera también a Snape – Papá yo… ¿Sabes? Yo… es decir… Snape y yo ahora somos buenos amigos y…

James solo rió ante la dificultad de Harry para expresar algo tan simple

- Lo sé y me parece maravilloso – Respondió James para ayudarlo, luego le puso una mano en el hombro – Harry, yo fui un inmaduro cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, ¿no recuerdas ese sueño que tuvo Snape? Yo me disculpé con él a través de ese sueño

- Mamá me lo contó – Puntualizó Harry

- Correcto – dijo James – Snape ha sufrido mucho hijo y siempre amó a tu madre, yo también la amé con sinceridad, pero eso fue después, al principio fue puro capricho de merodeador conquistador, él amor de él fue sincero y sacrificado desde el principio, nunca tuvo malas intenciones con nadie, a pesar de que pareciera lo contrario. Lily por su parte también ha sufrido mucho, me consta que ha sufrido por mí, que ha llorado por mi ausencia, pero ya es hora de que se dé una nueva oportunidad, está viva y quiero que disfrute cada segundo de la vida junto a ti y los demás

A Harry se le escaparon algunas lágrimas y abrazó a su padre nuevamente, después de despedirse estuvo listo para regresar. Sintió que nuevamente se desvanecía, su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado y sus ojos volvían a cerrarse involuntariamente, el chico sintió que ahora no estaba ni en el liso suelo de la estación de "King´s Cross" ni en el irregular y cubierto de hojas húmedas del bosque, ésta vez estaba sobre unos brazos, unos fuertes brazos que lo transportaban, entreabrió los ojos con cautela y pudo ver el enorme y peludo rostro de Hagrid, el hombre miraba hacia el frente, tenía la mirada perdida y se notaba que había llorado bastante pues su nariz estaba muy enrojecida y sus ojos húmedos, el muchacho se llenó de pena, pero no tenía otra opción que fingir y aguardar el momento, tal como se lo había indicado su padre, no tenía ni idea de adonde lo estaban conduciendo hasta que escuchó la aterciopelada voz del mago tenebroso

- Como voy a disfrutar cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts y observen a su querido Elegido – Dijo y después soltó una risotada que espantó a una bandada de murciélagos, los cuales salieron volando con rapidez

El chico sentía los espasmos que producía el semigigante, típicos de alguien cuando ha llorado en exceso y aunque sintió muchísima pena por él, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y continuó fingiendo su muerte.

En el patio central de Hogwarts, la espera ya se estaba volviendo insoportable para todos, pero en especial para Lily. Los ocupantes del castillo salieron al patio central a esperar la llegada del Elegido. Los chicos, amigos de Harry regresaron en ese momento de las mazmorras, donde Hermione les había dado a todos los ocupantes de la celda, un informe bastante detallado de lo que había sucedido y les contó que ahora esperaban a Harry, sus padres quisieron retenerla nuevamente, pero ella trató de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que todo acabaría pronto.

Una vez arriba en el patio principal del castillo, todo estaba tan callado, lleno de escombros y suciedad, algunas distantes gotas de agua caían del cielo, ahora teñido de un gris sumamente claro, casi blanco, clara señal de que había amanecido, todo tenía un aspecto tan triste, Ginny estaba sentada en el piso junto a Hermione, Luna conversaba con su padre, Neville, por su parte se había encontrado el sucio y raído sombrero de Godric Gryffindor en el suelo, así que lo recogió y con sumo cuidado le removió el polvo con la mano, Albus Dumbledore estaba muy callado, meditando lo que le había estado diciendo a Harry en su despacho, McGonagall estaba junto a él, como siempre, Sirius junto a Lily y Severus no dejaba de lanzar miradas en dirección al bosque

- Algo me dice que Hagrid también se fue al bosque – Soltó Lupin de repente junto a Bella, Molly, Rodolphus y Narcisa

- ¿Y porque lo dices? – Inquirió Molly

- Porque hace mucho que no lo veo – Respondió Remus – Y tampoco veo a Fang su perro

- Espero que no esté en peligro – Añadió Rodolphus

Lily miraba hacia el bosque también, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que le producía la angustia, Severus, a su lado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla en un intento por calmar su impaciencia.

El lugar estaba repleto de Aurores, alumnos, padres y profesores que habían luchado valientemente para restablecer el orden en el mundo mágico, esperaban al Elegido con la misma impaciencia que sus amigos, los elfos también estaban allí, Dobby se acercó a Lily y también trató de animarla diciéndole que Harry Potter estaría bien

- Dios mío allí está él – Dijo Alice Longbottom señalando al bosque

Todas las personas ahogaron un grito

Lord Voldemort le había ordenado a dos mortifagos que rezagaran a Hagrid en el bosque, mientras él se acercaba al castillo en compañía de los demás mortifagos. Cuando Lily vio a Voldemort se llenó de terror, eso solo podía significar una cosa, la profecía se había cumplido a su favor, él había matado a Harry, la mujer estaba más pálida que nunca, respiró profundo e intentó hablar, pero la voz no le salía

- Aquí estoy de nuevo – Dijo Voldemort con su voz aterciopelada, acompañado de su inseparable mascota que en ese momento se enrollaba en una de sus piernas

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Lily cuando al fin pudo hablar

Pero Voldemort no le pudo contestar porque estaba mirando pasmado a Severus junto a ella

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú aquí? – Le preguntó – Se supone que…

- Me salvé – Respondió Severus – O mejor dicho me salvaron, pero ese no es el punto, Lily te acaba de hacer una pregunta

- En fin, ya tendré tiempo de darte tu merecido a ti y al resto de la escoria traidora – Espetó el mago mirando con odio a los Malfoy y a los Lestrange

Dumbledore también intervino

- ¡Vamos Tom! – Dijo el anciano – ¿No puedes responder a una simple pregunta?

- No me llames así – Soltó Voldemort con furia, luego giró el rostro hacia atrás y habló de nuevo – Voy a darles lo que desean, ¡Tráiganlos!– Ordenó a sus sirvientes

- ¿Ese no es Hagrid? – Preguntó Bellatrix – Lo tenían ellos, ¡Dios mío! Y creo que trae a alguien consigo

- Si, ese es él – Confirmó Ginny incorporándose rápidamente del piso, Hermione hizo lo mismo - ¿A quién trae Hagrid papá? – Le preguntó

Arthur tenía los ojos húmedos y con voz trémula respondió:

- Creo que es Harry

Lily miró a Severus con una expresión triste, efectivamente Hagrid venía caminando hacia ellos, sus ataduras ya no aprisionaban sus brazos porque estos cargaban a Harry, pero si lo mantenían sujeto de la cintura, y dichas cuerdas eran sostenidas a su vez por dos mortifagos ubicados a cada costado del semigigante, y a su lado caminaba su perro Fang ya sin ataduras

- Harry Potter ha muerto – Soltó Voldemort con júbilo – Su Elegido ya no existe

Los mortifagos aplaudieron y rieron

- ¡NOOOO! – Gritó Ginny con angustia tratando de avanzar hasta él, pero su padre se lo impidió sujetándola – ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Lily sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado toda su vida en un instante, un intenso dolor se había apoderado de todo su ser, sus ojos se inundaron con rapidez y sin miramientos intentó correr hacia Hagrid que ya había llegado hasta el centro del patio, pero Severus la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura para retenerla

- ¡Harry! – Gritó tratando de liberarse - ¡MI HIJO! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJO? – Le recriminó a Voldemort

Dumbledore, también con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, se acercó a Severus

- Suéltala Severus – Ordenó colocándole una mano en su hombro – Déjala que se acerque a su hijo

- ¡Dios mío! – Musitó Remus mirando el cuerpo de Harry que Hagrid colocaba cuidadosamente en el piso

- Mi ahijado – Dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz – Esto no puede ser cierto – El hombre trató de correr con furia hacia Voldemort para atacarlo, pero Remus lo detuvo

- ¡Harry! – Musitó Molly cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras lloraba, Narcisa llorando también, la abrazó

Severus soltó por fin a Lily y ésta se arrojó encima del cuerpo de su hijo, llorando desconsoladamente, al tiempo que Voldemort reía contemplando la escena

- ¡Harry mi cielo! Abre los ojos – Le decía Lily sujetando su cabeza, entretanto recordaba el día que nació – Mi niño, mami está aquí contigo, por favor Harry… No me hagas esto… Harry por favor me duele…

- Lily yo traté… de impedirle que fuera allí – Dijo Hagrid ahogado por el llanto

- No fue tú culpa Hagrid – Respondió Lily – Es mi culpa por haberlo perdido de vista… Harry no me dejes sola… Hijo por favor…

Harry se sentía morir, el dolor y el llanto de su madre le estaban rompiendo el corazón, también podía escuchar a Ginny que lloraba y se lamentaba, eso lo llenaba de angustia, pero tenía que mantenerse estoico si quería que su plan diera resultado

- No puedo creer que… Harry haya muerto – Dijo Hermione abalanzándose a los brazos de Ron que no dejaba de llorar recordando el día que lo había conocido en la estación de "King´s Cross"

Lily miró a Voldemort con odio

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BESTIA! – Gritó, luego se concentró en su hijo nuevamente

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – Dijo el mago oscuro con ironía

Severus se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para erradicar el dolor de Lily, se enjugó algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado al mirar aquella conmovedora escena, Lily con su hijo en brazos llorando desconsoladamente mientras decía palabras que a todos les rompían el corazón, de modo que se acercó a ella y se hincó en el piso para quedar a su altura, le acarició el rostro con ternura y ella lo miró con dolor, sus ojos verdes estaban invadidos por la tristeza, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada, su cabello un poco enmarañado, pero aun así no había perdido ni un ápice de la belleza que la caracterizaba. Él no sabía que decirle, de modo que solo la acarició

- Sev, mira a mi hijo – Le dijo ahogada por el llanto – Está muerto… Mi bebé está muerto…

- Ya dejémonos de dramas – Soltó Voldemort mirando la escena con desdén – O si no voy a llorar – Hizo la parodia de que se enjugaba los ojos – Como sea, el caso es que he ganado yo – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con la varita de sauco – Y aunque no lo crean, voy a darles una oportunidad de salvar sus asquerosas y patéticas vidas, si se unen a mi encontrarán la gloria

- ESO NUNCA – Gritó Ginny

- Niña estúpida, desde ahora en adelante deberías poner tu fe solo en mí – Dijo Voldemort – Todos tendrán la oportunidad de unirse a mí, incluso me olvidaré de lo que hicieron ustedes, los Malfoy, los Lestrange y tú Severus, pero solo si se unen a mi bando en éste momento

Draco miró a sus padres con temor, ellos parecían vacilantes, por un momento todo el mundo, los Aurores, los alumnos, los profesores y los padres, pensaron que ellos accederían, pero Lucius se irguió con toda la altivez que caracteriza a su estirpe y habló:

- Jamás – respondió alzando la nariz – Ya estuvimos de su lado una vez y yo terminé en Azkaban con la conciencia sucia y un remordimiento de conciencia

- ¡Que patético eres Lucius! – Espetó – Pero no estarás hablando por el resto de tu familia ¿o sí?

- En realidad sí – Respondió Draco con la misma altivez y valentía que su padre – Ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a pasarse a su lado

- Tal vez mi pequeña Bella – Dijo Voldemort mirando a Bellatrix que sollozaba negando con la cabeza – ¿Y tú Rodolphus? – Éste también negó - ¡Qué horror! Miren en lo que los han convertido su parranda de amigos sangre sucia, Aurores, traidores a la sangrey lo que es peor MUGGLES – Hizo tanto énfasis en el asco al pronunciar ésta palabra que a Hermione se le heló la sangre – Mis mortifagos más mortales, sanguinarios e implacables, ahora están convertidos en unos llorones inútiles

- Nos avergüenza haber trabajado para usted – Lanzó Rodolphus

- Y a ti ni siquiera te pregunto – Dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Severus entretanto lo miraba con desdén – Como dije antes, los que quieran unirse a mí, solo tienen que dar un paso al frente

- Nadie se unirá a ti Tom, acéptalo – Dijo Dumbledore con aire de suficiencia

Pero en una fracción de segundo ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos,incluso al propio Voldemort, Neville Longbottom, aun sosteniendo el raído sombrero de Godric Gryffindor avanzó en dirección al oscuro mago

- ¿Neville pero que haces hijo? – Preguntó Alice con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro – No te dejes engañar

- Vuelve aquí Neville – Le ordenó su padre

- Muchacho por favor obedece a tus padres – Dijo Alastor

- Yo no quiero entregarme – Dijo Neville volviéndose para mirarlos a todos – Yo solo quiero decir algo – Se limpió la sangre y las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su suéter – Harry vivirá para siempre en nuestra memoria, él no murió en vano, ninguno de los que han muerto en ésta guerra han muerto en vano, en cambio usted me da lástima – dijo señalando a Voldemort quien soltó una risotada a las que se le unieron los mortifagos

- ¿Que te doy lastima dices? – Preguntó – Solo mírate y dime quien es el que da lastima

- Usted – Volvió a confirmar el chico – Porque usted si morirá en vano, sin conseguir lo que tanto anhela que es el dominio sobre todo lo que lo rodea – Al decir esto, el chico sacó la espada de Gryffindor del interior del sombrero

Todo el mundo quedó estupefacto

- Bien hecho Neville – Le gritó Sirius

Voldemort lo miró atónito y entonces Harry aprovechó el momento para incorporarse del suelo con la velocidad de un rayo, mientras su madre, Severus y el resto lo miraban con asombro

- Lo sabía – Dijo Dumbledore con emoción mientras empuñaba su varita

- ¡Harry! – Dijeron Lily y Severus al unísono

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás bien mi cielo! – Dijo Lily con una inmensa alegría

En medio de la confusión, Harry aprovechó para arrojarle repetidos hechizos a Voldemort que no logró atinarle, Neville había intentado herirlo con la espada, pero quedó igual de sorprendido al ver a Harry. Los mortifagos que rodeaban a Voldemort fueron huyendo uno a uno dejándolo solo, los amigos de Harry lo vitoreaban

- ¿ES QUE ACASO NADIE MUERE?¡MALDITA SEA! – Gritó Voldemort furioso

- ¡RÁPIDO ADENTRO! – Gritó Dumbledore arrojando un hechizo protector en forma de cúpula sobre todos

Todos se adentraron en el gran comedor, pero una vez más Harry no estaba a la vista de nadie, Lily se desesperó, estaba contenta de que su hijo estuviera vivo, pero ahora volvía a estar en peligro

- Harry lo logrará, ahora estoy más segura que nunca – Le dijo McGonagall a Lily

- Quédate tranquilo Sirius – Dijo Dumbledore – Ya no hay duda alguna de que Harry acabará con él, estoy muy de acuerdo con Minerva

- Dios mío, no lo puedo creer – Musitó Ginny con lágrimas de alegría

Con el alboroto, nadie había advertido que Ron, Hermione y Neville no estaban con ellos, hasta que Luna lo advirtió

- ¿Dónde está Neville? – Preguntó con su voz inocente – No lo veo

- Tampoco veo a Ron ni a Hermione – Agregó su padre

- ¡Ay Dios Mío! – Exclamó Molly – Debemos buscarlos, podrían estar en peligro

- No dejaremos que salgas mamá – Dijo Fred

- Aquí estarás a salvo – Añadió George

- Ellos van a estar bien mamá – Dijo Charles

- Debemos buscarlos – Dijeron los Longbottom al unísono

- Nadie saldrá de aquí ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Alastor

Por su parte, Ron y Hermione estaban huyendo de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, durante la tregua que Voldemort les había dado, ellos habían extraído un colmillo de basilisco del interior de la cámara de los secretos y con él pensaban destruir a la serpiente, pero ella era muy rápida y había logrado acorralarlos, abrió sus fauces al límite y se dispuso atacar

- Hermione te amo – Se despidió Ron abrazándola con fuerza, sabiendo que ésta vez ya no había lirios mágicos que los salvaran de la muerte

- Y yo a ti Ronald – Respondió Hermione

Pero en ese preciso instante en que la serpiente se acercaba a ellos, Neville le asestó un tajo en la cabeza con la espada, y el animal quedó completamente destruido, se desvaneció en el aire, Entretanto Voldemort, había detenido la persecución porque se sintió aún más débil, por primera vez se sintió completamente vulnerable, sintió que había perdido la inmortalidad, sin embargo acorraló a Harry, el chico le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que por primera vez notó que le hizo daño, corrió hacia el patio central donde antes había fingido su muerte y desde allí observó cuando Voldemort se recuperaba y avanzaba hacia él

- Ha llegado la hora muchacho – Dijo empuñando la varita de sauco

- Ya estoy listo para acabar contigo – Respondió Harry con altivez empuñando también su varita

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – Gritó Voldemort

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Gritó Harry

Tal como habían hecho unos años antes, las varitas de ambos magos se conectaron en un "Priori Incantatem" El chorro de luz verde que despedía la varita de sauco, chocó en el aire con el chorro de luz roja que despidió la de Harry, hasta que el hechizo de Harry fue cobrando cada vez más fuerza, avanzando hacia su oponente cada vez más debilitado, hasta que al fin lo impactó de lleno y la varita de sauco saltó de su mano para caer en la de Harry que la empuñó triunfante. Ron, Neville y Hermione habían visto lo que pasaba entre ambos magos y habían salido corriendo al gran comedor para avisarles a todos, los cuales llegaron al patio central justo cuando lord Voldemort volaba en mil pedazos. Inmediatamente después se escuchó un grito de júbilo colectivo

- ¡Que viva Harry Potter el niño que vivió! – Gritó Sirius con entusiasmo

- ¡Que viva! – Gritaron los demás

Luego bajaron a las mazmorras para liberar a Nynphadora, el señor Filch, los padres de Hermione y el resto de los Muggles, todos estaban encantados con lo que acababa de pasar, Lily no dejaba de besar y abrazar a su hijo, Nynphadora hacia lo mismo con Remus, al igual que los padres de Hermione con ella. Pese a la tristeza que reinaba en el castillo por la cantidad de muertos que había, también había alegría porque al fin lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry Potter.


	31. La vida despues de la guerra

Después de la ardua guerra. Entre todos los magos y las brujas se dispusieron a reconstruir el castillo con un hechizo, mientras lo hacían, Harry destruyó la varita de sauco que ahora le pertenecía, Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y al final arrojó al vacío de un puentelos pedazos que Harry le entregó en sus manos

- Sabía que lo lograrías muchacho – Le dijo – Siempre lo supe, desde que te tuve en mis brazos y te dejé en casa de los Dursley aquella noche

Harry sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo

En los días que sucedieron a la guerra, en Hogwarts se realizó un evento en honor de los Aurores que habían fallecido en la batalla, así como también el resto de los magos y brujas que también habían dado sus vidas valientemente.

Los mortifagos que habían sobrevivido y huido, fueron capturados y enviados a la prisión de Azkaban y las clases volvieron a retomar su curso en el castillo, los padres se fueron a sus casas, Lily no regresó al valle de Godric donde estaba su antigua casa porque el profesor Dumbledore le había sugerido que se quedara en el castillo para ayudar al profesor Flitwick, ya que ella era muy buena en encantamientos, y él estaba fascinado de que ahora compartiera las clases con quien había sido su mejor alumna.

Lily estaba maravillada con el rumbo que ahora estaba tomando su vida, ahora estaba comprometida con Severus, él le pidió que se casara con él la noche después de la guerra en el gran comedor, cuando todos estaban cenando y celebrando la victoria del Elegido, aunque habían decidido que la boda sería al final del curso para dar tiempo de hacer los preparativos.

Los padres de Hermione estaban que saltaban de felicidad al igual que su hija, ya que Dumbledore les ofreció que se quedaran para que ambos impartieran las clases de "Estudios Muggles" ya que debido a la terrible muerte de la profesora Charity Burbage, les hacía falta que alguien impartiera esas clases "Y quien mejor que los propios Muggles" había dicho el anciano cuando se los propuso, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que de igual manera podrían atender a distancia su negocio de teléfonos celulares.

Los gemelos estaban maravillados porque al fin y al cabo habían logrado hacerse con todos los almacenes que habían pretendido, Hermione se había encargado de hacer las negociaciones por correspondencia con los vendedores de Venezuela y España, con lo que lograron su objetivo, expandir "Sortilegios Weasmalf" fuera de Gran Bretaña, ese era un motivo más para celebrar

Cada fin de semana, Molly, Alice Longbottom, Nynphadora, Bellatrix y Narcisa llegaban a Hogwarts para reunirse con Anastasia y Lily para ir juntas a Hogsmeade o al callejón Diagon para comprar lo que necesitaban para la boda, al final decidieron que mandarían a confeccionar el vestido en el callejón Diagon, en "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

- Quiero que sea algo sencillo – Decía Lily – Nada extravagante

- Nada de eso – Dijo Narcisa dirigiéndose a madame Malkin – Yo se lo voy a regalar y tiene que ser el vestido perfecto, es la madre del Elegido la que se casa, es la madre de Harry Potter

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la modista mirándola con admiración – Es un placer conocerla señora Pott… Quiero decir señora…

- Lily – Corrigió la pelirroja – Solo llámeme Lily a secas

- En fin, tiene que ser el vestido perfecto – Añadió Bellatrix – Tiene que dejar atontado a todo el que la mire, sobre todo a su futuro esposo

Lily rió ante el comentario

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no toman en cuenta que ya no soy una jovencita y que además me caso por segunda vez?

- Tampoco eres una vieja – Dijo Molly – Y el hecho de que te cases por segunda vez no lo hace menos importante

- Lo sé pero…

- Nada de peros – Saltó Anastasia – ¿Tiene algunos modelos que mostrarnos?

La modista sacó un libro muy grande donde había fotografías de brujas luciendo hermosos vestidos de novia mientras saludaban con la mano, a Lily no le gustó ninguno y a sus amigas tampoco

- ¿Qué tal te parecería uno así? – Dijo Tonks – ¿Me permite? – Le preguntó a la bruja modista señalando una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino

Nynphadora mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a dibujar en el pergamino el traje más hermoso que su imaginación le permitió. No era demasiado vaporoso en la falda pero si era lo suficiente como para darle un aire de princesa, ceñido a la cintura y tenía muchos detalles que lo hacían ver maravilloso

- ¡Sin duda alguna el vestido perfecto! – Exclamó Lily al ver el boceto

- ¿Entonces te gustó? – Preguntó la metamorfomaga con emoción

- Me encantó – Respondió Lily

- Es bellísimo – Dijo Alice – Sí que tienes dotes de diseñadora

- Bueno, modestia aparte yo diseñé y confeccioné mi vestido de novia

- Es toda una artista nuestra sobrina, ¿No es así Cissy? – Comentó Bellatrix

Madame Malkin le tomó las medidas a la pelirroja y cuando terminaron, se encaminaron de nuevo a Hogwarts viajando mediante la red flu por la chimenea de la tienda. Las chicas: Hermione, Pansy, Luna y Ginny, estaban emocionadas porque ellas serían las damas de honor en compañía de sus caballeros, Ron, Draco, Neville y Harry,habían ordenado sus vestidos en la misma tienda que Lily y no dejaban de hablar con emoción del gran día.

Severus por su parte estaba demasiado emocionado, no cabía dentro de sí mismo, su gran sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, dentro de unas pocas semanas se casaría con Lily, y entonces ella sería suya para siempre. Sentado frente al escritorio de su despacho, recapitulaba su vida, hacía algunos meses atrás, su vida era gris, triste y vacía como había sido siempre desde que creyó perderla, sin embargo ahora ella estaba viva y no solo eso, él había logrado conquistarla, se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de Harry, así como también el de James, estaba seguro de eso, después del sueño que tuvo y de lo que el propio Harry le contó que vivió cuando llegó repentinamente a la estación de "King´s Cross". De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta

- ¡Adelante! – Exclamó desde su asiento

La puerta se abrió y Dobby el elfo domestico entró cargando un gran paquete

- Ha llegado lo que esperaba señor – Dijo el elfo – Lo trajeron muchas lechuzas señor, ¿Dónde quiere que lo ponga señor?

- Déjalo ahí Dobby – Dijo Snape muy sonriente señalando la superficie de su escritorio

Cuando el elfo estuvo a punto de irse, Severus lo llamó

- ¡Dobby!

El elfo se detuvo y pensó que tal vez Severus lo regañaría por cualquier cosa que no le pareciera, pero se equivocó

- Toma – Le dijo Snape extendiendo una bufanda negra hacia él – Te la regalo, sé que te gustan mucho

- ¡Gracias señor! – Exclamó Dobby dando saltos de alegría – Es muy bonita señor ¡gracias!

El elfo se marchó y Severus se dispuso a revisar su paquete, era su traje de novio, no tenía ni idea de cómo sería ya que él no lo había comprado, era Sirius quien se lo regalaba y se lo enviaba. Cuando la caja estuvo abierta, Severus enarcó una ceja contrariado, no es que no le gustara el traje, en verdad era muy elegante y distinguido, pero ese color… Sacó el traje de su caja, el pantalón era negro, al igual que el corbatín, pero el saco y la camisa eran blancos

- Voy a parecer una pieza de dominó – Pensó él

De pronto advirtió un pedazo de pergamino al fondo de la caja, era una nota de Sirius que decía:

Querido Quejicus:

Solo quería decirte que espero que te guste tu traje, escogí muy cuidadosamente el color para que te veas diferente a como siempre te ves, sé que tal vez no te agrade, pero solo pruébatelo y verás que lucirás encantador, claro no lucirás más encantador y atractivo que yo ese día por supuesto, aunque trataré de no opacarte, lo prometo

Tu amigoCanuto

- ¡Ese pulgoso! – Musitó Snape riendo y negando con la cabeza

Luego se probó el traje y comprobó mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, que era cierto lo que Sirius decía, el traje lucía maravilloso, aunque en realidad poco le importaba lo que llevase puesto, lo más importante era que se iba a casar con la mujer que había amado desde que la conoció, y que además ella le correspondía.


	32. Una grata sorpresa antes de la ceremonia

El día tan esperado por fin llegó, aquella tarde, todo el mundo estaba emocionado con el gran evento, Albus Dumbledore insistió mucho en que la boda se realizara en Hogwarts, así que habían decorado de manera extraordinaria los jardines del colegio, había una alfombra roja muy larga que al final tenía un arco decorado con enredaderas y flores, estaba coronado por un par de simpáticos querubines que les guiñaban un ojo a todos los presentes y había múltiples banquetas decoradas con flores y mariposas reales, para los invitados, la fiesta después de la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el gran comedor, que estaba decorado de manera imperiosa, ya que Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange fueron las encargadas de supervisar cada detalle.

Los gemelos Weasley estaban particularmente felices porque hacía una semana tuvieron su ceremonia de graduación y al fin lograron terminar sus estudios mágicos, ahora ya podían dedicarse por completo a la compañía "Sortilegios Weasmalf internacional"

Lily estaba en su habitación de las mazmorras, terminando de arreglarse, sus amigas: Narcissa, Molly, Anastasia, Alice y Nynphadora cuidaban cada detalle del atuendo, mientras Nynphadora le ajustaba el corsé (sin demasiado esfuerzo ya que su cintura ya era bastante estrecha) Molly le arreglaba la amplia falda del vestido color marfil, Narcisa le colocaba un collar de esmeraldas que era su regalo de bodas y que hacía juego con sus ojos, una bruja estilista, se encargaba de arreglar su cabello con la varita, después de mostrarle numerosas fotos con opciones, Lily se decidió por llevar el cabello suelto, la bruja le había elaborado hermosos bucles que la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana y le colocó una diadema con una piedra de esmeralda que era regalo de Bellatrix , quien en ese momento se encontraba con Severus en su habitación ajustándole el corbatín mientras éste protestaba, allí también estaban Lucius, Sirius, Remus y Rodolphus

- Ya deja de protestar que te ves muy guapo – Dijo Bellatrix

- Es que me aprieta Bella – Respondió Severus llevándose las manos al cuello – Me estás ahorcando

- No amigo, aun no has comenzado a asfixiarte, ya verás después de la boda – Bromeó Rodolphus – Luego que te casas es cuando tu esposa comienza a asfixiarte

- ¡Rodolphus! – Increpó Bellatrix – Yo nunca me he vuelto asfixiante, en realidad ninguna mujer lo hace

- No es cierto amor – Dijo su marido mientras le guiñaba un ojo a sus amigos aprovechando que ella no lo veía

- ¿Y qué me dices de Skeeter? Sí que me perseguía en mi época de estudiante – Saltó Sirius – Por cierto No la habrán invitado ¿O sí?

Todos rieron

- Bueno no la invitamos, pero sabes que al Profeta nunca se le escapa nada – Respondió Severus mirándose en el espejo

- ¡Ay Dios! – Exclamó Canuto – Yo no sé cómo pueden casarse y perder su libertad

- ¿Y quien habló de perder su libertad? – Preguntó Remus – Yo no perdí la mía al casarme con Tonks, al contrario ahora me siento diferente, me siento vivo, me siento…

- ¡Ay ya! Basta de cursilerías – Respondió Sirius – Sea como sea, yo no me dejo atrapar por nadie

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Lucius - ¿Y qué me dices de Sinistra?

- Bueno yo… Es decir, ella… - Titubeó el animago

- ¿Estás loco por ella no es así? – Inquirió Bella mientras cepillaba el cabello de Severus

- ¡Auchhh! ¡Me estás haciendo daño Bellatrix! – Chillo Severus

- ¡Quédate quieto! Y tú respóndeme– Soltó la chica ahora dirigiéndose a su primo

- Sí que son obstinadas las mujeres Black ¿Eh? – Respondió Sirius

- Ni que lo digas – Añadió Lucius – Pero vamos, responde

- Está bien, no sé cómo pasó, debió darme Amortentia o algo así, pero me tiene a sus pies, lo confieso

Se escuchó un alboroto colectivo, dónde todos rieron

- Quien lo diría, el conquistador ha sido conquistado – Dijo Remus

Bellatrix le recogió el cabello a Severus en una coleta que lo hacía lucir bastante interesante

- Me siento raro Bella – Dijo él mirándose al espejo

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Bella – Si te ves genial

Luego la mujer le colocó el saco sobre la camisa

- Parezco…

- Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que no pareces una pieza de dominó, deja de quejarte Quejicus – Dijo Sirius

- Ya cállate pulgoso – Se defendió Snape - Y ya vayan a alistarse que falta poco para la ceremonia y todos deben estar listos

Todos salieron de la habitación y del despacho, pero afuera se encontraron con William, Arthur, Xenophilus y Frank que ya estaban listos, llevaban hermosos trajes, Arthur estaba particularmente emocionado por el nuevo "artilugio muggle" que su amigo William le acababa de mostrar

- ¡Mira esto Severus! – Le dijo desde la puerta abierta del despacho - Es un aparato muggle que sirve para capturar recuerdos y luego los ves cómo hacemos nosotros en el pensadero

William rió ante la explicación de Arthur

- En realidad es una cámara de video – Dijo el muggle enarbolando el aparato - Fui a mi casa y la traje conmigo para inmortalizar éste evento

Severus enarcó una ceja

- ¡Vaya! Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y vivía en el mundo muggle llegué a verlas, pero en ese entonces no eran tan pequeñas

- Sí que son creativos estos Muggles – Dijo Rodolphus

En los jardines ya estaban los chicos reunidos esperando a sus parejas con impaciencia, más de pronto se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a las chicas salir por las puertas de roble del castillo, Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Pansy, todas ataviadas de color dorado llevando consigo sendos ramos de lirios, la flor que Lily había escogido cuidadosamente como símbolo de vida y de las nuevas oportunidades, ya que con un lirio mágico Severus había logrado librarse de la muerte. Cada una de ellas se fue ubicando al lado de su caballero correspondiente mientras ellos se quedaban sin palabras.

Los gemelos Weasley pasaron junto a ellos llevando consigo a Parvati y Lavender del brazo muy sonrientes

- Ya dejen de babear tontos – Dijo Fred

- Cierren la boca – Añadió George

- ¡Payasos! – Dijo Ron con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello

De pronto, Harry advirtió algo muy, pero muy extraño, tanto así que se frotó los ojos repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo visiones

- ¿Te sucede algo Harry? – Preguntó Ginny algo preocupada

- Harry no me digas que otra vez te duele la cicatriz porque… - Hermione habló muy rápido por el nerviosismo

- No, no, nada de eso – Dijo Harry sin ocultar la sorpresa del rostro – Miren eso, díganme que no estoy alucinando ¿En realidad son ellos? – Preguntó Harry señalando hacia el frente

- En realidad creo que si son ellos – Respondió Ron con la misma cara de sorpresa

Allí frente a ellos con caras que reflejaban una mezcla entre asombro y miedo, mientras contemplaban el castillo, estaban los Dursley, Dumbledore los guiaba mientras ellos avanzaban, estaban vestidos de gala; Harry recordó que Lily les había enviado una tarjeta de invitación, pero en realidad lo había hecho por puro protocolo ya que no se esperaba que ellos asistieran y mucho menos si la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en Hogwarts. Dumbledore miró hacia dónde estaba el cortejo nupcial y se encontró con la pasmada mirada de Harry

- ¡Oh ahí está Harry! – Exclamó el anciano mirándolo con fijeza mientras lo señalaba con el índice

Los Dursley miraron instintivamente hacia donde él indicaba y vieron a Harry, para él fue una sorpresa cuando vio a su tía Petunia sonreírle y extender los brazos hacia él, Ginny se soltó del brazo de Harry y lo empujó suavemente indicándole que debía ir

- ¡Vamos Harry! – Susurró la pelirroja

El chico se acercó con temor, en medio de las curiosas miradas de sus amigos y de Dumbledore, al llegar hasta dónde estaba su tía, el chico notó que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sin miramientos lo estrechó con ternura, al principio fue una sensación bastante extraña para él, pero después se fue acostumbrando al contacto, era la primera vez que abrazaba a tía Petunia. Cuando se separaron, Harry no salió de su asombro debido a que Dudley y tío Vernon lo saludaron con un amistoso apretón de manos, Dudley tenía una débil sonrisa, y su tío compuso en el rostro algo parecido, lo que si era evidente, era que los tres parecían muy apenados ya que les costaba mirar al chico a los ojos

- Vamos adentro - Propuso Dumbledore – Al gran comedor, para que puedan hablar con calma

- Así que éste es tu colegio – Dijo Dudley mientras entraban por las puertas de roble de la entrada, mirando todo con expectación – Al principio solo vimos ruinas, pero luego, él – Señaló a Dumbledore – Con un movimiento de su varita reveló lo que en realidad era

- Así es - Respondió Harry todavía contrariado por la presencia de los Dursley y su repentino cambio de actitud – Éste es el colegio de bichos raros al que he asistido desde los once años

- Harry – Dijo Dumbledore colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor – Recuerda que no está de más darle una segunda oportunidad a la gente cuando se muestra arrepentida – Luego, el anciano consultó su reloj de bolsillo – ¡Ah! y ahora debo irme a mi despacho para alistarme, la ceremonia no debe tardar y yo soy el padrino – Dijo esto último sintiendo como crecía de orgullo y posteriormente se marchó dejando a Harry en compañía de los Dursley

El chico les mostró una de las múltiples mesas redondas que adornaban el salón, él eligió una de las tantas que había esparcidas por el lugar dónde antes estaba la gran mesa de Gryffindor

- Aquí suele estar la mesa de mi casa – Dijo

- ¿Casa? – Preguntó tío Vernon

Harry asintió

- Si, es que así les llamamos a lo que nos identifica, en el colegio hay cuatro casas, cada una con su sala común, son: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y la mía, Gryffindor – Explicó el chico mientras tomaban asiento

- Comprendo – Dijo Petunia asintiendo con la cabeza, posteriormente hubo un silencio que empezó a tornarse incomodo hasta que al fin ella decidió hacer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de los labios - ¿Dónde está Lily?

- En su habitación, con sus amigas – Respondió Harry – De verdad yo no pensé que ustedes iban a ven…

- Harry – Lo interrumpió su tía – Sabemos perfectamente que te debes estar preguntando que estamos haciendo aquí ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió

- Bien – Continuó ella – Pues en primer lugar estamos aquí porque Lily nos envió una tarjeta de invitación, y también porque, después que recibí la visita de ella hace meses, estuvimos reflexionando muchísimo, sobre todo yo, con respecto al trato que te dimos mientras vivías en nuestra casa – Hizo una pausa en la que intentó sin éxito reprimir un sollozo y luego continuó mientras su esposo le sujetaba una mano para darle fuerza – Sé, y sabemos todos, que no existe justificación alguna para nosotros, pero aun así quisiera decirte que jamás te odié, ni a ti ni a mi hermana, a ella solo le tenía envidia por todas esas cosas grandiosas que ella podía lograr y yo no, me sentía desplazada por mis padres, pero yo nunca debí actuar así ni con ella ni contigo, luego cuando me enteré de que ese… Ser la había… Bueno cuando creí que… Fue terrible, me dolió mucho

La mujer ya no pudo seguir hablando, de modo que continuó su marido

- Yo fui el peor de todos Harry – Dijo Tío Vernon con voz ronca, a Harry le dio la impresión de que tenía un nudo en la garganta – Te traté como a un perro, pero es que… Bueno no lo justifica pero… Yo nunca me la he llevado bien con la ma… ma… ma- gia

- Ya puedes pronunciar la palabra con "m" papá – Añadió Dudley y a Harry le causo gracia, pero se contuvo

- Si bueno – Continuó el hombre – Jamás me la he llevado bien con la magia, es que siempre me han inspirado… Bueno no me gusta, es que… Es difícil aceptar algo que siempre has creído que no existe, los demás pensarían que estoy chiflado

Harry se permitió reír ésta vez

- La última vez, me llevé un susto de muerte cuando vi a tu madre – Siguió tío Vernon – Ella estaba furiosa por la manera en que te habíamos tratado y bueno después yo fui muy grosero con ella y la agredí, yo no debí tratarla así, ni a ella ni a ti, yo debía protegerte muchacho

- Y yo Harry – Saltó Dudley – También fui una mala persona – Te traté mal y sin tomar en cuenta que eras el hermano que nunca tuve, nos criamos juntos y… yo… Bueno yo te… En realidad siempre te he…

- Yo también – Respondió Harry con una simpática sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Dudley – Yo también los he querido, después de todo, ustedes fueron mi única familia durante todos estos años y me recibieron en su casa aun cuando han podido dejarme en un orfanato

- Tú nos protegiste Harry – Dijo Petunia – Ya sabemos que tú destruiste a… Bueno a ese ser, estuvieron pasando cosas muy extrañas en Londres, bueno en realidad en todo el Reino Unido y supusimos que tenían que ver con él, hubo asesinatos, secuestros, puentes que se rompieron extrañamente, en fin, todo muy similar a los tiempos en que creímos que tu madre había muerto, y luego recibimos esa visita en nuestra casa, ese tal Kingsley que dijo que pertenecía a… La Orden… la Orden del Fénix creo, y también dijo que venía de tu parte y que nos pondría a salvo

- Tú salvaste a mi familia muchacho, eso no lo olvidaré jamás – Dijo tío Vernon con los ojos vidriosos

El chico recordó cuando efectivamente él y su madre le habían pedido a Ojoloco que pusieran a salvo a los Dursley, y él había enviado a Kingsley, pero Harry también recordó haberle dicho que no quería que ellos se enteraran que habían sido él y su madre quienes los ponían a salvo

- Mamá también intervino – Respondió el chico – Pero yo no quería que supie…

- Es que yo lo supuse Harry – Intervino su tía – Lo imaginé, se lo pregunté repetidas veces y al final, él solo me lo confirmó

- Sé que es muy difícil que nos perdones y entenderemos si no lo haces, pero aun así queremos decirte que… Lo sentimos – Dijo Tío Vernon

- No se preocupen – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Yo he aprendido mucho en todo esto, he aprendido a perdonar y a dar una segunda oportunidad - Luego se unieron en un abrazo colectivo

- ¿Harry te importaría que yo fuera a ver a...? – Preguntó tía Petunia

- Yo te llevo – Dijo el chico – Ustedes dos pueden ir tomando asientos, hay unas criaturas que… - Harry hizo una pausa para explicar su aspecto para que ellos no se impresionaran – No se asusten ellos son inofensivos, se llaman elfos domésticos y están ahí para servirnos, ellos les mostrarán sus lugares

Luego el chico y su tía bajaron a las mazmorras, en el camino se encontraron con Snape que venía saliendo de su despacho con un aspecto tan galante y fino que Petunia no lo reconoció al instante, él en cambio sí lo hizo y la fulminó con la mirada, Harry tuvo que explicarle lo de la nueva actitud que habían tomado los Dursley, el hombre sonrió débilmente y se encaminó hacia afuera

- Profesor Snape – Lo llamó Harry – Será mejor que espere por ahí porque mi madre necesita hablar algunas cosas con su hermana

- Ya he esperado toda la vida Harry – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – ¿Qué más da esperar un poco más?

El hombre subió las escaleras de las mazmorras y se encaminó hacia el exterior del castillo, Harry en cambio se dispuso a tocar la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su madre, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, ésta se abrió y todas las amigas de Lily salieron del lugar

- ¡Que guapo te ves muchacho! – Exclamó Alice – ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó a Petunia

- Ella es mi tía Petunia – La presentó Harry a ella y al resto de las mujeres – Es la única hermana de mi mamá

- Es un placer – Dijeron todas al unísono, pero con los rostros llenos de contrariedad

- El placer es mío – Respondió Petunia

- Bueno eh… Será mejor que los esperemos allá afuera – Dijo Molly

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero le pidió a su tía que permaneciera afuera, el muchacho dejó la puerta entreabierta mientras se adentraba, admiró a su madre que en ese momento estaba mirando su imagen en un espejo de cuerpo entero, se veía tan hermosa que parecía una veela

- Te ves preciosa mami – Dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo

- ¡Harry! - Exclamó ella volviéndose – Tú también te ves precioso mi cielo, ven con mamá – Dijo extendiéndole los brazos

Ambos se estrecharon mutuamente y a ella se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de los ojos que él secó con el dorso de su mano

- Te amo hijo, y siempre te voy a amar, eso no lo pongas en duda – Le dijo ella

- Yo lo sé mami – Respondió él – Sé que no le darás todo tu amor a él, que también me prestarás atención a mí – Bromeó el chico mientras reía

- Nunca descuidaría a mi bebé – Respondió ella arreglándole el corbatín en el cuello y luego un pequeño lirio que tenía en el ojal de su chaqueta

- Mami, tienes una visita – Soltó el muchacho

- ¿A si? ¿De quién se trata? – Inquirió ella con curiosidad

- Pasa tía Petunia – Pidió Harry

Y ante el asombro de Lily, Petunia entró en la habitación con pasos vacilantes

- Yo esperaré afuera – Dijo el chico y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Te ves muy linda Lily – Dijo la mujer

- ¡Dios mío viniste! – Exclamó Lily

- No me perdería la boda de mi única hermana… Bueno otra vez – Dijo Petunia con pesar mientras miraba al suelo

Lily se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza

- Lily Yo… - La mujer intentó hablar, pero el llanto no se lo permitió

- No hace falta que me digas nada más – Dijo Lily – Tú presencia aquí me lo dice todo, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido

- Estoy muy arrepentida – Dijo Petunia con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos al tiempo que sollozaba – Todos lo estamos Lily… Hemos sido tan malos… Perdónanos… por favor… Harry ya lo hizo

- Si Harry ya lo hizo no veo porque yo no lo haría – Respondió Lily abrazando a su hermana con ternura – Además yo ya los perdoné desde aquel día en que descargué mi furia con ustedes, perdóname, pero me sentí aliviada después que lo hice y después pude perdonarlos

- Bueno ya basta de llanto – Dijo Petunia – Te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, te quiero mucho hermana, si te vieran nuestros padres estarían orgullosos – Luego sacó otro pañuelo y secó las lágrimas de su hermana

- ¡Oh! Se corrió un poco el maquillaje – Dijo Petunia - ¿Cómo lo arreglo?

- No te preocupes – Dijo Lily riendo simpáticamente mientras sacaba su varita y la pasaba sobre su rostro

El maquillaje quedó intacto y su rostro limpio de lágrimas, petunia abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero luego rió

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es sorprendente, no logro acostumbrarme

- Lo harás, no te preocupes – Respondió su hermana haciendo el mismo encantamiento sobre el rostro de Petunia

- Ya deberíamos salir Lily, todos te deben estar esperando

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, Harry las esperaba afuera, estaba discutiendo con Pevees

- Harry Pipipote eres un tonto – Canturreaba el polstergaist mientras le arrojaba tizas

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Gritó el muchacho

Petunia también gritó, pero de horror mientras Lily se desternillaba de risa, el duende solo se acercó a la aterrorizada mujer y le dedicó una fuerte pedorreta con la boca

- ¿Qué… Qué rayos era eso? – Preguntó al tiempo que temblaba incontroladamente

- Es un polstergaist – Respondió Harry, Lily no podía hablar por la risa

- ¿Cómo en las películas? – Inquirió nuevamente su tía

- Si, así es – Respondió Lily al fin

- ¡Ay qué miedo! – Exclamó Petunia

- Él solo es un idiota – Respondió Harry

- Bueno, yo me voy adelantando para avisarles a todos que ustedes ya están listos – Dijo Petunia y se alejó a pasos agigantados

Al cabo de un rato, Petunia observó a Dumbledore que conversaba con Minerva en los jardines, el primero vestía una elegante túnica añil, mientras su compañera vestía una de color esmeralda muy elegante, Petunia se encaminó hacia el mago y le dijo que Lily ya estaba lista, el hombre se apresuró a tomar su lugar en el arco de flores junto a Molly que era la madrina, todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares, Petunia divisó a su familia y tomó asiento junto a ellos, Minerva, muy emocionada anunció la llegada de Lily:

- Allí viene la novia, se ve tan hermosa – Dijo la bruja con lágrimas en los ojos

Severus que estaba conversando con Lucius, salió corriendo para esperarla en el lugar que le correspondía, las damas y los caballeros de honor del cortejo que estaban conversando entre sí, se irguieron en sus lugares, Ginny esperó adelante, ya que sería la dama guía y debería estar delante de la novia. Lily, muy sonriente, llegó al fin a la alfombra roja, en una de sus manos sujetaba un bellísimo ramo de lirios blancos y en la otra sujetaba el brazo de su amadísimo hijo que sería el encargado de entregársela a Severus Snape, su querido Sev


End file.
